And Then We Start On Married Life
by Peetabreaddd
Summary: This is the second story. it's the sequel to, Can I Come Back Home To You? the epilogue left you guys with alot of quiestions. who's dead? who killed someone? what's this big emergency? well, you'll get all those answers. but first, we left Brian and Justin as they were going on their honeymoon. Enjoy everyone
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this out. But I hope ive made it up to you with a new sequel, and a very long chapter!**

AND THEN WE START ON MARRIED LIFE

CHAPTER 1

Justin and Brian stayed in Vermont for a full week...just like he had promised Justin years ago. They stayed in a totally romantic Bed and Breakfast that Brian had found online, knowing Justin would love it. The room had a fire place and bear skinned rug in front of it. Which they put to very good use by fucking on it every night. The room also had a hot tub which they soaked in every night, and fucked in. They went skiing and snowboarding. Two days they went walking around the little town. Justin loved everything about the small town. Buying a million different souvenirs for their friends and family.

The sex felt different between them. Maybe his family was right when they said sex felt different after they were married. It wasn't a bad different. It was the complete opposite. Every single moment of sex just felt better between him and Justin. And they barely got any sleep that week because of having sex so much. They'd go to sleep, usually with Brian's cock still in Justin's ass, and they'd wake up ready for more, only to go back to sleep and wake up the next morning ready for more.

Justin liked to tell everyone they were married. He'd refer to Brian constantly as his husband. He used any excuse just to say it. Luckily the hotel staff was very well trained in customer service. If they didn't like gay marriage, Brian and Justin had no idea. A couple of the girls constantly asked Justin questions about their wedding. Brian could tell though the day before they were leaving, he was getting sad. Justin didn't want their honeymoon to end. He didn't let on to Justin that he noticed anything. And it wasn't until they were about to leave, that Justin suspected anything odd.

"We have your other suitcases here Mr. Kinney. We'll just take these and send them back to your office in Pittsburgh." the front desk clerk said as he wheeled out two large suitcases, and took the others behind the desk.

"Why are they taking our suitcases. And what are in these?" Justin asked, looking down at them.

"Well we can't wear winter jackets in L.A." Brian said non chalantley. Justin's eyes widened.

"Wait L.A.? I thought we were going home." Justin said.

"I never said we were going home. I just said we were staying here a week...the honeymoon ain't over yet Sunshine." Brian said and smiled. Justin jumped into his arms and kissed him, and after a minute he pulled back.

"Why are we going to L.A.?" Justin asked. Brian took a deep breath and leaned against the desk. The front desk clerk had gone into the office in back.

"I um...I cancelled my flight when you were there...you asked me to come visit you every day...and I was gonna surprise you...but I cancelled it. So I brought you to Vermont...because I messed up that trip, and I messed up the L.A. trip. So I'm taking you on it now." Brian said. Justin just stood there and smiled.

"That is the best reason I've ever heard." Justin said softly. Brian nodded his head.

"And you can decide where we go. Show me everything you would have showed me last time." Brian said. Justin smiled and kissed him.

"Wanna fuck me in the bathroom again?" Justin whispered in Brian's ear. On the way to Vermont, they snuck a few minutes of fucking in the very small bathroom, and Brian knew that Justin was hooked, and he wanted that gold V.I.P card to the Mile High Club. Justin wiggled his eyebrows and kissed him. "I'll be waiting Mr. Kinney." he whispered and stood up and went into the bathroom. He flashed him a smile before he went in. Brian waited a few minutes before he got up, not being able to stand the hard on in his jeans any longer. He looked over his shoulder to see who was watching, and raised his eyebrows at a few guys who had noticed. He opened the door and slid in. Justin was facing the wall, with his pants pulled down just far enough show his ass and cock. "What took you so long?" Justin asked. He chuckled and locked the door and started taking his own pants down.

"So impatient." Brian said. Justin just nodded. "Already got your pants down. Like you're in heat or something." Brian joked, making Justin chuckle. He pulled his cock out and ran it up and down Justin's crack, making him moan. "Your already lubed up?" Brian asked. Justin nodded again.

"I kept a small thing of it in my pocket." Justin said proudly. "I want you inside me." he said.

"Like this?" he asked and shoved his whole cock inside Justin. He held his hand over Justin's mouth as he tried to let out a loud moan of pleasure, pain and surprise. It was one of those moments, that he didn't give Justin a chance to adjust. That was what made it hot. He started fucking Justin hard. He pulled up his shirt to his chest and squeezed his nipples and sucked on his neck hungrily. This was going to be fast and quick, but oh so freaken hot.

"Fuuuck." Justin hissed.

Brian waited for Justin to come back out. All smiles. A nice hot fuck in the bathroom was just what he needed. Justin came back out a few minutes later. His face all flushed. He sat down, and turned his head, smiling, and his shoulders started shaking from quiet laughter. "I could really get used to this husband." Justin said and kissed his cheek. The rest of the plane ride was quiet to L.A. The hotel that Brian chose was beyond the best hotel Justin had ever stayed at. The first thing Brian did, after tipping the bell hop and shutting the door, was spinning around, grabbing Justin and pushing him on the bed. Just to land on top of him and make wild passionate love to his new husband.

Brian let Justin decide anything and everything they wanted to do. Justin decided for their first night, they'd go to the gay club that he had told Brian about more then a year ago. The one Brett brought him to. Brian chuckled when they got there. "Fags are lined up around the block to get in here." Brian said, looking at the long line.

"Give me a hundred." Justin said. Brian pulled his wallet out and handed Justin the hundred dollar bill. He followed him as Justin strode right up to the bouncer and leaned in.

"Hey remember me? I'm a friend of Brett Keller." Justin said. Before the bouncer could say anything, Justin discreetly handed him the money. The bouncer looked down and nodded his head. Justin turned around smiling and grabbed onto his hand.

"Why the fuck are you letting them in?" a guy yelled at the bouncer. The place was completely packed. They made their way over to the bar and ordered a drink. Justin noticed two guys checking out Brian.

"Sorry. He's all mine." Justin told them, making Brian look. Brian wrapped his left arm around Justin's shoulder, and held his fingers apart, letting Justin pick his own hand up to intertwine his fingers with Brian's. Showing off their rings. The guys pouted and turned around and walked away, making Justin laugh. He turned into Brian and kissed him. "I seriously love doing that." Justin said.

"Justin Taylor?" someone said. Justin turned his head. Connor James. "Hey I thought that was you. What are you doing here?" Connor asked as he leaned forward to hug Justin. Brian looked him up and down. This guy was hot. And Sunshine let this guy fuck him.

"I'm actually here on my honeymoon." Justin said all proud, looking over at Brian. "It's Kinney now. Justin Kinney." Justin said. Brian snorted and rolled his eyes as Connor looked at him.

"Holy shit. This has gotta be Rage." Connor said. Justin smiled and nodded. "Woah. Totally hot. I'm Connor." he said and held out his hand for Brian to shake.

"Brian Kinney."

"So you guys actually got married. I should have known. I saw the comic book that they got married." Connor said.

"That took a year later. But yeah we're finally married." Justin said, sipping his drink.

"Does Brettski know you're in town?"

"No. I just found out today we were gonna be here." Justin said.

"Oh you gotta come with me. He's having a party right now. I was gonna stop by after a few drinks here. But we gotta go now. He'll love the surprise." Connor said. Justin turned to him.

"Do you wanna go?" Justin asked. Brian held out his hand.

"Lead the way." Brian said, making Justin smile. They followed Connor in their rental car to Brett's house. It was as glamourous as he remembered it. They followed Connor who was looking around for Brett.

"Hey Con. You're early." Brett said. He hugged Connor, and then noticed Justin and he smiled. "Justin Taylor. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked and hugged Justin.

"Brian surprised me. We're on our honeymoon." Justin said. Brett looked over at Brian.

"It's good to see you again." Brett said and shook Brian's hand. "Welcome to my house. We have to celebrate. J.T. and Rage tied the knot." Brett said.

"Justin Kinney now." Justin said and waved around his left hand, making Brian chuckle and roll his eyes. Justin wrapped his arm around Brian's waist, and he threw his arm over Justin's shoulder as Brett started rambling on and on about starting Rage back up again. He ordered someone to get them all drinks, when he noticed Connor staring at Justin. He looked jealous. It made Brian chuckle. A celebrity jealous of Brian, because he couldn't have Justin. He could live with that. He walked with them as Brett reintroduced Justin to a million different people. Justin told Brian stories of going here and there with this person and that person.

"So you want me to get you into the Clubhouse again tomorrow?" Brett asked. Justin's eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh my God yes. Brian you'll love it there." Justin said and kissed his cheek. "We can fuck all day there." he whispered hotly in his ear.

"Wait. You went to the Clubhouse?" Connor asked. Jealousy written all over his face. Justin nodded.

"Yeah I went there a few times. Usually on my day off and when Brett wasn't dragging me around." Justin chuckled.

"It's a sex club." Connor said.

"Oh count me in for that Sunshine." Brian said.

"I will make you a reservation. It's a pretty exclusive club. Not just any gay man can go there and fuck." Brett said, clinking his glass to Justin's. Connor crossed his arms.

"You know that guy was totally into you." Brian said as he drove them back to the hotel. Justin played with his ear.

"Yeah I know. I tried to pretend I didn't notice. I saw his face when I said I was married. He looked like I killed his puppy." Justin said, squishing up his face. Brian laughed. "Come on it's not funny. I feel bad. Celebrities have feelings to." Justin said.

"Even closeted homosexuals?" Brian asked, making Justin laugh. The next day after they ate lunch, Brian drove them to the Clubhouse. It had been so long since Brian and Justin had fucked in public. Well, in public that other people could see. They had been so crazy busy, that they never had a chance to go fuck in the Backroom. And of course the Baths were out. Brian's office was there now.

They turned in their belongings and got undressed, and walked around the house. Brian looked around. "Well this just settles it. The gay L.A. community is so much more sophisticated then the gay Pittsburgh community is. This Bathhouse is so clean. Look that guy is cumming on his towel instead of the floor." Brian said, pointing to a guy getting fucking over a half wall. And sure enough he had put his towel down so he could cum on that. Justin laughed at Brian. "I'm gonna go take a leak first. Think you can handle it out here all alone?" Brian asked. Justin tilted his head.

"I don't know. What if some big leather daddy comes up and just takes me?" Justin asked. Brian snorted.

"Fuck him for me." Brian joked and turned around. Justin walked around a little bit. His cock getting hard just watching all the guys fucking. Seeing a house full of naked men, walking around, fucking. It still made him hot. But he had no desire to touch any of them. He had no desire to be with any of them. When he and Brian used to go to the Baths, or the Backroom, it was hot. They loved fucking other guys, and watching one another fuck other guys. But as he looked around, that desire was completely gone. He went over to the bar to get some water, when he felt someone who was wearing a towel, rub their hard cock against Justin.

"Sorry I'm not interested." Justin said as he turned around and his eyes widened. "Connor?" Justin asked. Connor James was standing there in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Justin asked. He knew from Brett, that Connor didn't go to sex clubs like this. The whole world thought he was straight. He would never would risk exposure. He would never risk the chance that someone could snap a picture and post it to social media.

"I knew you'd be here. Come on. I booked a private room upstairs. I have been waiting a long time to stick my dick in your ass again." Connor said as he moved closer to wrap his arms around his shoulders and rubbed himself against Justin. Justin pushed his arms off of him.

"Connor I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. I'm married now." Justin said as he stepped back.

"Come on. So are half of these guys. Some are even married to women." Connor joked. "So come on. Let me fuck you again." he said, palming his cock.

"I'm sorry. But Brian and I are in a committed relationship. We don't cheat." Justin told him, making Connor snort and roll his eyes.

"Please. Rage never settles down. Even if he did get married."

"Well he's not Rage. He's a real person." Justin told him. He rolled his eyes again and moved in to kiss him, but Justin pushed him back. "I'm serious Connor I said no. Back off." Justin told him sternly.

"Hey dude. This is your only warning. Respect the rules. No means no." the bartender warned Connor.

"What the fuck is going on?" Brian demanded. Justin and Connor both turned their heads to see Brian standing there. He walked over and stood next to Justin and crossed his arms, glaring at Connor. "You're not fucking him. So I suggest you look for some other star struck kid." Brian told him.

"I don't get what your fucking deal is? We've fucked before. The room is upstairs and all ready-"

"I don't have to explain anything to you. I said no." Justin told him.

"Do we have a problem here?" a big huge security guard asked as he walked up to them.

"This guy won't leave the blonde alone." the bartender said.

"Alright. You're outta here." he said, and dragged Connor away. Connor glared at both Justin and Brian as they dragged him off, with people whispering all around them. Asking if that was the movie star, Connor James.

"What the hell just happened?" Brian asked. Justin took a sip of his water bottle.

"I have no fucking idea. He wanted me to come upstairs...I've never seen him look like that. He looked a little scary." Justin said uncomfortably. Brian rubbed his hand up and down Justin's arm. "Something about the look on his face...it really creeps me out." Justin said. Brian leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Wanna get out of here?" Brian asked as he looked around to see the other guys that were fucking each other. Justin shook his head.

"No. Let's get a drink and go sit outside. Watch the naked guys swimming." Justin said, making Brian chuckle.

"You sure?" Brian asked. Justin nodded his head, and they went outside and sat down. Justin chuckled. "What?"

"I sat right here. The time I called you. And I could tell you were getting a blow job. I was calling to tell you that I'd have to stay here longer, and how much I missed you. And I sat right here." Justin said and looked at him. Brian chuckled.

"I hope they washed the chair since then." Brian joked, making Justin laugh.

"Thank you for taking me here. It means more to me then you'll ever know." Justin said. Brian smiled and rolled his eyes as he kissed him. It didn't take long for Justin to forget Connor and get all hot and bothered for Brian. They stayed at The Clubhouse for a few hours before they went back to the hotel to shower and change, and then do a little sight-seeing. Justin was dying to go do some celebrity stalking, and they went and did a celebrity house tour on a bus. Justin snapped pictures of everyone's houses.

They went to dinner in some crazy restaurant that Justin just loved. Justin went absolutely crazy about some actors. Justin absolutely freaked out about them being on some show called Supernatural. Brian had no idea what this was, and had never seen it. He looked at them and couldn't help but admit, they were pretty hot. Justin made Brian follow him over to ask if he could get their autographs, and then asked if they could take a picture with them.

"Oh my God. Sam is gonna flip." Justin said excitedly. Justin was blushing furiously as he stood between the two guys.

"If you want to put them on your list Sunshine, I'll let you." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened.

" _Ok so we need to come up with five celebrities and put them on our list." Justin said. They were driving in the convertible that Brian rented, and looking for the tour bus so Justin could see celebrities houses._

" _Why?"_

" _Because. They're our five guys, who we're allowed to fuck. Together of course. And with a condom. Random guys in Pittsburgh I would never give up no condoms. But for Channing Tatum. If we met him and got to fuck him, I'd so wear a condom for the next six months." Justin said._

"That's not even funny to joke about. Besides, they don't..." Justin trailed off and looked at, he couldn't believe he could even say this, but he stared at Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. "We're gay." Justin said, referring to him and Brian.

"Yeah we kinda figured. Did we at least make the top five guys?" Jensen joked. Justin's eyes widened.

"No. Some asshole cut me off and I started yelling at the mother fucker. He only got so far as throwing Channing Tatum on the list." Brian joked as they all smiled and he snapped the picture. He looked down and knew it would be Sunshine approved.

"Ouch burn. You didn't even make the list." Jared joked and hit Jensen's shoulder.

"Oh no trust me. You guys would have-" Justin stopped suddenly, totally embarrassed. But then his eyes widened in excitement. "Would you record a new message for my voicemail?" Justin asked. Brian rolled his eyes. The boys agreed, and Brian, per Justin's request, recorded the guys recording a new message for Justin's voicemail. It was the highlight of Justin's L.A. trip.

They stayed a total of four days in L.A. Brian let Justin choose everything they did. They did all the tourist things that most people like to do. Brian went everywhere Justin wanted to go. The few days that they spent there was nothing but rushing around, finding places to fuck each other. They had gotten back late on their last night, and Justin passed out. Brian had packed all their belongings, and put aside all the crap Justin had bought. He bought a million souvenirs for himself, and their friends and family. Again. He brought them down to have the hotel send it back to Britin for him.

He slept for an hour before his alarm went off, startling Justin. He groaned and hid his head under his pillow. "Why the fuck is that going off at 12:00 am?" Justin groaned. Brian yawned and scrubbed his face. He took the pillow and threw it across the room, making Justin glare. "I just went to sleep two fucking hours ago." he grumbled. Brian chuckled and sat up, stretching.

"Yep. I know. I slept for a whole fucking hour. But get up. Brush your teeth and get dressed. We're blowing this pop stand." Brian said as he started putting clothes on. Justin raised his eyebrows as he watched him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Justin moaned. Brian leaned forward and slapped Justin's left ass cheek that was not covered under the blanket. He yelped at glared at him. "Why are you so fucking chipper?" Justin demanded. Brian chuckled and leaned down and kissed him.

"I already told you. Get up, brush your teeth and get dressed. We're leaving. And we have a plane to catch today. So get up." Brian said. Brian ended up having to follow him around and rush him, but they finally did make it down to the car that was waiting for them. Justin eyed him carefully.

"Where's our car?" Justin asked. The driver opened the back door for them of a Lexus SUV. Brian smiled.

"Rental company took it back. Now get in." Brian told him. Justin got in, with Brian following him. "We have a few hours before we get where we're going. So you can go back to sleep." Brian told him. Justin didn't need to be told twice. He fell right to sleep with his head on Brian's shoulder. Brian fell asleep shortly after him, with the driver waking them up when they had arrived. Brian nudged Justin. "Hey Sunshine. Wanna see the sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't in such a bad mood anymore, having gotten 6 more hours of sleep. Justin yawned and looked around. The sun was just coming up.

"Where are we?" Justin asked as he looked at the clock.

"San Francisco" Brian answered. Justin looked at him confused. "There's a spot just up this trail. Come on." Brian said as he opened the door. He thanked their driver, as he handed Brian two travel coffee mugs and a pastry bag. Justin looked all around. "Come on." Brian said as he handed Justin a mug. He followed Brian up the hills silently. Not daring to speak. When they got to the top, Justin gasped. Dawn was breaking over the Bay Bridge. Justin watched in awe of it. "You told me you wanted to spend a weekend in San Francisco. Come and see the bridge. But you never got to because you were so busy when you were in L.A." Brian said.

The look on Justin's face was priceless. He was looking at the scene before him, and going through every color he would use to paint this picture. But he was also in heaven, because Brian did something romantic for him. He unzipped his jacket, and showed him his sketchpad, and he pulled out a couple of pencils, and then his camera, and placed everything down on the bench. "You can take all the pictures you want. Tons of people come running by here. We can stop and ask them to take pictures. And you have about an hour to sketch the pretty little red bridge." Brian said.

"You thought of everything...this is...perfect." Justin said. He threw his arms around Brian and kissed him wildly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." he said in between kisses. Of course, Justin really knew how to thank Brian. He sunk down to his knees and pulled Brian's jeans down to give him a hot, fast blow job.

"You can thank me like that any time." Brian said as he zipped himself up. Justin smiled brightly and grabbed his stuff and sat down and started sketching. Justin's phone dinged that he had a new message.

"It's just my Facebook account. It's been going off like crazy since the wedding. Everyone's posting pictures and tagging me in everything." Justin told him without looking up. Brian snorted.

"Fucking Facebook. You really are gay." Brian said as he picked up Justin's phone and clicked on the message. Sure enough, one of Teresa's nieces tagged Justin in a picture, of Gus sitting on Justin's lap, and putting a piece of cake in Justin's mouth. Brian remembered that moment, and smiled down at the picture. He hadn't realized anyone had captured that moment on camera. It was rather quick, and over quickly. They had all been served cake, and all the chairs at their table had filled up, so when Gus came over, he just sat in Justin's lap and shared his cake with him. Everyone was talking and laughing, and Gus had turned and picked up a piece of cake, and asked if he could feed it to Justin, like Brian had done. Justin laughed and opened his mouth, and let Gus feed him the cake.

It was just that quick. He showed Justin, who loved the picture. Brian entertained himself, by scrolling through all the pictures that Justin had been tagged in. Justin had taken a moment to pose with everyone. He never saw a picture, when Justin wasn't smiling. Brian couldn't help but feel relief. Satisfied. It had taken a while for Brian to finally do something right for Justin. He had fucked up with Justin for so long, and giving him a beautiful wedding...it was all Justin had wanted. The blonde pain in his ass was happy. And it made him feel insanely and over the moon happy. Of course, he wouldn't admit that out loud and sound like some love sick fairy. Then what got his attention, was the look on his own face in a few pictures. He looked...at peace. Like things were settled.

About an hour later, the sun was completely out. Brian looked down at Justin's drawings. They were truly beautiful. It was weird. He never gave a rats ass about art until Justin came around. He still didn't give a rats ass. But what Justin can draw with his hands were beautiful. And he wasn't blinded that he just thought anything Justin painted was good. He knew when Justin was having an off day, and could tell when something he did, didn't look good. But when Justin was on point, it was beautiful. He shook his head from all the lesbian thoughts invading his head.

Justin caught a guy running by to take a few pictures of them. Of course the guy Justin found was gay, so he was all into taking a million pictures for Justin. He smiled and kissed Justin, so he could have the most perfect pictures. "So. Back home. It was really an amazing way to end our honeymoon. Thank you." Justin said as he put his seat belt on and kissed Brian's cheek. Brian pulled out his airline ticket and handed it to Justin. They made small chit chat in the car, until Justin actually read his ticket. "Wait. We're not going home?" he asked. Brian chuckled.

"And what fun would that be? We only went to the beach once and saw topless guys. They weren't even naked." Brian grumbled.

"We're going to the Bahamas? Oh my God Brian this is amazing." Justin cheered and kissed him again.

"I knew how disappointed you were when you didn't get to go." Brian said as he pulled out his cell phone and started checking his texts messages. Justin was in awe. He knew what Brian meant by that. When he won the King Of Babylon contest, he was given two tickets to the Bahamas. He didn't get to go that summer, because Christ Hobbs bashed him in the head. He shook his head. He didn't want to think of that now. He smiled up at Brian.

"Thank you. That's really just the sweetest reason to take me there." Justin said. Brian rolled his eyes.

"You seriously need a good fucking on the beach. You're turning me into a fucking lesbian." Brian grumbled, making him laugh.

"You're not a lesbian. But you are incredibly sweet. Thank you. You've seriously made this honeymoon amazing. You've put in a lot of thought to it, and I've loved every second of it." Justin said.

They flew to Texas, and had a layover, where Brian grumbled at Justin, because he sent home two suitcases full of souvenirs, and in the airport in San Francisco and in Texas, he's managed to load up their carry ons again. In every airport they had been in so far, he went into the shops to buy all those stupid tourist trap gifts. Shot glasses, mugs, magnets, key chains, snow globes, t-shirts and sweatshirts. Every damn time. The only good thing is that they got to fuck in the San Francisco airport bathroom, the plane bathroom, the Dallas, Texas bathroom, the next plane bathroom, and then the airport in the Bahamas.

Unlike L.A., Brian had this part of the trip very well planned out. They'd be in the Bahamas for ten days, and staying in two different 5 star hotels, which was enough to send Justin into an explosive orgasm the second they walked through the doors. He planned loads of fun stuff to do for them in the water. One day he planned a Powerboat adventure. They were in a group that started out early in the morning to take them to an island, where they could go on a guided snorkeling adventure, explore a two mile long island and lay around on the sand, and swim...and they got to feed iguanas on the island, and feed sting rays in the water. They were even served a buffet of amazing seafood, and there was an island bar. The fact that Brian had found that, and booked that for Justin just made him so happy.

They had sat on the beach for awhile, just so Justin could sketch. He took a million pictures, and Brian had surprised Justin with some crazy expensive water proof camera. Justin was in Heaven. Brian had also taken him jet skiing, water skiing, para sailing, scuba diving and sub diving. The sub diving was fun, but it freaked Justin out after awhile. Having a bubble around your head, underwater.

They also went and swam with sharks, which again just freaked Justin out, but he was determined to do it. I mean, how many people can say they swam with sharks? Brian kinda just laughed at Justin's freak out. He didn't actually think Justin would do it, and teased him. It just made Justin want to do it more. "What the fuck is wrong with me? Getting into a fucking cage. We put dogs in a fucking cage." Justin grumbled as he got into the cage. "We're in the fucking sharks house. When chicken and pigs and cows are in my house, they end up on my plate. We're in the fucking sharks house, and they're putting me into a cage so then I can be a on fucking sharks plate. They'll eat me up." Justin ranted. It made Brian laugh, but in the end he did it. Only for a few minutes. One shark got way to close, and he gave the guy the signal that he was done. They took him right out. "Fucking people have never seen Jaws. They eat fucking people." Justin kept ranting.

He ranted the whole boat ride back to shore, and the whole time they were in the car. Brian drove them to their next destination and parked the car. "Alright dear I understand. No swimming with the sharks. Will this be better?" Brian asked. He took him to a different place, where you got to swim with dolphins. This was much better for Justin. He got to feed and pet them, and have them do tricks. He loved this much better. Then Brian drove them to swim and play with sea lions. Justin couldn't stop laughing and smiling

Another day they went on a Rum and Food walking tour. Again they were in a group, but only about ten people. It was a lively group, with everyone laughing and making jokes. They went to four different places, to drink different kinds of rum, and enjoy some rum infused sweets.

Another day, they drove ATV's around a beach, and later they got scooters and drove them around town, stopping in tons of different places for Justin to buy a million souvenirs. Another morning they got up to kayaking. It was there that they learned about a city scavenger hunt adventure that they could attend. They went with the small group to play with them, and for an hour and a half, sent them all over the place like, Queen's Staircase, Bay Street Station, Balcony House and much more. Of course, his and Brian's team won.

Brian had signed them up for tours to travel around, and sight see. He knew that was what Justin would love. Sometimes they stayed in the pool at the hotels, where they could swim over to the bar to get a drink. Brian was extremely relaxed on their honeymoon. Something Justin often commented on. But it was relaxing. It was perfect. Just the two of them.

They spent Father's Day in the Bahama's the day after they got there. Brian and Justin FaceTimed Gus, who was excited to talk with them. Sawyer was also there, and Justin could see how happy he was. Justin had talked with him privately on the phone later that day, and wondered if he was sad that Brian wasn't there? "It doesn't make me sad. I've never spent a Father's Day with my son. But I got to talk to him. He's having the time of his life on his honeymoon, and I'm glad he's with you. But it's not like I'm alone. I get to spend Father's Day with my grandson. That's not something I'm sad about at all. So don't worry about me. I'm having one of the best days of my life." Sawyer told Justin.

That made him enjoy his honeymoon that much more. Justin had snuck down to the hotel desk the first day, and asked if they could blow up a picture for him. He emailed a picture of Brian and Gus from their wedding, and went to shop down the street to purchase a picture frame. They wrapped it for him, and he gave it to Brian on Father's Day. Brian chuckled and pulled something out of his suitcase. He handed it to Justin, and when he opened it, it looked like he was gonna cry, but then he laughed as he realized what he was looking at it. One side had a drawing that Gus had made for Justin, and the other side had a picture of the three of them. It was taken at Sawyer's parents house. Brian and Justin were sitting next to each other on the patio, with only enough space for Gus to stand between them. Brian was looking the other way, and Justin was staring at Brian, his mouth wide open at whatever Brian had just said. Gus was between them making a silly face. It wasn't perfect. And that's what Justin loved.

Those ten days in the Bahamas were spent sight-seeing, and doing things in the water he never imagined. One thing in particular was the nude beaches they found. They were never one to shy away from nudity. And gladly went there a few times.

They were laying on the beach one night. You could see the hotel perfectly, and the lights from it just lit it up enough that they could see what they were doing. Brian had just fucked him on the beach, and they were laying there. Just laying there. Quietly. "I've never been on a trip like this before." Justin said. Brian looked over at him. "My family went on vacations. We had some money...but nothing like this. We never left the United States. You've spent like this extravagant amount of money on all the things we've done. And all the amazing dining out."

"And please don't forget all my hard earned money you've spent on freaken tchotchke's." Brian joked. Justin smacked his stomach.

"They're not tchotchke's. Their souvenirs. And I want to be able to remember every single detail of our amazing honeymoon. And I want something from every place we go to. But that's besides the point. The point is...you've made every day so much fun. I never would have even dreamed about sub-diving. And I'm so glad I did it." Justin said.

"Don't forget swimming with the sharks dear." Brian joked, making Justin cringe.

"We were in the fucking sharks house. They have every right to eat me. And you just send me in there. In a fucking cage. I was in a fucking cage under the fucking water with a shark right in my fucking face." Justin rambled on and on again about the shark that nudged the cage with his tail.

"But then I let you swim in the dolphins honey. Didn't that make it all better?" Brian joked. Justin smiled and chuckled.

"That was pretty awesome. I can't wait when I get home to see all these pictures. All those things we did had all those professional photographers...I'm gonna be sad when we get home, but all those pictures and videos to watch from the wedding and the honeymoon will make me feel a lot better. I seriously can't wait." Justin said and laughed.

"So basically you've had so much fun that you want to fly home right now and look at all the pictures." Brian said, making Justin chuckle again.

"If you took me home right now I'd kick your ass." Justin told him, making Brian nod.

"Oh ok." Brian said. Justin rolled onto his side.

"What about you. Have you been having fun?" Justin asked. Brian smiled at him.

"Actually I have...it's nice to be away from everyone. I thought I'd be tired of you already. But you're ok the have around." Brian said, getting smacked again. Justin laid on his back again.

"It's beautiful out here. I loved going para-sailing...but laying out here with you...just relaxing and having everything be so still...this is the only place I'd want to be." Justin said.

"Alright you need another good fucking on the beach because you're getting way to sentimental and lesbian." Brian said as he got on top of him.

Brian didn't tell Justin when they were leaving, until he woke him up that morning. Justin would get all mopey and sad the day before, and not fully enjoy himself knowing they were leaving. So he didn't tell him till that morning, and he got Justin to help him pack up all their stuff. Which again, Brian had to get five more suitcases to go home with because Justin bought so much crap. Five suitcases. And that wasn't even including their other suitcases that Justin stuffed so everything would make it home.

They sat on the plane with their heads back. Justin had just sat down, from coming out of the bathroom after Brian did. Justin was satisfied and nicely fucked from their bathroom escapades. "Have I mentioned how hot your tan is?" Justin asked Brian. They turned their heads towards each other. "Those few days in L.A. and the ten days in the Bahamas totally gave you a hot looking tan." Justin said. Brian picked up Justin's lightly tanned arm.

"You're not so bad yourself." Brian said. Justin laughed.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been tan. I got my mothers fair skin." Justin complained.

"I didn't mind rubbing all that sun tan lotion over you." Brian said, raising his eyebrows. Justin laughed at him.

"Oh I bet you didn't. I didn't mind it either. I'm just glad I never got burnt. It would have ruined our whole trip."

"Why do you think I constantly kept putting more sunblock on you?" Brian joked. Justin rested his head back again.

"How long is our layover in Miami?" Justin asked, closing his eyes. Brian smiled.

"Three days." Brian said. Justin whipped his head up.

"We're gonna be in Miami for three days? What's in Miami?" Justin asked, excited.

"The White Party." Brian told him. Justin's eye widened with excitement.

"Like the one you went to?" Justin asked. Brian nodded his head.

"Exactly like the one I went to. You missed you last time going to a fucking lesbian gathering." Brian grumbled. Justin broke out into a slow smile.

"You're taking me to Miami because I missed it last time. When I went to Lindsay and Melanie's birthday?" Justin asked. But it really wasn't a question. More of a realization. It was true. Another failed attempt at traveling. Of course, Justin canceling wasn't a bad thing for them. He stayed to watch two of his best friends get married. They parted on good terms. But still, it was another trip that Justin missed out on, that Brian was supposed to take him on. And he wanted to make good on that. Justin kissed him hard on the lips, and got up. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Let me thank you properly Mr. Kinney." Justin whispered, and then stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Brian waited a minute or two before he stood up again and followed Justin into the bathroom. He was already against the wall, with his pants down and waiting for him. He shut the door and leaned against his body. "You're most certainly welcome, Mr. Kinney." Brian said, sending shivers down Justin's body. Knowing Justin loved being called Mr. Kinney.

The next three days were more lazier for Brian and Justin. Brian had chosen another five star hotel, which Justin loved. They went to the White Party the night before. The next day they went to the beach for all the contests, like the Tighty Whitey contest, Cabana boy contest and a few more. They went to a few gay bars and night clubs the next night, and then the whole next day all they did was lounge around the hotel pool. It was relaxing way to end their trip...or so Justin thought.

Again, Brian got the hotel to send back some of their stuff to their house, while Brian minimized what they had. Justin again was surprised that all his stuff was gone, and only had two suitcases for himself. "What do you have planned now?" Justin asked. Brian smiled and shrugged his shoulders. They had a driver pick them up, and drive them to some unknown location. He waited till Justin figured it out, and when he did, Justin queened out and started jumping and kissing him. "A cruise. We're going on a cruise? Where are we going?" Justin asked excitedly Brian pulled out a paper and Justin grabbed it from him, his eyes widening again. "We're going to Spain?" Justin asked. Brian nodded.

"It'll take a few days to get there. I figured you might be a little bored with the plane rides." Brian said.

"When we get to Spain...we're going to Ibiza aren't we?" Justin asked. Brian shrugged.

"I owed you didn't I?" Brian asked. Justin smiled brightly at him.

"Yes you did."

"So we'll get to Spain, spend the night in a hotel, and then take off the next morning for Ibiza." Brian said. Justin shivered at the way he said it, making him hot. Brian put his hand on the inside of Justin's thigh, so close to his crotch, and squeezed.

"Just you wait till we get to our room Mr. Kinney." Brian joked. They waited in line with all the masses to get on board, and then went below to find their rooms. As soon as they entered, Justin slammed the door and attacked Brian, pushing him on to the bed.

"How about I thank you properly for being such a great husband?" Justin asked as he started working on Brian's belt. He yanked his pants down, and then pulled his own down. Justin wasn't wasting any time with pulling shirts off, shoes off, or even pulling their jeans off all the way. Brian's were around his thighs, and Justin's were down to his feet, being stopped by his sneakers.

He straddled Brian and stuck his fingers in his own mouth and sucked. Brian licked his lips as he watched him. Justin was incredibly hot and horny. Neither of them had even touched their cocks, and they were both rock hard, and standing at attention. Justin reached around himself and closed his eyes. Brian groaned as he watched Justin finger his own ass. He loved watching Justin finger himself. It was one of the hottest things Justin could do. After a minute though, he pulled his fingers out, and started rubbing his own cock, and then Brian's. Both of their cocks were leaking, and he was getting all the precum off of his to rub with Brian's on his dick. It was all the prep he needed, because he situated himself on top of Brian's dick and slammed down on to it, collapsing onto Brian.

"I want it hard and I want it fast." Justin said into his ear.

"Fuck me then Sunshine." Brian said. Justin sat up and started riding him. Both of them moaning and groaning. He held onto Justin's hips and thighs as he bounced on his hard cock. "Fuck." he hissed. It was only a few minutes until both of them were squirting, and Justin came all over Brian's stomach and chest and then collapsed down onto him again. Both of them panting. "God that was hot." Brian panted. Justin just nodded his head as he tried catching his breath.

They didn't waste any time going back out and exploring the cruise ship. Justin was like a little kid on Christmas day. There was a skyride that Justin was dying to do. They hooked you up to have a tour of the top of the ship, from the air. Justin complained that they had to be separated, and Justin had to wait for him. He had jumped into Brian's arms the second that he saw him. "What did you do without me?" Justin asked, making Brian roll his eyes.

"I jerked off." Brian said, making Justin laugh and hit him. "I joined the mile high club in a different way." Brian said, wiggling his eyebrows. Justin had gotten a map of the ship, and was looking at it intently. Brian rolled his eyes and grabbed the map. "Alright Ponce De Leon. Let's go to the bar first and then you can plan your next big adventure. And no more Skyrides." Brian said. Justin scoffed at him, and Brian started looking around. "Which way is the bar?" Brian asked, making Justin burst out laughing. He took the map back from him.

Justin was all excited about going on a cruise. There were a few bars on the ship. The sports bars they made sure to stay away from. Justin favored the Tequila bar, where Brian favored the Wine bar. They made sure to try them all, but those two were visited the most. They pretty much always had a drink on hand whenever they were awake. There was also a Mixologist Competition that very first night. Justin was to excited to enter it. Brian snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I think Sam is a bad influence." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened and he texted Sam. Justin was dying to win.

"You know whoever wins, they serve the drink throughout the ship the whole trip. Oh my God wouldn't that be so cool if everyone was drinking a drink that I made?" Justin asked excitedly Brian rolled his eyes as they sat on the deck, with a very non Sam-like drink in hand, overlooking the ocean as he sat in deep phone conversation with Sam about what drink to make. He just had to put her on speaker phone.

"Ok. I've done a few of these. Everyone is going to go with the same tropical margarita type drink. Or something with vodka. All mangos and pineapples. Lemons and limes. So I got a pretty drink for you. It's pink, and it will attract all the girls, and the guys will love it because it's potent." Sam said. Brian snorted as he listened to her. Justin ordered Brian to record the competition with his phone, and use his camera to take pictures.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" Brian demanded and moaned. "This is to fucking hetero for me." Brian grumbled. But Justin ignored him.

"You're Brian Kinney. You can do anything." Justin said and kissed him. Their were twenty people in all, making drinks. Brian cringed looking at some of them. They were all making a disgusting mess. Some were already way to drunk to even be making drinks. He had to laugh when he realized that out of all twenty people, Justin was the calmest. He was having fun for sure, but he had that game face on. Like when he was painting. He wanted to win.

He was surprised that the judges weren't drunk by the end of the taste testing. He figured it was because they spit most of the drinks out. But Justin was last, and he handed them some pink drink, that they all fawned all over. Declaring Justin the winner. Justin smiled his huge smile and brought two glasses down for him and Brian.

"What the fuck is in this?" Brian demanded, cringing down at the glass. Justin just laughed. Brian took a sip, and coughed a little. He wasn't expecting it to be so strong. Justin laughed.

"It's Sweet Revenge. It's strawberry mashed whiskey. That shit is strong by itself." Justin laughed, taking a sip. "There's white rum, sprite and lemonade. And then I threw in some strawberries and kiwis. And I do what Sam does. I put the alcohol in it first with the fruits and let them soak and get a little drunk before I put in the lemonade and sprite. Those drinks up there are nasty. They never stood a chance." Justin laughed.

Justin conned Brian into playing those stupid ship games. Like Bingo and shuffle board. They were able to play pool and darts, but found different games to play around the ship. Even a fun golf course. Brian couldn't help but say yes to Justin when he wanted to do these things. He didn't remember the last time that he saw Justin so...free. He didn't have a care in the world. He was absolutely happy. And he loved seeing him that happy.

When he was looking up different Cruise ships, this wasn't his first choice. But there was one thing that the others didn't have, that sealed the deal. Brian dragged him off early in the morning to another section of the ship to explore. When Brian found what he was looking for, Justin stopped and looked around. "I'm sure it's nothing like walking through some museum in Italy. But I know you love any type of Art." Brian told him. Justin laughed.

"They have a fucking Art Exhibit on a cruise ship?" Justin asked as he looked around. Justin was so touched by why Brian chose this cruise ship. Not only did it have an Art Exhibit But it had some art games that they could play. Brian joked through the whole thing, and Justin found it amusing. But then they had an Art Seminar, learning how to paint and draw a few things. Brian saw that look of deep concentration on Justin's face at one point, and stopped all his horsing around to let him soak it all in. He was learning something. Brian of course had nothing to show for the few hours that they spent in art class. While Justin came away with this beautiful painting, Brian drew a penis. A multi-colored penis, but still, a very large penis!

Then there was an Art Auction. "I doubt there will be anything good." Justin said. Brian shrugged. "Doesn't matter. If you like something, get it. My dad texted me while you were off in art land and told me that he just signed a contract for me, and by next week I'll have 7 million dollars in my account, plus 10 more million by the end of the year. Spend as much money as you want." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened as they sat down.

"Oh my God. Was that the new Brown Athletic's Ad?" Justin asked. Brian nodded his head. Justin wasn't even going to point out that he said, my dad, instead of just Sawyer. There was a few pieces that Justin liked. They bought two pieces, before Justin saw one painting that he absolutely loved. "Oh I seriously want that. That would look so cool in the Game Room downstairs." Justin said.

"Get it boy." Brian joked. The most any painting went was for 3,000 dollars. No one was bidding to high on anything. Justin was eager to buy this painting, so shouted out 1,000 dollars right away. Someone instantly started a bidding war with Justin. When it got up to 10,000, Justin didn't pick his paddle back up. "What are you doing?" Brian asked him.

"He's just gonna keep going. It's just a painting." Justin said. Brian looked over to the man who was bidding against him. He looked to be in his early forties, with a tanned brunette around Justin's age sitting next to him, eyeing Justin and then turning to talk to him. Brian could tell Justin wanted the painting, and grabbed the paddle and held it up before time ran out.

"Twenty thousand!" Brian called out. Justin's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy. The painting isn't worth 20,000 bucks."

"You want it though right?"

"Yeah but not for that amount." Justin told him.

"Thirty thousand." the man called out.

"Fifty thousand." Brian called out, looking straight at the man.

"Seventy five thousand." the man called. Everyone was gasping. The presenter was in shock. He said they had never had such a high price for paintings on the ship before. The young man next to the older man was shaking his arm and shaking his own head.

"Brian stop, the painting isn't worth that much." Justin tried to reason with him.

"Do I hear a one hundred thousand dollars?" the presenter asked. Justin shook his head.

"Five hundred thousand dollars." Brian said as he held up his battle, and stared down at the man. Justin covered his face.

"Oh Jesus." Justin said. The man looked back at the presenter and shook his head. Brian had won. Justin knew why he had done that. It was to prove to the guy that he was better. That he had more money. That he was more powerful.

They enjoyed going to the different shows that they had on the boat, and going to the spas to relax. Justin had the time of his life. The day that they got off the Cruise ship, they were taken straight to airport. Justin yet again, bought a million souvenirs, and they got on a plane to take a short flight to Madrid. They stayed in an extravagant hotel again for the night, and dined out. Their balcony over looking the beautiful city. It was hot and they slept with the balcony doors opened. They had just enough time for breakfast, then they were ushered away again back to the airport. The airport had kept their luggage, because it was just a really long layover. They took another short flight, to Ibiza.

Justin was in awe the second they got out of the airport. They stayed in Ibiza for 10 days. At two different hotels along two different beaches. They woke up every morning to either eat on their balcony, or at some exotic location. Justin had never swam so much in his life. Whether it was in the hotel poor, or at the beach.

They went to the bars at night, always checking out a new one. And a new restaurant. They went horse back riding, which Justin just loved. He couldn't wait till they got home and he could see their horses at their house. They went shopping, and sight-seeing. They went on boat tours that would take them out all day to swim in ocean and go snorkeling. "They asked me if we wanted to go out further to see the sharks." Brian said. Justin just glared at him.

They drove around on motorcycles, and went to museums and went shopping. "You know. It kinda did smell like lemon scented air freshener wherever we went to." Justin joked their last morning there. He was packing up all his souvenirs again. Brian was annoyed. It was like Justin was purposely trying to aggravate him by buying every little trinket that was pretty. But then Justin would smile, and he'd roll his eyes and ask the hotel to bring up another suitcase. He was glad he could just throw money around the way he did. It was the best thing he ever did, when he started his own Advertising company. Ok maybe it wasn't the best thing. Saying yes to Lindsay when she wanted a baby. Because Gus was amazing. And bringing Justin home that night at Babylon was pretty amazing to.

Justin was excited about leaving. "So are we really going home? Or are we going somewhere else? I can't imagine anywhere else we can go." Justin asked excitedly. But Brian wouldn't answer. So Justin knew something was up. Instead of driving to the airport, the car service brought them to a port. Justin stared at the large boat. It wasn't a huge cruise ship like they went on to get to Spain. It was small compared to that. But it was a ship alright. A beautiful one. He lazily put his arm around Justin's shoulder, and walked him towards the dock.

"I know you probably had your sights set on getting another cruise ship. But I already dished out a few thousand for that. I thought it would be to boring for that." Brian said as they got closer to the boat.

"So where's this boat taking us? To another island? How long are we gonna be on it? Are there other people?" Justin asked as he looked around.

"Just us. And the crew members. And how does three days sound?" Brian asked. Justin's eyes widened.

"Three days? Just us? Why did we take all our luggage? Shouldn't we just keep it all here if we're only gonna be gone a few days?" Justin asked. He was like a little kid in a candy store.

"Oh we're leaving Spain. So we can't just leave everything here." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened.

"Ok come on Brian just tell me. You know I can't stand the suspense. Just put me out of my misery." he whined, making Brian chuckle. He faced him and put his hands on Justin's shoulders.

"How does a boat trip to Italy sound?" Brian asked. Justin's eyes widened.

"Italy?" Justin whispered. Brian smiled and nodded.

"I know how excited you were when Emmett gave us plane tickets to Italy. And how sad you were when you gave it back."

"But that wasn't your fault." Justin said. Bringing them to Vermont, L.A., the Bahamas, Miami and Ibiza, was trying to make up for things that they lost. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I know. But you did choose me over Italy when you came home. So I want you to still see it." Brian said. That was it. Justin lost it and jumped up and kissed him passionately.

The three days on the boat was amazing. It was a chance to wind down. To rest. To recooperate. They laid in bed as late as they dared. Then went out onto the deck to watch the ocean all day. Justin sketched all day, and Brian worked. Justin allowed it this one time. They weren't missing anything. They just got to sit around all day, and just enjoy themselves.

"It's gonna be weird when we go home. If we ever go home." Justin joked, making Brian turn his eyes up. "To be around other people. We're in our own little bubble. Just the two of us. It's kinda nice." Justin said. Brian smiled and turned his eyes back down to his MacBook.

"I won't mind being rid of you for a while." Brian said. He finally looked back up to see Justin rolling his eyes at him.

"Please. You'd miss fucking my ass way to much. You'll start going through withdrawal" Justin said, making Brian laugh, and finally pick his head up and shut his MacBook, and placed it beside him.

"I do love a good ass to fuck. So tight around my dick every time I fuck it." Brian said as he scooted around the couch over to Justin. Justin smiled as he turned Justin's body to face away from him, and push him to lay down on his stomach. Brian pulled his swim shorts down to reveal his now tanned, bubble butt. He started squeezing it and kneading it, making Justin moan.

"Have I ever told you how much it turns me on when you rub my ass?" Justin asked. Brian nodded and massaged his right cheek harder, then moved onto the left. It was a good thing Brian warned the staff about their sexual escapades. It seemed like all they did was fuck each other since they left for their honeymoon. Brian never minded an audience. He just didn't want to be interrupted as he fucked Justin on the deck of the boat.

It was just what they needed. Getting a second wind for their next adventure. They stayed in Italy for two weeks. Every couple of days they were in a different city, and a different hotel. Justin was like the energizer bunny. He wanted to see everything! They started their trip by docking in Genoa, but traveling by train to Milan. Then onto Verona and Venice. Going to Bologna was entertaining for Brian. The night before they left, Justin had FaceTimed with Molly. Justin was excited to share where they were going next. She burst out laughing, and pulled out her laptop to explain some funny show that stupid teenagers like. The Secret Life of the American Teenager. That Bologna was only know for oral sex. Well, Brian could get behind that!

They stayed in Florence and Perugia. It wasn't until they got to Rome, that Brian had a spectacular surprise for Justin. This was the one event, that Brian had planned so hard for him. And he knew, that whenever Justin thought of their honeymoon, that this was going to be the one thing, that would always stand out. They got new suits the night before at Prada. Brian never did give Emmett back his present. He paid him back for it, and worked it out somehow with Prada, to postpone which seasonal line he would take. He would be taking their whole fall, and winter line home with them, making Justin laugh.

"Cynthia's gonna have a cow when she gets these packages." Justin said. Anytime they sent home their suitcases filled with things they, or really Justin, bought, they'd get sent to the airport in Pittsburgh. Cynthia would go up there and get them, bring them back to work, and then give them to Sawyer to take home. Any other things they had directly shipped to Kinnetik, and Cynthia would arrange for whatever it was, to get taken to Britin. Justin was right. She was gonna flip when she saw how many packages were coming from Prada. But Brian didn't care.

Brian took them to a spa after that. They got their hair cut. Both of them were having their hair get a little long since their wedding. The next day had an amazing breakfast delivered, and he told Justin to get his new Prada suit on. "This early? It's like 10 am. Where could we possibly be going that we would need a business suit? We're not meeting a client of yours are we?" Justin asked. Brian rolled his eyes as he started getting dressed.

"And have you retaliate and cut me off from fucking your ass? No thanks. I like having sex on my honeymoon." Brian said, making Justin laugh. Brian listened to the GPS as it drove them to a art museum.

"Oh another one? God these museums are amazing here. Thank you." Justin said. Brian smiled, knowing Justin hadn't realized what was going on yet. They parked the car and started walking towards the museum. "Oh shit. This is the place that my art was going to be. Well it was gonna be in a lot of different places, but this was like home base for my art. I was going to be in Rome most of the time." Justin said. Brian nodded his head, faking like he didn't realize that. They went inside, and as usual when they entered an art museum, he let Justin lead the way. This was his area. His world. After about ten minutes, they got to the room, where they had new artists paintings hanging on the wall. Brian knew the second that Justin figured it out. He stopped, and he heard Justin suck in a breath. There on the walls, were Justin's paintings.

Brian watched his face. Justin was barely breathing. He was in shock. Brian smiled. Justin never saw this coming. "My work...it's here." Justin barely whispered, covering his mouth. Tears were forming in Justin's eyes. "How?" he whispered.

"Well Josh had ripped up your contract you had with him once he realized that you were marrying his wife's nephew. So Sam basically forged your signature that you were allowing the tour to go on, and have your art work displayed. You didn't need to be on the tour. There's a couple other artists for that with their stuff. But all the paintings you were sending to Josh, and everything you had already painted for him, plus some stuff you had in Britin, we had it sent over here." Brian said and stood next to him. Shoulder to shoulder. Staring at the wall. "You're finally hung. In Italy." Brian said. Justin was still so speechless. Brian wasn't going to say anymore. Justin had worked his whole life for this moment. He wanted Justin to bask in this moment.

Brian knew what he was feeling. When he started his own company, he looked around Kinnetik, and he had that moment. He had worked all his adult life for that moment. Justin was having his moment. He did it all by himself. "I've waited my whole life for this." Justin whispered. He was in awe. He was in shock. Brian loved it. Justin gulped and started catching his breath. "I can't believe you did this." Justin said. But Brian shook his head.

"You got yourself here. I just made sure that it still got here, when you gave it up to come back home to me. But you did it. This was all you." Brian said. The tears fell down Justin's cheeks, and Brian chuckled as he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I wanted two things since I was a little boy. To see my art work in a museum in Italy, and a family. You gave me both." Justin told him and kissed him.

"Mr. Taylor. You have finally arrived." a man said with a thick accent. The guys pulled apart to look at him. "Please please. Your guests have requested a...how you say signature." the man said, moving his fingers like he was signing something. Justin laughed and wiped his eyes.

"My autograph?" Justin said.

"Oh yes yes. Autograph. Please come come." he said, waving his hand for them to follow.

"I don't go by Taylor anymore. It's Kinney now." Justin said, holding his left hand up proudly and showing his ring. Brian snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Aaahh yes. Mr. Fitzgerald told me you are on holiday after your wedding...honeymoon. Yes. My apologies Mr. Kinney. Please follow me." he said. Brian watched from a distance the next few hours. People took pictures with the hot new artist. They asked him all about his paintings, and what inspired him. They asked about their recent wedding. Brian played the dutiful loving husband and showed up when he was supposed to. And he knew to take pictures. Justin would kill him if they got back to the hotel and realized that Brian never took any pictures.

They left the next day for Naples and enjoyed the Amalfi Coast. They ended their trip by staying a few days in Sicily. Which Justin was most excited for. Because that was where Brian came from. Brian's great-grandparents, from Sawyer and Teresa's side of the family, were all born in Sicily. Brian's great-grandmother Teresa, still had family that lived here. Her brothers and sisters, and even her cousins were deceased now, but all her family members still had children, grand children, great-grandchildren, and even great-great-grandchildren.

Brian had explained to Teresa and Sawyer that he was taking Justin to Italy, and had both made a few calls. They would be meeting up with a few family members from Teresa's family to take them out for a few places of sight-seeing. A long distant cousin, Rosalia had them over for dinner, and made them fabulous Italian food. Of course, they just called it food.

"Gosh she is like the spitting image of your mom." Justin told him. He went and looked at photographs that were taken of the family in the 1800's. Justin's mouth dropped. "Holy shit. I know you look like your dad. But my God. I don't know who you look like more. Teresa's side of the family, or Sawyer's."

"That is..." Rosalia counted on her fingers. "Seven great-grandfathers. No for me he is seven. For your mother he is seven. He is your eight great-grandfathers ago." she said. Justin's eyes widened. He loved listening to her speak. She spoke English well enough that they could understand her. But she forgot some words here and there.

They drove to a Vineyard the next day to enjoy some wine. They even got to make their own. Getting in the barrel and squishing them with their feet. Brian found it highly disgusting, while Justin laughed the whole time. "I'm not fucking drinking any of that." Brian said as he sat there washing his feet.

"Oh come on. What's the difference of when you licked my feet and then sucked on my toes when you were fucking me?" Justin asked as he tilted his head. Brian smiled and did the same thing. The blood rushing to his cock.

"After I clean my feet, you better run down there into the Vineyard so I can fuck you. I'll show you how well I can suck on your toes and make you cum." Brian said. Justin shivered. Brian didn't do that to often, and he thought it was weird the first time Brian did that. But as he learned with everything Brian did, it turned him on! They made love that night in the Vineyard, under the stars, in Italy. It was the most romantic thing Justin could ever ask for.

The next day though, in the morning, Brian started packing their things. "Are we going home this time?" Justin asked. Brian shrugged his shoulders and he sat up in bed. "Where are we going?" Justin asked.

"No where if you don't help me pack this shit up." Brian said. Justin jumped out of bed, naked, and started packing everything up. Luckily Justin had learned on this trip, to pack as they went along. So there wasn't much to do. There was a knock on the door, and it was the Bellhop to collect their belongings.

"So. Where are we going?" justin asked.

"To the airport."

"And where is the plane taking us?"

"To Greece to spend the night." Brian said. Justin cheered and kissed him.

"Oh my God. We're only staying one night? You mean like we did in Madrid? Then where are we going?" Justin asked.

"That my dear Justin, is a question for tomorrow." Brian said. The plane ride was a couple of hours, and Brian had their luggage (that had finally been shortened, because they sent the other suitcases back home, and could start all over again) sent to their hotel while they toured a little bit of Greece. They finally got to their hotel, fucked on the bed, in the shower, and had three hours of sleep before they had to wake up and get back to the airport. An even longer day of traveling, had them spending the night in Singapore. They didn't do any sight-seeing though. The little they saw was from the hotel airport as they slept for eight hours, before getting back on a plane.

"Are you gonna let me know now where we're going? Two days of traveling for what exactly? Are we going home? Because this really is the long way around the fucking world." Justin grumbled. Brian handed him his plane ticket and he looked at it. It was their final stop. "Sydney Australia?" Justin asked. Brian nodded his head and sipped his coffee. "I don't remember us planning anything with Australia." Justin said.

"We didn't. I did. I was going to the airport. And I came back for you." Brian said. Justin stared at him for a minute, and then his eyes widened in understanding.

"Gay Mardi-Gras." Justin said. Brian smiled and nodded his head. Brian was on his way to the airport, when the bomb went off at Babylon. He turned around to come back and find him. Brian threw his arm around his shoulder and walked him to security.

"This one's for me." Brian said happily. Another 8 hour flight, and they were in Australia. Not a long trip. Only seven days. But what a trip it was...they had no idea what was going on back home.

"Everything will be ok Jennifer. We just have to pray everything's alright." Genevieve said as she put a mug of tea down and patted her shoulder.

"The police are doing everything they can. I know it doesn't mean much." Melanie told her.

"How many more days till they come back?" Tucker asked.

"They'll be home in three days. It's gonna take them over 24 hours to actually get home. Their layover is about 12 hours. They wanted to sleep in the airport hotel before they get back on another plane." Ted tried to explain.

"We don't need all the details of why. We have to call Brian. He needs to know what's going on." Michael said. Sam huffed and rolled her eyes.

"No...no I don't want to call them." Jennifer said.

"Brian needs to know-" Michael tried to say, but Teresa interrupted him.

"This isn't your decision to make. It's Jennifer's decision. And if she doesn't want us to call Justin and Brian then I respect that. Everyone should." Teresa said. The group started nodding their heads.

"You don't get to decide here. You've only been in Brian's life a couple of months. I know Brian better then you, and this doesn't concern you." Michael told her. The room fell silent after a few gasps. Teresa rushed out of the room.

"You may be Brian's best friend, and spent most of your life with him. But that's his mother. And you're never going to be able to change that." Sawyer defended her.

"You're not going to be Brian's best friend much longer. After what you just said to her. Because trust me, he will find out. This isn't about Brian. This is about Justin. And if his mother doesn't want us to call them, then it's her decision. No matter if you agree with it or not." Sam yelled at him.

"Will you please stop fighting. Your scaring the baby." Tucker said as he rocked the crying baby in his arms. Jennifer turned to him and took her.

"It's all right sweetie...I don't want Justin to know until he gets home. He and Brian deserve some type of peace." Jennifer whispered as she tried to soothe the baby.

"I think that everyone needs to stop yelling, and calm down. We have a very upset baby who just lost her mother. What we need to do is figure out what needs to be done next. And that's solely Jennifer's decision. If she doesn't want us to call Justin, it's her family and it's her right to say what goes." Debbie said firmly as she rubbed the baby's back.

"It's Brian's house that you're all in right now." Michael told them. Sam raised her arms.

"God will you listen to yourself right now? This isn't just Brian's house. This is Brian AND Justin's house. They share it. And they're legally married right now. You have no right to call the shots. Jennifer does." Sam yelled at him.

"Stop it. You have to calm down." Josh told her. Teresa came storming back into the room.

"I just want to say one thing." Teresa told Michael. Her face was read.

"Please don't do this." Sawyer begged her.

"No. I'm going to say it. I wasn't around Brian's whole life. Thank you for always being there to point it out. Because if I didn't have you pointing that out, I may just actually forget. But I am his mother. And I love him. And I don't want to ruin the last few days he has of his honeymoon to tell him what's happened. He and Justin deserve to relax and come home. If we call them, Brian's going to get them on the first flight back, they're going to be miserable and Justin won't be able to do a damn thing. He'll be a nervous wreck flying through the fucking air. So you are going to let Jennifer decide the right form of action, and I am going to back her up 100 % because our sons are married to each other. We're family. And I swear to God if you ever talk to me again, I will throw you out of here-" Teresa yelled, getting close to Michael's face. It was her father that pulled her back.

"That's enough! This is not helping." Robert said.

"Here. Let me hold her. I'll try and calm her down...I agree with them. We should wait till they're back home." Lindsay said as she took the baby and bounced her, calming her.

"Wow. Brian's other best friend agrees with Justin's mom. She must be crazy for going against Mic-" Sam tried to say.

"Will you stop that. You're not helping matters at all." Sawyer snapped at her.

"It is my decision. And no one's going to call them. There isn't anything they can do...I want them to enjoy the last few days of their honeymoon before...they come back to this mess." Jennifer cried.

"Shhh it's ok." Tucker said, wrapping his arm around her.

"People are dead. And you just want to be quiet and say nothing? What if he goes after Brian?" Michael said.

"WHAT ABOUT JUSTIN? I swear to God I will throw you out. This isn't about Brian!" Sam yelled at him. Sawyer pushed her back to the couch.

"You sit back down!" Sawyer yelled at his little sister, pointing at her.

"ENOUGH!" Genevieve yelled. Everyone stared at her. The room was silent. Even the baby had stopped crying. "This poor baby lost her mother last night. Her father killed her mother. And her own father kidnapped her sister. We don't know where Molly is right now. Right now we should be thinking about Molly. And saying a prayer for her safety. Instead you stand there and argue." Genevieve said. Everyone stayed silent for a few moments. "This is about Jennifer's family." she told Michael. "These are Justin's little sisters, and his father. Jennifer gets to decide what happens. The boys will be home in three days. And when they get home, is when they'll find out that Craig killed his wife, and kidnapped Molly." Genevieve said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I am sooooos sorry. I wrote this two days after I posted the last chapter, and was proof reading this chapter, when my laptop died. The power cord was dead. And I didn't have extra money till now to get one. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I'm soooo excited to be back. And I'm so excited everyone else is excited for this story. I got a few comments about not knowing that Craig was married and had a baby. I actually did mention it, but it was only breifly. When they all went to the courthouse about Molly, they mentioned that Laurie was there, and she had the baby. And Brian made a comment that she looked like Justin.**

 **PRINCESAKARLITA411**

 **The last of Connor James? hmmmm.**

 **RJONES308**

 **I wish I married Brian to lol and thanks, I might as well dream a perfect honeymoon like this. I know it's unrealistic for sooo many people. But I thought, what the hell haha. I always look forward to your comments**

 **MDEXTER2010**

 **thank you for saying it's great work. Glad you approve!**

 **ANGELSCATIE**

 **Id love a honeymoon like that to! Im glad your looking forward to what comes next**

 **MICHELLE1972**

 **I love how much I hate michael...i love that line. I have to use that line. That sounds like something Sam would say**

 **MADSTAR529**

 **no rush...but I hope this came fast enough for you :)**

 **HILLYBOB**

 **yes holy shit is right! Lol**

 **DARKANGEL90111**

 **I hope your ok from falling out of your seat. Now just sit back!**

 **PABOI**

 **im glad to shock yourselves**

 **KELLYHARPER**

 **yeah I wanted to start the story with a bang lol**

 **CRAZYFREAKPUNK**

 **im sorry youve been waiting so long. And im glad it wasn't a dissapointment. That makes me happy to hear.**

 **BEAUTIFULLOTUS**

 **I hear you want more? Well youll get more :) trust me**

 **DARKANDLVELY2**

 **I think they were gone almost two months. Lol and yes I mentioned that craig was married and they had a baby.**

 **CODY101**

 **but I looooove eveil cliffhangers!**

CHAPTER 2

"My ear feels weird." Justin complained as they landed in L.A. When they left Australia, their flight had taken them to Hawaii. They stayed there for 12 hours, to catch some sleep before traveling again. He had purposely planned their trips like that. Not having to travel for two days straight from Italy to Australia, and being able to sleep in Greece and in China, made Justin a lot less grumpy. He knew what Justin would be like, sitting in nothing but planes and airports for that amount of time. He would be miserable, and then have to sleep as soon as they got to Australia, and it would take him a day or two to recooperate. Even flying home would do that to him, so he opted for the 12 hour layover in Hawaii.

But their hotel was on the beach, and Justin saw the water and went running into it, dragging Brian with him. There were some cliffs that they went jumping from. Justin loved it. They went back to the hotel and fell asleep, and Justin forgot one thing. Every time he went swimming, in the ocean or the pool, he put those drops in his ears to help get rid of the water in his ears. He forgot that night, and didn't say anything to Brian when they got on the plane. It wasn't until they landed that he started complaining.

He didn't make a big deal about it. Justin chalked it up to flying so much. He was just tired. It wasn't until after their three hour layover, they took a flight back to West Virginia, that Justin really started complaining. "Oh my God my fucking ear hurts so bad." Justin complained. Brian could tell he was in plenty of pain. He was starting to sweat a little. Brian grabbed his own bag and pulled it down. He kept a few things in there for Justin for emergencies. Like Vicadin. It made Justin terribly sleepy. He'd fall asleep on this plane, and he knew it would be hard to wake him up. But this was an easy fix, and his go to pain killer, until they got home and could go to the doctor.

"Here take this." Brian told him. Sure enough twenty minutes later, Justin was out like a light. As soon as they landed he texted Sawyer.

Sawyer looked down at his phone. "They're back." Sawyer said as he stared down at his phone. You could hear a pin drop in the kitchen.

"It's nearly midnight. Are we just going to tell them as soon as they walk in the door?" Teresa asked. Jennifer shook her head.

"Let Justin have one night of peace in his house." Jen said. Sawyer looked down at his phone.

"Looks like you won't be able to tell him even if you wanted to. Brian gave Justin some Vicadin for his ear ache on the plane. He's passed out. He's waiting for everyone to get off the plane before he wakes him up and gets out to." Sawyer said.

"Poor kid." Teresa said, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Maybe it's better. Then he won't get mad at me for not telling him as soon as he walks in the door. Now I have an excuse." Jennifer said. Sawyer drove Lindsay and Melanie's van to the airport. Having been the one to bring home the suitcases they sent home from each leg of the trip, he knew that they'd have more from Australia. He even attached the luggage compartment to the top of the van.

Brian had waited patiently for everyone to exit the plane, before he woke Justin up, and helped him off the plane. "Is he alright?" the flight attendant asked.

"He's fine. Vicadin knocks him out cold. Come on Sunshine." Brian said as he dragged Justin to baggage claim. Everyone looked at them oddly, as Brian was practically holding Justin up. He sat him down in the chair, and waited until their luggage started coming out to go over and start pulling their suitcases off the belt. He spotted Sawyer pulling up against the curb, and started wheeling some of the suitcases outside.

"Hey there World Traveler. It's good to have you home." Sawyer said, patting him on the back and pulled a suitcase over to the van and started loading them up.

"Thanks for picking us up." Brian said as he rubbed his face.

"Where's your husband?" Sawyer asked. He turned and pointed through the window. The chairs were lined up against the glass, and you could just make out the top of Justin's head. Sawyer chuckled. "Get him in the car and sit down. I'll get all your shit out here and packed." Sawyer told him as they started walking back into the airport.

"Not my shit. It's his shit. He went freaken shopping at every tourist stand he ever saw." Brian grumbled, making Sawyer laugh. Brian started pulling Justin up.

"Yeah right. I saw all the Prada packages. To bad you didn't have those pain killers that you got when he hurt his hand." Sawyer said, referring to when he punched out Kip, and was high as a kite all night.

"I'd rather him be in pain then have to suffer on a plane with him like that." Brian said. They got all packed up, and Brian dragged Justin through the house, and slowly up the stairs. It was weird to be back home. He hadn't realized he missed this grand house. It was eerily quiet. Way to quiet. Like people were in the house, and they were trying to be quiet. He looked around and didn't see anyone as he helped Justin up the stairs. He could have swore he heard a baby crying, but shook his head. It was finally hitting him how tired it was.

Teresa and Jennifer came out of the living room and stood with Sawyer as they watched them both go up the stairs and into their bedroom, and didn't dare speak till they heard the door shut. "He's out like a light. There's no talking to him." Sawyer said.

"Did Brian suspect anything?" Teresa asked. Sawyer shook his head.

"He was to tired. He dozed off on the way home." Sawyer said.

"Sending Sawyer was perfect." Jennifer said. Teresa nodded.

"He's the only one that can keep his cool." Sam said as she walked in from the kitchen with Josh behind her. Brian and Justin had a house full of people, and didn't even realize it. They collapsed in bed and instantly fell asleep. That was at 1 am. By 3am, Brian was woken up by Justin freaking out.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked groggily.

"Oh fuck. It hurts so bad." Justin said, holding his head. Brian turned the lamp on and looked at Justin's ear. It was totally red. Brian shook his head to wake up and stood up.

"Come on. I'll take you to the emergency room." Brian said. As they walked down the stairs again, Brian got that weird feeling again, that the house was trying to be quiet. His suspicions were confirmed when he pulled out of the garage, and saw the cars in his driveway. So people were sleeping in his house. His mother's pink SUV was even there. Why would she be sleeping over? And it looked like Jennifer's car was there. This was odd, but he didn't have time to deal with it.

He drove to the E.R., and were seen right away. Due to Justin's screaming in pain. Swimmers ear, and getting on a plane popped his ear drum. Or ruptured it as the doctor said. Pain meds, and anti biotics, and putting specific ear drops in his ear after every shower would heal it. No swimming under water till it was healed. They gave Justin the good pain meds. The one's that didn't make him drunk, and the kind that didn't make him a zombie.

It was around 5 in the morning when they came back, and they walked slowly up the stairs. Justin never noticed the cars in the driveway. Or the fact that a few lights were on. Justin also didn't notice that there were people in the living room. "I just want one normal day at home." Justin said drowsily as Brian walked upstairs with him, and as soon as Justin laid down, he fell back to sleep. Brian left the room and walked down the stairs and straight into the living rooms, startling Sawyer, Teresa, Jennifer, Tucker, Debbie, Lindsay, Sam, Josh, Daphne, Ted and Emmett.

"What the fuck are you all doing here? Creeping around the house?" Brian asked.

"We were worried that you left suddenly." Lindsay said.

"Justin ruptured his ear drum. I took him to the emergency room. So what are you all doing here?" Brian asked. Jennifer looked down and let a small sob out and covered her mouth. Tucker wrapped his arm around her. "What happened?" Brian asked, worried. Sawyer cleared his throat.

"Jennifer dropped Molly off at Craig's house. For his supervised visitation. His wife Laurie was gonna be there that day to supervise. But when Jennifer and Tucker went over to get her a few hours later." Sawyer said, and gulped, looking at Jennifer.

"Just tell me what happened?" Brian demanded. Sawyer took a deep breath.

"Craig and Molly were gone. Lilly was screaming in her crib...and Laurie was dead...Craig killed her." Sawyer blurted out. Jennifer started crying again, and Brian just stood there. In shock. He didn't even know what to say.

"When did this happen?" Brian asked.

"Five days ago." Daphne said, wiping at her face.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" Brian demanded. He was angry he didn't know. Jennifer looked over at him.

"Because I wouldn't let anyone tell you. I wanted Justin to have one moment of peace before he came back to all this mess. So if you want to be mad at anyone. Be mad at me." Jennifer said.

"Jennifer he's not going to be mad at anyone. We all agreed with you." Lindsay told her.

"Oh not everyone." Sam mumbled, making Josh pinch her elbow and Sawyer glared at her.

"Where's Gus?" Brian asked Lindsay.

"He's here. He's upstairs in his room sleeping. We thought it would be best to stay here...we don't know where Craig went, or what he'll do." Lindsay said uncomfortably. He nodded his head. His son was safe.

"Well what's being done to find them?" Brian asked.

"They've set up an Amber Alert for her. They're watching all of his family and friends. Places he might go." Sawyer said. He turned to Ted.

"I don't care how much money I have to dish out. I want security all over the place. I don't want him going near any of my family. That fucking physco will do anything to hurt Justin." Brian told him. Teresa looked up and smiled softly at him. Sawyer put his hand on her knee.

"We've already done that. We don't think he even knows how big your family is-" Ted tried to say.

"All he has to do is look at Justin's FaceBook. See all those pictures you guys posted and tagged him in. All the comments they made about Justin being there cousin now. Or their nephew." he said, looking quickly at Sam. "Or their son-in-law. He murdered his own wife and left his baby alone. He's capable of anything. So call whoever you have to to get security or whatever watching them." Brian said.

"Really Brian. We've already done all that." Ted said. Brian nodded his head.

"Then what do we now? There has to be some clues as to where they are. What they took with them. Like his car." Brian asked.

"He went to the bank an hour before Jennifer and Tucker got to the house, and withdrew 25,000 dollars. Then the next day some kid was trying to cash a check that Craig wrote to him. He sold his white Toyota Corolla to him the day before. They've been looking for the car...but it's a white Toyota. There are millions of those on the road. It's like he's just disappeared." Sawyer said. Brian scrubbed his face.

"The baby...she's here isn't she?" Brian asked. His father nodded his head. He knew he heard a baby crying. "Why the fuck is she in this house? What about her mothers family?" Brian asked. Jen cleared her throat.

"Laurie's mother and father aren't really doing well. The father has cancer, and the mother is just completely distraught. She's incapable of taking care of her own husband. She can't take care a baby. And the sister just got married...the husband didn't want the baby to stay with them. Molly and Justin are the only family, besides them, that Lilly has. They gave Social Services permission to let us take care of her. Otherwise she'd have to be given to the State, and then put in Foster Care. She's Justin and Molly's little sister. I couldn't just do that to her." Jen cried. Tucker rubbed her back.

"It's ok." Tucker told her. Brian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Me and Josh and my parents came back from Boston as soon as we heard. They're staying with Teresa's parents...me and Josh have been staying here. And Daphne got here last night. So did Emmett and Ted...we just thought Justin would need us." Sam told him. It was the first time Brian had heard a shake in her voice. Like she was unsure if she should be there or not. He could only imagine what that was about. He rubbed at his face again and it all started clicking together what was up with her. They all looked at each other, like they were having secret conversations. He looked around again. And his own best friend wasn't there.

"I don't care if you're here. Even if I said no it wouldn't ever stop you." Brian said, a little more harshly then he meant to. "Is all this secret keeping bull shit over? Because I'm a big boy. And you all did a fabulous job trying to keep all these arguments that were going on behind my back. Like Michael making you cry." he said, pointing to Daphne. "And you and Michael fighting at Lindsay's house." Brian pointed to Sam. "Is all that over with now? Because I'm a grown up. I can handle everything that happens, and I don't need you all protecting me from anything. So would everyone like to come clean with what's been going on?" Brian demanded. Debbie stood up sadly.

"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep on the couch up in the attic." Debbie said, not wanting to hear this. Jennifer and Tucker stood up.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep before Justin wakes up." Jennifer said. She got over to Brian and turned to him. "I know that Michael is your best friend. But he somehow managed to turn this whole situation into about his and your friendship. Please Brian. Please just keep him away from here for awhile." Jen asked, then turned and left. Brian stared at them.

"Alright then. Out with it. I want to hear the whole fucking thing." Brian said. They all slowly turned to look at Sam.

"What the hell are you all looking at me for? You all want me to tell him?" Sam asked. No on said a word and she rolled her eyes. "Listen. I didn't know him before you met us. I know you guys were super close. You were brothers. But he is the most insanely jealous person I have ever met. And he has personally attacked most of the people in this room." Sam said and glanced at Sawyer and Teresa. Teresa just wiped at her face. "And your parents are to nice to say anything. They want to spare your feelings. But Michael has said on many occasions that none of us belong in your life. For many reasons in his eyes. The fact that we're straight being my favorite. But because they gave you up is his number one insult to hurl out at them." she said.

Brian took a glance at them, and Sawyer squeezed Teresa's knee again. "He's told Melanie that he can basically do whatever he wants in her house, because it's your house because you bought it, which by the way none of us knew until he announced that. He's attacked Daphne for...basically being straight and not really being able to be Justin's best friend, but then attacking her because she didn't force Justin to stay away from you. He told Lindsay that he's been more of a father to Gus then Justin and you, and that it's an insult for Gus to call Justin daddy when Michael's been a dad more then Justin has." Sam said, making Brian ball up his fists.

"He's basically turned on Emmett and Ted, calling them traitors and saying they're not real friends because they won't go against you and Justin. He's put them in the middle and these two are freaking out and losing sleep over it." Sam said. Brian looked at his parents. They did looked stressed. But when did he start thinking of them as parents? He shook his head.

"He didn't care that Molly was kidnapped. He wanted us to call you the second we all found out, because he didn't want Craig to hurt you. He yelled and insulted Teresa in this very room, and she's to nice to have kicked him in the balls which he deserved. He went ape shit when he tried to call you, and you had everyone's numbers blocked while you were away. We had to call Carl to get a few cops to drag him out of here. But of course he made an absolute scene attacking everyone in the room before he got hauled out of here. He even attacked Debbie." Sam said. Brian scrubbed at his face.

"We're sorry." Sawyer said.

"Why are you sorry? Michael's the one who did this to himself. We all warned him. I told him Brian would find out all the nasty things he's said. Brian doesn't even know half of the bullshit he's been spouting off. I just sugar coated the whole damn thing." Sam said. Sawyer glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. He asked. Brian wants to know what happened, and I told him I'd tell him as soon as he got back home. I'm only giving him enough to make him understand." Sam snapped at her older brother.

"Dial it back." Josh told her softly. Sam slowly sat back against the couch.

"He's been losing it for awhile Brian...and the whole thing with Molly..." Ted trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"We all just wanted to be here for Jennifer. And for Justin. We supported Jennifer's decision in not wanting to call you guys...but it just infuriated Michael, and he just started lashing out at everyone...he's just jealous that he's not the most important person in your life anymore. And he's trying to tear down anyone who he thinks stands in his way." Lindsay said. Sam huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He's putting me and Emmett in the middle of everything." Ted said.

"It's just...not right. I have enough room to have you all as my friends...but he's made it so difficult. He's just not he same person." Emmett said sadly, and wiped at his face.

"Well no offense, but it's no great loss to me. I've seen what an ass Michael was to Justin from the very beginning. And Justin was to nice to say anything. He's been cruel to Justin since the day you all met him." Daphne said.

"Here here." Sam said.

"Knock it off." Sawyer told her.

"Do you even realize what we've done? The whole reason why we're all sitting here, is because Craig kidnapped Molly. We have no idea where they are, and we've turned this around to be about Michael." Josh said.

"It's exactly what he wanted us to do." Sam said monotone. Brian looked over at Teresa.

"Why haven't you chimed in?" Brian asked her. Teresa looked up at him, but didn't say anything. "Don't you have anything to add?" he asked. She stood up and wiped at her face.

"No." Teresa whispered and shook her head. "I think I'm going to go try and get some sleep." she said and turned around and left the room. Her doing that, and the look on her face...it pissed Brian off. He could tell she was upset. Beyond upset. He had a feeling that he didn't understand. He wasn't pissed at her. He wasn't pissed that she was upset. He was pissed because someone that he knew, did that to her. He was angry because someone hurt her, and it was a feeling that confused him. He never cared about Joan like this, and never experienced this feeling before. So he didn't know how to handle it. He didn't know what to do with it.

"When are you gonna tell Justin?" Daphne asked, interrupting his thoughts. He shook his head and turned back to her.

"I'm gonna let him sleep. He's exhausted..I'll tell him when he wakes up." Brian said. He walked out of the room, and up the stairs, without saying anything else. He walked into their bedroom, and Justin was still fast asleep. How was he supposed to say this? Good morning Sunshine, let me put some ear drops in for you. Your father killed his second wife and kidnapped your sister. Your other sister who you've only seen but never met is staying with your mother, who's staying here. And all the suitcases are downstairs ready to be unpacked. Want some breakfast? He let out a sarcastic chuckle. Yeah. The honeymoon was definitely fucking over.

Justin had slept till later in the afternoon. He really had been exhausted. The only thing to really wake him was the pain in his ear. Brian had placed a bottle of water and his medication next to him on his nightstand, so Justin had taken them as soon as he woke up, and then just laid there in bed. "This wasn't how I wanted to come home." Justin said through a yawn.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked him.

"Well I wanted to come home and pass out from exhaustion from traveling. Then when I woke up, I wanted to unpack all our suitcases. I wanted to put out all the things we bought on our trips. I wanted to wrap all the things we got for everyone. Then I wanted to sit down and look at all the pictures and videos from the wedding and the honeymoon. I did not want to be laying in bed, with a fucking ruptured ear drum. It fucking hurts." Justin said. Brian was sitting up against the headboard, just looking at his hands. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. That sucks." Brian said. Justin looked over at him and turned his body.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked. Brian looked over at him. "What happened?" Justin asked.

"I have something I have to tell you...and it's pretty bad." Brian said. Justin sat up.

"What?" Justin asked, worried. Brian took a deep breath. The second that he told Justin this, it really was over. The honeymoon. They traveled around the world for almost two months, and nothing bothered them. Everywhere they went, and everything they did, they laughed and smiled. It was the first time in Brian's life that he was actually happy. And now he was about to tell Justin, that his sister had been kidnapped. "You're freaking me out here Brian. Just say it." Justin said, starting to get panicked. He had to just tell him. No beating around the bush. Just rip it off like a band-aid...he just didn't know if Justin could handle that.

"Your mom and Tucker went to go pick up Molly from her supervised visit with Craig...and his wife Laurie and the baby stayed there...when they got there, they found the baby screaming...Craig killed his wife." Brian said. His eyes widened, but no sound came out of Justin's body. "They couldn't find Craig anywhere...or Molly." Brian said. Justin was as still as a statue. He was in shock. Brian knew that. It made Brian uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do for him.

"When did this happen?" he whispered.

"About five or six days ago." Brian said. Justin's eyes narrowed.

"And no one called me to tell me my sister has been kidnapped?" Justin demanded. Brian grabbed his shoulders.

"You can't get angry at anyone for that one Justin. Your mother made that decision. She wanted you to have a few days of happiness before you came back to this mess. And they all did exactly what she wanted. They only did what she asked them to do. So don't get mad at her because she wanted to give you a few days off before you came home to this." Brian told him. Point blank. He knew he was being a little hypocritical. He was angry at them for not calling him to. He would have wanted to keep it from Justin. But that wouldn't have been right or fair to him. And it would have made the last few days in Australia miserable for him. And Justin would know something was wrong.

"Where are they? Why hasn't anyone found them?" Justin asked, starting to get hysterical, which Brian knew would happen. He shook his head.

"They don't know. He paid a guy for a white Toyota before he took her. But finding that car is impossible."

"They're not looking hard enough. Where's my mother? I have to go see her." Justin stood up from the bed, grabbing clothes to yank them on. Brian went over to him.

"They're staying here. For safety reasons. As far as we know, Craig doesn't know where we live. But they're all here. Safe and sound." Brian said.

"Who's they?" Justin demanded.

"Your mom, Tucker...and your baby sister." Brian said. Justin stared at him, confused.

"Lilly? I've only seen her once...how can she even stay here? What about Laurie's family?" Justin asked, totally confused.

"It's a long story. But you're her next of kin. You and Molly...and your mother offered to take care of her, and Laurie's mom agreed." Brian said. Justin put his hands on his head, almost pulling out his own hair.

"I don't get this. I don't understand any of this. How could he take her? Why would he take her away?" Justin asked as he started crying. And this was what Brian knew was going to happen. He pulled Justin to him instantly. He sucked at trying to comfort someone. But he had to. He had to try. He had to more then try, he had to be good at this. "What if he killed her?" Justin cried out. Brian held him tighter. What the hell was he supposed to say to that?

"Don't start saying that. We don't know anything. We don't know where they are. For all we know, they could still be in Pittsburgh. Just hiding out. Just don't start saying things like that till we know something more." Brian said. That sounded terrible. Justin just continued to sob into his chest. "It's ok Justin. Everything's gonna be ok." he said. Well no, they didn't know that. He was lying to him. Because Justin was right. Molly could be dead right now. He shivered at that thought. Justin and Jennifer would never be the same again. "Why don't I take you downstairs. Your mom is down there...Daphne and Emmett...Sam and Josh came back from New York." Brian told him. He tried to say anything comforting. After a few minutes, Justin pulled away and wiped at his face.

"My mom can't see me like this." Justin said.

"What you think your mom is gonna expect you to be a stone wall and not show any emotion?" Brian asked. Justin just looked at him. "Your mom expects you to cry. It's impossible not to."

"Well I have to try and...and not do this." justin said, waving his hands around at himself. "I need to be strong for her. I need to take care of her." Justin said. He started moving fast again, grabbing s shirt to wear and yanking it on his head. Brian stopped him before he opened the door, and made Justin look at him.

"You really are strong...you just forget that you are." Brian said, trying his best to make this good. He had Justin's attention. "You're allowed to cry, and be upset, and be angry...when you need a minute to...freak out. Just come with me up here. You can freak out up here. You don't have to be strong up here." Brian said. Justin's chin quivered and he hugged Brian again. He let out a deep breath. So that was good enough. Comforting Justin was the hardest thing he had to do, because he sucked at comforting people. Justin pulled away again and wiped at his eyes and nodded his head.

"Thank you." Justin said. Brian kissed his forehead and opened the door. Justin took a deep breath and slowly walked out. But once he got to the stairs he sped up and got down to the main floor. He walked into the kitchen, searching for his mom, with Brian right behind him. Everyone stopped when Justin entered the kitchen, and he went right for his mother, who started sobbing the second he hugged her. Everyone just stood there for a moment, now knowing what to say or do.

"Let's give them some privacy." Cynthia said as they all started leaving the kitchen.

"I'm so scared. How could he do this to her? How could he take my baby like this?" Jen cried.

"I'm so sorry mom." Justin told her. He suddenly realized something...this was all his fault. There was no way around it. If Justin wasn't gay, and if Justin hadn't fought so hard with his father, this never would have happened. He never would have tried to get restraining orders against them, and tried to take Molly away. And he wouldn't have killed his wife. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Someone was dead because of him.

"What if I never see her again. I'll die if I never see her again." Jen cried. Her rubbed her back and tried to soothe her. But what could he say? He wondered if he'd ever see his little sister again. If he'd ever see Molly again. What if she was already dead.

"She's been so anxious to see Justin." Teresa told Brian as they entered the Family Room. There was a blanket on the floor, and Gus and Josh were laying on the floor, playing Minecraft on the T.V.

"I spent like a week building that sky-scraper, and you've torn it down in two seconds. Thank God I don't have to save this. Sam will pee her pants if she sees what you did to her hospital." Josh told him. Lindsay was sitting on the couch with J.R. in her lap, and smiled when she looked up.

"Hey Gussy. Look who's home." Lindsay said. Gus turned his head, and smiled brightly, and threw the controller up in the air, hitting Josh in the head.

"DADDY!" Gus yelled and jumped onto the couch and jumped off of it, and went flying in the air and landed right into Brian's arms. This was the longest he had ever gone without seeing Gus. He didn't realize how much he missed his son, until he was hugging Gus again.

"Hey there Sonny Boy." Brian said. He held him tightly as Gus babbled away. He was relived. Relieved that his son was alright. That he was safe. He couldn't say the same thing for Molly. He went around to the couch and sat down with him, just watching him as he jabbered away. He talked about how much he missed him and Justin while they were away on their honeymoon, and how excited he was to always get a postcard.

" _We have to send Gus a postcard from here. He was so sad that he didn't get to go with us. He's been spending so much time with us since we all moved back. He'll love a postcard from Vermont. He'll know that we're thinking of him." Justin said as he wrote on postcard from the front desk of the Bed and Breakfast they were staying at._

Justin made sure that Gus got a postcard from them, every where they went. He got two from Vermont, one from L.A., one from San Francisco. Four from the Bahamas, and he just kept going every few days. He knew Gus loved it. And he would love all the presents that Justin had picked out for him. Gus kept talking about the wedding, and how much fun he had with Sawyer staying across the street.

Eventually Justin and Jennifer made their way back in. Lindsay had warned Gus to be calm when Justin came in. Justin was relived to see Gus, and held him tightly. "I'm sorry about auntie Molly daddy. But she'll be ok. I just know she will." Gus said in his ear. Justin pulled back and smiled.

"You're right Gus. She will be ok." Justin said as he sat down on the couch. He smiled as he watched Gus play with Josh. He called her auntie Molly. When did that happen?

"Molly's been coming over a lot. To spend time with Gus. We've really loved having her. It's nice to have family for Gus." Lindsay said. He smiled at her. He suddenly heard a baby crying. His body stiffened and he felt Brian squeeze his neck and rub his shoulders.

"She's been unhappy since we got her." Jennifer told him. The crying got louder and Daphne walked in holding his little sister.

"Is it someone else's turn? I swear she cries harder with me. She hates me." Daphne said as Teresa walked over and took her. Daphne's eyes softened when she saw Justin. He jumped up and hugged her tightly. "How are you holding up?" she asked him. He just shook his head. "I know. I'm so sorry." she whispered to him.

"Josh what did you do to my house?" Sam asked as she came into the room and gave Josh a drink.

"I didn't do it it was him." Josh said, pointing to Gus, who just laughed. Daphne pulled away so Sam could hug Justin to, and they all sat down.

"I thought it would be more fun to see you guys again after the honeymoon." Justin said sadly. Daphne patted his leg.

"Well we're all very happy to see you." Teresa said as she bounced Lilly on her hip. Justin stared at the baby.

"Does she always cry that much?" Justin asked his mother.

"Molly never mentioned that she did. I'm sure it's just because she's with so many strangers. She just wants her mom." Jennifer said as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. Sawyer walked in next and patted Justin's shoulder.

"It's nice to see you conscious son." Sawyer said. Justin patted his arm and smiled sadly at him.

"Here you take her. She likes you." Teresa said and handed her to Sawyer. Lilly quieted a little, but not completely

"Have you all just been passing her around?" Justin asked.

"Pretty much." Sawyer told her.

"She's just unhappy. No one really can calm her." Jennifer said.

"And everyone's had a turn. We just all go around." Lindsay said. Justin just watched Sawyer bouncing his little sister.

"Hey it's alright kiddo." Sawyer told her. Brian glanced at Justin. This was just strange. "You wanna hold her?" Sawyer asked Justin. He froze again. Did he?

"No thanks." Justin whispered. Feeling guilty for not wanting to hold her. That's how it went for the next few days. Everyone stayed around the house, waiting. Waiting to hear if they found Molly yet. Jennifer's mom and sister Lynda came to stay with them. The house was getting fuller every day.

Justin hadn't gone near Lilly. He was almost to afraid to. He could barely even look at her. By the third night, Justin was restless. He snuck out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen. Daphne was in there bouncing Lilly on her hip. "I know you're upset sweet pea. I'm sorry. Just please try and fall asleep. Aren't you exhausted?" Daphne asked her.

"What's wrong with her?" Justin asked as he got a bottle of water from the fridge. She wasn't crying, so he didn't understand what was going on now with her. Daphne let out a long sigh.

"I can't put her down. She starts crying. She hasn't slept in almost 12 hours. That's not normal for a six month old. She just won't relax and go to sleep." Daphne said as she tried to give Lilly a bottle but the baby pushed it away. Daphne had been tirelessly taking care of his baby sister. All of them had really. He could see the exhaustion on everyone's face. Everyone really did take turns with her. Even Brian did earlier in the day.

" _She probably doesn't like lesbians" Brian told Melanie, who was bouncing a screaming baby. He laughed as she glared at him, and walked over and placed the baby in his lap._

" _It's your turn you jackass." Melanie snapped and walked out of the room. Teresa laughed at him. Brian tried to hand Lilly to her but moved back and chuckled._

" _Oh no. you're the one who pissed her off. Now you can have your turn. Just rock her." Teresa said, standing up and walking away. Just him and Justin were left on the couch. Brian stood up and bounced her, and she quieted a little._

" _She must like you." Justin said monotone. Brian looked at him and just kept bouncing her._

"Here let me take her. You look exhausted." Justin said as he took his little sister. Daphne let him take her, but eyed him carefully.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Justin nodded.

"Go get some sleep. Everyone else has taken their turn staying with her. I'll stay up with her." Justin said as he bounced her. Daphne yawned and nodded her head, and went upstairs. He looked down at Lilly. It was the first time they were ever alone together. "Well...I guess it's just you and me." he said to her. She looked up at him and stared. "Sorry I haven't introduced myself...I'm Justin...I guess I'm your big brother." Justin said as he choked up. It was the first time that he really looked at her. She had his and Molly's eyes. Which was strange, because he and Molly had his mothers eyes. In fact, he was glad that he and Molly got their physical features from their mother. Yes their father was blonde and fair skinned, but it was the shade of blonde that both he and Molly had, that resembled their mother and not their father. Both Justin and Molly had that killer Sunshine smile, as Debbie liked to say. People often joked that they wondered if Justin and Molly were actually Craig's kids, because they didn't look like him.

He shook his head from his thoughts. "You have Molly's nose." he told her, as he touched her nose, making her smile. He softened and smiled. "You look just like your big sister when she was a baby." Justin whispered as he tightened his hold on her. This was so strange. How had this happened. He remembered when he found out about her. He was still living in New York.

" _Why do you sound so weird and mopey?" Justin asked Molly while they were talking on the phone. She let out a heavy sigh._

" _I have to tell you something. And I feel really bad." Molly said sadly._

" _Molly I'm a big boy. And I'm you're older brother. You can tell me anything. You're not in trouble are you?"_

" _No. It's not about me...I went over to dad's house today...he and his girlfriend Laurie got married last night." she told him. Justin was stunned by that. He didn't realize he was even serious about her._

" _Why would you feel bad? So you have a new step-mother. Have fun with that." he joked with her. Trying to not let it bother him. He was surprised that his father hadn't even had his own daughter at the wedding._

" _That's not all...they got married because she's pregnant." Molly said._

He knew right then, that he was going to have a little sister, or brother. And he acknowledged that he would never get to know her. He would never get to be apart of her life. He even briefly thought, that he'd get to know her once she was 18, or older. Surely his father would either tell her her whole life what a terrible human being he was. Or worse, not acknowledge that she has an older brother. He knew though, that Molly would be there to let her know that everything their father said wasn't true. But still. He never thought he'd have any part of her life. Now here he was, holding this beautiful little girl. His eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm so sorry about your mom...It's all my fault what happened to her...your dad will never be around to take care of you. If he does get caught...he'll go to jail." He said, and wiped his eyes. "But you won't ever be alone. You'll always have me. And Molly. And my mom...and Tucker I guess. And you'll have Brian...you'll have a lot of people here for you." he told her. He realized she had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead. What Justin never realized, was that Teresa was standing there. Before he could see her, she walked back upstairs.

The next morning Brian noticed Lindsay and Melanie were having a heated discussion. They both looked frustrated and were speaking softly to each other. "What's the trouble in Muncher Land now?" Brian asked as he plopped down on the couch, rubbing his eyes. The girls looked at each other.

"It's nothing you should worry about." Lindsay said uncomfortably.

"What are you two dykes fighting about? Just spit it out." Brian said, exhausted.

"We're actually not fighting with each other." Melanie said. She heard J.R. calling for her and Lindsay from upstairs. She had just woken up from her nap, and Mel went to go check on her.

"Well come on. Spit it out." Brian said. She crossed her arms and sat down on the couch.

"Michael was threatening Melanie. Spouting off about suing for custody because we've been staying here, and saying she's putting Jenny in danger. That Craig could come in here and kill her." Lindsay said and scrubbed her face. "Michael's taking her today over night...Mel's just...scared. That Michael will try and keep her." Lindsay admitted. Brian sighed.

"He can't keep her. And even if he tries, we'll send someone to go and take her. Melanie has more rights to her then he does." Brian said. Lindsay shook her head.

"No. Don't you remember? When we moved back. We gave you and Michael rights to the kids. There aren't any custody agreements. And Ben as rights to her to. If Michael wants to sue, he could keep her with him, and let Social Services handle it." Lindsay said. She was worried. Justin was listening, and backed away.

Justin walked upstairs to Sam and Josh's guest room. Jayden was sitting up against the headboard on the bed, and Daphne laying with her back up against him. Sam was laying down next to them, and Josh laying on the love seat that was in there. "Tell me what's going on with Michael." Justin said. They all looked over at him, startled. "I want to know everything. And I don't want you guys to hold anything back from me. Like you were before the wedding." Justin said. They all looked over at Sam, who rolled her eyes and sat up. "What you told me not to worry about. That you would tell me when I got back. When you freaked that time and came in and got Josh and drove away. That was about Michael wasn't it?" Justin asked. Sam sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Sit down. This is gonna take awhile." Sam said. He sat down in the recliner. Sam proceeded to tell him everything that happened while Justin wasn't around. About him yelling at everyone at Mel and Lindsay's house. About Brian making them write Michael's Best Man speech. And then, the climax of it all. The big fight at Britin, before Brian and Justin even got home.

" _I just want to say one thing." Teresa told Michael. Her face was red._

" _Please don't do this." Sawyer begged her._

" _No. I'm going to say it. I wasn't around Brian's whole life. Thank you for always being there to point it out. Because if I didn't have you pointing that out, I may just actually forget. But I am his mother. And I love him. And I don't want to ruin the last few days he has of his honeymoon to tell him what's happened. He and Justin deserve to relax and come home. If we call them, Brian's going to get them on the first flight back, they're going to be miserable and Justin won't be able to do a damn thing. He'll be a nervous wreck flying through the fucking air. So you are going to let Jennifer decide the right form of action, and I am going to back her up 100 % because our sons are married to each other. We're family. And I swear to God if you ever talk to me again, I will throw you out of here-" Teresa yelled, getting close to Michael's face. It was her father that pulled her back._

" _That's enough! This is not helping." Robert said._

" _Here. Let me hold her. I'll try and calm her down...I agree with them. We should wait till they're back home." Lindsay said as she took the baby and bounced her, calming her._

" _Wow. Brian's other best friend agrees with Justin's mom. She must be crazy for going against Mic-" Sam tried to say._

" _Will you stop that. You're not helping matters at all." Sawyer snapped at her._

" _It is my decision. And no one's going to call them. There isn't anything they can do...I want them to enjoy the last few days of their honeymoon before...they come back to this mess." Jennifer cried._

" _Shhh it's ok." Tucker said, wrapping his arm around her._

" _People are dead. And you just want to be quiet and say nothing? What if he goes after Brian?" Michael said._

" _WHAT ABOUT JUSTIN? I swear to God I will throw you out. This isn't about Brian!" Sam yelled at him. Sawyer pushed her back to the couch._

" _You sit back down!" Sawyer yelled at his little sister, pointing at her._

" _ENOUGH!" Genevieve yelled. Everyone stared at her. The room was silent. Even the baby had stopped crying. "This poor baby lost her mother last night. Her father killed her mother. And her own father kidnapped her sister. We don't know where Molly is right now. Right now we should be thinking about Molly. And saying a prayer for her safety. Instead you stand there and argue." Genevieve said. Everyone stayed silent for a few moments. "This is about Jennifer's family." she told Michael. "These are Justin's little sisters, and his father. Jennifer gets to decide what happens. The boys will be home in three days. And when they get home, is when they'll find out that Craig killed his wife, and kidnapped Molly." Genevieve said sadly._

 _Everyone stared at Michael. To see his reaction. It was like he hadn't heard a word she said. He looked bored. "You people can't just walk in here and take over. You don't control me. I'm calling him." Michael said as he started reaching for his phone. Sam jumped up, but Josh and Sawyer had grabbed her._

" _Let him go." Ted said without moving. Everyone stared at him. "Just let him call Brian." Ted said. There hadn't been much reaction to some of the people in the room. And there was a reason for that. Michael stared at Ted. Glared at him. Faced him down._

" _Michael Novotny you put that fucking phone down right now." Debbie told him._

" _Let him go Debbie." Ted said again. Not taking his eyes off of Michael. He hit Brian's name and put the phone to his ear. Ted's cell started ringing and he answered it, putting the phone to his ear. "So much for calling Brian." Ted said with no emotion. Michael's eyes flared._

" _Why do you have Brian's phone?" Michael demanded. Ted showed his phone._

" _It's not Brian's. It's mine. Whenever someone tries to call Brian or Justin, it goes straight to my phone. It's so they can't be interrupted." Ted said._

" _Shut up." Sam said softly. She didn't know that. Justin had called her a couple of times, and didn't think anything of it._

" _And what about an emergency? Like now?" Michael demanded._

" _Me and Cynthia have cell phones to call that go directly to their phones, if we need to call about anything work related. So does Sawyer, but he, Jennifer and Lindsay have phones that are for personal reasons. Should they need to call them about family." Ted said. Everyone was shocked how Ted was standing up to Michael right now._

" _Well get on the fucking phone and call Brian. He needs to know right fucking now." Michael told him. Ted shook his head._

" _Not unless Jennifer asks me to. I'm sorry Michael. But this is her family. And she's calling the shots. I'll only call him if she wants me to." Ted said._

" _Then give me the fucking phone. You all are a bunch of pussies. Not standing up to her because she's crying. She doesn't call the shots on Brian's life." Michael told him._

" _It's not about Brian. This is about Justin you selfish prick." Sam said. Josh was holding her back so she couldn't lunge at him. Daphne and Jayden had walked in at that moment and were stunned and stood still. Debbie had rushed out with Carl and Emmett following her._

" _Get her out of here. She's not helping." Sawyer told Josh._

" _Oh that's rich coming from Brian's cousin who loves him so much." Michael sang and mocked Sam. There was no way Josh was going to be able to pull her out of this room._

" _You're so uneducated that you haven't learned yet that I'm not his cousin. And I do love him. I love him enough to know that this isn't about his needs. It's about Justin's. Something you're to selfish to understand. You're going to lose him. He's not your best friend anymore and you're to blind to even see it." Sam told him._

" _You're nothing to him. All of you are nothing to him. The only reason any of you are here is because Justin forced him to get to know you. He wants nothing to do with you. His so called loving parents abandoned him. Let some drunk take him home where he got the shit beat out of him on a daily basis. Yeah way to go." Michael said as he clapped his hands for Sawyer and Teresa. The color drained from both of there faces. Even Brian's grandparents. The second that Jayden heard that, he ran over to Teresa to hold her back. She tried to lunge at him, but Jayden was holding her tight, and Sawyer moved from Sam, to Teresa, to stop her._

" _What's the matter with you? How can you do this right now?" Daphne asked as she went to stand next to Jennifer who looked like she was going to be sick._

" _I don't even know who you are anymore." Lindsay said._

" _I think it's time for you to leave now." Teresa's father, Robert, said to Michael. He scoffed._

" _I'm not going anywhere. This isn't your house." Michael told him. Sam bit Josh's hand and he let her go. She lunged at Michael and grabbed his ear, making him scream and keel over._

" _YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Sam yelled as she dragged him out by his ear. Everyone was to stunned to watch. She pushed Michael out of the door. "I just saved your ass. Because Teresa will murder you. And there's not one person in this room who would stop her." Sam told him._

" _Who the hell are you to talk to me like this? You have no right to throw me out. This isn't your house. I have more right to be in this house then you ever will. You're just some spoiled little rich girl who lived off of daddy's money, and then got married and lives off your husbands money. You haven't even worked a day in your life. You know nothing." Michael told her. Sam crossed her arms._

" _Like I said you piece of shit. You're uneducated. You stay off this property or so help me I will beat you to an inch of your life till you're begging me to let you live." Sam said and slammed the door._

Justin sat there, stunned. "I'm sorry." Daphne told him. Justin stood up and ran down the stairs.

"She's not safe over there. There's a murderer on the loose and you're just sitting in the Lion's Den. And you don't even care." Michael told Melanie. They were in the front of Melanie and Lindsay's house where they were meeting to give Jenny to Michael. Lindsay had taken Jenny inside the house once Michael started arguing with Mel.

"I'm not letting you take my daughter when you're like this. You need to change your attitude." Melanie told him. He scoffed.

"JUSTIN!" Sam screamed from across the street.Both Michael and Mel looked to where they heard a voice, before Justin was in front of them, and punched Michael in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"What the fuck is going on?" Brian demanded as he watched Sam, Daphne, Josh and Jayden, one by one run by him and out the door.

"Come on you piece of shit. Stand up. You wanna fight me? You've wanted to do that since the moment Brian met me. You've wanted to fight me since you realized I wasn't just some fuck. I turned out to be the love of Brian's life. I married him. You got nothing. You don't get to come into my house and say anything about my family. You don't get to insult Brian's family. Because they're my family to. What Sawyer and Teresa did is none of your FUCKING BUSINESS!" Justin screamed as Michael fought to stand back up. But Justin pushed him again. "You did all of this in front of my mother. None of this is about you and Brian. This has nothing to do with you. This is about my family. About our family. This is about my sister. And you stood in MY HOUSE AND INSULTED HER! YOU DON'T GET TO INSULT ANYONE IN MY FAMILY AGAIN!" Justin yelled at him.

Everyone ran over and stopped, just watching. It was Brian who pulled Justin away before he could lunge again. "Justin stop it!" Brian told him. Michael struggled to stand up, and wiped the blood off of his face.

"He just came out here and attacked me Brian." Michael said.

"Oh yeah like you didn't deserve it. You're just the poor victim in all of this. You didn't cause any of this." Sam said.

"Sam stop it." Josh told her.

"You're never allowed on my property again." Justin told him.

"You don't get to make that decision. It isn't your house. It's Brian's." Michael told him. Justin fought Brian to get away.

"Uneducated again." Sam said.

"Both of their names are on the mortgage. Brian doesn't have more right to that house then Justin does, and vice versa." Melanie told him in disgust. Michael's eyes widened.

"You fucking loser. Look what you've done to yourself. You caused all of this. You pushed everyone so hard and look where you are. You're losing everything. And everyone in your life. Get the fuck out of here." Justin yelled and struggled against Brian.

"Let's go!" Brian said and tried yanking him back. He had never realized Justin was so strong.

"You don't know anything. Brian is my best friend. Always has been and always will be. Nothing can come between us." Michael said.

"Do you even hear Brian coming to your defense? You're losing your best friend. He's standing right in front of you, and not saying a word to you. Do you not even see that you've lost him?" Sam said.

"I can speak for myself. The both of you shut the fuck up. Get inside the house Justin." Brian said and yanked him hard.

"What the hell is going on?" Sawyer asked as he ran across the street.

"Help me get him back in the fucking house." Brian gritted through his teeth. The two of them fought with Justin to get him across the street. He yelled the whole way at Michael. "Get upstairs or so help me Justin!" Brian snapped at him. He got him upstairs and into their bedroom. Slamming the door behind him. "SIT DOWN!" He yelled at Justin.

"Why did you do that? I've been waiting for 6 years to beat the living shit out of him. He deserves everything he gets." Justin said, trying to get passed him, but Brian pushed him back and leaned down to him, getting in his face.

"You don't get to beat people up because you're pissed. You're just making everything worse. You're not going back down there so you may as well start calming the fuck down right now." he said, pushing his chest and started pacing the floor. "You and Sam don't get to dictate my relationship with Michael. It's not up to either of you." Brian told him. Justin glared at him.

"He's not going to come into my house and do what he did. Yelling at both of our mothers. He insulted practically everyone. He's been stepping on me for years. He's been bullying me for years. And he doesn't get to anyone. Not in my house. This is my house Brian!" Justin said as he stood up, getting more fired up.

"I know that. And I agree." Brian told him. Justin stood there a moment, just staring at him. "You're right. He doesn't get to come into this house and do that again. Because it is your house. And if you say he can't come back in it, then I'm right behind you." Brian told him.

"Then what are we arguing about?" Justin asked.

"You don't get to beat the shit out of him. And you don't get to tell him what I'm doing. You don't get to tell him that he's losing me. That's all on me. That's my relationship, and neither you or Sam get to dictate what I'm going to do."

"So you're just gonna push it under the rug? Like he hasn't made my life miserable for 6 years, and started making everyone else's life miserable for the past few months?"

"No I'm not going to just push it under the fucking rug. I didn't say that. What I'm going to do is my business. It's not yours or Sam's. I'm going to be the one to deal with Michael. And trust me Justin Taylor, I am going to be doing something about it." Brian told him. Justin's face fell. Brian didn't understand what was wrong with him. Justin stood up and walked over to the door.

"It's not Taylor...it's Kinney." Justin said and rubbed his forehead. "And thanks for backing me up. And here I thought marriage was supposed to be about defending each other." Justin said and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! thanks for all the great feedback. And thanks for hanging in there. I know it was so long before I got the second chapter up, and I've been working hard to get this chapter done. It was actually done for a day, but I had to go somewhere with wifi to post it, but don't worry. I wasn't doing nothing while I was waiting to post this, I already have 4 pages of chapter 4 written out lol I usually write 20 pages or more, and this one is only 16. I had a plan for how I wanted this chapter to end, and I honestly couldn't figure out anything else to write. But don't worry. I'm gonna try and do like 25 pages for the next chapter to make up for this one. Thanks for all my friends who always comment. I always enjoy getting those emails.**

 **JAX001993**

 **yes I switched Michael's character...i was bored with him, and I like having something in the background...the main story right now is Molly, but I like having Michael's craziness as a gapfiller lol**

 **KELLYHARPER**

 **it was done to keep you guessing**

 **GLOWORM419**

 **gonna update as much as I can. Whenever I can. I write a little every day.**

 **RJONES308**

 **of course im writing lol glad you had such a great holiday!**

Chapter 3

Justin went flying down the stairs. He could hear voices coming from the living room, but he ignored them and went into the kitchen. "Justin what are you doing?" he heard Daphne ask from behind him. Justin searched around the kitchen for his car keys. "Justin stop and tell me what you're looking for. Maybe I can help." Daphne said.

"I'm looking for my fucking car keys." Justin snapped. He hadn't even driven this SUV. After Allison had gotten into a car accident a few days before his wedding, it was completely totaled. Brian had Ted order a new one, and it had been waiting for him when they got home. He shoved things out of the way, sending things to the floor and not caring as he searched for his keys.

"You shouldn't be driving when you're like this." Daphne told him. Justin spun around.

"I don't care if I should be driving or not. I need a fucking drink." he yelled at her, and spun around looking on the counter.

"Justin you can't mix alcohol with your pain meds." Daphne said. Someone cleared his throat. It was was Jayden. He was holding his car keys.

"I'll drive you. She's right. You shouldn't be driving. Or drinking." Jayden said calmly. He glared at his keys. Then he realized, this was the best he was gonna get. He knew no one was going to let him drive a car. So he let them drive him.

"He fucking called me Taylor." Justin ground out. Daphne leaned forward from the back seat.

"I'm sure it was by accident. I sometimes say Justin Taylor to." Daphne said.

"I wanna fucking kill him." Justin said. Meaning Michael. Trying to forget about Brian. He called him Justin Taylor. And that probably hurt worse then anything. "He fucking comes in to my house...it's one thing to treat me like shit. I'm a big boy. I can handle his childness. I've been doing it for almost seven fucking years." Justin ranted. He looked back at Daphne. "Haven't I been dealing with his jealousy since day fucking one?" Justin asked. Daphne nodded her head.

"You've always been mature about the way you've handled Michael. No one can blame you for hitting him. I'm surprised he's went this long without being punched." Daphne said.

"Oh but Brian can. Brian can blame me. He's mad at me. You don't get the beat the shit out of someone because you're pissed Justin." Justin mocked Brian. "The hell I can! I'm fucking pissed and I had every right to beat the shit out of him. Almost 7 years worth or reasons to. It's one thing to treat me like that. But not my family. Not Brian's. I won't stand for that. I have a right to fucking kill him if I want. After everything he's said and done to me. After everything he's done for the past couple of months. No he's lucky I didn't kill him." Justin ranted.

Brian walked down the stairs past everyone and out onto the back porch. He sat down and lit a joint. Not caring that his son could actually walk out at any moment. He was to pissed for that. He was to livid to care. He was sure that no one would let Gus outside. In the back of his mind, he had hoped everyone was smarter then to let Gus outside. He heard the slider open and could tell it was Sawyer. Brian pushed the chair out and laid his feet in it, as Sawyer sat down on the other side of where Brian's feet were.

"And let me guess. After all the shit he said to you and Teresa, you want to go beat the shit out of him to, and want to order me to stay away from Michael to." Brian snapped and took a hit. Sawyer rubbed his face.

"Wanna cut me some slack here? I just had to drag my sister down the stairs like a five year old having a temper tantrum so she could beat the shit out of the punching bag." Sawyer said. He chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah and speaking of her. Who the hell does she think she is, telling Michael what I'm going to do? No one tells me what I feel, and what I'm going to do. That's my fucking business. Not anyone else's." he said. He smoked a whole blunt and rolled a second one before Sawyer even spoke again.

"The things you have to understand about my little sister...she's extremely protective of her family. Like a pit bull protective. And when someone does something wrong to her family, she lashes out. Her intentions are good, but the way she carry's them out leaves something to be desired. But her feelings behind her actions are out of love. She saw everything that Michael was doing to this family, and she lashed out and let him know where to go and how to get there. Because everything Michael did was wrong." Sawyer said. Brian snorted.

"And here's the part where you tell me to dump my best friend." Brian said.

"Don't sit there and begin to imagine how I think. Because you don't know me well enough to have any idea." Sawyer said sternly. Brian looked over at him, shocked. He hadn't heard his father raise his voice like that. Well he had heard it, but never directed at him. It stunned Brian for a moment. Sawyer cleared his throat and shook his head. "I'm sorry I...I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Sawyer said. Brian didn't say anything. "You weren't raised the way I wanted you to be raised. You were raised with three people, who you thought were your family. They were all you had...and they failed you." Sawyer said. Brian looked over at him. "They failed you, as a mother, as a father, and as a sister...so you found a family that didn't fail you. Michael, Debbie and Vic. They were your parents...and Michael was your brother." Sawyer said. Brian looked at his back yard. Sawyer was completely right about that.

"It was easy to dump the Kinney's the first chance you got...because they didn't love you. They weren't loyal to you. You couldn't be who you were around them. But Michael, Debbie and Vic, you could...they were your family your whole life...so I completely understand that with all this happening...Michael's your brother. I know you're angry with him, beyond anything you can describe for yourself. But you're completely stuck in a hole that you don't know how to dig yourself out of. It was easy to dump the Kinney's because you never expected anything less then hatred from them. But Michael is your brother, and you expected more from him. And you know what he's doing is wrong, but you're dying inside because you want to put him in his place, but just can't let your family go." Sawyer said. It was all true. Everything he was saying was completely true.

"That's why you've been avoiding it. You're trying to come up with a way to fix this. But you haven't figured out a solution yet." Sawyer said. Brian huffed and rubbed his face and started smoking again. "Unfortunately with that fight today, times running out on what you have to do about Michael. It is your decision what happens with Michael...but it's also not not Justin's business." Sawyer said. Brian looked over at him.

"How did you know I told Justin it wasn't his business?" Brian asked.

"Emmett followed you guys and heard the whole fight." Sawyer said sheepishly. Brian snorted. Of course he did. "I know this isn't easy for you. I get that. Michael's the one who put you in this position...and unfortunately Brian...you have to deal with it. Because Justin loves you. And you love him. And unless you want to wake up to Michael every morning, I suggest you fix this with Justin." Sawyer told him. Brian glanced at him and went back to smoking.

"Right now...you might be upset that Justin yelled at Michael, saying he was losing you...but Justin is the one that's hurting. His little sister his missing. You gotta cut him some slack, because we both know this isn't what Justin wanted. He's never wanted to put you in this position. He never wanted this to happen to you and Michael...but this was all Michael's doing. This is all happening because of Michael. And it's unfair to be angry with Justin for finally lashing out. You're lucky he lasted this long." Sawyer said. Brian groaned. Everything Sawyer said was right. "As for calling him Justin Taylor..."

"It was a fucking slip of the tongue. I told him I was going to deal with Michael. I swore I would. Justin Taylor just popped out of my mouth before I could take it back."

"I know that...but Justin doesn't. So I think you may want to be more careful and fix that."

"Well Yoda, why don't you tell me what to do since you're so smart." Brian said sarcastically. Sawyer rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I swear you and Sammy are just alike. When she gets aggravated with me for being a know-it-all she starts calling me Yoda." Sawyer said and rubbed at his face. "You need to apologize and show him that you're sorry. I think you may need to do something about Michael...he is your brother. And I can understand that. Because you feel the way I feel about Derek. Blood doesn't make our bond better then your bond with Michael. So it would break my heart if I had to to something about Derek. So I can sympathize...but I know I would have to do something..and I think it's time to do something about Michael." Sawyer told him. They sat in silence for awhile before Sawyer got up.

"I don't want you think I'm not on your side. I'm completely one hundred percent on your side. I'll always be on your side. And as someone who's on the outside, I can see from a different point of view. You're just starting on a new journey in your life with Justin. And Michael had every right to be apart of it. Justin was ok with that. He's always accepted Michael with open arms...but Michael's not the same best friend anymore. He's become a toxic person in your life, and in some of your friends lives. And sometimes you have to get rid of the toxic people in your life...and right now with everything that is going on with Justin's father and sister, Justin and his mother and baby sister should come first right now. Not Michael." Sawyer said and patted his shoulder and went back inside.

Every damn thing his father said was right. He had been avoiding this fight with Michael, because he hoped he'd get his head out of his ass. But Michael had taken things to far. He couldn't just keep waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. So what the hell was he supposed to do?

"I think you just gotta relax. Letting Michael get to you like this is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to push someone to do something. And you fell right into his trap by punching him, and now you and Brian are fighting. This is perfect in his eyes. So I think when you get home, you need to talk to Brian. You shouldn't be thinking about Michael. You need to be with your mom and little sister right now. Not out here with us." Jayden said as he drove around.

"He called me Taylor." Justin gritted out.

"And I think that was an accident. Come on Brian wouldn't call you Taylor to piss you off. The whole reason you changed your name was because of Craig. He wouldn't say that to you. That's going way over the line. I really think it was an accident." Daphne said.

"I really think the way to really screw Michael, is to go back to Brian. That would be the ultimate fuck you. And forget about him anyways. Let everyone else handle him like they've been doing. They kept Michael away from you for months. Let everyone do it again, and concentrate on your family. Then when your sister comes back, then kick his ass." Jayden said. Justin wiped at his face in frustration. They were right. And he hated that.

Brian walked back into the house and started up the stairs, when Sam was coming down with her suitcase. She stopped when she saw him and gulped. She looked like she had been crying. She cleared her throat. "Listen me and Josh are gonna go stay at Teresa's house." she told him.

"Why?" he asked, crossing his arms. She fidgeted around.

"Because I know you must hate me right now. I'm sorry for what I've said...I didn't mean to make decision's for you. That wasn't my intention. So we'll just go stay somewhere else." Sam said as she tried to walk by him, but Brian put his arm on the railing. Stopping her from taking another step.

"I'm already in enough trouble with Sunshine. Don't you think making is fag hag stay somewhere else will just add more fuel to his fire?" Brian asked. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked. He moved his arm to rest against the railing and cross his arms.

"I'm still deciding on that one." Brian grumbled. She sniffed and wiped at her face.

"I won't...well I'll try not to be so bad at butting in on your relationship with Michael. I never meant it to hurt you...I know we didn't grow up together, and you're older then me...but you're my nephew. You're my brothers son and...I protect my family. And everything he's said and done..." Sam trailed off.

"Well I can't be all that angry with you. I brought you into this. I made you keep secrets and made you write his Best Man speech. Stupid me thinking you would just do it and not have an opinion on it." Brian said and rolled his eyes. Sam smiled a little. "Go bring your bag back upstairs Drama Queen. Is there even anything in the suitcase? Or were you just waiting till you saw me and pretend to carry and empty suitcase down?" he asked her. Her smile widened and she leaned forward and hugged him.

"Thank you. And yes it has shit in it asshole." she said and went back upstairs. He had hoped Justin would be as forgiving. His stomach growled and he realized he was super hungry. He hadn't eaten all day, and he just smoked two joints. He was ready to eat the entire menu at McDonalds. He went back into the kitchen, and his mother was making something at the stove.

"What are you making?" Brian asked. This was the first time that he and Teresa had been alone since he and Justin got back a few days ago. Usually Justin was attached to his hip, and there were people all over the house. But he guessed after the blow out, everyone had made themselves invisible. No one was in sight. Teresa smiled.

"I'm making some meatballs. I have all this sauce I made yesterday. Haven't decided if I'm gonna make a lasagna or ziti...but I have sauce and meatballs so I can do whatever I want." Teresa said. He sat down on the island as she stood on the other side.

"I'm sorry for what Michael said to you." Brian said. Teresa didn't look up. She kept stirring the sauce.

"It's not your fault...and it's not like he's said anything that wasn't true. I mean, I did give you up. Maybe everyone's just been to nice about it to me your whole life by not making me face it." she said sadly. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. She still wouldn't look up at him.

"That's some of the stupidest bull shit I've ever heard." Brian said. She looked up at him. "He doesn't have a right to say anything to you, because he's not you. He has no idea what it was like being 13 and giving a kid up for adoption. And if anyone has a right to say anything it's me. Because I'm the person who got put up for adoption. And if I want to say anything to you about it, I'll be sure to say it, not caring if it hurts your feelings. But I don't feel any of that. I'm not angry at you or pissed. So if you wanna feel sorry for yourself, then I can't stop you. But I'm not angry at you. So you're wasting your time feeling sorry for yourself." Brian said. Teresa gulped. They were silent for a few minutes. He felt bad for snapping at her.

"Ok so maybe I would care if I hurt your feelings." Brian said. She slowly looked up and gave him a half smile.

"I've gotten to know you pretty well these last few months. And I know that that means a lot coming from you. So thank you." she said. He nodded his head. "It's not that easy to just forgive myself for giving you up...I don't regret it just for you...I regret it for myself to. I didn't get to raise you. And I didn't get to watch you grow up. All I have are all those pictures you gave me...I spend so much time wishing I could take it back. It's not easy to just let it go." she said sadly and stirred the sauce again. Brian didn't really know what to say to that either. After a few more minutes of silence though, Teresa started talking.

"You may want to make a grand gesture." she said. He looked up at her and raised in eye brow. "For Justin." she said. He scrubbed at his face in frustration.

"I'm on his side. I don't get why he doesn't see that." Brian said.

"Because his little sister has been kidnapped." she said simply. It was true. Justin would have been more logical, if his father didn't murder his wife, kidnap his sister, and abandon his other sister. "Cut him some slack. And say Justin Kinney a lot more for God sakes." she joked with him. He nodded his head. They heard the garage door open, making Brian tense. It was time to face the music. He waited for about ten minutes, before he heard the door in the hallway open. A second later, Daphne and Jayden came running in. without Justin. Brian sat straight up.

"We have a problem." Daphne said.

"What the fuck happened? Where's Justin?" Brian demanded.

"The cops pulled up right as we pulled into the driveway. They arrested Justin." Daphne said. Teresa dropped the spoon on the floor.

"Shit!" she hissed, bending down to clean up the mess.

"What for?" Brian demanded, standing up.

"For punching Michael. He's pressing charges." Jayden said. Brian's blood was boiling.

"MELANIE!" Brian screamed loudly, causing the three others to jump. Sawyer, Sam and Josh came running in.

"What's the matter?" Sawyer asked.

"Where's Justin?" Sam asked Daphne and Jayden.

"He's going to jail for punching Michael." Daphne said. Sam gasped, while Sawyer and Josh's eyes widened. Brian stood there, jaw clenched and fists balled up. Lindsay and Melanie came running in.

"Jesus Brian what's the matter?" Melanie asked.

"Go over to the police station and get Justin out of jail." Brian said through gritted teeth.

"Jail? Why's he in jail?" Lindsay asked.

"Fucking Michael called the cops on Justin because he punched him. Come on I'm going to for this." Sam said as she went to the front door.

"You make sure his mother doesn't find out." Brian told Daphne. She nodded her head.

"We promise. We'll make sure she has no idea what's happening." Teresa said. Sam came back in with her purse and keys.

"Let's go." Sam said to Melanie. Brian walked over and grabbed his own keys.

"Where are you going?" Lindsay asked frantically.

"I'm gonna go take care of my best friend." Brian said through gritted teeth.

"You're not going over there alone. Let's go Josh." Sawyer said. They all left. Melanie and Sam went to the police station, while Sawyer, who fought Brian for the keys, drove them over to Michael's house. Sawyer hadn't even completely stopped when Brian got out of the car and stomped up the steps and pounded on the door. He could hear Michael yelling inside at someone. Josh and Sawyer raced up the steps to stand next to him. A moment later, a very tired and sick looking Ben answered the door. Brian stopped.

"Hey. Come join the party." Ben said tiredly and allowed them in.

"Are you ok?" Brian asked him. He tiredly nodded his head.

"It's those meds. I look worse then I feel." Ben said as he coughed.

"Will you keep your voice down for God sakes." they heard Debbie hiss.

"This is my fucking house." Michael yelled loudly at her.

"Ben is sleeping. He's sick or have you been to busy terrorizing your friends to notice that your husband is fucking sick." he hissed at him. You could tell Debbie was trying to be as quiet as she could. She was still loud, because Debbie just naturally had a loud voice. But Michael wasn't trying at all.

"You should go to bed." Josh told Ben. He nodded his head.

"I heard the doorbell, and I know Michael didn't hear it." Ben said. He went to take a step, but he struggled to pull himself up. Brian stepped up and threw Ben's arm around his own shoulder. Josh did the same for his other arm, and they helped Ben up the stairs. This just added more fuel to Brian's fire. Michael was so caught up in his own selfishness, that he wasn't aware of anyone else around him. He was so caught him in Brian's husband, that he couldn't even see his own husband. They helped Ben back into bed, and then Brian stomped down the stairs, and barged into the kitchen, stunning both Debbie and Michael.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Michael demanded. Josh and Sawyer were right behind him, close enough to grab him if he lunged at Michael.

"What the fuck am I doing here? Are you fucking kidding me? You honestly have to ask what the fuck I'm doing here?" Brian demanded. He laughed sarcastically at him.

"Brian please. Ben's upstairs sleeping." Debbie pleaded.

"No. He's not. He's upstairs, but he's not sleeping. He was the one who let us in, and I had to help him back into bed because his own fucking husband is down here taking another fucking temper tantrum instead of taking care of him." Brian told him.

"Ben's fine." Michael said. Debbie covered her face.

"He's not fine. But I didn't come here to talk to you about your husband. That's not my battle. I came here to talk to you about my husband." Brian said. Michael cringed as he heard the word, and Brian caught on instantly. "Oh yes Michael. Justin is my husband. And we're going to talk about him right fucking now." Brian said. Before anyone had a chance, he reached over and grabbed Michael by the hair and yanked him into the living room. Debbie screamed for him to stop, but Brian didn't listen and shoved him over to the couch and pushed him on it to sit down. Michael screamed and grabbed his hair. Brian grabbed the phone and threw it in his lap. "You call the fucking police station, and drop the fucking charges." Brian told him.

"I will not. He fucking attacked me. He deserves to go to jail." Michael said. He had to admit, Justin did kick his ass. It looked like Michael's nose was broken. And he had a black eye.

"And you're completely innocent in all of this right?" Brian asked. Michael had the balls to nod his head. "You didn't verbally attack everyone over at my house. You haven't been starting all kinds of trouble?" Brian asked.

"I said the truth. And if they can't handle that-" Michael tried to say, but Brian slammed his hands down on the side of Michael and got right into his face.

"Listen here, you piece of shit. I'm going to get in my car and drive back to the police station to pick Justin up. By the time I get there, I expect Justin to be walking out. While I'm in the car, you're going to be calling them up on the phone to drop the charges. You're also to not step foot on my property. That goes for any of my property. Anything I own, you're not to be within a 100 feet of it." Brian said. Michael's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. Little Mikey got it. I own the fucking Comic Book store. The same Comic Book store, that Ted has changed all the passwords to get into anything on the computer for it. And the same Comic Book Store, that I have some Bouncers from Babylon standing outside with strict orders to not let you come back in. The same fucking Comic Book store that will have a locksmith come first thing in the morning to change the locks, and never let you back in. That's the same fucking Comic Book store, that you're never gonna get back into unless you drop the charges against Justin." Brian told him.

Debbie cried in her hands. Sawyer and Josh just looked at each other. Brian stood back and crossed his arms. "The choice is yours. Is pressing charges against Justin for kicking the shit out of you, which is something that you deserved, worth more then losing your income? The only income you have since your husband is in bed sick? Is it worth losing everything?" Brian asked. Michael gulped.

"So it really has come down to this? You're choosing him over me?" Michael asked. Brian snorted and scrubbed his face.

"Yeah I am. I'm choosing Justin over you. I'm gonna choose the guy who I want to wake up to every day for the rest of my life." Brian told him. Sawyer smiled. It was a proud dad moment. "And you're not that guy. He is. And you were wrong. Everything you've been doing is wrong. You're done bullying Justin. He's stayed quiet about it for over six years, and you're lucky you just now got your ass kicked." Brian told him. Josh snorted. "You've really made an ass out of yourself. You've alienated all your friends. Your mother. She should be at my house right now with her friend. She wants to be there with Jennifer, but instead she's to embarrassed to be in my house. She's over here begging you to stop. And she can't make you do it. But I can. It fucking stops now. Because I own you. I own that fucking Comic Book store that you love so fucking much. You want to keep it. You stay off my property. You stay away from Justin. You mind your own fucking business when it comes to Lindsay and Melanie's house, and you butt out of my parents giving me up for adoption. Don't you ever fucking say that to my mother again. That she gave me up so she doesn't belong. I get to decide who belongs in my life. And she's fine right where she's at. So are they." Brian said, referring to Sawyer and Josh.

"So you're choosing them over me." Michael asked.

"When are you going to fucking wake up. I didn't have to choose anyone. There was never a choice. You made the choice. This was all you're doing. You created this whole fucking mess. Now you are the one loosing me. You don't get to be apart of my life, because you chose not to be. They didn't ask me to choose you or them." Brian said. Michael said something else then. But Brian didn't hear it. Something weird happened to Brian at that moment. He realized, that he and Michael's friendship was over. Really truly over. His best friend wasn't here anymore. Someone else had taken over. Nothing he said was ever going to register with Michael. He was never going to get it through his head...it was one of the saddest moments in his life. Losing Michael. Michael must have said something to anger Sawyer and Josh, because now they were arguing with him.

"Don't fucking talk about her not working. She does more in one day then you do at your own job. I make more then enough money for her not work. And it's our fucking business. Who the hell are you to say anything about her? You don't even know her." Josh yelled at him.

"Please. Ben needs his rest." Debbie cried.

"Why is your mother the only one concerned about Ben? Shouldn't you be concerned about him? You're so worried about Teresa and Sam that you haven't stopped to notice that your husband is fucking sick and needs you." Sawyer told him.

"Don't you dare say anything about Ben. You know nothing about him. It's none of your fucking business." Michael yelled.

"Don't make it my business then. Don't make us be the one's to carry him back to bed. Then I'll stay out of yours. And I'll stay out of yours when you stay out of mine. You can't be that hypocritical. " Sawyer argued back. "And look what you've done to your mother. This is killing her. And you don't even care. You don't care about anyone but yourself." Sawyer said. Debbie did look like a mess.

"Not your mother. Not your husband. Definitely not your daughter." Josh said.

"That's enough." Brian said. They all looked at him. "He doesn't hear anything you say." Brian said mono-tonelessly. "He doesn't hear anything any of us say." he said. It was the truth. Michael wasn't hearing anything. He turned to Debbie. "You're always welcome in my house. Never think that you're not. Everyone agrees. And if they don't tough shit...you'll always be a mother to me and Justin." he told her, making her cry. "But I understand if you may not be able to come back. But I hope you do." Brian told her. She nodded her head, and he turned back to Michael. "You stay away. I mean it. You're no longer welcome at my house. After everything you've pulled, you're lucky." Brian said as he started walking away.

"Oh yeah I'm real lucky. After that stupid kid got in the middle of us. After these people just invaded your home. A home you didn't even want. A home that Justin forced you into. These people threw you away. And you're choosing them over me?" Michael demanded. Brian rubbed his forehead and slowly turned around to face him.

"You're not even worth this anymore. If that's what you honestly believe, then you're not even worth fighting with. Because there's nothing to fight for." Brian said quietly. Michael just stood there. "Make the charges disappear by the time I get to the police station. Or else." he said, and turned around and got outside. Sawyer and Josh quietly followed him. "Give me my keys." he said to Sawyer. He tossed them to him and they all got in.

"God am I glad to see you." Justin said as Melanie walked out back. She gave him a strong hug.

"Did you say anything?" Melanie asked. He shook his head.

"No I wouldn't. I said I wouldn't till I had my lawyer." Justin said. She nodded her head.

"Good boy. I taught you well. Took me fucking forever to get back here. Sam's arguing with one of the cops out there. She thinks she can bring your bail down." she laughed as she sat down next to him.

"How is this even possible. After everything he's done. How is law against me for punching him? He deserved it." Justin said as he started to cry. They were sitting in a large room with a bunch of desks. The cop had just gotten up to leave Justin there, sitting by himself. How had he gotten into this mess? And where was Brian?

"Sweetie I'm doing everything I can."

"I'm not gonna have to sleep here tonight am I? Please don't tell me I am." he begged her. All of a sudden, Brian was standing above him. He pulled Justin up by his arm.

"Come on we're leaving." Brian said.

"What?" Justin asked, stunned.

"Did you post bail?" Mel asked.

"Didn't have to. The charges were dropped. So he's free to go home." Brian said. Justin and Mel stood there, stunned.

"How?" Justin asked, wiping his face.

"Because I went over to Michael's and threatened to take away his Comic Book store. If he went through with this, then he'd have no source of income. His pride and joy would be gone." Brian said as he pulled him to the front of the police station. When they got to the lobby, they could see Sawyer, Sam and Josh in a tight circle talking. Sam saw them first and she walked forward, in between Sawyer and Josh and walked over to Justin to hug him.

"Oh thank God. I was ready to kick some cops balls in." she said and let him go.

"Let's just get out of here." Sawyer said. He led the group outside.

"You guys go ahead. We'll catch up." Brian said. Melanie, Sawyer, Sam and Josh left in Mel's van. It was just Brian and Justin outside the police station.

"You threatened to take the store away from him?" Justin asked. Brian nodded as he leaned back against Justin's SUV and crossed his arms.

"Before we get into another fight, because I don't want to. Just let me say this...I told you I agreed with you. That if you didn't want him in the house, I agreed with you. Because everything he's said and done was wrong. He had no right to say anything about you, or be cruel to your mom...all of it. And I'm sorry that my words...and my actions today made you question if I was on your side. Because I was. I am." Brian said. Justin gulped, and Brian fidgeted around a little. He hoped he was getting through to him.

"I didn't say the right things...and they made you think I wasn't on your side. So I'm sorry. But I am on your side. One hundred percent." Brian told him. Justin didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "And when I called you Taylor. It was a fucking accident Justin. I've known you for over six years, and you've always been Taylor. It was a slip on the tongue. I didn't mean anything bad by it...next time we're having some huge blowout fight, I'll make sure to yell Justin Kinney at you." Brian said. Justin softly chuckled and put his head down and rubbed the muscles in the back of his neck. He just wanted Justin to say something.

"I'm sorry I over reacted." Justin said and looked up. "This whole thing with Molly has me so screwed up...I got to forget for the day what really mattered...I wanted to kill him. For everything he's put me through since the night I met you. I thought we finally moved passed everything. I thought we were friends..." he trailed off and shook his head and looked up at Brian. "You went over there and had some big fight didn't you?" he asked. Brian took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and then shook his head.

"I didn't need to have a big fight...I realized there wasn't anything fighting for." Brian said. Saying it out loud was awful. It made Brian's insides feel like they stopped working. Justin's eyes softened. "I went over there and made him drop the charges. And ordered him to stay away from us." Brian said.

"Think it will work?"

"Well he dropped the charges...but no I doubt he'll stay away." he chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Justin said. But Brian shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about him...you don't need to deal with that. You just need to concentrate on being with your mom." Brian said.

"Is this fight over then?" Justin asked. Brian nodded his head, and Justin reached up and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and buried his face in his neck. "I'm so sorry for what happened...but thank you. Thank you for standing up for me." Justin said. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and put his own head down on the blondes shoulders. He breathed in deeply. This was where he wanted to be. His dad was totally right. It didn't matter what happened to his friendship with Michael, because this was the guy he wanted to wake up to every day.

"Don't forget about saving you from spending the night in jail." Brian said, making Justin laugh and pulled back. They locked eyes for a few moments, before Justin leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Come on. Let's get the fuck out of here." Brian said.

Justin's mother had no idea what happened. Teresa and Lindsay kept everything under control at the house. When everyone walked in, it was like nothing had happened. It was a grueling couple of days. With no word on Molly, Justin and his mother were lost. Jennifer's mother and sister flew back home after a few days. Everyone had their roles to play. Tucker stayed close by Jennifer's side, like Brian did for Justin. Teresa, her mother and Sawyer's mother stayed in the kitchen a lot. Cooking and feeding everyone. Lindsay and Melanie took care of Gus, Jenny and as much as they could, Lilly. She still got passed around to everyone though. Emmett and Ted went back to work, and would stop by as much as they could. Sawyer went back to Kinnetik, and would stay close to Brian, Justin and Gus when he was there. Daphne and Jayden had gone back home, but came over every night, and stayed on the weekends.

While Sam and Josh were there for Justin, they were the saving grace of keeping the kids entertained. They played with the kids all day, every day. They'd be outside playing for hours. In the pool or the sprinkler. They let them ride the horses. They played on the swing set or just ran around for hours, doing what kids do. When they were inside they played for hours on video games. J.R. would sometimes take a nap, or go to Michael's, and that's when the video games would really start. Or building the extravagant town that Brian and Gus were building. Once Gus was bored with one thing, Sam and Josh had something else fun for him to. She had a million art projects, or cooking projects to keep him busy. He didn't really ask to go somewhere, because they were providing all the entertainment for him.

Justin came into the kitchen one morning and hissed. "What's the matter?" Teresa asked him.

"I can't move my neck." Justin said.

"You have huge knot in your neck. I told you that three days ago." Sam said as she grabbed a pancake and stood there eating it.

"Don't you want butter or syrup on it. Or a plate?" Sawyer asked she flicked him off and sat on the bar stool at the counter. Brian came in and sat next to her.

"You should go get a massage." Brian said as Sawyer's mother, his grandmother, poured a cup of coffee and poured sugar into it, and then passed it across the island to Brian. He smiled at her. "Thanks." he said and sipped it.

"I'm not going to get a massage right now." Justin grumbled.

"It's not like it's a day of beauty. You're going to get those knots rubbed out of your neck. If you're physically in pain then go take care of it." Teresa said.

"I don't have any knots. I just slept on it wrong." Justin said. Brian reached up and placed a finger on his neck and Justin yelped in pain and pushed his hand away.

"I didn't even apply pressure. You're going." Brian said as he went back to his coffee. Sam reached forward and grabbed some bacon and started eating it.

"Get a fucking plate." Sawyer griped at her.

"You know you need to have some sex in your life. You wouldn't be so stressed all the time. Teresa, get on that." she said, waving her hand towards Sawyer. Teresa's eyes widened and Brian laughed.

"Shut up!" Sawyer said.

"Samantha June!" her mother said.

"I'm just trying to help them out mother." Sam said and grabbed another pancake. Sawyer grabbed a plate and shoved it at her, and then walked out of the kitchen. Teresa shortly followed them. Cynthia stood there, shaking her head at Sam as she ate her pancake and more bacon. She looked up at her mother. "They need encouragement. They should have been together a long time ago." she said and turned to Brian and Justin. "Don't worry. I'm wearing them down. It will happen." she assured them.

"e necessario mantenere il vostro grande bocca grasso fuori della vostro vita sessuale fratelli." Cynthia said. Sam's mouth fell wide open. Brian and Justin looked at each other.

"Non ho una grande bocca grasso. Non e colpa mia il mio fratello e sessualmente ritardato." Sam said back to them.

"She said retarded." Justin whispered to Brian.

"I'll say a lot worse." she said to them. Her mother huffed and walked away.

"You speak Italian?" Justin asked. She nodded her head.

"You should learn. It's how we always have the best fights. My mom usually speaks Italian when she wants to say something nasty to us." Sam chuckled.

"What did she say?" Justin asked as he hissed again. Brian put his hand on the back of Justin's neck and rubbed gently.

"Oh this one wasn't bad. I'm sure she was gonna say something else. But she just told me to keep my big fat mouth out of my brothers sex life. So I told her it wasn't my fault he's sexually retarded." Sam said.

"Told you she said retarded." Justin said. Before Justin and Brian left, Justin went into the living room His mom and Tucker were sitting on the couch. "Me and Brian are gonna go out for a little while. Do you need anything?" Justin asked her. She shook her head.

"Where are you guys going?" Lindsay asked. She was bouncing Lilly on her hip. Lilly still wasn't a happy baby.

"Sunshine can't move his neck. He needs a massage." Brian said. Jen looked at him Justin.

"Are you ok honey?" Jen asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Are you gonna be ok here? I'll stay if you need me to." Justin said. Brian grabbed his shoulders.

"Your mothers going to be just fine. She has lots of family around here. Stop trying to get out of this." Brian said.

"I don't need to go Brian." Justin argued without turning his head. Brian brought up his left hand to the side of Justin's face and snapped his finger.

"Can you turn your head to see my fingers without moving your whole body?" Brian asked. Justin glared straight ahead. "Didn't think so. Let's go." he said. Brian brought him to a Massage Therapist that Teresa recommended, and called to get Justin squeezed in. Brian waited for him and played on his phone the whole time. Sending texts and reading and sending emails. He was trying to catch up. He had expected to be back to work right now, and had set up some appointments, that his father was now handling. When did he just give up control like this. He let his father, along with Ted and Cynthia, run everything at his work. His baby. In just a year his life really had changed. He knew the exact moment it started to change to. It wasn't the night he met Justin, although really you could say it was. But the moment that really changed him, was the night the bomb went off at Babylon. Thinking Justin could be dead. He allowed himself to admit it for the very first time out loud that night, when he told Justin he loved him. He was alive. And that was all that mattered.

Brian looked up after an hour to see a very relaxed Justin walk out. His eyes looked glazed over. "Whoever would have thought you could look like that without being high or just gotten fucked." Brian joked. Justin laughed and moved his neck slowly from side to side.

"It's still kinda sore but it feels so much better. I just feel so relaxed. Thank you." Justin said and kissed him. Brian smiled and walked forward to pay at the desk. "Give her a great tip." he said. Brian nodded and he paid, and then they left. They were in the car, and Brian leaned his arm towards Justin and rubbed his neck.

"Wow that huge knot is gone." Brian said. Justin hummed 'mmmhmm' at him, making Brian chuckle. Justin was leaning his head back and had his eyes closed. It was good to see him relaxed. When they got home, they could hear Gus in the pool. He was yelling and screaming and laughing. They walked into the kitchen and then walked out onto the porch. Daphne and Jayden were there. It was a Saturday, and the sun was out.

"AGAIN!" Gus screamed as he ran towards Josh and Jayden. Josh grabbed his arms and Jayden grabbed his legs and they swung him back and forth a few times until they threw him in the pool. Gus would come back up laughing hysterically. Daphne was in the shallow end of the pool with Lilly, who seemed to be calm for once. Sam was over at the table, with a plate full of food chowing down.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling?" Lindsay asked as she came out looked at Justin.

"Much better." he told her, and she leaned forward and rubbed his neck. "That girl was amazing." he told her, making her chuckle. Gus screamed with laughter and they all looked over at him swimming to the edge to climb back out.

"The boys have been doing that for the past hour. I don't know how they aren't tired yet." Lindsay said. Brian looked over at Sam.

"You know you're gonna get fat." Brian told her. Justin and Lindsay looked over at her.

"Brian!" Lindsay said and smacked him and went back inside.

"Please. I have like the best metabolism. Goes right in and-"

"Ok we don't need to know the rest." Justin said, putting his hands up. She just chuckled and kept eating her burger.

"Sawyer made burgers on the grill. They're in the kitchen." Sam said.

"I can make you boys a plate." Lindsay said from the kitchen. They ended up getting plates and coming out and sitting on the porch. It was a really nice day.

"Where's J.R.?" Justin asked. Lindsay cleared her throat.

"Mel brought her to the park to see Michael." Lindsay said uncomfortably.

"You don't have to act weird about saying his name. He shares a child with you and Melanie." Justin told her. Lindsay smiled at him.

"God you're so much nicer then me." Sam joked as she was playing with her phone. "Hey isn't Gus' birthday coming up?" she asked Lindsay. She nodded her head.

"Yeah in two weeks."

"What are you doing for him?" she asked. Lindsay smiled sadly.

"We'll just have something small here. Not really make a big deal out of it." she said.

"Why not?" Brian asked.

"Well because of everything that's going on. It's just not the right time. Having a birthday party for my son...is just a slap in the face to Jennifer right now. Her daughter is missing. And I would never do that to her." Lindsay said. They sat in silence for a minute.

"As nice as that is..." Jennifer said from the doorway, making them all look up.

"I thought you were taking a nap." Justin said. She came out and sat next to him on the porch.

"I was. But I heard Gus laughing." Jen chuckled and looked at him get thrown in the pool again. "It's a nice sound to hear." she said and then turned to Lindsay. "You should still have his party. I wouldn't take it as a slap in the face. He doesn't understand what's going on. He shouldn't have to suffer because of Craig." Jen told her. Lindsay looked out at Gus.

"I'M FLYING LIKE SUPERMAN!" Gus screamed as he went flying into the water, making everyone laugh.

"Me and Mel were really excited to have a big birthday party with all his new family. Our yard wasn't that big compared to what it is now..."

"We could have it here. It's easier accommodating all of Brian's big ass family." Justin chuckled.

"I'd love to help decorate for his party." Jen told Lindsay.

"And a Bouncy house. It's still summer so we could get a water slide kind." Justin said getting excited.

"You're not putting all that shit on my lawn. I pay good money to keep this lawn looking perfect." Brian scoffed. They ignored him of course. It was the first time that Jen was joining in on conversation. She was getting excited for Gus' birthday. Teresa ended up coming out at one point and joining the conversation, and her excitement as a grandmother only got Jennifer more excited. Justin loved it. They sat outside planning Gus' Superhero birthday party for a few hours.

"How far does your property go back?" Jen asked suddenly.

"Actually pretty far back. There's this huge long trail back there. Perfect for the horses. I guess the person who built the house made it like this so she could take her horses on walks. Come on I'll show you. It will be nice to get some air." Justin told her. Jen smiled as he reached his arm out for her to take and they walked passed the pool and passed the stables and out of sight. Brian was happy. They were both finally relaxing. Justin and his mom needed that.

"Tell me about your honeymoon. I haven't heard to much about it. And right now, it's all I want to hear about." Jen said.

Brian walked back into the house and into the living room. It was the first time since he got home from his honeymoon, that no one was in here. Everyone was outside. He sat down on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table and rested his head back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the faint noise of Gus still screaming with laughter outside. He sat there for over an hour when the phone on the coffee table rang. He froze.

" _Anytime this phone rings, it's someone calling Jennifer's house. It's automatically being forwarded to this phone. The same with Lindsay and Melanie's house phone to this phone." Carl said pointing to another phone on the coffee table. "This machine will track everyone who calls any of the phones in this house. Including cell phones. But they have to be in this house at the time, otherwise it won't work. It will only take a few minutes, but everything is being tracked by the police. You hit this button." Carl said, pointing to a red button. "This is alerting the police instantly, that this is Molly, or Craig. Or even anyone else calling with possible information. Every conversation will be recorded of course, but once you hit this button is when we start listening to the conversation, and tracking them, and we start acting accordingly to finding Molly." Carl told them._

It was Jennifer's house phone. No one was around, so he picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. He had answered this phone already a dozen times. Every time a phone rang they all jumped. Hoping it would be Molly. But Brian knew, it was never Molly.

"Brian?" a crying voice asked. His eyes widened and he sat on the couch.

"Molly?" he asked. She started crying harder. He reached over and hit the red button. Molly was alive!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Where are you? Are you ok?" Brian demanded has he kept punching the red button. He didn't really know what was supposed to happen. If it was supposed to do anything. But he wanted to make sure that the police were aware that something was happening.

"My arm his bleeding. I don't know what to do." she cried. Brian ran his hand through his hair. He covered the phone with his hand.

"SOMEONE GET IN HERE." he yelled. He knew Molly could hear it, but he didn't want to yell right in her ear. "Molly just calm down alright. Are you someplace safe? Where are you calling from?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm in someone's apartment. I broke in." Molly cried. He could tell she put her hand over her mouth to muffle her own crying.

"What's the matter?" Teresa asked as she came in.

"Go get Justin and Jennifer." Brian told her. Her eyes widened and she left. Molly kept crying on the phone. "Molly I can't understand you. I need you to calm down so you can talk to me. Where's your father?" he asked. But Molly just sobbed.

"Where did Teresa go? She went running down the back yard." Sawyer asked as he came in.

"Call fucking Horvath. It's Molly." Brian said. Sawyer ran and got his phone. "Molly you have to stop crying. I can't help you if I can't understand you." Brian said.

"What if he finds me?" she cried. Brian gulped. She was afraid of her own father. This was so wrong.

"Where is he Molly?" he asked through gritted teeth. He fucking hated Craig. He was fucking tired of cleaning up after the shit head.

"I left him in some restaurant and I ran." Molly cried. Brian scrubbed his face. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? Sawyer came back in with his cell phone to his ear. He rushed up to Brian and sat next to him.

"Carl says they've already located where she's calling from. Looks like it's some huge apartment building. They've already pin pointed which apartment. And they already have a call out to the local police there. There's two cop cars around the block and are making their way to the apartment building. He has me on threeway so I can hear the whole conversation he's having with the police there." Sawyer said. Brian nodded.

"Molly listen to me. Listen to me Molly. Are you listening?" Brian asked her.

"Yes." she choked out.

"There's two police cars around the corner. They already know which apartment you're in. They're coming to get you." Brian told her.

"I climbed in the bedroom window. The window is busted open and the bathroom is in the bedroom. The apartment door is locked. The cops can't get in. My dad can climb in the window." she cried. None of what she said really made any sense

"Jesus how far away are they?" Brian asked his father.

"How far away are they?" Sawyer asked.

"Molly just calm down ok. You have to stop crying. If you don't want your dad to find you, you have to be quiet right now." he told her sternly.

"They're in the parking lot and headed in now." Sawyer told him. "Carl wants to know what restaurant they were at."

"Molly listen to me. The police are there. They'll be there any second. But I need you to tell me what restaurant you left your dad at." Sawyer said. She hiccuped into the phone.

"I didn't see the name of it. But it was a couple buildings down. It had a huge cheeseburger out front. With hands and a face and feet." she cried. Brian rubbed his face and grabbed the phone from Sawyer.

"She doesn't know the name of it. Just that it's a couple of buildings down, and it has some giant cheeseburger out front with hands and feet." Brian said and pushed the phone back to Sawyer. Molly cried suddenly.

"Oh my God what was that?" she cried.

"They're at the door." Sawyer said, having heard her scream through the phone.

"Molly it's the police. Go out of the bathroom and let them in." Brian said.

"No I can't. What if my dad's out there. He'll get me first. I can't please don't make me." she cried.

"Tell them to break the fucking door down." Brian yelled to Carl. "Molly calm down alright. The police are right outside the door. You're safe now-" he stopped as she screamed again. He could hear the cops breaking down the door. He heard through her crying, the police officers were knocking on the bathroom door.

"Molly? My name is Officer Van Meter. I have a few other officers out here. You're safe now Molly. Can you unlock the door for us?" the cop asked.

"Molly it's ok. Open the door ok." Brian told her calmly. He could tell Molly listened, because he heard stand up and unlock the door.

"Good girl Molly. You're safe now. These are my friends, and we wanna take you down to the hospital to get your arm checked out. And then we wanna take you home. How does sound?" the male officer asked. Brian could tell whoever he was, he was being very calm and gentle with her. She started crying again, and he must have hugged her because the phone was all scratchy.

"I didn't get to talk to my mom or my brother." she cried.

"It's alright. Because we're gonna let you call them from the car alright. How about we get out of here." the officer said. The phone was muffled again, and another officer answered.

"Hello Mr. Kinney." another male officer answered. "My name is Officer Tyker. I want you know that Molly is now in police custody, and we'll be taking her to the hospital to be checked out. She'll have police protection until she's back in Pittsburgh with you all." he said kindly. He breathed a sigh of relief. Was it all over now?

"Just make sure that she calls back. Her mother wants to talk to her. And her brother." Brian said, breathing heavily. Sawyer was smiling.

"We will. You have my word Mr. Kinney." Officer Tyker said. Brian and Sawyer just sat back staring at each other.

"Did that really just happen?" Brian asked. He meant to think it, but voiced it out loud. It happened so fast. One minute he was just sitting her, enjoying the peace and quiet. Enjoying not having anyone around him. And then Molly was calling. He felt like he just got on the phone with her. And now she was safe. Molly was really coming home.

"Why did Teresa just run by here?" Daphne asked.

"Must be Sawyer's cooking." Sam joked. She looked down the backyard. "Wow she really runs fast." she joked. They all sat there talking for a few minutes.

"What's going on?" Josh asked. Sam looked at him, and then looked to see what he was looking at. Justin and Jennifer were running up the backyard, with Teresa behind them. Justin and Jennifer stormed in the house, and Teresa stopped and panted heavily, and leaned on the table.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked. She waved at Jayden who stood up and handed her a bottle of water. She drank fast, and then poured the rest on her face.

"Brian..." she panted. She put her hands up to her ear and acted like she was talking on the phone. "Phone..." she panted again. Everyone got up and followed Justin and Jennifer. Teresa sat down in a chair. "You...go...ahead." she panted to everyone.

"What's going on?" Justin demanded as he came into the living room

"What happened?" Jennifer cried. Brian and Sawyer stood up. Brian was in shock, and Sawyer smiled brightly at him and nodded. Brian took a deep breath and squeezed his lips together and nodded his head. He was at a loss for words.

"She's in police custody. She's coming home." Brian said softly. Jennifer nearly fell as she started sobbing. Justin caught her and hugged her. Everyone burst into the room from outside, at the same time everyone came back to the house. Tucker, Emmett, Ted, and both grandparents of Brian's.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"They found her." Jen cried. Everyone's eyes widened, and were waiting to be told more information. Sawyer nudged Brian.

"The cops have her. She's safe. And they're gonna bring her home." Brian said. Everyone cheered and started hugging each other. Everyone started getting on their cell phones and calling the others. Jen hugged Tucker, and Justin came over to Brian and jumped into his arms.

"Was she ok? Did he hurt her?" Justin whispered in his ear. Brian kissed his cheek and pulled back.

"She was scared." Brian told him truthfully. "I don't know anything that happened." Brian said. Justin nodded.

"When will she be home? Can we go and pick her up? Where is she? I need to see her." Jen asked Brian. Everyone got quiet.

"I have no idea where she is." Brian admitted. Sawyer cleared his throat.

"She's in California. That's what Carl said. They tracked her down to Sunnyvale California." Sawyer said.

"What is she doing all the way over there?" Jen cried.

"What about Craig?" Lindsay asked softly. Everyone looked to Brian again.

"Look I don't know much. All I know is that she snuck away from him at some restaurant. She found an apartment building and broke into one of them and locked herself in the bathroom. The police broke down the front door to get her, and now they're taking her to the hospital to get looked at. And they said they'd have her call back to speak to Jen and Justin." Brian told them.

"Is Teresa alright? Ted asked as he looked down the hallway, into the kitchen and through the glass door to the porch. Jayden laughed.

"I'll go get her. I don't think she's run that fast since Evan pushed Jeremy off the water slide and he didn't come back up from the water. She went flying down the dock." Jayden joke, moving his hand really fast. He laughed and walked back outside. A few minutes later Molly did call back. Jen put her on speaker so she and Justin could talk to her, on her way to the hospital. Where she reassured them that the only thing that was hurt was her arm. She punched it through glass to get inside the window.

Carl ended up convincing Jennifer and Justin, that after Molly got fully checked out, it was easier for her to be escorted onto a plane, then to find two matching flights at last minute to get to California, and then get three matching flights back to take her home. He convinced them to stay while Molly took a flight home. Brian took that time to bring Justin upstairs. He was wound up. He was stressed. "You can freak out up here. It's just you and me." Brian told him. Justin nodded and sat down on the couch in their room. It was the couch that Justin had in his loft back in New York. He loved it because it was the same one that Brian had in his loft when he moved. It reminded him of Brian.

"They didn't catch my dad. He could be anywhere. He could be headed back here right now." Justin said as he rubbed his eyes. Brian went over to him and got down on his knees in front of him. He ran his hands up and down Justin's thighs.

"It doesn't matter. We have security watching over the house. Your mom is safe here, and when Molly gets here, so will she. He can only get here by car, so he definitely isn't anywhere near here. And she's on her way home." Brian said as rubbed Justin's hips in a soothing motion. Justin nodded his head and leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Brian's shoulders and buried his face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around his back and hugged Justin tightly to him.

"Thank you for being here for me Brian. I know comforting me has always been hard for you. But thank you for being my rock. I wouldn't make it if it wasn't for you." Justin said. Brian didn't really know to say. It was hard for him to take care of someone. To be there for someone. To comfort someone. But he was trying. And he didn't realize, that of course Justin knew exactly what he was feeling. But he was doing ok. He was doing a good job. And oddly, that meant a lot to him. He didn't need to say anything.

They were escorted to the airport, where both Jen and Justin were given permission to get passed security to go to the gate with the police. Molly was escorted off the plane with two Air Marshals. As soon as she saw them her face brightened up and she ran towards them, jumping into her mothers arms as Jen sobbed. Justin hugged them both.

"Oh thank God." Jen cried. Justin was relieved. It was over. His sister was ok. She was alive. Their police escorts and Air Marshals stood around them, letting them have their time. They probably stayed like that for ten minutes before Jen pulled away and started pushing Molly's hair back. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked. Molly wiped her face.

"Yeah I'm ok. I hurt my wrist. I fell on it, and then when I broke that glass, I didn't want to hurt my other hand, so I just used the same one. But it's ok." Molly said and help up a bandaged hand with a brace on it. "It's not broken. Just sprained." she said. Justin hugged her again.

"That was smart using the same hand. I don't know if I would have thought of that." Justin said and pulled back.

"That's because I'm smarter then you." she told him. Justin and Jen laughed and Jen hugged her again.

"Alright smart ass. Let's get out of here. You and mom are gonna stay at my house for awhile. Just till things get settled down." Justin said.

"What about Tucker?" Molly asked her mom. Justin had the urge to roll his eyes. But he didn't. Tucker had been so supportive of his mother through all this. School hadn't started yet, but he had to go to work to set up his classroom. He was doing a lot of his things at Justin's house, but some things he couldn't do there. But he had comforted his mother in a way that Justin couldn't. Like Brian had comforted Justin. He had to acknowledge that. He couldn't ignore that.

"He's there to. He and Brian are waiting outside for us. And we have Lilly at the house to. Come on sweetie." Jen said and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, letting the police escort them out. Brian had driven them in Lindsay and Melanie's van, and he and Tucker were allowed to wait out front, with cop cars of course. As soon as Molly saw them she went running for the van. Brian was pretty sure that all of them thought she was running for Tucker, but was stunned when she ran for Brian and jumped into his arms. Brian was stunned.

"Thank you for helping me." she whispered. He really didn't do anything. He was just the person who answered the phone. As soon as she said it she let him go and went over to hug Tucker. They drove back, and Jennifer brought her up to bed. No one made a big fuss when she came home, because she looked exhausted. She instantly fell asleep on the bed, and Jennifer fell asleep in the love seat in her room.

"Here. You need a drink." Sam said as she handed him a glass with a little liquid in it. "Drink it fast. It will help calm your nerves." Sam told him. He did as he was told and downed whatever drink she made him. She sat back at the island and was eating meatballs.

"All I've seen you do for the past three days is stuff your face. Do you ever stop eating?" Brian asked as he came into the kitchen. She flicked him off.

"Listen. I've been a little stressed out. And sometimes when I'm stressed out like this, I eat. And what the hell does it even matter? I always eat a lot. Tell him." Sam said to Sawyer who was holding his own drink. He smiled and chuckled.

"She does eat like a football player." he defended her. She smiled at Brian and then flicked him off again.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Good night guys." Justin told everyone. They were celebrating Molly's return. He went up to his bedroom and hopped in the shower. Brian finished his drink and went upstairs. The steam was coming out of the bathroom and he took off his clothes and headed into the bathroom. Justin heard the door open and looked over and smiled tiredly. Brian went over to the sink and brushed his teeth, and then got into the shower. He grabbed the soap and started washing Justin's back and shoulders. He started rubbing and squeezing his shoulders, making Justin moan. "That feels good." her murmured. He let his head fall forward and started relaxing into Brian's hands. After a few minutes, he not only relaxed enough for Brian to rub his shoulders, he relaxed enough to finally let it all out.

Before Brian even knew what was happening, Justin was sobbing. He was stunned for a moment, but then he turned Justin around and he sobbed into Brian's chest. "He was angry with me. He kidnapped her because of his hatred for me. He killed someone. He killed his own wife, and left his baby by herself. She could have died. He did all this because of me. Because of who I am. He could have killed Molly because of me." Justin sobbed. Brian was waiting for this moment. For Justin to blame himself. He had been waiting for it, since the moment he found out what Craig did. He was surprised that Justin was just now saying this. He realized that Justin had blamed himself all along, but just hid it. But now, that Molly was safe, he finally was letting it out. He had only cried one time. But now, he was finally letting it all out.

Brian knew there was nothing he could say. It wasn't one of those times to say anything. He had to just let him cry. So he turned off the water. He somehow got Justin out of the shower and dried off. Then he somehow got him into bed, where he continued to cry. Brian just held him. Yep. He felt like the worst person. Having to comfort someone, when he sucked at it. But Justin wasn't just someone. Brian just held him as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Jen kept checking on Molly. Justin and everyone else kept telling her she'd come down stairs on her own. She was fast asleep.

"She's just catching up on sleep. She'll be just fine. How about you eat something. You've withered away to skin and bones." Sawyer's mother Genevieve said.

"Sam just ate all of Jennifer's food to even it out." Brian said. Sawyer laughed at him.

"This girls gotta know her sisters here. She's been acting ansy all morning." Melanie said as she walked into the kitchen with Lilly on her hip, and Jenny following her. Teresa walked up to J.R.

"How about I get this little girl something to eat." Teresa said, swooping up J.R. and making her laugh. It wasn't till almost 2:00 in the afternoon before Molly even came down. Justin couldn't believe how normal she was acting. Like nothing ever happened. She was dying to see Lilly, and when Teresa brought her in, Lilly practically jumped out of her arms and into Molly's.

"Oh Lilly I've missed you." Molly said. Lilly cried in her arms, but it was a different kind of cry. It was relief. She was finally with someone she knew. Finally with her big sister. Everyone watched the scene in front of them. Amazed. "Hey pretty girl. You're ok now." Molly said, patting her back. And then, it was quiet. Gus came running in.

"She's finally quiet!" Gus cheered. Lindsay's eyes widened and she covered his mouth. Everyone burst out laughing.

"It's true though. Looks like Miss Molly has the magic touch." Emmett said.

"You can be on baby duty. Indefinitely. She hates me." Daphne said, making the group laugh.

"Alright. Gus' birthday next weekend. It's going to be a birthday party slash welcome home party. So Molly and Jennifer invite everyone you want and we'll have one big celebration. Wouldn't you like that Gus?" Lindsay asked. He jumped and cheered and hugged Molly.

"Oh Lindsay you don't have to do that." Jennifer said.

"It's really no trouble. It will be fun." Lindsay said.

"Of course it won't be any trouble. The party is at my house. It's bad enough you people invade my house every other day. Now we'll just invite a million teenagers. Don't even bother asking me." Brian grumbled.

"Does anyone hear someone talking?" Sam asked, ignoring Brian. Later on in the day, Justin went up to his bedroom, and on the way back he heard Lilly. She was laughing. He walked down the hall and peeked into Molly's room. She was sitting on the bed with Lilly. She was laughing, but Molly was crying. Justin walked in and shut the door and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Are you ok?" Justin asked his little sister. It was weird. He, Molly and Lilly had never been alone together. It was just weird to think that he had two little sisters.

"He just left her there. She was screaming when we left...and it was like he didn't even hear her. She could have died like..." Molly trailed off. "There was so much blood Justin." Molly said. Justin leaned forward and hugged his little sister. God she had to see that? What did she see exactly?

"Molly...there's gonna be some investigators coming tomorrow. They want to know what happened. They'll want to know details." Justin said. Molly pulled away and nodded her head. "You can tell me. If you want to. It might be easier. But that's up to you." Justin said. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

" _You're not leaving me." Craig yelled. Molly was sitting on the stairs listening to them argue. "You're not taking my child away from me." he yelled at Laurie._

" _I only came back here so you could get custody of Molly. And you didn't even win. Jennifer's right in getting sole custody of her. You've completely lost your mind." Laurie said as she brought a suitcase to the front door._

" _I already told you. I'll cut you off. You won't get one penny from me." he warned her._

" _That's fine. I'll go to court and sue you. I'll make sure I get alimony and child support from you." she said as she walked passed him and he grabbed her arm._

" _I'm telling you, you're not taking my child out of this house." he told her as she yanked her arm free._

" _Haven't you noticed a pattern here? Your son left you. Your first wife left you, your daughter wants to leave you, and now your second wife is leaving you. Lilly's not getting a chance to leave you, because I'm taking her with me. Haven't you figured out that Justin isn't the problem? They're all fine without you. You're the problem. So what if he's gay. Who freaken cares. Get over it he's your son already." she said and stormed passed him._

" _DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT THAT PIECE OF TRASH!" He yelled and threw something at the wall, shattering the large mirror on the wall._

" _What's the matter with you? That almost hit me. This is exactly why I'm leaving you. You've completely lost all sense of reality." Laurie said and came out of the bedroom with her purse and grabbed the baby bag. "MOLLY LET'S GO!" she yelled so Molly would hear her upstairs, but she was sitting on the steps and could see and hear everything._

" _You can't take her. She's not your daughter." Craig yelled._

" _You can only have supervised visits with her. And I'm not supervising. I wouldn't leave her alone with you. You're sick and you need help." she said and walked towards the stairs._

" _LAURIE!" Molly screamed as she watched her father come up behind her and stab her in the back with a large piece of mirror. He grabbed her and swung her back against the wall and she fell to the floor and he kept stabbing her. Molly ran to try and stop her father. The blood sprayed all over Molly, and she stood there in shock. Lilly screamed loudly. Her father stopped after a while and then stood up and walked away. Molly bent down, and started crying. Laurie was still alive and choking. "What do I do? Please don't die Laurie. Please don't die." Molly cried._

" _Get...Lilly...out...here." Laurie choked. Get Lilly out of here. Get Lilly out of here. She nodded her head._

" _Ok...ok I'll get her out. I'm so sorry Laurie." she cried. She watched Laurie die on the floor and let out another sob. She stood up and turned around, but she felt her father grab her and yank her towards the garage. "What are you doing?" she frantically asked._

" _We're leaving!" Craig ordered._

" _But Lilly. She's crying."_

" _GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" Craig yelled. He shoved Molly into his car and got in and left. Molly was in shock. And she was scared. She didn't know what her father would do. He just murdered Laurie in front of her, and left a baby screaming in her crib. What would he do to her?_

 _He got her out of the car and shoved her into a new one. They drove on a lot of back roads. Never on the highway or in any major city. He brought her to a motel the first night, and told her to change and wash the blood off. She didn't even realize that her father had a bag packed for her. She had Laurie's blood all over her. When Molly pulled the clothes out, she realized it wasn't her bag. It was Laurie's. She was wearing Laurie's clothes._

 _They drove around for a couple of weeks. Never staying in a hotel, always a motel. Never eating anywhere nice. Craig always kept Molly right next to him. Told her to not look at anyone. Keep her head down, and keep her hoodie on and have it hanging over her face so no one could see who she was. She had begged her father to let her go. Let her go home. But he screamed at her that she was never going home. He was her father and no one had a right to tell him he couldn't see her._

 _It wasn't until they got to Sunnyvale California that she saw an opportunity to leave. He let her go to the bathroom. She would have to walk by his table to get out the front door. She knew she couldn't leave. But when she got inside the bathroom, she saw a window. She couldn't reach it on her own, so she peeked out the bathroom door, and saw that her father was talking to a waitress. She grabbed the chair by the door and brought it into the bathroom. She stood up and opened the window and pushed her way through. It wasn't until she was halfway out, that she realized it was the same distance outside as it was inside to the ground. And she was hanging out the window, head first. But she didn't see a choice. She had to get away. So she pushed herself through and landed on her wrist._

 _She pulled herself up and just ran. She wanted to run as far away as she could. She couldn't look back. She didn't want Craig to catch her. There was a wooden fence next to a building and she turned to follow it. She felt like she had been running forever. The building was huge, and never ending. And she couldn't see an end in sight. She finally turned around, and realized that Craig wasn't there. But she needed to hide. What if she kept running, and would run right into her father? She was scared, and looked at the window. She needed to get inside. She only had one good hand. But if she punched it with her good hand, she'd be down two hands._

 _Without thinking again, she took her bad hand and slammed it through the window. She didn't feel it. She didn't have time. She reached in and unlocked the window and pushed it up. She jumped and pulled herself through the window and landed on the floor. She looked out the window and didn't see anyone. He wasn't following her. Yet. She pulled the curtains to cover the window and looked around. It was a girls apartment. On the nightstand next to the bed was a phone. A landline. It was just what she needed. She snatched the phone up and ran into the bathroom and locked it. She called her house phone._

" _Oh please pick up mom." she whispered._

" _Hello?" a voice said. That wasn't her mom. But it was a voice she knew. The tears came then._

" _Brian?" she asked. Oh she couldn't help it and started crying. She hadn't heard anyone's voice but her fathers in so long._

"He did it...right in front of you?" Justin whispered. She nodded her head. She held Lilly tightly to her. Justin rubbed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't cry. Don't be some weak faggot. It's all you've been doing since you came home. "I'm so sorry Molly. I don't know what else to say." he told her. What else could he say to her? This was all his fault. They stayed like that. The three of them for awhile.

"What's gonna happen with Lilly?" Molly asked her brother. It was something that he didn't know. What was going to happen to her? Would she go back with Laurie's family? He knew Laurie's family didn't want to take Lilly in. That just meant either give her up for adoption...or he and Brian adopted her. He gulped.

The next day the police came and spoke with Molly. Justin was really surprised by his sister. She got through it in one piece. She told them everything that happened, and didn't cry. He was proud of how strong she was. He went outside, and Daphne was sitting with her feet in the pool. He went over and sat down next to her and sighed.

"You doing ok?" Daphne asked. Justin scrubbed his face.

"My sister is safe and at home...now I just have to deal with my other sister." Justin said and sighed.

"Are you gonna keep her here?" Daphne asked.

"I have no idea. Me and Brian haven't discussed anything that's gonna happen. All that he's mentioned is keeping them here, and Lindsay, Mel and the kids until they catch him. Which who knows how long that would be. But that's it." Justin said. He rubbed his face and then slammed them down. "Talk to me about something. Anything else but all of this crap. I want to talk about someone else's life right now. So tell me what's going on with you and Jayden. How are you two doing?" Justin asked. Daphne instantly smiled.

"We're good. We're really good...I've literally never felt like this about anyone before...he's the one. And I know it with my whole heart." Daphne told him. Justin smiled at him.

"That's awesome. I'm really happy for you Daph. So what's next for you and him?" he asked. She smiled and blushed.

"Well. I was gonna tell you when we got back...we decided right after he wedding. You know his friend Eric? The one who got the job with Jayden at Kinnetik?" she asked him. Justin nodded.

"Yeah. I still haven't even met Eric." Justin admitted. That felt like a million years ago. Daphne, Teresa and Justin asked Brian if Jayden and his best friend Eric could work at Kinnetik as Ted's assistants.

"Well you'll meet him eventually...well they were planning on moving in together. They're making such good money. So they found a three bedroom town house. And already moved into it. It's actually in a building that Brian owns so you know they're paying good money...well. I moved in with them. So me and Jayden and Eric are living together." Daphne said. Justin's eyes widened

"Oh my God Daphne that's awesome." Justin said and hugged her. "God I wish you told me sooner." Justin said as he pulled back. She gave him that 'yeah right' look.

"There was never the right time. I've been dying to tell you. But I wanted you to get all excited for real, and not have to fake it." she told him.

"So wait three bedrooms. Does that mean?..." he trailed off and she laughed.

"Oh no we sleep together. I have my own room, and I'll go in there when I need to study. But I sleep in Jayden's room. The third bedroom is more so for my parents. They still think I'm a virgin. And I don't mind them thinking that way." Daphne joked.

"Yeah they have no idea that I took care of that." Justin joked, making her scream and hit him in the shoulder. "Does Jayden know?" he asked seriously. She sighed.

"Yeah I told him. He asked me about my first time. I didn't want to lie to him. I thought he was gonna act all weird around you. But once we found out about Molly, all of that just seemed to leave his mind."

"Don't let Brian know Jayden knows. He'll start talking about it more often." he laughed. She nodded her head and laughed with him.

"It's good to hear you laugh. I thought I wouldn't ever hear you laugh again." Daphne said seriously. He sighed.

"Neither did I." Justin admitted. Later that night, Sam pulled him and Daphne out into the yard and into the hammock. Sam and Daphne laid on one side, while Justin laid on the other side. His body in between the two girls and his feet between their heads.

"Tell us about your honeymoon. We didn't get to hear any details. We didn't even get to sit for hours and hours talking about the wedding." Sam said as they all got comfy.

"Oh I know. It was over and then we were gone. I was having so much fun, but I couldn't wait to come home and talk about every single detail with you guys." Justin laughed. The three of them stayed out there for a few hours just talking. Sam yelled for Sawyer at one point to bring them pillows and a blanket. Surprisingly he did this without arguing. He told them all the different places they went to. All the romantic things Brian did. All the places the fucked in. It made him feel more like himself. He started to remember what he felt when they got married. That excitement. The constant smiling and feeling happy.

"Well look who got their sunshine smile back." Sam said. She looked over at Daphne and sat up. "Told you that would work." she told her as Daphne sat up and smiled.

"You're right." she said and held up her hands.

"Knew what would work?" Justin asked as he sat up with them.

"You've been so sad since you came home. You deserve to be happy. Molly's home safe now. Yeah no one knows where Craig is. But that doesn't mean you have to stop living. And you were so excited about being married. You should still be able to feel like that." Daphne said.

"Just because you're home doesn't mean the honeymoons over." Sam joked. Justin smiled at them and leaned forward to hug them, sending them all sideways right off the hammock. They laid there laughing loudly, until Justin stopped, stood up and went running in the house. "We're fine. Don't worry about us." Sam said to him. Daphne helped her up. Justin went running up the stairs and into his bedroom where Brian was. He was startled by Justin running in. He was sitting on the edge of the bed reading an email on his phone.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked seriously. No joking. He and Brian needed to change that. He walked over and stood between Brian's legs. He took the phone out of his hand and tossed it behind him on the couch.

"You don't need that." Justin said. Brian raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing Sunshine?" Brian asked, intrigued and amused by this sudden change in Justin.

"We've been home almost two weeks, and not once have we made love since we left Hawaii." Justin said as he slowly took off his own shirt and tossed it away. Brian smirked.

"I prefer the term fucking." Brian said. Justin smiled as he kicked off his shoes, and pulled off his socks.

"You can call it whatever you want. Making love. Fucking. Having sex. Screwing. Either way, I haven't felt your dick inside me for almost two weeks." Justin said as he pulled his belt through his jeans and wrapped the belt around Brian's neck, pulling him gently closer to him. "I can't go two weeks without having your cock inside me ever again. It makes me crazy." he whispered, and gently kissed him.

"How crazy?" Brian whispered back. Justin leaned back and dropped the belt to the floor. He stood back and slowly started unbuttoning his jeans.

"It makes me not feel like myself. I feel like I'm going insane." he said huskily, bringing his jeans down to the floor and kicking them away. Brian could see he was painfully hard. He stepped forward and touched the bottom of Brian's shirt. "Need help with this?" he asked and slowly brought it up. Brian raised his arms and let Justin take his shirt off and toss it away. "I feel like I won't feel sane again until I feel you inside me." Justin said and leaned down and licked his stomach. Leaving a trail from his belly button to his right nipple, where he licked it, sucked on it and then bit it...all to quickly for Brian's liking, and then repeating the same show on his left nipple, and then licking his way up to his ear.

"Kinda like a shot of meds." Brian whispered. Justin chuckled softly.

"A shot a day keeps the doctor away." Justin whispered. He pulled Brian up by his jeans and unbuttoned them and slowly brought down his zipper. Justin scraped his knuckled against Brian's cock, making him groan. He hadn't felt Justin's hands on him like this since Hawaii.

 _Justin came up from the water laughing. Brian's head popped up a minute later. They just jumped off a cliff, naked. Justin wrapped his arms and legs around Brian. "God I love you." Justin said. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin to hold him up. He squeezed Justin's ass cheeks, making him moan._

" _Oh yeah? How about you show me." Brian said. Justin unwrapped his legs around his waist and swam backwards._

" _Follow me." Justin said and turned and started swimming towards shore. Brian followed him, and as soon as he got to shore, Justin attacked him. He started kissing Brian but then stopped after a minute and wiped his mouth. "Gotta remember the sand." Justin said, making Brian laugh. But it didn't stop him from touching every part of Brian's skin._

Justin brought his jeans down and Brian kicked them away. Justin stood up and licked his lips. "No underwear. That's something that's always turned me on about you." Justin said.

"How about you let Dr. Kinney give you a shot and make everything all better." Brian said huskily. He could tell Justin practically came right there as he ripped his underwear off and shoved Brian on the bed, getting on top of them. Brian somehow moved them backwards so his head was on the pillow. They kissed passionately as Justin ground his cock against Brian's. Making them both moan.

"I haven't cum in so long. I don't think I'll last long." Justin said between kissing Brian.

"Good." Brian said. Justin reached between them and spit into his hand. Brian did the same thing and Justin wrapped it around Brian's cock, making him moan. "Let me help you with that." Brian said. He spit into his own hand, and then let Justin, and he went down and brought his fingers down to Justin's hole and rubbed it. Justin groaned and rested his head in his neck.

"God that feels amazing." Justin groaned. He smiled and pushed it, making Justin hissed when he pushed his finger inside. Justin was so horny that he started moving and riding Brian's finger.

"You horny little boy. Can't even wait for my cock." Brian said as Justin groaned and tried to ride him faster. Brian pulled his fingers out, making him moan for more. "Oh I got something for you." Brian said as he reached into his nightstand and pulled out the matching cock rings. "You don't want to cum so quick. So let's put it on you." Brian said and flipped Justin onto his back and straddled his legs. He worked on getting Justin's cock and balls through the ring, all the while Justin groaned non stop. Brian chuckled, and then got off his legs, and then flipped him over onto his stomach. "You like getting fingered don't you. How about I finger you till you're begging me to let you cum hmmm?" he said into his ear and then shoved a finger inside of him.

"Oh fuck." Justin groaned.

"Oh you like that huh?" Brian asked as he pumped him in and out, and then added a second finger, making him groan louder.

"Fuck yes." Justin growled.

"I have a couple more steaks from the grill." Sawyer said as he came into the kitchen and put a large pan down that had the steaks.

"Oh a baked potato to." Sam said as she grabbed a fork and pulled it off the pan to her plate.

"Aren't you full yet? You've turned into a human garbage disposal." Sawyer said.

"I'll go let Justin know the steaks are done." Jennifer said.

"Oh I wouldn't go up there right now." Sam said as she cut open her potato and started slathering it in butter.

"Why not?" Teresa asked as she pushed forward a tray that had different things to put on the potatoes

"They're having a moment. Probably several moments. Probably all night moments." Sam said as she sprinkled on some cheese.

"Oh." Jennifer said. Sawyer chuckled.

"I'm surprised she said it so nicely." Sawyer whispered to Jennifer.

"Lui probabilmente come si fa sodomizzare cosi forte da Brian che ha intenzione di passare fuori. Solo per svegilarsi e pregarlo di piu. Uomini gay amano il cazzo. Egli non puo mai mangiare di nuovo. Salvo quanto Brian puo dargli." Sam spoke. Sawyer covered his face and Teresa dropped what she had in her hand. Emmett laughed softly.

"What did she say?" Emmett asked Sawyer.

"Something disgusting. I don't want to hear that. I'm his father." Sawyer told Sam. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Conoscete il detto come padre, come figlio." Sam said to Teresa. "Magari si salta su che prima che si accartoccia e scompare." she said. Teresa's eyes widened and she left the kitchen.

"Uh oh. I heard my wife speaking Italian. That can't be good." Josh said as he sat down between Sam and Emmett at the island.

"A rimanere fuori del mio lavoro. Si sta mettendu in imbarazzo Teresa. Non voglio parlare di lei sposarmi mai piu. Quella nave ha navigato e per una volta nella tua fottuta vita fastidioso vi fara rispettare questo!" Sawyer said and stormed out.

"Wait he can speak Italian to?" Emmett asked.

"What did you say?" Josh asked.

"Say it in here." Emmett said as he reached across and held his phone in front of Sam. She repeated what she said and Emmett looked at his phone and burst out laughing.

"What did she say?" Daphne asked. Jayden chuckled. He understood a few words.

"He's probably getting his ass pounded so hard by Brian that he's going to pass out. Only to wake up and beg Brian for more. Gay men love the dick. He may never eat again. Except for what Brian can give him." Emmett said as they all laughed.

"What pissed Sawyer off though?" Josh asked. Emmett put his phone to her mouth again and she spoke into it. Emmett's eyes widened.

"You know the saying like father like son. Maybe you should jump on that before it shrivels up and dissappears." Emmett said. She smiled.

"Sam." Josh said and shook his head.

"So what did Sawyer say?" Daphne asked. Before Sam could answer, Josh did. He spoke Italian to and repeated it for Emmett.

"You stay out of my business. You're embarrassing Teresa. I don't want to talk about her marrying me ever again. That ship has sailed and for once in your fucking annoying life will you please respect that...and go have hot sex with your husband." Emmett said. Sam was already chuckling while the others laughed.

"I added that last part." Josh said and smiled.

"Oh God Brian." Justin groaned and panted. Brian had fingered him hard. Harder then ever before. All the while Justin begged him to take the cock ring off. But Brian didn't want to. He wanted to make this last. He finally did stop fingering him roughly, and got behind him and pulled him up to his knees and filled him with his own cock. It had been a couple of weeks since he was inside Justin. It felt like home. He was plastered to Justin's back as he fucked him hard. Justin's face was down on the bed, and their arms and hands were intertwined. Sweat was dripping off their bodies.

"Please Brian. Fuck!" he groaned. Brian was moving inside of his so hard and fast. Hitting his prostate over and over again. Brian knew he could last. He sure as hell wanted to cum right then. But he controlled himself. He wanted Justin to enjoy this for a very, very long time. His hard fingering on his ass would have made him cum in a minute. Thanks to that cock right over Justin's cock, he wasn't able to. He was over stimulated. And he knew even after all the begging, he knew Justin wanted to keep going. And he couldn't help it. He loved hearing Justin beg him.

"Fuck your ass feels good Sunshine." Brian grunted in his ear.

"Please Brian. God I need to cum." Justin begged. He moaned and sucked on his ear. He wanted to make Justin harder. He knew a way to do that. It wasn't something he ever did. But hey, he was always up for something new. He sucked below his ear.

"I love hearing you beg me baby." Brian whispered. It was something that he swore he would never do. And he just did. He called Justin a pet name. It's not like when he called him Sunshine. But he called him baby. Justin moaned and groaned louder.

"Oh God Brian. Please let me cum. I need to cum so bad." he begged him. He turned his face to look at him. "I have to Brian." he moaned. He kept fucking him and placed his lips on his ear again.

"I love fucking you Justin Kinney." he whispered. He knew these words alone could cause Justin to combust. That cock ring was killing him. "I love fucking my husband." he whispered. Justin let out a strangled cry. It was to much for him. "Do you wanna cum for me Justin?" he asked him.

"Oh yes please. I want to cum for you so bad Brian." he all but cried out.

"You want to cum just for me? Only for me baby?" he whispered in his ear. He cried out again.

"Yes please. I only want to cum for you. I need to cum just for you. I love you please let me cum for you." Justin begged. Brian smiled. He was so close himself. He wanted to cum now to. He reached down and adjusted the cock ring so he could pull it off of Brian. Justin practically screamed as he pulled it off and instantly started cumming. Brian couldn't help it and came with him. He collapsed down on top of Justin as they panted heavily. He ran his fingers through Justin's hair. "Oh...my...God." Justin panted out. Brian let out a breathy laugh.

"Dr. Kinney to the rescue. Ten shots a day and you'll be good as new." Brian breathed out making Justin chuckle. Brian ended up rolling off of Justin so he could breathe. Justin was to exhausted to move.

"You called me baby...twice." Justin breathed out. He looked all dreamy and Brian chuckled and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Yeah well...don't spread it around. You'll ruin my reputation." Brian grumbled at him. They ended up skipping dinner, and when Justin recovered they started again. They fell asleep for a few hours, only to wake up around 4:00 in the morning because Justin was starving. His stomach growled loudly and Brian chuckled. "Let's go feed you." Brian said as he stood up and pulled Justin with them. Brian put on sweat pants and nothing else. But Justin grabbed some of Brian's sweat pants and one of Brian's tank tops. He looked hot. No one was awake in the house, so they quietly found there way to the kitchen and started pulling things out of the fridge.

"Can I ask you something?" Justin asked. Brian rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Yes dear I like your cock size just the way it is. Even if it is smaller then mine." Brian said. Justin laughed and hit him.

"My cock in 9 inches thank you very much. It's barely an inch shorter then yours. And that wasn't what I was going to ask." Justin said. Brian chuckled and waited for him to talk. "It's about Lilly." Justin said nervously. Brian shrugged.

"What about her?"

"About where she's going to live." Justin said. Oh. He hadn't thought of that. All this time, all anyone ever thought about was if Molly was gonna come home. Now that she was home, and even though Craig was still out there, they needed to start moving on. Why hadn't he realized that Lilly technically didn't have a place to live? Brian looked over at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked honestly. Justin's mind could be anywhere.

"Laurie's family doesn't want her. I mean, Laurie's father is really sick, and her mother is taking care of him. She's spoken with my mother, she said she can't take care of a baby and her sick husband." Justin said and scratched the back of his head. "And my mom said that it sounded like Laurie's sister wanted to take Lilly, but the sister just got married and the husband flat out said he doesn't want the baby. He doesn't want to have to be responsible for her. Especially after what my dad did to his sister in law." Justin said sadly and scrubbed his face. "Laurie doesn't have any other family. So Lilly just has me and Molly." Justin said. Brian nodded his head. God. Was he really going to take in a baby? Was he really going to be responsible for another life? Brian sighed.

"Look. This is your little sister we're talking about. I would never make you give her up. It would eat away at you every day, knowing you just let your sister go off and be adopted...not knowing if you'd ever see her again. If she was ok. I'd never do that to you Justin." Brian said seriously. Justin looked at him. "So if you want to do this...If you want Lilly to live here...then I'm behind you." Brian said. Justin gulped.

"We'd basically be giving up our lives that we have right now. Just the two of us. It would be the three of us. We'd be the one's raising her...are you even ok with that?" Justin asked. Brian snorted.

"Of course I'm not ok. We shouldn't be raising your baby sister. Her mother should be. But we're dealing with the cards that we're given. And I'm not gonna let you lose your little sister. I'm not gonna let her be raised by some straight people." Brian and said and shuddered. Justin smiled.

"Really? Do you promise this is ok? I don't want to lose you because of this." Justin said quietly.

"That's what you're worried about? That you'll lose me?" Brian asked. Justin nodded sadly. Brian picked up Justin's hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "You're fucking stuck with me. If I leave you, then I'll have to go back to picking up guys at Babylon, and have to put a condom back on. And no one has a tight enough ass like you do." Brian said and smiled. Justin laughed and hugged Brian. "Do me a favor though." Brian said. Justin pulled back.

"Yeah anything."

"Let's not make this decision tonight. Let's discuss it with your mother first. She's the one who went out of her way to get Lilly here. She found her at the house. Let's talk it over with her first." he said. Justin nodded.

"I think I'm done eating. How about we go upstairs and make love. Gently. My ass still fucking hurts." Justin joked. Brian chuckled and pulled Justin closer to him and rubbed his ass cheeks gently. Justin chuckled and kissed him.

When Justin woke up the next morning, he felt more like himself. He was starting to move on from this tragedy. And he wanted to unpack all his suitcases that had been lining the walls of his bedroom. He wanted to unpack all the souvenirs that they bought. He wanted to start opening all the things that had been shipped to them that were to big to take in suitcases. It was exciting for him. He was finally starting to feel like most newly wed couples. Coming home and being excited about sharing every detail of their honeymoon and wedding. His dad stole that from him. But he couldn't let his father steal everything from him. Was he going to live his life blaming himself? He did blame himself for what happened to Molly and Lilly. But he knew he couldn't stop living.

They were downstairs in the kitchen, and Justin and Brian were joking around. Justin couldn't stop touching Brian, and Brian couldn't help but smile. "Well I sure have missed that smile." Teresa said to Justin. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aww see what you did? You embarrassed him." Brian joked as he pinched his cheeks.

"Alright I'm off. The cabs out front." Josh said as he came in, with Sam pouting behind him. "But I promise I'll be back the day before Gus' birthday." Josh said as he looked at Sam who had her arms crossed. "Come on Justin's all happy again. I'm sure you can find some type of trouble to get into him with." Josh said.

"Yeah but it's no fun without you here. You don't really have to go back to work do you?" she asked sadly. Brian laughed at her. He walked in a poured some coffee into a travel mug.

"I have some Pre-Madonna artist that is asking for 80 percent of sales." Josh said and rolled his eyes. Josh ended up leaving, leaving behind a sad and mopey Sam. Brian was answering his emails on his phone.

"Why don't you go back to work to?" Justin asked. Brian looked over at him. "There's nothing really to do around here. I'm just gonna unpack all my stuff and find places for all my souvenirs You should go surprise them at work. Oh scare Ted when you walk in. you know you love doing that." Justin said. Brian's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Brian asked. Justin nodded his head, and Brian didn't have to be told twice. He ran upstairs and got ready. Brian was excited to be back. He walked in the doors of his baby. "THEODORE!" Brian screamed through the building, making everyone jump.

"Jesus Brian." Cynthia said as she started cleaning up her drink that she spilt on her desk.

"Jesus Brian what's wrong? What are you doing here?" Ted asked as he ran over, startled. Brian smiled.

"Daddy's back. Now let me see what you've fucked up since I've been gone." Brian said and walked into his office. It was weird to see his father sitting at his desk. He was having a web cam conference with a client.

"Yes I'm sorry. I see that my son has surprised us. Scared the whole office sounds like." Sawyer chuckled. Brian straightened up and walked behind the desk as Sawyer made a move the get up.

"It's ok. Sit." Brian told him. Sawyer smiled and sat back down.

"As you can see Mr. Kinney is back at work now. I can sit down and give him a run down of everything going on with the campaign. I'm sure you're eager to have him back working for Brown Athletics" Sawyer said professionally.

Justin and Brian did wait a few days later to talk with Jennifer. She was sitting in the living room talking with Molly. Tucker was sitting on the back of it with his arms crossed. "Please. Will you just think about it?" Molly asked.

"Think about what?" Justin asked as he and Brian sat down.

"There's two more weeks of dance camp left. I go every year, and I want to go on Monday. They said they'd let me come late. Please mom." Molly asked.

"She'd be safe there Jen." Tucker said.

"There isn't any security there. There's security here." Justin told her.

"Come on. I can't not go to dance camp. I go every year. I missed the other weeks. I just want to go to the end and be with my friends." Molly pleaded.

"I could send some security up there. So she'd still be protected." Brian said. Justin sighed and Molly's eyes brightened.

"Oh please mom please. If there's security then nothing can happen to me. I swear they can hang outside my room every night, escort me breakfast lunch and dinner. I don't care just please say yes." Molly pleaded with her mom. Jen looked over at Brian.

"You really think she'll be ok? I don't even know if they'll allow security there." Jen said.

"If they do can I go?" she asked.

"I don't see the harm Jennifer." Tucker said. Justin rolled his eyes, and Brian nudged him.

"I can have someone call the camp. Get the layout. See if it's feasible" Brian said. Jennifer sighed.

"I'm not making any promises. But if they'll allow security there, and if the security team thinks it's safe...then yes you can go." Jennifer said. Molly screamed and hugged her mother, thanking her.

"Listen. Can me and Brian talk to you about something?" Justin asked. Jennifer looked at them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah it's fine. It's just...what are we going to do about Lilly?" Justin asked. Jennifer looked back at Tucker, and Molly sat back into the couch. "Laurie's family can't take care of her. And me and Molly are the only family she has. I don't want to give her up." Justin said.

"Of course not Justin. I don't want that either. None of us do." Jen said nervously and fidgeted with her hands. She looked back and forth between Tucker and Molly.

"What are you guys not telling me? You're acting weird." Justin asked nervously. Brian leaned back and put his hand on Justin's neck and started squeezing it.

"Well...we've also been talking about Lilly...and Molly came to us the other day and asked us about her...we want to keep her. Molly wants to have her in the house and...Tucker and I want to raise her." Jennifer said. Justin was stunned. What? This was not where he expected this conversation to go. He squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Wait a minute. You said you and Tucker. It would be you raising her. It's your house. And someone has to adopt her." Justin babbled.

"We both wanted to adopt her. Tucker and I together." Jen said. Justin narrowed his eyes at her. She was hiding her hand. Holy shit. He gulped. "The night before this all happened...Tucker proposed to me." Jen said and held up her hand and showed a diamond ring. "We want to get married. Nothing big. And we talked about it. We want Lilly to stay with our family." Jen said, waving her hand, meaning Brian and Justin and Molly...and Tucker. "We were gonna bring this up to you after the party. We didn't expect you to want to keep her to. I just thought with you getting married..." Jen trailed off. He looked over at Brian. His face was completely calm.

"Did you know about this? You don't seem the least bit surprised?" Justin demanded.

"Calm down Sunshine. I didn't know that they wanted to take Lilly. But...I saw the ring. So I kinda figured..." Brian trailed off. Justin had been blind sided.

"We can talk about Lilly. If you really want her Justin...both you and Brian really want her, I would never fight you. You and Molly get a say in this. More then me. If you really want her, then you can have her. I'd be more then happy for her to live with you. I just didn't think with you just getting married...that you were ready for that. This is completely up to you Justin." Jennifer said. Justin didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. He had been nice to Tucker. Pleasant. But he never thought this was going to last. He thought it would run it's course, and then his mother would find someone her own age. Now they want to get married? And this guy who's only a couple of years older then him, wants to raise his little sister. Well correction, it would be both of his sisters.

"I really want her to live with us Justin." Molly said softly.

"It's not like I wanted to take her. I just..." Justin trailed off.

"You were going to just do it. We know...you didn't have a choice. But now you do. So we can talk about it. It can still be open for discussion." Jennifer said. Justin sat there. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder when it came to Lilly. He didn't know how to be a father. And he would have to be a father to a little girl who he didn't know, and didn't know him. He wanted a family of his own...but he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to raise a little girl. Justin wiped his eyes.

"I don't know how the raise a baby." Justin admitted.

"So is Lilly still staying with us then?" Molly asked. She was happy. Justin nodded her head.

"I still want to help you with her. As much as I can. I don't want to just show up and hang out with her. She's my little sister. And you shouldn't have to do this alone. I want to help." Justin said. She smiled and scooted over and hugged him.

"She's gonna need you and Molly. You're her family. You're her big brother." Jen said. He ignored everything about Tucker. It made him sick. He ended up getting up and walking upstairs and pacing his room. Brian came in a few minutes later.

"Is she fucking kidding me? He's half her age and she wants to marry him?" Justin said. Brian stopped him.

"When are you gonna stop being hypocritical. I'm twelve years older then you. You were a minor when I started fucking you." Brian said. Justin pushed his hands off his shoulders and put his hands to his face and groaned. Brian chuckled. "He's not such a bad guy. If you gave him a chance. He really does love your mom. And Molly. And he already loves Lilly." Brian said. He let his body fall into Brian and groaned. The next day the house was full of family again. Sawyer's whole family came down for Gus and Molly's party, and so did Justin's. And then the day after was the actual party.

Brian griped the whole time about the inflatable crap that they were putting in the yard. Not only was Brian's whole family there, and the small Liberty Ave family, but Justin's family was there. Then all of Gus' friends from school, and a bunch of Melanie and Lindsay's friends who they invited every year to Gus' parties. And then there was all of Molly and Jennifer's friends that were there to celebrate Molly being home. It was massive. And Brian hated every minute of it. Justin had caterers there, and they were grilling up hamburgers and hot dogs. A huge Barbecue And they had separate little stands. Like they have at carnivals. Handing out snow cones, pretzels, ice cream, cotton candy. It was sickening. He needed something to do. He was sitting at the table and looked over and focused on Sam. She was eating again.

"Alright that's it." Brian said. She stopped and looked at him. He stood up and grabbed her by the arm.

"what are you doing?" she asked. He looked over at Josh.

"Upstairs." he told them. Justin followed them as he dragged Sam by the arm upstairs into his and Justin's bedroom and shut the door.

"what is the matter with you? I didn't do anything. I was sitting there minding my own business eating-"

"EXACTLY!" Brian said. Justin covered his mouth to hide his smile, as he watched Sam get mad. She put her hands on her hips, and hers narrowed at Brian.

"And what exactly is your fucking problem that I'm eating? I'm tired of this bullshit. I'm tired of you talking about my eating habits. I eat a lot! Who fucking cares!" Sam said. Brian smiled and crossed his arms.

"You're pregnant." Brian said. Justin and Josh's eyes widened, and Sam's face turned red.

"That's not even funny to joke about." Sam said. Brian pulled out his phone and sent a text. "What the fuck are you doing?" she demanded. Almost instantly he got a text back. He smiled and sent another one.

"Good you're already to go. I'll give you the address for my doctor in Pittsburgh. Go excuse yourself and drive down there. He's waiting down there for you, and will take a blood test. If you're pregnant you can come back and I'll accept why you're eating like a fucking cow." he told her, making her eyes bulge out. "And if not, then he's gonna take even more blood and do some extensive blood work on you to find out what the fuck is wrong with you. Now go. I'm tired of watching the little piggy eat." Brian said.

"Brian!" Justin scolded.

"Yeah you know what. You're gonna feel really shitty when I come back and I'm not pregnant." she said and stormed out. Josh rubbed his head and looked at Brian.

"I hope to God she is pregnant. For your sake. I know we all joke about her being angry...but telling her she's pregnant...you have no idea what you just did. You just crossed a line." Josh said disappointingly at Brian and turned and walked out. Justin's face fell.

"My God Brian why did you do that. You know how she is about wanting to be pregnant. She's been fine lately. And now you went and stirred things up. They'll never forgive us." Justin said.

"Not us. me." Brian told him. Justin rolled his eyes.

"We're married. We're an us."

"Well don't worry drama queen. That heffer is knocked up. Did you see how many burgers she ate? Four! And that's not including breakfast, and all that snacking she did. And with every burger she goes and fills up her plate full of potato salad and pasta and all that other crap." Brian said. Justin stood there sadly.

"I hope you're right Brian." Justin said sadly. They went back downstairs to the party.

"CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!" Melanie yelled. Everyone got quiet and stood around her and Lindsay. "We just wanted everyone to raise their glasses for a minute. Because Molly is home safe and sound. And there's nothing better then having her here with us to celebrate. And to thank her for letting Gus have all these Superhero decorations and not caring that she was sharing her welcome home party with a seven year olds birthday party." Melanie said.

"She's a very special young lady, and her mother Jennifer are two ladies that are very near and dear to our hearts. So just raise your glasses to Molly coming home." Lindsay said. Everyone cheered. Justin stepped forward.

"I just want to thank everyone. Me and my mom. Everyone was there for us. Day in and day out, they sat with us and took care of us. Making sure we ate something. Reminding us to stay positive. Thank you for being there for us." Justin said, raising his glass. After a minute, Lindsay stepped forward again.

"I just wanted to say one more thing...Gus has had six birthday parties. And they've all been so special to Mel and I. We had all our friends, and our little family." Lindsay said, referring to the Liberty Ave gang. "But one thing that we've always wanted for Gus, is to have cousins to play with. Aunts, uncle and grandparents. This is a very special birthday party for him, because all of you get to share this with him. So thank you for all being here." Lindsay said.

"Enough with the fucking speeches already. Feels like that damn party of ours." Brian said, referring to the wedding.

"BRIAN!" A bunch of people scolded. Cussing in front of kids. He was sitting at the table later on.

"Where are Sammy and Josh?" Julianna asked.

"oh you know. They're upstairs." Brian said. He moved his hand up to his cheek, and pretended to move it. Meaning she was giving Josh a blow job.

"Oh my God do you remember in college? I constantly walked in on them. They never locked the door." Cecilia said to Nico, who just laughed. She was Nico's wife. Jayden's sister in law.

"You went to college with Sam?" Emmett asked. Cecilia nodded her head.

"Her, Josh and her best friend Stephanie came here for college." Nico told them. Sam and Josh were gone about three hours. Brian had one of the security guys let him know when they came back. He motioned to Justin to follow him, and they walked up the stairs.

"They didn't come right back out to the party. Brian she's not pregnant. God she's gonna be a mess." Justin said sadly.

"She's fucking pregnant Sunshine." Justin said. They walked over to their room, and Justin was about to knock, but Brian opened the door. Sam was leaning against the bed with her hands over her mouth. She was crying. Justin closed his eyes. "God no." Justin whispered. They couldn't see josh. They could hear him in the walk in closet unzipping their suitcase "We're so sorry." Justin said. Sam looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red. Josh peaked his head out of the closet, and he to had been crying. Justin looked up at Brian. Brian raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. He looked annoyed. Justin's blood started to boil. "Brian stop it." he hissed at him. What was the matter with him? He looked back at Sam and Josh who were standing next to each other. Sam was trying to catch her breath and Josh was wiping at his eyes.

"Oh I seriously can't even do it. I want to, but I just can't follow through with it." Sam said to Josh. He chuckled at her.

"I know. I can't keep an angry look on my face." Josh admitted to her. Justin's eyes widened, and Sam walked over and handed them a picture.

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant. It's for real." Sam said. She let out a sob and laugh at the same time. Justin was stunned. He was speechless. Brian held out his arms.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Brian said. Sam and Josh laughed. Josh held out his hands this time.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Josh cheered and hugged Sam to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Justin and Brian discreetly made their way downstairs and discreetly let Sawyer's family know to come upstairs. So Sawyer's parents, Cynthia and Mark...Meredith, Carver, Derek, Julianna, Sawyer, and Teresa, because Sam said Teresa should be up there, all followed Justin upstairs to Sam and Josh's room. "Where the hell have you two been?" Sawyer demanded.

"Are you seriously asking these two? You know where they've been." Derek said as he moved his hips and his arms to make it look like he was fucking someone. Julianna slapped him.

"You didn't have to bail her out of jail did you?" Mark asked, making them all laugh. Sam rolled her eyes.

"No daddy. I didn't do anything wrong. Will you all get in here and close the door." Sam said. Brian shut the door.

"Yes your Highness." Brian grumbled.

"So what's going on?" Meredith asked. Sam and Josh looked at each other, and Josh sighed. He picked up the bottle of champagne that he and Sam had been carting around for years. He popped it open and held it out.

"Anyone want a taste?" he asked. Justin covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. Brian's family was a little stunned. They knew what that bottle meant. Sam and Josh had been holding onto that bottle, because they wanted to open it when they found out Sam was pregnant.

"Why are..." Julianna trailed off and gulped.

"I thought you were saving that." Meredith said. Josh took a big swig of it.

"Whoo that tastes good." Josh said to Sam, who smiled at him. He held it out to all of them. "Are you sure you guys don't want a sip? I mean I'm gonna end up drinking this whole bottle if none of you want to celebrate with me. Sam's not drinking any because I knocked her up. So I'm either gonna share the celebration with you all, or I'm gonna be forced drink it myself." Josh said and took another drink. Justin wasn't sure if they even fully understood what Josh said. He spoke so fast. Sam smiled.

"Josh knocked me up you guys." Sam said and held up a sonogram. There were gasps all around the room. "I'm eight weeks pregnant. I'm really truly pregnant. Bun, in the oven!" she said, pointing to her stomach. Meredith and Julianna screamed. Cynthia went right up to Sam and hugged her, making Sam cry. The girls went running up to Josh to hug him and take a sip of champagne right from the bottle. Her dad hugged her next, and then she looked at Sawyer. He hadn't moved yet. Justin and Brian glanced at each other and then back at him. He was trying not to cry. He walked forward and hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Everyone quieted down the excitement a little, trying not to disturb them. Sawyer whispered something to Sam, but Justin and Brian couldn't hear. She laughed and pulled back, wiping at her face. Meredith screamed and hugged her. Hugs were flying. So was the champagne bottle.

"I've been waiting a long time for this day." Cynthia said. Teresa hugged sam.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." Teresa said softly. Sam slapped her head.

"You may not be legally my sister in law, but you're my sister in law. Of course I would." Sam said. Luckily Sawyer didn't hear her, otherwise he might get mad at her.

"You guys have to announce it downstairs. Everyone's going to freak." Justin said. Everyone was so excited. Sam kept crying and laughing.

"Wait a minute." Brian said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "I want a fucking apology from you. From both of you." Brian said. Everyone looked confused. "I'm not pregnant Brian. And when I get back you're going to feel really shitty you told me I was pregnant." Brian said with his hands on his hips, and mocking Sam's voice. "You've crossed a line man." Brian said, imitating Josh. Sam and Josh laughed, and Sam went over to Brian and hugged him.

"Alright then Brian. I'm sorry. You were right all along. Me eating so much is because I'm pregnant. Are you happy?" Sam asked. Brian looked over at Josh and he laughed.

"I'm sorry to." Josh laughed. Brian shrugged.

"Sorry's bull shit. Come on." Brian said as he wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulders and leading him to the door. The family laughed. Sam and Josh couldn't stop touching each other. Hugging and kissing. Holding hands. Justin thought was so cute, and was happy for them. He waited until after Gus had opened all his presents, and they were serving the cake that he got everyone's attention. He waved Josh and Sam over.

"Me and Josh just wanted everyone to know...we kinda can't keep it a secret because we'll literally combust. But we just found out that we're pregnant!" she said. Everyone was screaming and cheering and hugging them. Justin stood back smiling. Brian wrapped his arm around his shoulders

"What's with that shit eating grin?" Brian asked.

"A couple of weeks ago...everything was going wrong. Molly had been kidnapped. We didn't even know if we would see her again...but now here we are, at Gus' seventh birthday party. Sam and Josh are gonna have a baby. Molly's home, and my mom's adopting Lilly. I get to be apart of her life, and I really thought I never would be...and I'm very thankful right now." Justin said.

"And let's not forget your mom and Tucker are engaged." Brian said and made a huge happy face. Justin's smile fell and he smacked his stomach. Brian chuckled and leaned back against the table with him.

"You know it's been seven years since we met." Justin said. Brian turned and looked at him. "Gus turns seven today. We met this time seven years ago right outside of Babylon." Justin said, looking at him.

"Awww you're such a sentimental little twat." Brian joked softly, making Justin chuckled.

"You changed my life that night." Justin told him.

"I just gave you a hand job, blow job, rim job and fucked your brains out." Brian said. Justin took a deep breath and chuckled.

"And I was never the same. No one ever quite could rim my ass as good as you." Justin said. Brian wiggled his eyebrows, making Justin chuckle again. "Save it for tonight. We have waaaay to many people here. And I want to enjoy this day with everyone a little while longer." Justin said. They did enjoy the party. It was Gus' seventh birthday. How could they not. Brian and Justin did get him everything he needed to play soccer in both his back yards. Lindsay and Mel had signed him up to be on the soccer team at school after Gus had seen a picture of Brian playing soccer And he wanted to be just like his daddy.

Later that night though, Brian somehow convinced Justin to let them leave for the night, and he drove them back to the loft. "What are we doing here exactly?" Justin asked.

"Well this is the first place you and I ever fucked. So how about we do it again here. See if you learned anything in seven years." Brian joked as he started taking off his clothes.

Life was getting back to normal. Molly got to finish the last two weeks of Dance camp with her friends, and Jennifer and Tucker ended up moving back into Jen's townhouse. Jen and Tucker went to the courthouse to get married the weekend Molly came home, and had Justin and Brian be their witnesses. They had a small party at the house later to celebrate. Justin stayed on his best behavior, but was totally miserable. Tucker was only three years older then him, and now he was his step-dad? His mother was losing her mind. They got married fast though, because Melanie started right in on getting Lilly adopted. Luckily there wasn't anything going on at Kinnetik, or with any of Brian's other properties, because this took all of Melanie's time. It wasn't just an easy adoption. The fact that Craig was still alive, but had just murdered his wife...was difficult to get around to say the least. But she also had to go through Laurie's family.

Sawyer ended up going back to Boston to attend to his own company, but came back pretty much every weekend. Brian consulted a lot with him about his accounts. Not that he needed his help, but his father had been there for three months. He had his hand on a lot of Brian's accounts. So Sawyer wanted to help Brian finish them to the end. Sawyer had told Justin that it made his day every time Brian would call him about an account. He'd stop everything he was doing to talk with him.

Lindsay and Melanie moved back across the street with the kids. Brian had gotten the best security system for their house. Not just their's, but Jennifer's and even their own. They never knew when Craig would reappear. Gus would come over every day to have Brian play soccer with him. Justin ended up playing to. He was the other goalie. Gus was getting really good. Brian was super impressed by him. Justin could tell that Brian loved spending so much time with Gus. He loved when Gus would sleep over and Brian was the one taking care of him. Justin could tell, he was loving being a real dad. But of course it wasn't just Justin that could see that. Justin, Lindsay and Melanie often talked about it.

It wasn't just their little family that was moving on. Everyone was. Emmett had finally moved out of Debbie's house. He and Calvin were living in a beautiful house right in the same neighborhood as Michael. It was the biggest one in the neighborhood. Emmett was doing well on TV as the Queer Guy. But his party planning business was booming. He had started hiring a team of people. Justin loved how so many of Teresa's family had been incorporated. Emmett enlisted Teresa's sister Maria to do all the baking. She owned a bakery and did Justin and Brian's wedding cake. Teresa's brother Robert owned a restaurant, and had been doing the catering for Emmett's parties. And whenever he needed waiters, he always hit up Teresa's nieces and nephews who were looking for some extra cash. And Calvin had been promoted to manager at the gym. So he was running that and made excellent money.

Ted and Blake we're doing well. Right after Brian came back, Brian told Ted to take a much needed and deserved vacation. He bought them a trip to Italy, knowing Ted always wanted to go there. He and Blake were gonna be in Italy for three weeks.

Debbie didn't see the group at first. Only Emmett because he lived with her. But Justin and Brian bombarded Debbie at the Diner. Brian owned it, but Debbie ran it. She missed her family terribly, and they went there to let her know they were still there. She was taking this hard. Because she would always stand by Michael. But what he was doing was wrong. That was when she let it out how worried she was about Ben and Hunter. Ben was so sick. He slept all the time. And Hunter was watching his dad die, the same way he knew he would die. And Michael wasn't there for either of them.

Michael on the other hand did actually listen to Brian. He stayed away from all the property Brian owned. Which basically meant staying away from Liberty Ave. There were only a few properties that Brian didn't own. He gave Debbie permission to let Michael go to the Diner, because she was there. Ted and Emmett had both tried reaching out to Michael, but he never answer their phone calls, and had shut the door in their faces. The only one he spoke to was Melanie. And that was because he had to if he wanted to see his daughter. But he always went out of his way to make Melanie and Lindsay feel as uncomfortable as he could. He would even stop by unannounced to see J.R.

A few times when one of the girls had gone by to pick up Jenny, Michael wasn't there. He'd purposely be somewhere else and not answer his phone. It would mess up all plans, like picking Gus up. Lindsay was at a business meeting across town, and Melanie had to pick both kids up. She left work to pick Jenny up, and Michael was no where to be found. Ben was feeling ok that day, so he and Hunter went to the park, and Melanie was frantic. Justin happened to be running errands in Pittsburgh, so he stopped what he was doing to go pick up Gus. That's what Brian and Justin were there for. They were fine with helping do things like it. Justin was giddy anytime someone asked him to do anything that involved acting like a parent. But it pissed Brian off, because of the reason why Justin had to pick him up. But Brian stayed away. He wasn't going to get involved unless he had to. Mel and Lindsay would stay at Michael's for hours and wait for him to come home. Because he eventually had to. And the girls would take Jenny home.

Jennifer had decided that once a week, Justin and Brian would bring Gus over, and they'd have a nice family dinner. Justin didn't think he was going to be able to enjoy those, but he really was. He was enjoying having Lilly around. She would reach for him all the time. And actually, she would reach for Brian all the time to. She loved the boys. And she was getting to love Gus. She would laugh hysterically at him every time he was there, because he was constantly making silly faces at her. Justin was loving how close his family was becoming to Gus. He would call Molly, auntie Molly. And when he realized Lilly was Justin and Molly's sister to, he would laugh and call her auntie Lilly.

He did anything he could to help his mom with Lilly. He and Jennifer had a pretty long discussion. His mother was in her early fifties, and basically was raising another baby. Justin wanted to be there to help his mother has much as he could. He was sometimes difficult when they lived 30 minutes away. But his mother insisted that this was such an important time for him and Brian, they just got married. They needed some time together, before starting a family. But he got involved as much as he could. He helped his mom, and a say in the matter of where to send her to daycare, and would often go and pick her up when he in the city. He also was paying for it. He knew Lilly's schedule. He had her stay a few nights with him and Brian, which was awkward, but they were getting used to it.

Life was moving on. It had to. They couldn't wait around for Craig to reappear. And Justin was doing that. He wanted to do two things in January. The first one was go back to school. They would start in the middle of January, and it would be perfect, because in the beginning, he wanted to do the Liberty ride. It was something that he wanted to do, and never had the chance. He went to L.A. the first time, and never had a chance to do the others, but this was the year he wanted to. Everyone had started training months ago for it. He even convinced Brian to go. And somewhere along the line, Brian's family had gotten involved. Debbie had gotten Teresa into PFLAG, and then got most of the family going. A lot of the family was excited about the Liberty Ride. Even just to volunteer.

He had to deal with school first. He had enrolled, but it went before the Board this time, and he got a letter back stating they would need to discuss it first. They gave a few reasons why, for the times he had quit, or gotten in trouble. Even the time he almost quit because his father wouldn't pay for his school anymore, and he stopped going to some classes because he was working. And then of course for Stockwell. "This is total bull shit. I just want to get my degree. It's totally different this time." Justin bitched. Brian rubbed his shoulders from behind.

"Take Melanie with you. She can totally back you up. She'll get you back in school Sunshine." Brian said. And he did just that. He brought Melanie, which totally unnerved the Board that he brought his lawyer. The first issue they brought up was when he quit at the very beginning of his freshmen year.

"I didn't exactly quit. I had a brain injury at the end of my senior year in High School. And it effected my hand. I barely missed a week because I had gotten a computer that changed how I was painting." Justin said. He tried to keep his cool. Brian told him over and over again. Remain professional. Let them see you've changed in how you speak, how you carry yourself.

"This was completely settled when you allowed Justin to come back. You cannot hold this against any student. It was a physical limitation, that he took and dealt with, and came out much stronger. By allowing him to come back you were forgiving the problem. And you can't hold a student accountable like this years later for a physical limitation, that has been corrected. This shouldn't even be an issue." Melanie said. The five Board members were nervous. The only woman on the board cleared her throat.

"Ms. Marcus is right. This should not be an issue. That can be taken off." the woman said. Justin smiled at her, and then they brought up when he almost quit because his father stopped paying the bills, and then he was missing classes.

"My client's father paid for his whole first year, and started paying on the second. If he had quit this wouldn't have been his fault. And he had missing classes, because he found a job that he was living off the tips in order to pay for school. I believe this should also be dismissed because Justin ended up finding a different solution to pay for his schooling, and came right back and didn't miss his classes anymore. He was willing to work non stop to pay for his schooling, which is very mature of him." Melanie said. Justin smiled. She was amazing.

"I believe we should grant that also. These two instances were beyond Mr. Kinney's control, and fought back against them." the woman said. The other four men agreed with her.

"But then there's the issue of Chief Stockwell." one of them men said. Justin fought the urge to spew.

"I'd like to say something before anyone else speaks of his. First, he isn't the police chief anymore. He was arrested for aiding in hiding a murder. And yes, what my client did was wrong there. When he sat in here with you last time, he admitted to what he did was wrong. He used his place as an intern, an internship through this school, and made propaganda posters. He admitted this was wrong. But Stockwell only called because he was outraged that Mr. Kinney had embarrassed him. He was angry that this young kid humiliated him and stood up to him. Mr. Kinney will not be having this same problem again this time around." Melanie said.

"Well he still has more hours to complete as an intern to graduate. How can we even trust him?" a member asked.

"Because he already has a place to intern. It's at Kinnetik Inc. He won't be secretly making propaganda posters or causing any other type of trouble, because his husband owns Kinnetik. So they're won't be any issues. And furthermore, you had also allowed him to come back months later. So again, this should be dismissed because you forgave the situation and allowed him to return." Melanie said. Oh thank God.

"She's right again gentlemen." the woman said.

"Well we can't just ignore the last time Mr. Kinney came back. We let him come back, and then he quit after only two months. We can't just let a student come in, if he's just going to quit again." one of the members said.

"I understand that. I really do. But I just didn't quit because I was bored. I was given an amazing opportunity to turn my comic book into a movie. I was asked to move out right away. I wasn't given a choice to wait and finish school." Justin said.

"Speaking of the comic nook, why would you even want to come back if you already have your own comic book, and have your paintings touring Italy? It seems kind of a step back if you ask me." the board member said. He remembered that this guy always disliked him. But he was going to prove them wrong.

"And you're right. To a certain degree. Because I had that way of thinking to after I returned from L.A. School was a bore and I was already so far beyond everybody, that I didn't need to come back. But I don't know everything there is to know about art. And I believe there's still something I can learn here." Justin said. It was simple. Very simple. "The only way my comic book became a success, and the only way I have my artwork touring Italy, is because of what I learned here. So I'd like to finish my senior year, and learn something new. I'd like to have a Degree." Justin said. The woman smiled.

"I think this can arranged." she said kindly. Justin was accepted to start back at the end of January.

"Oh my God thank you so much Mel." Justin hugged her tightly.

"I didn't do anything. You did it all. I just threw in a bunch of scary legal words and it works every time." Melanie said. She drove them back to Kinnetik where Brian was waiting. They were going to go home and change and then go have lunch at Teresa's. Justin loved how a simple lunch would always turn into an event at Genevieve and Roberts house. Usually on the weekends everyone piled into the house, and a simple dinner became a party for 30 people.

"There wasn't much going on today. I let the nerd herd go home early." Brian joked. He called Ted, Jayden and Eric the nerd herd. They were walking in to Teresa's and he could see Teresa, her mother Genevieve, some of Brian's cousins, including Jayden, and some other kid he had never met. He stared at him for a minute as he was taking off his coat. As they got closer he realized exactly who the kid was.

"Holy shit." Justin hissed and grabbed Brian and yanked him into the bathroom.

"Hey I thought you said you never wanted to fuck around in my grandparents house. But I'm glad you changed your mind." Brian said as he stared unbuttoning his pants. Justin grabbed his pants.

"Oh my God he's in the kitchen." Justin said. Brian raised his eyebrows.

"Who's in the kitchen?" Brian asked.

"Oh God. I haven't seen him since I was a Freshmen in college. Oh damnit." Justin hissed. He was practically ripping out his hair.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brian demanded.

"The kid standing by Jayden."

"You mean Eric?" Brian asked. Justin stopped moving, and slowly moved his head to face Brian. "What?"

"The kid standing in between Jayden and Luca." Justin said. Brian nodded.

"Yeah that's Eric. Jayden's best friend. What the fuck is the matter with you?" Brian asked.

"Oh shit shit shit double shit." Justin spouted. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

"Well if you calm the fuck down and tell me what the hell is going on I can tell you what to fucking do." Brian said. Justin took a deep breath.

"Ok remember that time, right after I started college. You were telling me to go to Daphne's party she was having. Hang out with people my own age?" Justin asked.

"Nope." Brian answered. Justin glared at him.

"Yes you do. You and my mom were pushing me to go to Daphne's, hang out with kids my own age."

"Still don't remember this." Brian said, making Justin growl.

"I came home really late. You woke me up the next day, trying to figure out who I had sex with." Justin said. Brian's face was still blank. "You were guessing, and I fucked a virgin." Justin said. Still nothing. "I broke the rules and kissed him." Justin said. Brian's face instantly hardened.

"Oh. That. Yes. I remember Sunshine." Brian grumbled. Justin moaned.

"Brian that's him. Eric is that kid." Justin said. Brian's face instantly lit up.

"I fucking knew he was gay." Brian laughed. Justin was groaning and sat on the toilet and put his elbows on his knees and covered his face in his hands. "What's wrong with you? This isn't a big deal." Brian asked.

"He came to the Diner the next day." Justin said. This wasn't something Brian ever knew. "He was all excited to see me. He said he loved me." Justin groaned. Brian started chuckling softly. "This isn't funny. I was really mean to him. I told him he was yesterdays fuck. I got exactly what I wanted. That he was pathetic. I was totally cruel to him and I made him cry. I've felt so bad ever since."

"Basically you said everything I told you." Brian said as he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Yes. But I made it worse...you were more gentle. Not me. I told him he was carrying on like some love sick fairy." Justin said. Brian's eyes widened.

"Wow. Never knew Justin Taylor could be so mean." Brian said. Justin's face instantly went red and Brian held up his hands. "I said it on purpose. Because you were Justin Taylor back then. Hopefully Justin Kinney is a lot nicer." Brian said. Justin groaned.

"What am I gonna do. Now everything makes sense. Eric was one of her friends. She said he always looked heartbroken his Freshmen year. He's never dated anyone since. I did that to him." Justin said. Brian rolled his eyes.

"You can't help it if he's so shy to not even come out of the closet. Which he hasn't because Jayden his fully under the assumption that he's straight. Nico and Luca have been trying to get Eric to admit he's gay for years now." Brian laughed. Nico and Luca were Jayden's older brothers.

"You can't tell them."

"Why not? It's my duty as their cousin to share this information." Brian said, acting insulted.

"Duty my ass." Justin said. Before Brian could respond, Teresa's sister Angela was knocking on the door.

"If you two are fucking in the bathroom my mothers going to be pissed. Get the hell out here." Angela yelled. Brian laughed.

"How am I supposed to look at him?" Justin groaned. Brian yanked him up.

"Like this." Brian said and opened the door and shoved Justin out into the hallway.

"Fuck you." Justin hissed as Brian laughed and pulled him into the large kitchen.

"Hi boys." Teresa said and hugged them both.

"Where's the Nerd Herd?" Brian asked. Angela pointed to the living room Brian smiled and yanked Justin into the living room A bunch of Brian's cousins were standing around. Eric was standing in between Jayden and Luca.

"Oh hey Justin." Daphne said. Justin just groaned.

"Eric. I'd like you to meet my husband. Justin." Brian said excitedly Eric smile fell. Justin knew that Eric knew exactly who he was the second that he saw him.

"Why are you so excited?" Jayden asked Brian suspiciously. Justin just hid his eyes under his hand.

"Apparently Sunshine and the computer nerd over here have already met." Brian laughed. The color drained from Eric's face.

"Really? When?" Jayden asked.

"At a party at Daphne's Freshmen year." Brian told him.

"She had a lot of those parties." Jayden joked.

"Justin only came to one party. He didn't like hanging out with all the beer chugging breeders." Daphne joked, lowering her voice and mocking Justin, She laughed. "I'm surprised he didn't come to any other of my parties. He apparently found some guy to screw and they were locked in my bedroom for like an hour." Daphne said. She realized what she said, and her eyes widened. Justin and Eric's face said it all. Brian clapped his hands.

"I told you you were gay. And you lied to me. You not only lied to me, but ya fucked my husband." Brian laughed. Eric's face turned ashen white and he looked like he was ready to vomit.

"Brian stop!" Justin said, hitting his arm.

"Dude pay up." Nico said to Jayden.

"We fucking told you Eric was into guys. You owe us each a thousand bucks." Luca said.

"Go to the fucking ATM and show us our money!" Nico cheered. Brian, Luca and Nico laughed.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Teresa asked as she walked up to them. Brian wrapped his arm around Eric's shoulders.

"Eric here has just come out of the closet." Brian said. Teresa's eyes widened, and both Justin and Daphne hit Brian.

"He didn't come out of the closet." Justin hissed as he yanked Brian toward him.

"You fucking pushed him out." Daphne snapped at him.

"Wait what?" Teresa asked. Brian, Nico and Luca were just laughing.

"Tell him he's gotta pay up. We've been betting for years that Eric was gay." Luca joked. Nico wrapped his arm around Eric's shoulder.

"Dude it's ok. We still love ya. We just won't try and hook you up with girls anymore." Nico said. Eric shoved his arm off his shoulders and stormed out of the living room and out of the house. Jayden and Daphne went after him. Justin ended up following them. The three boys kept laughing. Teresa hit all three of them in the head.

"What is the matter with you three? How could you guys be so mean to him about that. I've always warned you to stop telling him he's gay. He was to sensitive about it. We all knew he was gay. But if he wasn't ready to admit it then you shouldn't push him." Teresa said.

"Eric stop." Jayden yelled as he chased him. Eric turned around. He was crying. Jayden and Daphne stopped in front of him.

"How can I go back to work after that?" Eric whispered. He was mortified.

"Eric they don't care. Brian was just being an asshole. I always warned you that he was one." Daphne said.

"But I...and he knows me and him..." Eric couldn't say it.

"Brian doesn't care. He just wanted to embarrass you. And he did a great job. But he doesn't care that you had sex with Justin. Do you know how many guys have had sex with Justin?" Daphne asked.

"I'm probably in the hundreds." Justin said as he walked up to them. Eric was frantic. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that was gonna happen. I thought he was just going to have a little fun...I didn't know that he was gonna out you like that." Justin said.

"Eric...are you?" Jayden asked. Eric looked at him. "You're gay aren't you?" Jayden asked. Eric couldn't even answer. "I'm your best friend. Why didn't you ever tell me? I wouldn't have cared. We still would be best friends." Jayden said sadly.

"Because you know how religious my family is. You know I couldn't tell them that. I can't be gay. Not with my family." Eric cried.

"But I'm not your family. Well I mean I am. But I'm not like them. You know that." Jayden said. God Justin felt terrible. This was all his fault...no scratch that. This was all Brian's fault!

"I have to go." Eric said as he got into his car and drove away.

"I'm so sorry." Justin said. How could Brian do that? He shook his head. "When he wonders where I am, and he realizes I'm not here, tell him I went home." Justin said as he stormed into the house and grabbed his jacket. He reached into Brian's jacket and grabbed his car keys. So he'll get to drive Brian's car home alone, and Brian will have to ask for a ride home. And when he finally got home...Jesus help Brian.

"Hey there Sonny Boy." Brian said to Gus as he came downstairs. He was riding on Annie's back. "Which one is that?" Brian whispered to Teresa. Angela snorted.

"How have you not learned any of them yet? That's Ricky and Melinda's 14 year old daughter Annie." Angela said. Her and Teresa laughed.

"Why did Justin leave in such a hurry?" Brian's grandfather Robert asked as he came into the kitchen to see what Genevieve was cooking. Brian looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"Well I thought it was you at first, but then Daphne said it was Justin. He left in your car." Robert said. Brian got up and looked out the window.

"That little fucker. He left me here." Brian said. Angela, Teresa, Nico and Luca laughed at him.

"Ooohh daddy said a bad word again." Gus said.

"It's ok sweetie. Daddy can't help that he has a potty mouth." Teresa said.

"Someone's gonna be in the doghouse when they get home." Angela joked. Nico and Lucas laughed loudly and started barking.

"I don't know why you two are laughing." Daphne said as her and Jayden walked into the kitchen. She glared at them and crossed her arms. "You two are gonna be in the same amount of trouble as Brian is when you get home." Daphne said.

"Yeah Mrs. Chanders. How you figure that?" Nico laughed. Daphne held up her phone.

"It's called group text message. I texted both your wives." Daphne said. Nico and Luca's smiles instantly left their faces. Teresa, Angela and both Brian's grandparents started laughing. "Charlene and Cecilia are really excited to see you guys when you get home. In fact, they said they'e already made up the couches for you guys." Daphne said and smiled. Teresa and Angela laughed loudly and clapped their hands.

"Oh Jayden. You got a keeper. She fits right in." Angela said.

"Oh I love this girl. She belongs perfectly in this family. Already standing up to you two bullies." Teresa said to the boys.

"I've had practice with that moron." Daphne said, pointing to Brian.

"What am I missing?" Robert asked.

"I honestly don't even know what happened." Genevieve said.

"Eric's out of the closet Ma." Angela said to her mother.

"The Three Amigos over here pushed him out of the closet. Not even gently. Pushed him right out so he fell on his freaken face." Daphne said, glaring at all three of them.

"We didn't do it. It was him." Luca said, pointing at Brian.

"Oh yeah and you two didn't add anything to it." Angela said, hitting both Luca and Nico on the heads.

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves." Genevieve said. Nico and Luca were smart enough not to talk back to their grandmother.

"Well. Wanna know something funny I did?" Angela asked, making the others groan. She picked up her own phone. "I texted Rebecca and told her what her dumb idiot sons did." Angela said, laughing at herself. Teresa burst out laughing again.

"You told our mother?" Luca demanded. Angela and Teresa high fived and laughed. Genevieve came over and smacked both the boys upside their heads.

"That serves you right. And you will be apologizing to Eric for being so cruel. We always knew he was gay. But Eric didn't know. And it wasn't our place to tell him he was gay." Genevieve said.

"Oh no Eric knew he was gay. He apparently had some fun with the other Mr. Kinney." Nico said. Angela and Teresa gasped and Genevieve hit him harder in his head. "Damnit Nana stop doing that." he said, just making her hit him harder.

"Don't use that language with me. And you do not discuss a couples sex life. What is the matter with you? Who people sleep with is between a husband and a wi-husband." Genevieve said, correcting herself. She glanced over at Brian and he snorted. "It's between Brian and Justin. And he doesn't need the two fog horns announcing that." Genevieve said. Luca knew better then to even step foot into this argument.

"It wasn't a secret. Brian announced it. He was laughing about it." Nico said. His grandmother took a step closer to him and he jumped in his seat, falling sideways and getting on the other side of the table.

"You two boys go home. You can let your wives deal with you." Genevieve said. Nico all but ran out, with Luca following him. Teresa and Angela laughed.

"We don't even need to train you. You're gonna be able to take care of yourself just fine in this family." Angela said to Daphne, holding up her glass.

"You're lucky though. Jayden isn't as stupid as his brothers." Teresa said.

"Or his cousins." Daphne said, still glaring at Brian. He sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not my fault he never came out of the closet. Justin gave him a chance to do that his first year in college. It's not my fault he went and hid and is mortified someone outed him. If he's gonna work with me, he's gotta have a thicker skin." Brian said. Jayden snorted and turned around.

"We're gonna go find him." Daphne said, glaring once more at Brian as they left.

"I love this girl. She's got spunk." Angela said.

"I think you better go home to. Justin will have a few words to say to you." Genevieve told Brian. Teresa laughed and patted his back.

"My son just got kicked out of his grandmothers house. I feel so proud. It's happened to everyone at some point. It's like a right of passage." Teresa said as she stood up, still chuckling.

"Where's my son." Brian grumbled. He couldn't believe this. He was getting kicked out of his grandmothers house.

"Oh honey, He's not getting kicked out of the house. You are. He's spending the night. Pay attention." Teresa said. They got in the car and Teresa started driving him home. "I knew it would end up happening like that. Eric getting outed like that. I guess it's better that it was with us instead of when he was in school." Teresa said. Brian just grumbled the whole way there. "Do you want to stop and get him some flowers?" she asked Brian.

"You think that they'll help?" Brian asked.

"Oh no they're not gonna help at all. But Justin will need something to grab and rip apart and throw in your face when he sees you. It's better it be flowers then any part of your body." Teresa said and smiled. He rolled his eyes. "Good luck sweetie. May the Force be with you." Teresa said as she stopped in front of his house. Brian rolled his eyes and slammed the door. He could do this.

He walked through the house but Justin was no where in sight. He knew Justin was home because his own car was there. Parked right next to Justin's SUV, so he was here somewhere. He checked the basement, the main floor, the second floor and the attic. He went outside and couldn't see him anywhere. He walked over to the first stable and checked in on the horses. Justin loved being out here with the horses, and learned everything he could in order to help the people that they hired, to help take care of them. But Justin wasn't there. He walked over to the other stable and saw a note on the door.

 _If you feel the need to come in here, please know that I will be cutting your dick off. Stay out of here asshole._

Well. That was nice. He sighed and went back inside. He knew he was just waiting for the storm to hit. He knew when Justin did come back in here, he'd be pissed. Justin painted all afternoon. He concentrated all his anger right now into his art work. All his anger at his father. For murdering his wife. For kidnapping his little sister. For abandoning his other little sister. His fear of not knowing where he was. His regret for everything that his father had done, had been Justin's fault. All his anger towards Michael. And all of his anger towards Brian right now. For just being a total asshole to Eric. But most of all, at his anger towards himself. For the way that he had treated Eric all those years ago.

" _What are you doing?" Justin asked._

" _I've been thinking about you since last night. I really missed you." Eric said._

" _You don't even know me."_

" _Sure I do. And ah...you know me to."_

" _Look I don't want you to come here again ok."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because I said so."_

" _Yeah, but after what happened I thought that we could have this-"_

" _Nothing happened. We fucked that's all."_

" _That's not all. I love you."_

" _You don't love me."_

" _And from the way you kissed me I can tell that we had this connect-"_

" _Do you know how pathetic you are? One lousy fuck. Now you're carrying on like some lovesick fairy. You've got a lot to learn. Fags will say anything to get their dick sucked or fuck a nice ass. Then it's on to the next."_

" _I don't believe you. I know what I felt."_

" _Yeah well I didn't feel anything. As far as I'm concerned, you're yesterdays fuck." Justin told him. And then Eric left in tears._

Justin never felt good about the way he said that. He knew when Brian said those things, he killed him. He left in tears. So why did he do it to someone else, and be even worse? He realized suddenly that he wasn't really that angry at Brian. Brian was allowed to be himself. And sometimes being an ass was part of Brian's charm. He couldn't expect Brian to be perfect all the time. Of course, he was still allowed to get mad at him for being an ass. But he had to allow Brian to be less then perfect sometimes. The whole realization just pissed Justin off. He was more angry with himself then Brian.

He worked on a large painting for hours. He was sure Josh would love it. Justin always focused his emotions into his work. Whatever he was feeling he poured it into his painting. It was always his best work. Even if Justin hated it, it was because of his emotions on why he hated it. He stood back and looked at the painting. There was a lot of red. He hated it. Josh would love it.

He looked at the clock and realized it was after 2:00 in the morning. He sighed. He had to go and talk to him sooner or later. He washed up his hands and walked out of the stable, and jumped a mile high when he almost ran into someone. "I'm sorry Mr. Kinney. I didn't mean to scare you." Jones said. He was one of the security guards that Brian had hired. They had a few posted at their house still, across the street at Mel and Lindsay's house, and obviously at Jennifer's house. "Mr. Kinney asked me to stay out here until you went back inside the house." Jones said. Justin nodded.

"Thanks. Good night Jones." Justin said as he walked up the back yard, onto the porch and slid open the sliding glass door. He locked it behind him and put the piece of wood down to stop the door from moving. He closed the blinds and put on the security alarm. If any door or window would open the alarm wouldn't give anyone a chance to turn it off. It would instantly start blaring and alert the police. Of course, the security guards would come running in. the others would go right into Mel and Lindsay's house to protect them.

He walked up the stairs and saw that their bedroom door was wide open. It was dark though. He walked in quietly. He took his shoes off and placed them in the closet, and took off all his clothes and put them in the hamper. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He turned on the shower and let it heat up before he got in. he stood under the sprays, letting them hit his shoulders and neck. He groaned. He had hands up against the wall and hissed when he felt a cramp in his hand. He held his hand tightly to his chest. "Fuck." he hissed. He shook his hand out. He didn't realize that Brian was in the shower and right behind him, until he wrapped his arms around him.

"You should have asked me to help with that." Brian said as he reached around Justin's body and held Justin's hand in his. He rubbed his sore hand between his. Justin let out a sigh. He leaned his head back against Brian's chest and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a little while. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Brian kissing his shoulder. He opened his eyes and moved his head to the other side, letting him have more room. He sucked on his neck and behind his ear. The spot Brian knew he loved.

He reached his hand up and started rubbing his shoulders, making Justin groan louder. He rubbed hard into Justin's sore muscles. "I'm sorry." Brian told him. He squeezed his upper arms and reached his arms around him, rubbing his chest.

"I'm sorry to." Justin said. Brian rubbed his hands up and down Justin's chest and stomach, and kept kissing his shoulder, neck and ear. Justin lifted his hand up and behind Brian's head and tangled his hand in his wet hair. He turned his head and met Brian's lips. Brian's hand reached down a gently reached under Justin's cock, and massaged Justin's balls. He moaned and moved his head back, letting Brian kiss his neck again. "Ooohhh Brian." Justin moaned. Justin wouldn't touch his cock yet, just massaging his balls. Brian turned him around and then stopped. Justin breathed heavily. Panted.

Brian slowly sunk to his knees. He squeezed Justin's hips, and pushed him so he was leaning against the wall. He rubbed and squeezed his hips. "Let me make today up to you Sunshine." Brian said as he lifted his hardened cock up and held it up against his stomach, with his palm flat on Justin's stomach, making sure his cock stood straight up.

"You don't have to do that." Justin as he tangled both his hands in Brian's hair.

"Well if you want me to stop I can." Brian said, going to pull away, but Justin shook his head, making Brian chuckle. "Didn't think so." he said. He leaned down and started licking both of Justin's balls. Justin leaned his head back against the wall and groaned. Brian gently started sucking on his right ball.

"Oh that feels so good." Justin moaned out. He sucked for a few more minutes, and then went over and sucked on his left ball, but still never doing anything for his cock. Brian wouldn't move his palm, and it was killing Justin. Brian wouldn't move that hand, but he did start to move his other hand. Between Justin's legs. He squeezed his ass cheek in his hand. "Oh Brian." he moaned. Brian let his hand down, and Justin's hard cock fell. Brian smiled as he used his hand to stroke Justin, and then took him in his mouth and started sucking on him. "Oh fuck." Justin moaned. Holding tight to Brian's hair. He loved giving this man a blow job. He loved making him feel good. And he loved hearing Justin moan for him.

He used his hand that was between Justin's legs, and slid it between his ass cheeks and started circling his hole. "Oh please Brian." Justin moaned, spreading his legs for him. He sucked on Justin's cock while he pushed his finger inside and gently started fingering him. "I love when you do that." Justin moaned. He kept fingering him gently and sucking on his cock until he was cumming in Brian's mouth.

He stood back up as Justin panted against the wall of the shower. Brian grabbed the soap and started washing Justin's body. Justin moaned softly and enjoyed feeling Brian's hands all over him. Washing him. It was Heaven. They ended up going to bed. Brian spooned him from behind and Justin sighed. "I've been pissed about how I treated him for years. I took everything you said, and somehow treated him worse. I took out my anger at our relationship on him. I wanted more...and I saw myself in him and just flipped." Justin said. Brian kissed his neck.

The next day Justin drove over to Daphne's. He had been there a few times, but with Daphne so busy with school and work that he was never able to stay long the few times he was there. He knocked on the door and Eric was the one who answered. "Hi." Justin said. Eric shifted uncomfortably.

"Daphne isn't here." Eric said, looking down.

"Yeah I know. I texted her...I actually came here to see you. Can I come in?" Justin asked. Eric nodded and moved aside, letting him in. they went into to living room. Eric was looking anywhere but at him. "Listen, what happened yesterday...I'm really sorry...Brian's an asshole sometimes...When I saw you I recognized you and I told him about it." Justin said. Eric sat on the couch and fidgeted around. "I was an ass to you. That day you came to the Diner." Justin said. Eric looked up. "It wasn't about you. When I freaked out on you. It was about me. I took out what was going on in my life out on you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Justin said. Eric nodded his head.

Eric didn't look at him. He didn't even say anything. What did Justin expect? He stood up. "I hope you know that you can go back to work. I warned Brian to not say anything. He'll be on his best behavior so you don't have t worry about him." Justin said.

"Yeah thanks." Eric said. Justin nodded.

"I'll just get going." Justin said. He let himself out and drove back to Britin. Brian was in the living room with Gus. Gus was sitting on the floor playing a video game, and he was laughing at Brian. Justin realized Brian was playing with him.

"I don't get this stupid game." Brian grumbled. Gus laughed louder.

"Just follow me. There's diamond down here. We just have to look. We'll make you a diamond axe." Gus laughed.

"I'm about to run out of all those red blobs." Brian said. Gus put his controller down and put his head in his hands and growled.

"They're not red blobs." Gus told him. Justin chuckled and walked around the couch to sit next to Brian.

"It's telling you that you're hungry. You need to eat something." Justin chuckled.

"I'm trying it doesn't work." Brian said. Gus growled and Gus chuckled again. Gus turned around to Justin.

"I gave him a bunch of food. He keeps throwing it out instead of eating it." Gus told Justin. Justin laughed as he picked up Brian's controller and helped eat food instead of throwing it out.

"This game is stupid." Brian said.

"It's not stupid. You just don't understand." Gus told him. Justin laughed at him.

"How do you understand all this crap? He keeps talking about all this crap. It's a whole other language." Brian grumbled. Justin smiled and took the controller and followed Gus.

"I've played it with him a bunch of times. But I went online and looked up all this Minecraft stuff. It's like trying to understand Harry Potter. It's a whole entire world that takes some getting used to." Justin told him. "Hey Gus there's some diamond." Justin told him. Gus nodded and went running for it.

"How'd it go?" Brian asked. Justin let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders

"I was three for all of three minutes. He didn't say anything. He just let me talk. And then it was over." Justin said. Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder.

"Did you expect him to say thank you? It means so much to me? You're forgiven?" Brian asked. Justin looked at him. He looked back at the TV.

"Not that no. but I guess I wanted...I don't even know. I just didn't want silence." Justin said.

"Well he moved on. What happened was years ago. You can't expect him to be holding on to what happened. You're the only one that is." Brian said. Justin sighed and nodded his head.

"Can we get Minecraft StoryMode?" Gus asked.

"What the hell is that?" Brian asked. Justin laughed.

"Memphis has it. We played it with uncle Vance. He read it for us because you have to read it so fast and we couldn't do it." Gus said.

"Uncle Vance?" Brian asked. Justin chuckled.

"That's what he calls your cousin. It's Memphis' dad. He calls all your older cousins uncle and auntie. How have you not noticed that?" Justin asked as he chuckled. Brian shrugged.

"I don't know." Brian said. Gus turned and laughed.

"Daddy doesn't notice anything." Gus said. Justin laughed and winked at him. Gus turned around and sat on the coffee table. "I can't do that."

"Do what?" Justin asked.

"Blink with one eye. How do you do it?" Gus asked. Justin never thought about it.

"Well, you gotta just blink with one eye, but manage to hold the other eye open." Justin told him. Gus blinked both his eyes at him.

"Like that?" Gus asked, making the boys chuckle.

"Hold your eye open with your hand and blink." Justin said. Gus held up his hands on his eyes and tried to blink. He made the boys burst out laughing. Justin waved him closer.

"Come here." Justin said. Gus stood at the end up the couch and Justin put one hand up and held one of his eyelids open gently. "Ok just relax this eye. And when you try to wink, only blink the other eye ok." Justin told him.

"Yeah." Gus said. He tried doing it, but ended up making a really silly face and not really being able to blink with either eye. It made Justin and Brian laugh loudly. Gus pushed away Justin's hands and tried it again.

"You'll get it. Just keep practicing buddy. Practice in the mirror." Justin said.

"Why do people blink with one eye?" Gus asked.

"Well when you do it with one eye, it's called winking. Well there's a bunch of different reasons why people wink at someone. The best reason is sometimes it's supposed to be like a secret. Or like a joke. And you don't want the other person to know about it. Or like letting you know I'm gonna do something without the other person in the room." Justin said. Brian snorted.

"Like a secret message?" Gus asked excitedly Justin laughed.

"Exactly." Justin said. He loved these moments when it was just the three of them. Just their own little family.

Brian went back to work, and the first day Eric wasn't there. "JAYDEN! GET THE FUCK IN HERE!" Brian yelled. A minute later Jayden came running in.

"What's the matter?" Jayden asked.

"Where's your other half?" Brian asked as he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. Jayden cleared his throat and fidgeted around uncomfortably

"I um...I don't know if he's coming back." Jayden said. Brian scoffed and he leaned forward on the desk.

"You get on the phone and you call him and tell him he has one hour to get his ass in here, or I'm gonna drive over there and chew him a new asshole. And not in a good way." Brian said.

"I really don't think he's gonna listen. He's really upset." Jayden said.

"I wasn't asking you. I was telling you." Brian told him. Jayden turned around and walked to the door. "And Jayden." Brian said, making Jayden stop and turn around. "Tell him that I won't just fire him if he's not here in an hour, tell him I'm going to fire you." Brian said. Jayden's eyes widened. He scurried out of the room.

"Brian." Cynthia said as she walked in.

"What?" Brian snapped at her. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Just so you're aware, Claire has been calling for the past few days. She's demanded to speak with you. She left a million messages over the weekend, and her last call was just a few minutes ago. She was screaming at me so I hung up on her." Cynthia said. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Tell her to go fuck herself." Brian said as he walked out of his office. He went into the Diner to grab some lunch. He was in crabby mood today. He had a major deadline for one of his accounts, and the art department was sucking today. Another one of his accounts wanted to think about what Brian came up with. And another one of his accounts cancelled their meeting. And now Eric didn't show up to work. He didn't have Eric working with Kinnetik, even though he worked in the Kinnetik office. He worked mainly over other properties he owned. Mainly the residential properties. And he needed him, otherwise Ted would have to find another assistant.

"What can I get ya?" Debbie asked as she came up to his booth. "You look like shit." she said. Brian chuckled.

"I've just had a for shit day." Brian told her. She nodded her head. "Sunshine would love to have you over for dinner. You should come by sometime." Brian said. She looked at her book and smiled.

"Yeah...me and Carl will have to some night." Debbie said. Brian nodded his head and she walked away. He didn't realize how it would make him feel if Debbie wasn't around anymore. He was sitting there eating his lunch, when someone sat across from him. It was Michael. Brian kept eating.

"So are you not gonna say anything to me?" Michael asked. Brian swallowed his food.

"Wasn't really planning on it." Brian told him.

"We're best friends. How could you just not want to talk to me?" Michael asked. Of he had a headache since this morning. This was just making it perfect. "All that drama over at your house is gone now I heard." Michael told him. Brian snorted.

"Drama?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. Everyone went back to their homes. Now we can go back to normal." Michael said. Brian could feel his blood start to boil.

"Things can't go back to normal between us. You can't accept that we can't go back to those days anymore. We're grown ups. We both have families and responsibilities. You don't wanna grow up that you're own damn problem." Brian said.

"That's rich coming from you. You've lived your whole life in a perpetual Peter Pan state. And now you're telling me to grow up?" Michael scoffed. He threw money on the table and stood up, leaning over the table.

"And sometimes in the end, even Peter Pan grows up." Brian said and stormed out. Oh now he was just pissed. He didn't even finish his lunch. He grew up. Was that to much to understand? He didn't have to. No one was making him. But there came a time in everyone's life, that they grow up. Sure, it was later in life for him, but he grew up. He stormed into his office, yelling at a few people that he saw. He went into his office and slammed the door shut. A few minutes later, Eric came in.

"Um...you wanted to see me?" Eric asked. He scrubbed his face. He promised Justin he would be nice.

"Sit down." Brian told him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Eric sat down. "Look. I don't do this very often. But I'm going to apologize." Brian said. Eric just looked at him. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you...and I won't bring any of it up again. I won't bring up what happened with Justin a few years back ok." Brian said. Eric nodded. "So you can take a personal day, but I expect you to be back at work tomorrow morning." Brian told him. Eric again nodded his head.

"Listen. Let me give you some advice. If you want to be gay, then you shouldn't feel like you can't be yourself. You shouldn't have to lie about who you are. And if they don't like it, your friends, your family, then fuck them. Love doesn't mean you have to change for them. Love means loving them no matter who they are." Brian said. Eric looked a little shock. This kid was usually a chatter box. Sunshine was right when he said he was quiet. Ever since the other day he hadn't heard Eric speak one word. Eric stood up.

"I'll be in tomorrow." Eric assured him. As he opened the door, he ran into Justin.

"Hey." Justin said.

"Hey." Eric said and walked out. Justin came in and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked. Justin came in and had a board in his hand.

"Cynthia called me. Said you chewed out the art department. Thought maybe I could help." Justin said as he walked around the desk to stand next to him. He showed him the board. Brian pulled it towards him and put it on his desk to look at. This was exactly what he needed. "I changed a few things around. And changed the color." justin said.

"This is perfect. Are you sure you don't want a job here?" Brian asked. Justin smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be in February once I have to start finishing my internship for school." Justin said. Brian wrapped his arm around his waist. "What's up with you today?" Justin asked as he wrapped his own arm around his shoulder and played with Brian's hair. "Cynthia said you've been yelling at everyone today. What's going on with you?" Justin asked. Brian leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. Justin turned his body and sat in Brian's lap. "Tell me what's wrong?" Justin said, pushing Brian's hair out of his face.

"It's nothing. Just one stupid thing after another." Brian said.

"Well you're kinda scaring all your employees." Justin chuckled. Brian closed his eyes and leaned his head back in his chair. "How about when you come home, I'll have some Thai food ready. And I'll be upstairs in bed, naked and have my ass all lubed up and ready for you to fuck me hard all night long." Justin said. Brian opened his eyes and chuckle.

"Now that is exactly what I want to be doing. How about I bend you over this desk right now and fuck you?" Brian asked. Justin smiled and leaned in and kissed him. They stopped when they heard yelling. They both looked over at the door.

"I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!" Claire screamed from hallway.

"Fucking shit. First Michael now here. Son of a bitch." Brian said. Before Justin had a chance to respond, Claire burst into the office. "Unfuckingbelievable. What the fuck are you doing here?" Brian demanded. Justin got off of his lap.

"I've been calling you for a week." Claire cried. Brian sat there and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well I just got the message. So what the fuck do you want?" Brian asked. Claire burst into tears.

"Mom's dead." Claire said. Justin's eyes widened and he looked down at Brian. Joan was dead. The mother who raised Brian, was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I hit a major writers block for this chapter. And life gets in the way sometimes. And I got a couple of messages that kinda bugged me and set me back a little. So I just wanted to address two of them. One of them was the more recent, and someone said, I hate it when a writer forgets about their story. This was only a month after I had posted the last chapter. I didn't forget about writing. I have to work 40 hours a week, take care of my brian challenged dog lol and spend time with family, run errands. All that stuff. I didn't forget about this. I love this story and have many more stories to tell.**

 **The second one was someone kept posting in the last story that they were mad at me because I was writing spoilers for the show. That I should give a heads up if I'm gonna write spoilers. They made like three of four comments. Well, my response to this is, my summary says POST 5-13! That means it's AFTER the final episode. So yes this whole story I guess is a "spoiler". But seeing as how the show ended more then ten years ago, if you haven't caught up that's really not my fault. They seemed a little foolish because they kept commenting that.**

 **Anyways that was my rant, thanks all to read it. I've already started writing the next chapter, and I'm having so much fun. Because this chapter is good, the next chapter is soooo much better. Can't wait for you all to read!**

CHAPTER 6

Joan was dead. She was actually dead. She was the woman who raised him. She was the woman who...that was really all he could say. Was that Joan raised him. But she didn't love him. He knew she didn't. It was all for show any love that she did show to him. Brian scrubbed his face and looked at Claire. "And what the hell do you want me to do about it?" Brian asked Claire. She wasn't his sister anymore. He disowned that part of his life.

"She's dead. Our mother died." Claire cried.

"Um no. She's your mother. She's not mine. She never was mine." Brian said as he crossed his arms.

"How can you be like this? She raised you. She fed you, clothed you. She took care of you. She loved you Brian." Claire said. Brian laughed.

"She didn't love me, and we all know that. Now, I'm sorry for your loss. But you can get the hell out of here." Brian said, pointing to his door.

"How am I supposed to pay for this funeral? I can't pay for it on my own. And all the bill collectors are gonna start calling me." Claire said.

"Oh I get it now. You want money. You want me to take care of everything. Well you can forget about that." Brian laughed at her. "I'm not her son. I never was. I have no obligation to pay for her funeral. Or to pay off any of her debt. You're her daughter. You fucking take care of it." Brian told her.

"You are her son. You can't make me deal with this all on my own. This isn't just my burden. This is yours to." Claire said. Brian just laughed. And kept laughing. Justin just looked back and forth between the two. He was a little lost for words.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard all day." Brian laughed. Claire stood there crying. "Hey when was the last time I saw you? Before I went to the hospital to see the old bat." Brian asked. He snapped his finger. "Oh yeah that's right. I went to your house after your demon spawn accused me of molesting him." Brian said.

"Brian." Justin said.

"What? Don't I get an apology? Once you found out your kid was lying, don't you think I deserved a phone call to say you were sorry? Maybe a fruit basket? No? Nothing?" Brian asked. Claire crossed her arms.

"You don't understand what it's like being a parent Brian. When your son comes up to you saying-" Claire tried to say but Brian slammed his hands on the desk and stood up.

"That's just it Claire. I am a parent. I have a son that just turned seven years old." Brian said. Claire's eyes widened and he turned around and grabbed a picture frame and slammed it on the desk. It was a picture that Justin recently put in his office of Brian and Gus from Gus' birthday party. Claire stared at that. "See, if you took one second to ever get to know me, you would have known that I had a kid. But I also know when the kid is lying, and when he's telling the truth." Brian told her as he stood back up and crossed his arms. "In what delusional world do you think it's ok to come here and demand money from me?" Brian asked her.

"They raised you. It doesn't matter that you were adopted. You've always been so selfish. Leaving the care of our parents to me." Claire said. Brian laughed and sat back down.

"That's because I don't fucking care about them."

"We're your family for God sakes." Claire said.

"JAYDEN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Brian yelled loudly, startling both Justin and Claire. Jayden came in, staring warily at Brian. "Claire, this is Jayden. My cousin. My actual cousin. I'd say that he's my family. Plus the husband right here." Brian said, pointing to Justin. Claire's eyes widened.

"What do you mean your cousin?" Claire demanded. Brian and Justin looked at each other.

"This is Teresa's nephew. This makes Jayden, Brian's cousin." Justin told her. Claire scratched her eye.

"Who the hell is Teresa?" she asked. The boys looked at each other and Brian laughed.

"Joan never told you...Teresa is Brian's mother. I found Brian's parents. And Brian's mom went and saw Joan at the hospital." Justin said. Claire just shook her head.

"You met my father. When you came to bust up my wedding with St. Joan. That was him. Or didn't you see the fucking family resemblance?" Brian asked.

"You're with them now? Just like that? You're just gonna drop the family that raised you and grew up with you." Claire said. Brian laughed again.

"What is with all this we're family crap? They raised me and we grew up together. Sounds like you guys actually loved me. Touching really." Brian said and went to grab for a cigarette. Fucking Justin. He was trying to quit smoking and wanted Brian to join in on all the fucking fun. He ran his hands through his hair. "Claire. I'm not giving you any money. So what are you still doing here?" he asked coldly. Justin and Jayden were standing there awkwardly. What were they supposed to do? Claire let out a sob and ran into Jayden as she tried to get out of the door. Jayden stood there, a little in shock. "You can go to." Brian told Jayden. No where near as harsh as he had just spoken to Claire. Jayden all but ran out of the room.

"Brian." Justin said. Before Brian could respond, Cynthia came in.

"That appointment that cancelled, is here." Cynthia said. Brian rubbed his eyes.

"Fuck...bring them into the Conference Room." Brian told her. She nodded and left and Brian stood up, gathering some papers. "We're gonna cancel, but we'll just fucking show up whenever." Brian bitched.

"Brian stop for a minute." Justin said, holding his arm.

"I can't. They're in the Conference room, and I have a presentation to do." Brian said.

"Don't you wanna talk about this? Joan just died." Justin said.

"No. I really don't want to talk about this. I don't give a fuck that she just died. She meant nothing to me 5 minutes ago, and she still means nothing to me now, now that I know she's dead." Brian said. Justin rubbed his eyes. "I'll see you later." Brian said as he turned around and walked out of the room. What the fuck had just happened? Justin had gathered up his stuff and had gone back to Britin. He had waited for Brian to come home after work, and was starting to get worried when he didn't show up. He was startled a little when he heard the doorbell ring. He went over and opened the door, and his face instantly hardened.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Justin sighed into his hand. "What do you want?" Justin asked.

"Where's Brian. I have to see him." Michael demanded as he went to walk in, but Justin put his hand on the doorway, not letting him pass. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What the fuck are you doing? You're not allowed in my house. So go home Michael." Justin told him.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm Brian's best friend. And his mother just died today. I'm coming to see if he's ok." Michael said. Justin laughed.

"Where the hell have you been? If you were really Brian's best friend you would have realized that Brian doesn't even consider Joan his mother anymore. He doesn't need you Michael. If he did he would have come to you. But as usual you have your head so far up your ass that you have no idea what's really going on. And I'm done putting you and Brian back together. So get the fuck off my property." Justin said.

"You can't tell me to stay away." Michael said.

"I sure as hell can. This is my house. I own this property. Along with everything else Brian owns. We're married, and what's mine is his, and what's his is mine. My name is on everything he owns, because we own it together. So when Brian told you to stay away, I get to say it to. Get of my porch before I call the police." Justin said.

"BRIAN!" Michael screamed.

"He's not fucking here."

"You can't tell me what to do you fucking little piece of shit. You can't keep me away from him. He needs me right now. You have no idea what Brian and I have gone through together. You don't understand us. And I'm tired of you ruining everything. You've ruined all my relationships with all my friends-"

"God will you shut up? Nobody cares about the past. You were best friends. Past tense Michael. You're the one who did this to yourself. You're the one who created this whole mess. You have no friends because you've treated them all like shit and they stepped back. If you hurry, they'll still forgive you. They'll accept you back. But you've crossed a line with Brian. He needed you this past year. And you turned your back on him. You have no one to blame for losing Brian, but you. Now move the fuck back." Justin said as he pushed Michael back so he could slam the door in Michael's face. He screamed from the other side of the door and actually tried opening the door, but Justin was quick to lock it. He was lucky that all the doors and windows were already locked. He was sure Michael would try to get in.

He called one of the security guards cell phones, and asked him to make Michael leave, and he did. Justin was getting worried. Where the hell was Brian? He was waiting in the kitchen when he heard the garage door open. Brian came in a minute later. He was in his gym clothes and looked all sweaty. Brian took one look at his face and knew what was wrong.

"I left my cell at the office. I went to the gym after work." Brian said. Justin rubbed his eyes. Thank God. "Sorry." Brian mumbled and walked over to the fridge to get a water bottle.

"Why didn't you just work out downstairs?" Justin asked.

" _You look fucking hot." Justin said as he watched Brian on the bike. Brian smiled._

" _Love having our own gym down here. Now I don't have to be bothered with wiping my own sweat off the machines." Brian joked. Justin got on his own bike._

" _I still like to go to the gym though. Watching all those hot guys. Sweating. Gives me a hard on just thinking about it." Justin said licking his lips. Brian chuckled._

" _As much as I do love that, it saves time just working up a sweat here. And I like fucking you down here." Brian said._

"The punching bag was closer at the gym. I beat the shit out of it." Brian said, drinking half the bottle. Justin could understand that.

"Brian. You have to deal with what happened today." Justin said. Brian shrugged his shoulders.

"Why? She's dead. And I don't give a shit. She's not my mother." Brian said. Before Justin could reply, they heard a voice from the hallway.

"Hello!" someone called out. It was Teresa.

"We're in the kitchen!" Justin called out to her.

"Are you both decent?" she asked, making Brian snort.

"Yes!" Justin called out. Teresa laughed and walked in with a bag and placed it on the counter.

"Hi boys. I have some Fettucini Alfredo. Homemade." Teresa said as she walked around and hugged both Brian and Justin. Brian laughed at Justin's face. He knew Justin had loved whenever Teresa and Brian's grandmother would come over with food. "So how was work?" Teresa asked. Justin looked at Brian, and he tilted his head at Teresa. Justin knew, that Brian knew, that Teresa knew exactly what had happened.

"Why are you asking me if Jayden already called Auntie Teresa and told her?" Brian asked as he crossed his arms. She slowly looked up at him.

"Busted. You know me to well." Teresa said. Brian rolled his eyes. "Don't get mad at him. No matter what you say or do to him, his fear for you is nothing compared to his mother, grandmother, aunts or his sisters. We've put the fear of God in all the boys, and he's just doing what we've trained him to do. And we've trained Jayden very well and that's why he's our favorite." Teresa said. Justin smiled at her and Brian gave her a half a smile. "So are you ok?" she asked him.

"Like I told Sunshine here, I'm fine. I don't care if she's dead. You're all making this a bigger deal then it needs to be. I'm perfectly fine. Now I'm going to take a shower." Brian said as he left the kitchen. Teresa and Justin just looked at each other.

"What is going on in that boys head?" Teresa asked.

"Trust me. Whatever it is, you don't want to know." Justin said. He sat down and rubbed at his face. "I know what she's done. The little that I know. But I know it's got to be effecting him. I know she was like, one of the worst mothers ever. But she DID raise him. She did love him. She didn't do right by him...but it's his..." he trailed off.

"She is his mother. Or was his mother. I agree...he needs to at least mourn her." Teresa said. Justin was surprised by her reaction. It was a fuzzy situation. This was Brian's biological mother, who is saying her son should mourn his adoptive mother who abused him. "Mourn her or grieve for her...he has to do something. I don't believe for one minute that he doesn't feel something. He needs to acknowledge this and deal with whatever his feelings are." she said. Justin nodded his head and the doorbell rang. She looked down at her watch. "Right on time." she said.

"Who's that?" Justin asked. Teresa left the kitchen to open the door, and Sawyer came in behind her as she came back in, rolling his suitcase behind him. "Hey what are you doing here?" Justin asked as he got up and went over and hugged him.

"Teresa called me and I got on the quickest flight to Pittsburgh. Teresa had gotten in touch with Melanie and she picked me up from the airport." Sawyer said. Justin looked at his watch. Claire had come barging into Brian's office around 12:30. He was shocked to see that it was almost 7:00. "Where is his highness?" Sawyer asked as he walked over to the kitchen island and started scooping out some food.

"Taking a shower." Justin said. They talked until Brian came back downstairs, and stopped and rolled his eyes when he saw Sawyer.

"Jesus. You all gossip so fucking fast." Brian said as he sat down at the table. "I'm perfectly fine old man. I don't need anyone holding my hand while I cry. I don't need someone consoling me. I don't need someone helping me pick out flower arrangements, or head stones. I don't need help picking out the perfect outfit for her to be buried in. I don't need any of that. And I don't need someone sitting next to me because I'm not going to the fucking funeral." Brian said as he started eating. The three of them just looked and stared at Brian. "What?"

"You're not even going to pay your last respects?" Sawyer asked softly. Brian snorted.

"Why the fuck do you think I would do that?" Brian chuckled. "Besides, Claire has no money. And my mother spent all her money on lottery tickets and booze. She has no money for Claire to even pay for the fucking funeral. So little Joan Kinney gets nothing. And Claire gets to spend the rest of her life dodging creditors after the late Joan Kinney's money." Brian said. Teresa cleared her throat and looked up.

"You're going to get in touch with Claire and let her know that you'll be covering all the expenses for the funeral, and letting her know to direct any calls about owing money to you, because you'll be paying for it." Teresa said. Brian and Justin stared at Teresa.

"What? The fuck I will." Brian said.

"You're going to do that tomorrow Brian. You have to." Teresa said.

"Why the fuck would I help any of them?" Brian demanded.

"You're not doing that for them. This isn't for them. This is for you. You're doing this for you. You want no part of Joan and Jack and Claire. I understand that. I wish it were different. I wish you had a different life. I wish they loved you and were kind to you. I wish you were crying because you're adoptive mother died. But you aren't. And I understand that. I understand you never want to see Claire again. You're not going to do it for them. You're going to do it for yourself. You're going to end this, cut all ties with them. You're not leaving it with them saying anything negative about you. You'll pay for everything, and be the good person because that is who you are. And you're going to go to the funeral, because you're finally going to end this. You're going to say goodbye, and get some closure. Once you leave, you never have to turn around and go back. You'll cut off all ties, and that part of your life will be done. They don't get to blame you for anything. She's not going to hold it over your head that you didn't take care of this. You get to leave with clearing your name." Teresa told him. Brian just sat there. "And we'll go with you. Even if you don't want us to. We'll go by to support you. We'll stand behind you." Teresa said. Brian looked between her and Justin, and then her and Sawyer. He huffed and threw his fork in the sink and got up and left. Justin rubbed his face again.

"Way to go mom." Sawyer said. Teresa glared at him. He looked over at Justin.

"You'll talk to him right. He'll listen to you." Teresa said. Justin's mouth dropped.

"Wait. You want me to go up there and be the bad guy and tell him he should go?" Justin asked. Sawyer chuckled and it was Teresa's turn to have her mouth dropped.

"We talked about this. Last time Sawyer was here. We talked about how Joan was dying, and you said you figured Brian wouldn't want to go, but he should go to the funeral. All three of us agreed." Teresa said to Justin and Sawyer.

"Yeah but I didn't want to tell him that." Justin said. Teresa's eyes widened.

"It's ok. We'll just play the good cop bad cop. You're the mean terrible mom making him go, and I'll be the sympathetic dad who feels bad that his mom is making him go, and Justin's gonna be the dutiful husband going with him. We all have a roll to play." Sawyer said. Teresa leaned forward and smacked him on the head.

"Fuck you." she told him. After Justin ate, he walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. Brian was sitting on the bed and was typing away on his MacBook that was sitting in his lap. Justin went over and sat next to him. He was writing an email. Justin looked away and waited for him to finish. Brian sat the MacBook down and crossed his arms.

"You can go over there tomorrow and let her know to direct all billing for the arrangements to Jayden. He'll take care of everything, so she can do whatever the fuck she wants. And to direct any collectors to him, because he'll take care of it." Brian grumbled. Justin looked at him, surprised by this.

"Really?" Justin asked softly.

"I'd have Ted do it but he won't be back for a couple more weeks. And Eric's all flakey right now. Jayden will be fine." Brian said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We can watch one those stupid TV shows on DVD you like so much." Brian grouched out.

"Huh?"

"You always want me to watch some stupid TV shows with you. So put one on and I'll watch it with you." Brian said. Justin smiled and wasn't going to be asked twice. He ran downstairs and got the first season of Lost. He was dying for Brian to watch some of those corny TV shows he liked so much. One thing Brian had installed was the Flatscreen TV at the end up the bed that was hidden until they pushed a button and it came up from the bed. He loved this thing. He got it all set up and then sat down next to Brian. "Which one did you pick?" Brian asked.

"Nothing to girly, because I know you'll hate it. I picked Lost. You're gonna love it." Justin said as he started it. He watched as Brian stared at the screen. "I am proud of you ya know." Justin said. Brian looked over at him. "I know that this is so fucking hard for you. Because you hate them. But I love that you're going to be the bigger person and take care of this. No matter what they've done to you, you're coming to Claire's rescue. And I'm proud of you. Because you're proving once again, that you're not the person they've called you out to be. Selfish and mean. You're proving who you are. And you take care of us." Justin said. Brian looked over at him, and his face softened. He sighed and rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder.

"Alright." Brian said. He leaned in to kiss him but Justin laughed and pushed him back.

"Oh no fucking way. You're not getting out of watching Lost. I've been trying to get you to watch this for years. You already said you'd watch it with me." Justin said and he got closer and rested his head on Brian's shoulder.

The next day Justin went to Claire's house and knocked on the door. He was surprised by who answered the door. "Um. Hi Justin." Reverend Butterfield said. The Priest Brian fucked. He was here?

"Hi. I uh, I'd like to speak to Claire." Justin said. He opened the door wider for him, and Justin walked in and followed him into the living room

"We're just going over the financials of the Viewing and the Funeral." the priest said. Claire looked up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Justin looked over the other chair. Her son John was sitting in the recliner, playing some game on his phone. This was the nephew who accused Brian of molesting him. He could see the dining room table, that her younger son Peter was doing his homework at the table. He knew Peter had to be in High school, and John was either a senior or had already graduated. He shook his head and looked back over to Claire. She looked over to the Priest who sat back down on the couch next to her. "I might just have to cremate her. I don't have any money for a casket. Or to even change the plot to have have the day she passed put on there with daddy's." she said and blew her nose. Justin cleared his throat, and handed her a business card. "What is this?"

"That's Jayden. Brian's cousin...who you met." Justin told her. "You're going to call him. He's going to take care of all the costs for the Funeral. Brian said whatever you want. The flowers, the casket, the food, the gravestone. Everything. He'll pay for her. Just get in contact with Jayden and he'll take care of everything." Justin said. She stared at him in shock. "And any of the bill collectors, direct them to Jayden. He'll be handling all of that so you don't have to. So when they call, just give them Jayden's phone number." Justin said. Claire's mouth opened in shock.

"That's very kind of Brian." Reverend butt fuck said. Claire was stunned. She just looked at the card.

"And let Jayden know the details of when the Viewing and Funeral will be. Because Brian is going to go." Justin said. Claire looked up at him. Still just speechless. "And you may want to thank Brian when you see him. Probably even an apology." Justin said. Claire's eyes widened.

"An apology? What for?" Claire demanded.

"For that!" Justin said, pointing over at John. John looked up for the first time, and glared at him and then rolled his eyes.

"The queers are in the house again. Call grandma Joan." John said callously, making Claire gasp.

"You let him accuse Brian of molesting him, and after I figured out that he lied, you never once called and apologized. It never mattered that Brian never wanted anything to do with you guys. Never helped you out with your parents. Never gave you any money. That didn't mean he deserved being accused of molesting your son, and then never getting an apology. You all were wrong. And here he is today, paying for the whole fucking funeral, and you still have the balls to sit there and ask why he deserves an apology?" Justin demanded. Justin noticed that John was chuckling, and Peter had now stood up and was standing in the doorway, leaning against it.

"This is the time for family Claire. And Justin is right." Reverend butt fuck said.

"You guys had, and still have no idea who Brian is. He's really a good guy. He's taken care of me...when I was close to dying. He's done so much for so many of us. And he's a good father. But you have no idea who he is, because you never once took the time to get to know him." Justin said. He turned around and left. Justin felt good about what he said. Brian didn't want an apology. He didn't care for one. But Justin knew, that Brian deserved one!

Justin went back home and just sat in the family room and rested his head back against the couch. His phone started to ring and he looked at the screen. Sam was trying to FaceTime him. He turned it on and saw Sam's face, but didn't recognize the room she was in.

"Hey Sunshine. Sawyer called me and told me about Brian's adoptive witch dying. I'm sorry we didn't call yesterday. How's he doing?" Sam asked. He smiled at her nickname for Joan.

"He's Brian. He's ignoring everything. But Teresa kinda is making him go." Justin said, making Sam laugh.

"Yeah Sawyer told me. Well, me and Josh are getting on a plane tonight and heading over there. We wanna go to. You know, support Brian and all. Even though he'll never admit that he wants anyone going." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Already you know him to well. Hey where are you?" Justin asked. Sam kinda looked around and made a funny face. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"Ok. So you know how I was telling you that I'm still not having any symptoms from being pregnant? You know, no morning sickness or anything. Just eating a lot and cravings?" she asked. Justin smiled.

" _Oh my God Justin I thought I ate a lot before I was pregnant. I seriously feel like I can't go five minutes without eating something. And the cravings. Whenever I get it into my head that I want something, I can't even deal with life until I have it. I sent Josh out at 3 in the morning because I needed McDonalds breakfast." Sam said as Justin turned on his phone to FaceTime her. He and Brian were sitting up in bed._

" _Hello to you to." Justin said. Brian leaned his head in to see her._

" _Hey fatty." Brian said. Sam just chuckled._

" _Oh my God I went home the other day, and Derek spent over an hour driving around to grocery stores and Walgreens looking for Coffee Toffee Crunch ice cream. I couldn't think of anything else until I had it. This baby is seriously taking over my brain. I can't function until I get exactly whatever it is I'm craving. I'm not having any other symptom but intense food cravings. I'm scaring myself." Sam said._

Justin chuckled. "Yeah I do. Why?" Justin asked.

"Well ok. So I was watching this reality show. Man VS. Food. And he travels around to different cities and finds these cool pig out restaurants, and then the last one in that city he competes in a food challenge. Some crazy food challenge that not a lot of people can even do. I had to promise Josh I wouldn't watch that show or any show on the Food Network. I can't however promise him that if I'm watching another show or a movie that if they're eating or drinking something that I won't crave it. I just have to stay away from-"

"SAMANTHA!" Justin bellowed at her. She jumped a little and he laughed. "What the hell are you babbling about?" Justin laughed. She shook her head.

"Ok ok. So the first episode of this show right. And the guy does this Epic Food Challenge. It's this huge burger. Like 4 pounds. And then the buns and cheese and lettuce and tomatoes. It basically weighs 7 ½ pounds." Sam said, holding her hands out to show how big it is. "So I see this burger, and Josh comes into the living room and flips. Because I want this burger now." Sam said. Justin just laughed. "You don't get it. I can't function unless this child eats. It controls my brain you don't get it Justin." she said, making Justin laugh harder.

"So we were in Boston when this happened. So there's Josh, my dad, Derek and Carver, all trying to cook this massively huge burger. My mom was every making the buns. They're not buns they're on fucking steroids. So we put this all together, and I take a bite of it, and you have no idea how it tasted. I burst out crying, because even though I've never had the huge burger from the Big Foot Lodge, I know it doesn't taste like it." she said. Justin burst out laughing.

"So it wasn't any good?" Justin asked.

"It was a very good burger. But it wasn't the burger I wanted. So they all divvied up this burger and loved it. But I practically cried the whole night." Sam said. Justin's eyes widened.

"Sam where are you?" Justin asked. She groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"We're in Memphis Tennessee" she said. Justin burst out laughing, and kept laughing.

"You flew all the way to Tennessee for a burger?"

"You don't understand. This child has given me intense pregnancy crazy food hormones. It's taken over my body and it wanted to go get a Sasquatch burger. I had no choice." Sam defended herself. "That's why we didn't call. I was seriously a mess yesterday. I couldn't even function. So me and Josh flew here late last night. But the Big Foot Lodge was closed so we had to wait till today. But like I said we're flying into West Virginia tonight." Sam said.

"So. How was the burger?" Justin asked. Sam's whole face changed to some orgasmic moment.

"Oh my God it was he best fucking cheeseburger of my life. I mean, I've had like crazy orgasms before. Like squirting orgasms-"

"Oh God shut up." Justin groaned. She just rolled her eyes.

"This cheeseburger was better then an orgasm. You have no idea." Sam said. Justin rolled his eyes, chuckling at her.

"So what was the challenge?"

"Ok so you had to eat the cheeseburger in 60 minutes. Only a few people have actually done it. None of which are girls." Sam pointed out. She sat back against the wall.

"So did you try the challenge then?" he asked.

"Of course I did. The baby may have taken over my life, but me being competitive had nothing to do with the baby. So they sent out the huge burger, and fries, because I'm sure as hell not gonna eat a cheeseburger without fries. I mean you know my obsession right? It's my favorite thing to eat of all time. I went through this really picky time when I was kid when that was all I ate. And I still don't put on lettuce tomatoes or onions. It's against my religion. I mean I'll sometimes get like crispy onions or bacon. Sometimes it comes with sauce but I'll always put that on the side-"

"SAMANTHA!" he laughed again. She was really getting off track. She shook her head again.

"Right. Sorry. This baby is really screwing my brain up. Ok so I won by the way. I ate the whole thing in 45 minutes." she said, and held up some picture with the burger in front of her. "I even demolished the fries. It was so good." she said and smiled.

"Aren't you sick to your stomach?" Justin asked. He picked up his Ipad and started googling this burger. It was massive. The picture didn't do it justice. How the hell was she still standing? She snorted.

"Please I'm fine." she said and waved her hand.

"Hey I'm back are you ready?" he heard Josh ask.

"Yeah I was just talking to Justin." she said. Josh came over and waved.

"Hey I just checked my texts with the three paintings your sending over. They look awesome. I can't wait to see them in person." Josh said.

"Good I'm glad. Is there anything you want me to have ready and waiting for you Your Highness?" Justin asked Sam. She laughed.

"Oh yeah don't worry about her. I already picked stuff up for her to bring on the plane." Josh said as he walked away and grabbed her suitcase. Justin narrowed his eyes at her.

"What did he get you?"

"A couple of burgers to take back to your house." she said and smiled.

"Sam. Couple means two. I got five. That's not a couple." he heard Josh say. She laughed.

"Which size?" Justin asked. She glared at him through the phone. Josh leaned his head in.

"The big fucking Sasquatch burgers. Five of them. I don't know if we'll even be able to get them past security." Josh said. Sam snapped her head to look at him.

"It's food not beverages. You can take food on a fucking plane. You can't take beverages past security. And if they want to fight me on that, then we'll get a fucking rental car and drive to West Virginia." Sam snapped. Josh nodded his head.

"The only time she has mood swings is about food. This fucking baby has taken over her brain. I don't even know who my wife is anymore." Josh said. Sam smacked him.

"We'll see you in a few hours." she grumbled and hung up. Justin snorted and then smiled. He loved how Brian's family would stop everything for him. They cared about him. They barely knew him, but they loved him unconditionally, and would do anything for him. Even though he'd never, EVER ask.

Brian stayed late at work. He was finishing up an account, and then went and had a drink by himself at Woody's. By the time he got back home to Britin, it was after 10:00. He walked into the kitchen and saw Justin, Sam, Josh, and his father sitting at the island in the kitchen. The regular hang out spot for them to sit. As Justin once said, it was because the food and alcohol were so close. Justin, Sawyer and Josh all had beers in front of them. He noticed Sam had water.

"I thought I heard her annoying laughing. How ya doing fatty?" Brian asked as he walked in. Her shoulder shook softly in laughter.

"I'm barely even showing. I'm only 12 weeks pregnant." Sam said. Brian walked over to the fridge and opened it to grab a beer. He raised an eyebrow at the bags.

"What's that?" Brian asked as he shut the door. The three guys laughed.

"Those are my sister's burgers." Sawyer chuckled. Sam rolled her eyes. Brian turned around to open the fridge and look in the bag, and her eyes widened and she gasped.

"DON'T TOUCH HER CHEESEBURGERS!" Josh yelled, startling Brian.

"What the fuck?" Brian asked. Sam's eyes welled up with tears.

"Listen she's been craving these cheeseburgers. Please don't eat them because you can't get them around here, and I'm not flying back to fucking Tennessee for a ten day meal of a burger." Josh said, covering his face. Sam slapped his arm, and Sawyer and Justin laughed. Justin showed him with his hands.

"The burgers are enormous. I tried to take a bite and she scratched me." Justin said, showing him in his arm. Brian shook his head.

"She bites to." Sawyer said.

"You don't understand. None of you do. I have no control over myself." Sam said.

"Which is different from any other time how?" Sawyer asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"This is a million times worse." Sam defended herself.

"Are you hungry? I could make you a burger." Justin asked, tongue in cheek. Brian snorted.

"No I'm good. I'm not really hungry." Brian said. He finished his beer and walked back upstairs.

"Is he doing alright?" Josh asked. Justin shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure." Justin admitted. Claire did send all the information to Brian, via Jayden. Brian was more the annoyed that he going to Joan's Wake.

"I didn't even go to Vic's Wake. And I liked Vic." Brian grumbled as he messed with his tie.

"It won't be so bad. It will be over in a couple of hours." Justin told him as he put on his jacket.

"How the fuck did I let you guys rope me into going to this thing?" Brian asked.

"Oh no. You can't blame this one on me. I didn't make you go. That was your mother." Justin chuckled. They got to the Funeral Home fashionably late. The viewing was four hours long, and they got there three hours into it. As soon as Claire spotted Brian she glared at him for being so late. She excused herself and grabbed a tissue and stomped over to him.

"Where have you been. I've had to talk to everyone by myself. Everyone's been asking where you are." Claire said and blew her nose.

"I was picking up some middle school boys to fuck." Brian said. Justin covered her face as she gasped. "I don't fucking owe you anything. You're lucky I even came." Brian said and crossed his arms.

"Oh Brian." an old lady said as she put her hand over heart. Justin noticed Brian rolled his eyes.

"Hello Jean." Brian said. She scowled at him.

"Be a little more respectful. It's Aunt Jean." she said.

"Yes I'll try and be a little more respectful to my aunts. I'm surprised you're still around. Wasn't your funeral the one I had to go to when I was in high school?" Brian asked. Claire gasped.

"That was Jane. That was our other sister. God rest her soul. And how can you stand there and be so disrespectful. You should have been here hours ago standing with us in the precession line. Now go up there and let everyone-" she tried to pull his arm but he stepped back.

"Yeah I'm not doing that. I'm not going up there and having everyone give me their condolences and listen to them talk about what a saint Joan Kinney was. I don't have to care anymore. I don't care that she's dead." Brian said. Both women's eyes widened. Justin pulled Brian's arm back.

"Brian stop." Justin whispered.

"You always were so cruel to your mother. You've always been so selfish-" Jean tried to say, but Justin put his hand in the middle, to pull Brian back.

"Ok that's enough." Justin said to them. "Someone is dead. Shouldn't we be a little more respectful?" Justin asked, staring at Joan's sister.

"And just who are you?" Jean asked. Before Brian could answer, Claire spoke up.

"Aunt Jean. I think uncle John is here. Let's go talk with him." Claire said and directed her away. Justin rubbed his forehead.

"God no wonder you were so fucking miserable. How did you live with them? The whole family are assholes." Justin asked.

"Why do you think I dropped them the first second that I could." Brian grumbled. Justin rubbed his arm.

"Come on we'll just go sit over there for an hour. Then we'll leave." Justin said. That was the most that happened that night. Most of Joan's family stayed away from Brian. Others went right up to him to give him his condolences. Justin sat there quietly.

Brian was in a foul mood that night. Slamming things around. He was equally annoyed the next morning when he had to get ready for the funeral. He bitched and complained about having to go. But Justin continued to say it was the right thing to do. They walked down the stairs, to see that Sawyer, Teresa, Sam and Josh were waiting for them. "Don't tell me you all are fucking going? You don't have to. In fact, I don't even have to." Brian said sarcastically.

"Please. I thought we could have a drink to good ole Joanie in the church. She'd turn over in her coffin if she knew her gay son brought his equally gay husband." Sam laughed, showing a flask in her purse. Sawyer snatched it from her.

"You can't even drink." Brian said, grabbing the flask from Sawyer.

"I got it for you." Sam told him.

"You're not gonna be disrespectful in church. You grew up in one. You know better then that." Sawyer told her.

"You grew up in church?" Brian asked. Sam nodded. Brian put the flask in his jacket.

"Don't you dare pull that out while were in church." Teresa warned him.

"Yes that's right. You wait till were out on the front steps. More people can see you that way." Sam told him. Teresa and Sawyer both slapped her arms and she laughed. They went to the Funeral Home and waited to go back to their cars to be put in line.

"Do you want to go over there and say goodbye? No one's paying attention." Justin asked Brian. Brian glared at him. "Come on. I'll go with you." Justin said. And before Brian had a chance to argue, Justin pulled him towards the casket. He stared down at Joan. The woman who raised him. The woman who worked two jobs to put a little bit of food on the table. Brian wondered where that thought came from? Of course, she also bought lots of alcohol for her and Jack. If he wanted to eat after all, he just went to Michael's. Another thought he pushed out of his head.

"Goodbye Joan. You hateful evil woman." Brian said. Justin pulled him back. They got in their cars and rode to the church. When they got inside, Brian didn't go up to the front. He sat in the back, and his family followed him. He wasn't so surprised when Lindsay, Melanie, Emmett, Calvin and Debbie walked in and sat with them. But then he was surprised when some of his own family walked in. Grandparents. Some of his aunts and uncles. Even some of his cousins. He was even more surprised when his uncle Derek walked in, out of breath.

"I got the furthest parking spot and had to run up here. They didn't let me into the parking because I wasn't in the persession line. Like my suit didn't clue them in." Derek said, waving down at his suit. He squeezed passed them and sat down next to Sawyer.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked. Derek smiled at him. And leaned forward.

"Your adoptive mother just died." he whispered, pointing to the front of the church. Brian rolled his eyes and Derek smiled and sat back. A moment later, Sawyer's mother walked in and kissed Brian's cheek.

"I just got in this morning with Derek. I'm sorry we couldn't have been here sooner. But everyone else sends their love and their so sorry they couldn't make it." Cynthia said. Brian smiled at her and she sat down.

"Oh my God it's so effing hot in here." Sam whispered, although it was loud, and fanned herself.

"It's chilly in here what are you talking about?" Sawyer asked. She glared at him.

"She's pregnant." Josh told Sawyer. She used both her hands to fan herself. Angela passed something back from her purse to Sam so she could fan herself.

"My face is gonna melt off." Sam complained.

"Why are we sitting all the way back here?" Derek asked. Sam leaned across Josh and smacked his chest.

"Because Brian didn't like Joan. He doesn't want to sit up there moron." Sam said. The family hushed her, and Brian smiled. Justin looked at Brian and smiled and shook his head. Brian's favorite Reverend stood up and Brian groaned. His family looked at him strangely.

"Seriously?" Brian asked Justin. Justin just smiled. Sam leaned forward and looked at Brian and Justin, and then covered her mouth.

"Is that?" Sam asked, not finishing her sentence.

"You told her?" Brian asked. Justin gave him his 'duh' look.

"What's the matter?" Teresa asked.

"Shut up." Justin hissed at her. Sam sat back in her seat. She was trying not to laugh. She whispered something to Josh and his eyes widened. Sam's shoulders slowly started to shake. Derek got their attention and Josh whispered something in his ear. Derek's eyes winded and he looked up front and then back at the guys. "Oh she has such a big mouth." Justin said. Derek leaned forward and whispered something in Angela's ear. She whipped her head around to look at them.

"No." Angela whispered.

"Turn around." Teresa whispered as she smacked her sisters shoulder.

"What are they freaking out about?" Sawyer asked. Sam turned around and whispered to Brian's cousin, Nico. His face lit up, and Sam turned back around. Justin leaned forward and slapped her arm.

"Are you gonna tell everyone?" Justin asked. She softly started giggling and Josh's eyes widened

"Oh no don't start that. It won't stop." Josh warned them. Justin sat back, and Sam had her hand over her mouth.

"Samantha June you stop that." Cynthia hissed at her. But Sam couldn't stop and a few others started softly giggling. Sawyer glared at her.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Justin groaned. Brian leaned forward to Sawyer.

"What are they laughing at?" Sawyer asked.

"See the Priest up there?" Brian asked. Sawyer nodded. "He's gay. I fucked him." Brian said. Sawyer's eyes widened. "And my mother adored him. He's my mothers Priest, and I fucked him." Brian said and sat back. Sawyer didn't move, and Justin just smiled at him. He finally sat back, and Sam snorted. Sawyer smacked her arm harder, that only made her start to giggle more.

"I'm sorry. It's the baby. I can't stop laughing." Sam said as she stood up and grabbed her coat and practically ran out of the church. Josh went to get up, but Brian put his hand up.

"Please. Let me." Brian said and walked out of the church.

"Do you think they planned that?" Sawyer asked.

"That wouldn't surprise me." both Justin and Josh said. Brian found Sam out front of the church, sitting on the wall, and laughing. Brian came over and sat next to her and pulled out the flask and took a sip.

"Oh my God. You fucked the Priest that's delivering your mothers eulogy." Sam laughed.

"She's not my mother." Brian grumbled. Sam smacked his arm.

"Not biologically. But she was still your mother. For 35 years she was. Even though she was never a real mother to you. But she is a mother to you." Sam said. Brian rolled his eyes.

"I fucking hated her." Brian admitted. Sam nodded her head.

"I would to...but she's gone. So you don't have to keep hating her. And she wins if you keep on hating her. The mean old spiteful woman wins. So does her shitty husband." Sam said. Brian looked over at her. "So don't let them win." Sam said.

"Your mother is in there shitting her pants. You better get him back inside before she comes out here. Pregnant or not she's gonna kill you." Josh said as he walked down the stairs. They went back inside. Brian sat down. He didn't listen to anything that was said. He didn't listen to the blubbering Claire did as she read her eulogy It was fake. Talking about how much Joan loved her and Brian, and her two grandsons. The funny thing was, she never even knew Gus. Jack never told her Brian had a son and she didn't find out Brian had Gus until Justin came back from New York and told her.

But the eulogy was all lies. It made Claire feel better. They got back in the cars, and went to the cemetery They stood there, and Brian chuckled. Justin looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Jokes on her. She has to spend eternity buried next to that bastard who she hated so much." Brian chuckled.

"On top." Justin said. It was Brian's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Joan's coffin is on top of Jack's. Not side by side." Justin clarified. Brian snorted. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Claire sobbed loudly has the Minister spoke. Brian rolled his eyes and looked at her, embarrassed.

"God I need a joint." he heard Emmett whisper behind him. Brian turned his head.

"I don't have an umbrella to hide the joint under this time." Brian whispered. Then, it was over. People started putting a flower on the casket. Brian picked one up and placed it on the casket, and stood there for a moment. "Well it's your lucky day Joanie. You don't get to win anymore." Brian said. Justin eyed him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Come on Sunshine. Let's go see what kinda food my money paid for." Brian said.

Claire had the food catered this time. Unlike Jack's funeral. Which Brian mostly paid for also. After Joan kept bitching about how expensive everything was. Brian could actually eat something this time. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and smiled. "She has bottles stashed all over the house." Brian joked and pulled out two wine glasses. John came in, still playing his video game. "Hey shit head." Brian said. John looked up and glared at him. "Wanna come over here and suck my cock?" Brian said, flicking him off.

"Fuck off." John said as he went over to the fridge. Josh and Sam came into the kitchen.

"Dude that food is so foul looking. I wouldn't even touch that. Who catered that shit?" Sam asked.

"You're refusing food?" Brian asked. Sam glared at him and rubbed her stomach.

"One of the women at grandma's church catered it." Peter said softly as he leaned against the doorway. John slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"Nothing good to fucking eat." John mumbled.

"Have I introduced you to John yet? Claire's evil spawn. This stupid little prick over here accused me of molesting him. Isn't he sweet? Looks just like my type dontcha think?" Brian asked Sam and Josh.

"Dude fuck off. I don't give a shit about you." John said. Brian chuckled and then jumped and grabbed John's collar and shoved him against the fridge before anyone had a chance to move.

"Brian!" Justin hissed.

"Listen here, you little fucking piece of homophobic shit. I don't have to take anymore of your shit. I owe you for that little stunt all those years ago. You think I would ever touch you? You're an ugly little kid who can't get off his ass and stop playing video games. Who the hell would ever want you?" Brian ground out. John tried pushing him away, but Brian was a lot stronger. "Why go after me? I've never done anything to you? Could it be that I just scared you too much? That you're afraid to face your own gay feelings? That you want a dick up your ass?" Brian asked. Justin noticed that Peter let out a breath and turned have his lips into a smile. "I bet you're dying to suck a cock and get one deep inside your ass. Down on your knees, begging some daddy bear to make you his pussy boy." Brian said, making Sam laugh.

"I'm not a fucking fag like you are. Peter get him off of me you stupid shit." John told him. Peter didn't move a muscle.

"You wish you were a fucking fag like me. I'm successful. I can do whatever the fuck I want. I make millions of dollars." Brian whispered to him. John just glared at him. He looked back over at Peter.

"You get this fucking queer off of me or I'll beat your ass." John threatened his little brother. Justin noticed that his smile fell, and he gulped. He was now just frozen in fear.

"Come on Brian that's enough." Justin said. Brian ignored him.

"What do you even do? Aren't you supposed to be in college now? Graduated high school yet?" Brian asked.

"He dropped out of his senior year because he wasn't going to graduate." Peter said.

"Shut your fucking mouth." John said.

"That means you must have a full time job then." Brian said.

"Mom wants him to get a job, but he won't get one." Peter said.

"Shut the fuck up. You better run because when I get out of here I'm going to kill you." John said. Justin noticed how fearful Peter was. But he couldn't not tell the truth.

"So basically, you're a loser. Just like your dad and just like your grandfather." Brian said and laughed. He suddenly pulled back and let him go. "Wanna know why I won't beat the shit out of you? You're to much of a loser. You're not worth it." Brian laughed. He took another step back. "Guess the queer has the last laugh. Better go run and tell mommy. I'm sure she'll come to your defense again. After the first lie you told about me went so well. I'm sure she'll believe you." Brian said. John went to go walk away, but Brian stepped in front of him. "I let you off so easy. If you ever start trouble with me again, I will end your sad pathetic little existence. After I bring you to the Backroom in my club. Where I'll let every guy back there fuck your ass and make you suck their cocks. And they'll bring our your worst dear because they'll make you cum. Over and over again. Proving you're a fag." Brian said and smiled. John ran out of the room. Brian looked over at Peter, and he smiled, and then turned around.

Sawyer, Teresa and Derek came in and looked at all of them. "What did we miss?" Teresa asked. Sam laughed, while Brian smiled brightly.

"Just a little chat. Let's get some food." Brian said and walked out.

"How come there are no pictures of Brian around?" Josh asked Justin.

"He sorta took them all down and cut himself out of a bunch of them when he found out he was adopted." Justin said. Josh nodded. He was coming out of the bathroom, and saw Claire waiting for him.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For taking care of everything. You didn't have to. You could have let me get stuck with everything...thank you." Claire said. Brian crossed his arms.

"Wow. A thank you. I didn't think you were capable of that." Brian said. She wiped at her eyes.

"I'm also sorry...for what happened with John. He's always lying about everything...I don't think I ever really even believed him. Because I didn't even believe that you could do that...but I was just so thankful that he came to me with something...I just wanted to be there for him...I'm sorry." she admitted. For once in his life, he actually believed Claire. For the first time in her life, she was being sincere. He nodded his head and walked away. They didn't stay long. Sam kept complaining about needing real food. They were all leaving, and Brian looked back at the house where he grew up. He chuckled.

"This house can go to hell." Brian said. Justin slipped his arm around Brian's. He was never coming back. It was the last time he was ever gonna see it. "Good riddance" Brian said and turned around. He was about to get into Justin's SUV, when the front door opened.

"Uncle Brian wait." Peter called out and ran down the steps and after him. Brian turned around.

"I'm not your uncle anymore. I never was." Brian said. Peter sighed.

"Please take me with you." Peter said. Brian and Justin's mouths dropped. Brian scrubbed his face and chuckled.

"What? Are you serious?" Brian asked. Peter nodded and crossed his arms.

"I hate it here." Peter whispered.

"And you want to come live with me? The one you used to call a fag and a homo?" Brian asked.

"I haven't called you that since we found out John lied about you molesting him. I felt bad for you." Peter said. Brian crossed his arms. "I don't want to end up like them." Peter admitted. He started getting teary eyed. "I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life. You got out. You got good grades in high school and got the soccer scholarship to college. I'm not really good at sports. I'm ok. But I'm nothing special to get a scholarship for it. And I don't want to play sports. I don't even know what I want to do I just know that I want out." Peter admitted. Justin looked at Brian sadly.

"Please. I hate it here so much. And I won't be any trouble. I'll stay out of your way I swear." Peter whispered. Brian tilted his head.

"Your loser dad and loser brother. They hit you don't they?" Brian asked. Peter looked down. He didn't want to answer that. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Downstairs in the basement watching a game." Peter said without looking up.

"Hold that thought." Brian said as he walked passed him and into the house before Justin could stop him. He stormed passed everyone and down the stairs into the basement. He snatched the remote off the coffee table and turned the tv off before John and his father, Ray, had a chance to react. "Listen here you pathetic excuses for human beings." Brian said. John glared at him, and Ray went to get up, but Brian pushed him back into the recliner and leaned into Ray's face. "I hear you like to use your son as a punching bag. So listen to me. If you ever touch Peter again, I'm gonna take a hot fire poker and shove it up your ass." Brian said and smiled. "And then I'm gonna shove it up John's ass. So you fucking lay one hand on him, either of you, ever again, I'm gonna kill you, and then I'll call the cops." Brian said and stood up.

"Who the fuck are you? You're nothing to us." Ray said Brian crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Oh thank God for that. But your younger kid might actually have the potential to get the fuck out of here. And you're not gonna ruin that for him. Neither of you are. So if I ever hear that you hurt him again, be prepared to deal with me again." Brian said and walked back up the stairs and back outside.

"I'm only a Sophomore" he heard Peter tell Justin.

"What about your grades?" Justin asked.

"I made A's and B's. I have trouble with math though. It's always been like that." Peter said. Brian came around to face him. He pulled out a card out of his wallet and handed it to him.

"That's my office. You need anything you can call me there. If you want to get out of here when you graduate, I will help you. But only if you're serious. I had no intention of ever helping anyone in this family again. But if you want out, I'll get you out." Brian said. Shocking both Justin and Peter.

"Really?" Peter whispered. Brian nodded his head.

"You wanna go to school, I'll pay for it. And if you need a math tutor, I'll pay for that to. But you have to be serious. So just keep up your grades, and I'll get you the fuck out of here." Brian told him.

"You swear?" Peter asked. Brian knew it was hard for this kid to believe he would help him. Look where he lived. They never helped him get anywhere. It hit something in Brian so much. He had Michael, Debbie and Vic. They're compassion for him, got him out of this house. Stood behind him while he worked his way out of it. Peter deserved the same thing.

"I swear." Brian said. Peter leaned forward and hugged him before he could stop him, and then pulled back.

"I'm sorry for calling you a homo when I was younger." Peter said. Brian snorted.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS. Thanks for all the feed back. The whole Pete thing came about as I was writing it, and I didn't think to much about it...but wowza you all did! I had no idea I'd have so many repsonses to it. All so positive...I haven't thought to much about it until now, but I have a few ideas rolling around in my head. So just be patient and the time will come for Peter to re-enter the story :)**

 **Second thing, this is a chapter that I've wanted to write since the BEGINNING. I didn't squeeze it in somewhere else, because I had this perfect idea of how I was gonna do it, and I didn't want to change how I did it. Once I got that way stuck in my head, this happening, COULD only happen the way I planned it. I don't know how well I typed it out, but I hope I did it justice! Enjoy guys!**

CHAPTER 7

It was now October. Justin was excited as they walked through the New York City airport. Josh was having Justin's art that had been in Italy, shown in his Gallery tonight. He had a lot of new pieces that no one had seen yet. Josh had been waiting to display them. Justin was so excited that Brian was coming with him. Even Gus had come along. But he was coming because of Sunday (today was Friday), Sam and Josh were having a gender reveal party in Boston. They were gonna stay the night in New York and then fly to Boston the next day. Sam was picking them up at Baggage Claim, and was waving he hands around to get their attention. "Holy shit you got fat." Brian said. Sam hugged Gus and Justin.

"Fuck you asshole." she said and then pulled back. She pulled her coat apart and showed off her little belly. "I am getting fat though. Isn't it awesome." Sam joked.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Gus asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. Me and Josh don't know. We're all gonna find out tomorrow. We have a pinata for you kids to beat the crap out of. And I brought the two bags of candy to my doctors office in Boston and had the receptionist fill it for me. They kept the other candy." she laughed as they got their luggage and walked out to her SUV.

"I thought the reveal party was Sunday?" Justin asked. She smiled.

"Oh that's the big one. But we're all gonna find out tomorrow. Just the family. As long as the kids can keep a secret till then. The rest of our family will be there. Like cousins and aunts and uncles. Bunch of our friends. You wait till you see the house. My mother feels like I've taken over her house with all the pink and blue." Sam laughed.

"Now I see what people mean when they say pregnant women glow." Justin said.

"Must be all the gas." Brian said. She just laughed.

"Gus I have a great surprise for you. You need a babysitter right?" Sam asked. Gus nodded his head. She walked over to her SUV. "Well kiddo. I have a babysitter reveal." she whipped open her door.

"ALI!" Gus screamed as Ali jumped out and picked him up and swung him around.

"How'd you manage to get her out of school?" Justin asked.

"I pretended to cry because I'm all hormonal and she gave in." Sam laughed, high fiving Ali.

"You're the best auntie. Are you ready to have so much fun tonight Gus?" Ali asked. Sam drove them back to her house, and Ali and Gus went running upstairs. Brian looked around.

"Not to bad." Brian said. All of a sudden Sam's dogs came running in.

"Hi babies." Sam said in a high pitched voice as a couple little dogs came running up to her.

"Oh God tell Brian what their names are." Justin said and walked over and picked up a tiny white Chihuahua. Sam laughed.

"I wanted to annoy my brothers. So these two little girls-" Sam said pointing to the one she and Justin were holding. "This is Derek, and Justin's holding Sawyer." Sam laughed.

"You named your female dogs after your brothers?" Brian asked. Sam and Justin laughed.

"I used to watch this show. Reba. And one of the characters got a dog and named her after her husband. So I started doing that because I knew it would annoy the hell out of Sawyer and Derek. Watch this." Sam said. She started making some loud noise and the three dogs all started howling. Brian could hear other dogs howling upstairs

"How many fucking dogs do you have?" Brian demanded. He was covering his ears.

"I have eight. I just got this little one about a month ago. Isn't that right Brian?" she asked another little dog in a baby voice, and the dog licked her face.

"You named one of your dogs Brian?" Brian asked. She laughed.

"Yep. She's a teacup Chihuahua. Derek, Sawyer and Brian are my only three little dogs. They're meant to immasculate you. They're feminem little obnoxious dogs. They're perfect." Sam said as she started making a noise, and they started going crazy.

"Oh my God you're fucking insane." Brian told her. Who in their right mind would buy three tiny little dogs and name them after her brothers and nephew? Who the hell does that?

"LET THE OTHERS OUT ALI!" Sam said and put the little ones down. "I keep them separated when were not home because they like to horse around and I don't want the tiny one's getting hurt. Do you like dogs?" Sam asked. Brian glared at her and she smiled. "They smell that. Intolerance for dogs. They're gonna be all over you the whole time you're here." Sam said. And a massive Great Dane walked in. "All I ask is that you be nice to my Golden Retriever. She's 15 years old. And she's slow. Don't push her or I'll totally cut your balls off." Sam warned her.

"I fucking hate dogs." Brian grumbled. Justin laughed. "We're gonna stay in a hotel." Brian said as he reached for his suitcase, but Justin laughed and stopped him.

"You'd be surprised how well trained they are. They're actually really good dogs. Hey Lola." Justin said as a French Bulldog came running over to him. Justin bent down. "She's obsessed with Josh. This is his dog. Whenever he comes home Lola won't leave his side. Isn't that right?" Justin asked and played with her. Brian sat on the couch.

"What all does she have?" Brian asked.

"She has three teacup Chihuahua's. A French Bulldog, Great Dane, Golden Retriever, Pitt bull, Boxer, Pug, Bull Mastiff, Sheltie and two Dauchunds...I think that's all." Justin said.

"That's 13, not 8." Brian said. Justin chuckled.

"Yeah she lies about how many she has." Justin laughed. Brian hated all her dogs. But of course, they all loved Brian. Gus adored them, and begged Brian to get him some. Brian peeked into a room and saw boxes.

"Moving?" Brian asked. Sam smiled.

"Actually. Yes. We're gonna move back to Boston before the baby comes. We got an apartment in the city for us to stay at when Josh is traveling for work. I won't travel so much with him after the baby's born, but he'll have to still. But we wanted to be driving distance from everyone." Sam said and smiled.

"Isn't that gonna be tough? Him commuting back and forth so much?" Justin asked. She smiled again.

"You know how there's three gallery's? You know the story right?" she asked Brian.

"A little." Brian said.

"Well Josh's dad owned three galleries. The one here, in Boston and in L.A. And the plan was to give one gallery to each of his kids. Well Josh's brother is the oldest, and he chose to take over the L.A. gallery because he's this huge party boy. Well his dad always said he was going to give the other two galleries to his sister, because he didn't think Josh could run a gallery. Little did he know when he was in college, he was taking all these art history and business classes, just so he could prove them wrong. He ended up loving what he was doing. But that's not the point. So his sister chose the Boston gallery because she had just gotten married and her husbands business is there. But then it came time for Josh to say yes to taking over the New York gallery. And he pissed everyone off when he said yes." Sam said. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Fucking hetero problems." Brian said. Sam chuckled.

"That's not even all of it. So these three galleries are connected. If one gallery is doing bad, then it starts to bring down the other two. Josh and his brother each own 33 percent of the company. But his sister owns 34 percent. Josh wants to take over the other galleries, because his brother isn't interested in his job, and he always has to fly to L.A. to take care of the clients. And scout out new one's just to keep them afloat. And then he has to come home to Boston and help out at that gallery, because where as his sister does get clients, she chases them away because she's such a rip roaring bitch. So he's going after clients to keep them." Sam said.

"So why doesn't the brother just sign his shares over to Josh?" Justin asked as they sat down in the kitchen and Sam started making herself something to eat.

"He's tried a million times. But if he takes over the L.A. gallery, then he'll have 66 percent of the company, and his sister doesn't want that. So Jane, his sister, has all these secrets over her Michael, Josh's brother." Sam said. Justin winced hearing the name Michael. "She basically blackmails him. I'm guessing some of them have to do with him cheating on his wife. And they have two kids together. And Josh has been trying to figure out what they are, but he hasn't gotten anything out of Michael yet."

"Why doesn't she just make him give her his shares?" Brian asked. Sam chuckled.

"Oh I've actually heard that argument in action. See Michael hates Jane. He actually likes Josh. See she's threatened him with exposing what he's done, if she didn't sign over his shares. But he says, if she does expose him, it won't make him sign anything over to her. He'll sign it over to Josh. It's totally complicated, they go back and forth and back and forth. It's stupid. She pays Michael to side with her though. Against Josh. He absolutely refuses to sign anything over to her, but he has no problem being paid off to agree with her. So now Josh on the other hand, he works like a mad man to get these amazing artists, send them on all these tours, and sell these paintings for big money. He's been saving his profits, to give Michael this huge pay off to buy his shares from him. And he's trying to get some dirt on Jane, so she can't expose whatever Michael did, without Josh exposing Jane. Like I said, it's all complicated." Sam said. The boys shook their heads.

"His ultimate goal is to get those two galleries, and then he can kick her out of the Boston gallery and send her to L.A. He doesn't want her to ruin the New York gallery. But little by little he wants to start taking her shares away. That will take a few years. But once she hits 15 percent, he can actually get the Board to vote her out of the company." Sam said. "His father set up all these crazy intense rules. He made it so they would be together, but pinned them all against each other. It's totally messed up." Sam said.

"Fucking heteros." Brian said again.

"Yep. He wants to stay in Boston. He's so super close to my family. It's not just me that misses them, he misses them. They're his family to. And he's wanted to move back to Boston since the day we left." Sam said sadly. She ate her food and then patted her belly.

"Alright boys. You can entertain yourselves for a few hours. I need to go get ready for tonight." she said and walked away. For the next couple of hours she kept coming out of her room, in a new state of undress, to get something to eat.

"At least every time she comes out, she's closer to actually being ready." Justin joked.

"Why do you think she started getting ready so early?" Ali asked from her spot on the floor. Her and Gus were playing Minecraft. "She has to stop and eat." Ali laughed. Eventually she did come out and was ready. The guys were waiting on her, and she was running late. She came out in a hot pink flowery kind of dress that went to her knees. It was made to look like she was naked underneath, but the dress was nude colored, with a hot pink flower pattern pasted over it.

"At least your covering your tits." Brian said. She rolled her eyes and slipped on black Uggs that went half way up her calf.

"Are you seriously wearing those tonight?" Justin asked in disgust as Brian was helping him with his tie. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair from the kitchen island and lifted up a tan heel.

"I'm pregnant. I'm not gonna be standing in heels unnecessarily. And if I want to, I can wear these." sam grumbled and grabbed her black jacket.

"You guys have so much fun tonight. And don't worry about us. We'll set the alarm as soon as you walk out the door. We won't go outside, we won't burn the house down and we know the number for 911." Ali said. Justin and Brian stared at her. Ali just smiled. Sam took them in her SUV, and were driving for about ten minutes when her phone rang. It was connected to her car speaker and she jumped when she answered.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry we're running late, but this traffic if horrible. We left almost an hour ago." Sam lied. "And we're walking into the Subway and I'm about to lose you." she lied again. The boys chuckled.

"Well I need you to go back for me. I need you to grab me an extra suit. The caterers ran into me and spilled a tub of cocktail sauce all over me." Josh said.

"That blows." Justin said.

"Alright guys. Let's get back in the car and we'll go get his suit." Sam said as she made a U-Turn.

"I can't believe you're already in the car. I called the house first because I was sure you hadn't even left yet. I'm impressed you're this far along. Ten minutes into the car ride is impressive." Josh said. The boys laughed.

"Har har. I'll see you in a bit." she said and hung up. Her phone rang again.

"Hello is this Mrs. Fitzgerald?" someone asked. "We were trying to get ahold of your husband. I'm with the music company that we're sending over a pianist tonight for your Gallery." she said.

"Oh yes. What can I help you with?" Sam asked. The boys looked at each other. She seemed so professional. Not at all like herself.

"Well we have a bit of a problem. The pianist that we were sending over tonight was in a car accident and won't be able to make it."

"Oh that's awful. Is he alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Fitzgerald. He's fine. But will be in the hospital over night. We've been making calls all day and we haven't been able to get a replacement for him. We have a few calls out that we're waiting to hear back from." she said. The boys noticed her face turned red.

"You've known about this all day and are just now calling?" she demanded.

"We were trying to come up with a solution-"

"I completely understand that your employee had a car accident. That can't be helped, and my husband would have totally understood. But had you called this morning and told him, we could have been looking for someone else to cover for him. Instead you tell us a couple of hours before we open, and we have no one to play music." Sam said sternly.

"We apologize Mrs. Fitzgerald. But like I said, I am currently waiting for a few of our musicians to call us back and see if they can play."

"You need to get someone over there tonight. And I honestly don't care if you have to go up there yourself and play water glasses because this is unacceptable. I expect someone to be there when I walk in." Sam said and hung up. "Wanna stop at Burger King?" she asked the boys. She ran in and got Josh's suit and drove back to the Subway, with a stop at Burger King first.

"Why are we getting on this?" Brian asked as he got out of the SUV. Sam made Justin hold Josh's suit, while she grabbed her purse and held onto her heels.

"The parking is really bad by the Gallery. They're having some event there so the parking garage is kinda full. We'll just be on the Subway for about 15 minutes and it's just a few blocks away. Come on you big baby." she said. As they were walking towards the Gallery after they got off, Sam's phone rang again and she spoke with the woman again. She smiled and looped her arm through Justin's. "Great news. They found someone who was actually just a couple blocks away. It's only the violin. The piano is better, but we can do a violin." Sam said.

"See ya." Brian said as he turned around. Justin yanked on his arm.

"Hey come on. Just ignore the violin music." Justin said. Brian groaned.

"What you hate violins?" Sam asked. Brian glared at her.

"I dated someone for awhile...he was a violin player." Justin said uncomfortably She laughed and kept walking, with the boys following suit.

"Oh please. Of all the billions of people in the world. The millions of people in New York. The thousands of violin players in the United States, you think it's going to be the ex boyfriend? Please. It's just some other guy. Just ignore him and you'll be fine. Besides this is Justin's night." Sam said. Brian rolled his eyes as his phone rang.

"What?" Brian grumbled. He listened and then cussed.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked. Brian looked at the bar that he passed by.

"Can I catch up? It's Ted. It's about one of my accounts." Brian said. Justin nodded.

"It's about another block up. Take your time." Sam said. He nodded and went inside while the two of them kept walking. Justin was stunned at the huge Gallery. It was plastered all with Justin's paintings. He had done so much since he came home from their honeymoon Why wouldn't he? He had the studio of his dreams. And he had a lot of emotion to let out. "Here I'll take your jacket. Look around and soak it all up before the vultures swoom in." she joked, taking his jacket and walking away. He took his time and walked around. He couldn't help but be happy. This was what he always wanted. To be recognized with this. He heard the violinist warming up. He rolled his eyes. He wanted to stay far away from that.

He looked down at his phone. Brian had texted him. _"I'm gonna be late. One of the clients is on a rampage. My art department fucked up."_ Brian said. Justin replied.

" _Take your time. It'll be a long night here."_ Justin texted back. Josh opened the Gallery, and they did start swooming in. 30 minutes in, and the place was already jammed pack. He had a glass of champagne in his hand and walked closer to the violinist. He hadn't looked at him yet. And when he did, he dropped his glass.

"Let me get that." a waiter said. Justin was stunned.

"No fucking way." Justin said. Of all the millions of people in New York. Of all the thousands of violinists in the United States. Ethan Gold was playing his violin in Josh's Art Gallery. Ethan looked up and was stunned.

"Justin." Ethan said. Justin gulped and the waiter gave him another glass. He walked over to Ethan. "I can't believe it. I didn't know you were in New York. What are you doing here?" Ethan asked. Justin rubbed his forehead

"This is my stuff." justin said, waving his hand around. Ethan was shocked.

"Congratulations I always knew you could do it." Ethan said. Justin nodded and took a sip. "I thought about calling you a million times." Ethan said. Justin almost choked.

"JUSTIN" a woman yelled. He couldn't remember her name. Her husband was rich, and she loved coming to these events with High Society. She kissed Justin on both cheeks. "Oh you're work is just breathtaking. I already bought two pieces. I saw your paintings over in Italy. I arrived a few days after you left. Joshua told me you were on your honeymoon and he and your new husband surprised you with having your work there. It's so romantic." she said. They both glared at Ethan when he made a screeching noise at the moment she said Justin was married.

"Thank you. It was a beautiful surprise."

"He told me he brought you on a whirlwind honeymoon. I see one of the paintings was inspired by the French beaches." she said, making him chuckle.

"Yes it was."

"Where is this hunky husband of yours? I have to meet him." she asked as she looked around.

"He's at a bar a few blocks down. He owns his own company, and has a ballistic client on the phone. You know how that is." Justin joked and winked at her. She laughed.

"I totally do. My husband gets work calls all hours of the day."

"He'll be in here shortly. I'll introduce the two of you." he said. She smiled and excused herself. He looked back over at Ethan.

"So. You're married." Ethan said. Justin put up his hand to show his ring.

"Little under five months." Justin said. Ethan snorted.

"Well it does make me feel better to know that you're not with Brian. We both know he'd never get married." Ethan said. Before Justin could answer, Sam came up.

"These heels are already killing me. I'm thinking my feet might be starting to swell. So I'm probably gonna put my Uggs back on. Fair warning." Sam said. Justin glared at him. "What I really can't help it. I'm pregnant." she said. He crossed his arms, careful not to spill his drink. "Why are you glaring at me?" she asked.

"Of all the millions. Of all the thousands." Justin said. Sam stared at him confused, and then her eyes widened and she looked over at Ethan.

"Oh God no. Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked. He just glared at her. "This is your flute player?" she asked.

"It's a violin." Ethan corrected her. She waved her hand at him.

"Oh who cares. He's gonna blame this on me. He's gonna act like I did this on purpose. I had no idea this would happen. I thought the flute player got some record deal or something. How did I know he'd be working in New York for some music company? He's going to murder me." Sam whined. She grabbed Justin's champagne and drank and sip, but then spit it back into the glass. "Oh God take this." she said, shoving the glass back in his hand.

"I did have a deal. I made a record. And this is a violin." Ethan said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I don't even think you can hide behind your pregnancy with this one." Justin said. She whined again and grabbed his drink, and then spit the champagne back out.

"God will you hide this." Sam said. "I have to find Josh and hide behind him." She saw Josh and walked over to him fast. She whispered into his ear, and then he looked up at Justin and Ethan. He let out a frustrated breath and took her and walked away.

"She's a little weird." Ethan said. Justin looked back over at him.

"She's my family. She's Brian's aunt." Justin said. Ethan fidgeted around.

"I see you still keep in touch with him." Ethan said. He didn't understand what Justin had said.

"Of course I still keep in touch with him." Justin said and help his hand, showing his ring finger. Ethan's mouth dropped.

"You married him? Why? After everything he did to you. After he cheated on you." Ethan argued. Justin laughed.

"Oh like you cheated on me? That's rich." Justin laughed. He took a sip of his champagne and then spit it out, realizing Sam spit this drink out twice because she was pregnant. He put the glass down on a nearby table and turned back to Ethan and crossed his arms.

"I said I was sorry. I meant it Justin. I made a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life. I just don't get how you could forgive Brian when he did so much worse." Ethan said.

"The last words I ever spoke to you, I said I never had to forgive Brian. He had never promised me anything. He didn't at that time, but he did later on. He's never let me down before. He never cheated on me. What we had...wasn't a normal relationship, but the only one who ever cheated was me."

"How could you ever even trust him. I don't get how you convinced him to marry you." Ethan said, shaking his head. Justin chuckled again.

"He's actually the one who asked me. He had to convince me." Justin said. Ethan just glared at him.

"It won't last." Ethan said. Justin just laughed again.

"Listen. I don't have to defend our relationship to you. We're happy, and that's all that matters." Justin said as someone called his name. He turned around and walked away from him. He walked around, mingling with people, until Brian finally walked in.

"Hey I'm sorry. Show me around." Brian said. Ethan was playing music, and Brian glared. Justin pulled him away and started showing him around, showing him his work. He tried keeping him away from Ethan, but he knew he wasn't going to avoid him forever. "I haven't seen this one." Brian said. Justin smiled.

"It's actually of you and Gus playing soccer in he backyard." Justin said. Brian smiled at him. The music changed, and Brian's face went from happy, to anger. He knew!

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Brian said. Justin cringed. How the hell did he know right away? Oh he knew how Brian knew. Justin kept playing Ethan's CD. Brian heard this song a million times. Of course he figured that out. Brian walked around a wall to see Ethan playing. He crossed his arms and glared at Ethan, and then at Justin.

"I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out so soon." Justin said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go find that bitch and take away her cheeseburgers." Brian grumbled. They turned a corner, and Sam and Josh were standing there. Her eyes bulged out and she literally moved behind Josh.

"I swear I didn't know. How could I know?" Sam cried.

"All the millions of people in the world." Brian mocked her.

"Ok so I was wrong. So kill me. I didn't mean for this to happen." she said pathetically. Brian rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass of champagne and drank the whole thing, and gave the glass back to the waiter. They walked around for the next two hours. Justin's excitement was gone. Brian actually felt bad for that. He tried to show him that he didn't care that the flute player was here. But he was highly irritated, and he couldn't hide that. He tried making Justin smile, introducing himself as the artists husband. He knew that would work. But then the violin music would get louder and the tension was back.

"The show was a success." Josh said as he locked the door after the last guest left. "The only stuff that didn't sell are the paintings that are going back to Italy. I'd say that was pretty fucking successful." Josh said and patted Justin on the back. He smiled at him.

"Ok how about a drink at the bar next door. Josh's treat." Sam said.

"Still trying to suck up?" Brian asked.

"Please. I'd offer you a blow job if we weren't related to me because I feel so bad. Please just don't be mad at me." Sam whined. Brian rolled his eyes. Josh got their coats and they walked out the door.

"Hey I left my scarf hanging up in the office. Let me go get it and I'll meet you guys over there." Justin said. They nodded and walked down the block, while Justin went back into the Gallery and down the hall to the office. His scarf was on the floor. When he picked it back up, Ethan was standing there and he jumped. "Jesus. Don't do that." he said as he shook his scarf off and put it around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you...it was good seeing you tonight. I never thought I'd run into you again. You look good." Ethan said. Justin rolled his eyes.

"They're waiting for me. I have to go." Justin said. He went to move around Ethan, but he was blocking his way out of the office.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you. It was an accident. It was a mistake. The biggest mistake I ever made in my life. You were everything to me and I blew it. But not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you. I thought about you so much that my music was for shit. I couldn't concentrate. I ended up losing that record deal while I was here. I didn't even have enough money to leave New York." Ethan babbled.

"I have to go." Justin repeated. He didn't care about this. He didn't even care about an apology. It didn't make him feel better. He was completely over Ethan Gold. So him saying sorry didn't even matter. He didn't care anymore. The only part of being with Ethan that hurt him, was knowing how he hurt Brian. That was all he cared about.

"Please take me back." Ethan said. Justin's mouth fell open. "I know what we had was true love. I know it. I made a mistake and I ruined it. But I won't make that mistake ever again. You can trust me. I'll never cheat on you again. I still love you." Ethan said and went to lean in to kiss Justin, but he jumped backwards, hitting the desk.

"Are you fucking crazy? I don't love you. I never actually did. I was so hurt by everything that was going on between me and Brian...you were a rebound." Justin admitted. Ethan stood as still as a statue, and Justin scratched his head. "I'm sorry. But it's the truth. I am happy that I did have a relationship with someone else, because it made me a better person. It made me understand myself better. But we weren't meant to be. You proved that when you cheated on me." Justin told him. Ethan stepped into the office.

"I'm sorry. I won't ever cheat on you again I promise." Ethan pleaded.

"I'm with Brian. And we're married. And I'm happy. I don't want anyone else."

"He can't make you happy. You even said that. He's selfish and doesn't want to settle down." Ethan said. Justin chuckled.

"He grew up Ethan. We both did. Things changed. We changed. He doesn't feel that way anymore. I'm not going to stand here and defend me and Brian. I don't have to. I know what we have. We both feel secure enough in each other, that we don't have to argue our relationship to anyone else. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go-" Justin tried to move past him, but Ethan was in front of him, and he was mad.

"He never loved you like I did. He still doesn't." Ethan said as he got in Justin's face and grabbed his arms. "You were mine. You'll always be mine." Ethan said as pushed him roughly into the desk and tried to kiss him. Justin kneed him in the groin and he went down to the floor in pain.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Justin demanded. Someone came running in a minute later. She was Josh's assistant.

"Justin are you ok? What happened?" Anna asked, looking down in confusion at Ethan crying in pain on the floor.

"Get him the fuck out of here." he told her. She nodded and called over two beefy guys and they escorted him out.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked again. Justin nodded his head and grabbed his scarf that had fallen again and walked out. He stood there for a minute, getting his breath. He realized he was shaking.

"What the fuck just happened?" Justin asked himself out loud. Did that really just happen? Ethan had grabbed him and tried to kiss him and...what? What the hell was Ethan going to do? Push him on the desk and fuck him? He took a couple deep breaths and walked into the bar. He found the three of them instantly and saw down in the booth next to Brian.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Sam asked. He smiled at her.

"I couldn't find it at first." Justin said. There was a drink waiting for him, and he picked it up and started drinking. Brian stared at him.

"I'm really sorry about the whole mix up with the music. I'm gonna let Sam call them back tomorrow and freak out on them." Josh chuckled.

"I really don't want to talk about him anymore." Justin snapped. All three of them stared at him.

"What happened?" Brian demanded. Justin wouldn't look at him. He chuckled.

"Nothing happened. I just don't want to talk about him anymore. It was a long time ago and I don't want to bring it up anymore." Justin said.

"Oh yeah? Then why's your fucking hand shaking?" Brian asked. Justin looked down at his hand. He straightened it out and let out a long sigh.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Josh asked.

"No it's ok. Nothing happened. How much money did we make?" Justin asked. Brian grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the booth.

"We'll be right back." Brian said and dragged him to the other side of the bar. "What the fuck happened?" Brian demanded. Justin sighed and brushed his hand through his hair.

"Brian why can't you just forget it. Nothing happened."

"Don't start fucking lying to me. Tell me." Brian demanded. Justin rubbed his face.

"He tried to kiss me. He pushed me onto the desk. So I kicked him in the crotch." Justin breathed out. He watched Brian ball up his fists and he went to move but Justin stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna go beat the shit out of him." Brian said, going to push past Justin, but he pushed on his chest.

"He's already gone. Josh's security guys kicked him out. And you can't beat him up. We can't keep beating the shit out of people and getting away with it. We're just not that lucky. We have nothing to hold over his head to make him drop the charges. If you go and hit him, he'll sue you and get away with it. I refuse to waste time and money on bailing you out and going to court. I don't want to give him one penny. So let's just forget about this." Justin told him. Brian laughed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. You tell me that little piece of shit pushed you onto a fucking desk, and you tell me to forget about it." Brian said and laughed sarcastically again. Justin let out a long sigh.

"I want to forget about him. Please let's just forget this ever happened. It just happened so quick and then the security guards took him out. I just wanna forget this happened." Justin said. Brian stood there for a minute and then stormed off to the booth and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. Brian didn't say anything and he stormed out of the bar. Justin let out a long sigh and then sat down. Josh pushed his drink in front of Justin and he slowly drank it. "What happened?" she asked softly. Justin didn't answer. "Is he gonna be ok?" she asked him. Justin nodded.

"He's just letting off of steam. I think." Justin said.

"Is he mad at you?" Josh asked.

"Kinda. I didn't do anything. He's not really mad AT me. Just mad in general." Justin said.

"What happened?" Sam repeated.

"Ethan cornered me in the office. He grabbed me and tried to kiss me. I kicked him and your security guys hauled him out." Justin said. Sam gasped.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Who does that?" Sam asked.

"He was acting insane. He actually said I belonged to him." Justin snorted. "Like I was his property or something. It was weird." Justin said as he rubbed his face.

"I'd give you my drink but it's virgin." Sam said sympathetically. He laid his head on the table and nodded his head. Josh drove them back to the house. Ali was watching T.V. with Gus curled up next to her sleeping. "You two have fun?" Sam asked as she leaned forward and kissed her head.

"Totally. We watched Inside Out. I think he's obsessed with it now. We watched it three times before he passed out." Ali said. Justin laughed.

"I can't wait till you're babysitting my kid." Sam said as she awed over Gus.

"Why are you watching this crap?" Josh asked. Sam slapped his chest.

"Pretty Little Liars is not crap. Oh my God I've watched the season finale like ten times. I can't believe Ali's husband is working with Mary Drake." Ali said. Sam sat down.

"I know right. And he dressed up like Wilden. And then what the hell is up with snatching Hanna?" Sam asked. Justin and Josh rolled their eyes and sat down on the couch with them.

"I have to sit through this crap with Sam." Josh chuckled.

"Yeah I can't help it. I'm totally gay because I actually like this garbage. As completely stupid as it is." Justin said. Sam laughed.

"Where's Brian?" Ali asked. The three of them looked at each other.

"He met up with an old friend. He'll be home later." Justin lied. He ended up scooping Gus up and put him into bed. Ali was gonna sleep in there with him. After she watched Pretty Little Liars again. Justin laid in bed waiting for Brian to come back. He finally did around 4:00. Justin sat up. "Where have you been?" Justin asked him. Brian started taking off his clothes.

"I walked around New York. Then I took a cab back here." Brian said as he got into bed.

"Are you mad at me?" Justin asked. Brian looked at him and then sighed.

"Why would I be? You didn't do anything." Brian said.

"You're pissed though." Justin said.

"Of course I'm fucking pissed. I want to go beat the shit out of him." Brian said as he laid down.

"Were you walking around New York City looking for him?" Justin asked. Brian avoided his gaze and Justin smiled and laid his head next to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." he whispered.

"There are way to many fucking dogs." Brian grumbled as he jerked his leg away from one of them sniffing him. Sam and Josh chuckled. They were standing making breakfast. Brian, Justin, Ali and Gus were sitting there waiting for food. "She lied and said she had 8." Brian grumbled. Sam smiled.

"I already told you she has 13." Justin said. Sam made a face, and Josh glared at her.

"What?" she asked and smiled at him.

"Try 17." Josh said.

"Why the hell do you want that many dogs?" Brian asked.

"Because they're my babies. I love them. Isn't that right Chanandler Bong?" she asked in a goofy voice to the Great Dane that walked in a licked her cheek without her even bending down. She giggled and started petting his head.

"I like the little one." Gus said and pointed to one that was laying on the couch.

"She's not so little anymore. That's Sarah. She's a Sheltie. She's going on 12 years old. She's getting to be a crotchety old lady." Sam chuckled.

"She's a fat heffer. She looks like a foot stool." Brian said. Justin slapped his arm.

"She likes my socks." Gus said.

"Gross." Brian said.

"We'll get you some new ones. She gets very possessive over her Wilson's." Sam said as she scraped some scrambled eggs onto Ali and Gus' plates.

"Her Wilson's?" Brian asked.

"God don't you watch any movies? Castaway. Tom Hanks had that ball. It was a Wilson ball. He named him Wilson. Sarah started getting possessive over Josh's socks, and they were Wilson's. So that's what we call our socks now. Don't leave anymore out on the floor or she'll eat them." Sam said.

"Oh that's nice." Brian grumbled. "Isn't it against the law to have this many dogs?" Brian demanded. Sam rolled her eyes.

"We have a Kennel License. Which we're gonna have to get one for Boston this week so we can bring them all back home." Josh said to Sam. She nodded her head.

"I can't wait to have you guys move back. I'm gonna be able to visit any time I want now." Ali said. Sam smiled at her.

"It's unsanitary to have this many dogs." Brian said. They all just looked at him. Justin snorted.

"Will you give it a rest. This is Sam were talking about. She's not gonna give up her dogs to make you happy." Justin said.

"We have people that clean the house. They vacuum on the daily, clean the furniture. And the dogs are kept well groomed. So sit there and shut up. And stuff some food in your mouth." Sam said as she slammed his plate in front of him.

"Who takes care of them when you're off traveling around?" Brian grumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"We're really lucky. We have friends that stay here all the time and take care of them. They have two teenagers who we pay to take care of them, so the four of them always stay here, and they don't have to be totally responsible because their son and daughter help out a ton and we pay them for how much they do. They're gonna be so sad when we move." Sam said.

"I'm not gonna be sad. I'm gonna be so happy." Ali sang.

"17 freaken dogs." Brian grumbled to himself.

"BREWSKI!" Sam yelled. A Bull Mastiff came in a minute later. She walked around the island and pointed at Brian. "Bacon Breweski, bacon!" she said. Brewski went right over to Brian, sniffing him frantically looking for bacon.

"Get this fucking thing off of me." Brian said as he tried pushing the huge dog off of him. The others just laughed.

"Find the bacon Brewski!" Gus cheered. Josh pulled Brewski back.

"No more." Josh said sternly, and Brewski sat back. Sam grabbed a piece of bacon and gave it to him.

"Good boy Brewski." Sam said and patted his head.

"Ok so remind me. What are all their names?" Justin asked. Sam sat down next to him.

"Ok so the Chihuahua's are Sawyer, Darek and Brian." Sam said and smiled brightly at him. "The French Bulldog is Lola. The Great Dane is Chanandler Bong-"

"What the hell is that name?" Brian grumbled.

"I loved Friends. It's a joke name from Chandler Bing. And I'm not explaining the whole thing to you because you're annoying." Sam said and glared at him. "Then my Golden Retriever Calloway. The Pitt bull is Blade. The Boxer is Chupacabra. The Pug is Jabberwocky."

"Parker named that one." Ali said.

"Well you met Brewski. Sarah's the sheltie. I have two Dauchund's. Mahogany and Ariel." Sam said. Ali slammed her hand down.

"That is Mahogany." Ali breathed.

"That's from Hunger Games. My St. Bernard is Haleb." Sam said. Ali got excited.

"I named him. Haleb is my favrotire shipper name on Pretty Little Liars. Hanna and Caleb are my favorite couple." Ali said. Brian shook his head.

"Then my Dalmatian, Foxy Cleopatra. Whom Justin named." Sam said. Brian looked over at him and Justin chuckled.

"I was here when Sam brought her home. She was only 8 weeks old. She wanted a funny name, and I was just watching Austin Powers on T.V. the night before. Seemed fitting." Justin chuckled.

"Then our German Shepherd, Finnick. And then our Collie. Regina Phalange. Also from Friends." Sam said and smiled. Brian shook his head.

"That's 18 to many dogs." Brian said.

"We have 17." Josh corrected.

"Don't bank on that number to long." Sam said and smiled at her husband.

"Daddy can we get a dog when we get home?" Gus asked Brian. Justin covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"Alright are we all done? Who's ready to get on a plane?" Brian asked Gus, trying to distract him. They left an hour later and flew to Boston. Everyone was excited to see them. But Brian groaned as soon as he walked into the house. It was all decorated in pink and blue for Sam and Josh's big baby reveal party. "I leave a house with a fucking million dogs to live in baby town." Brian groaned. Gus jumped up and down.

"Can we find out if you're having a boy or girl yet auntie Sammy?" Gus asked. All the other kids started jumping up and down.

"Kids give them a minute to settle in." Cynthia said.

"No it's ok mom. Jules will you go get the pinata. We'll tie it up from the banister up there. Ali and Spencer can pull it up and down." Sam said. Ali and Spencer went running up the stairs, with Darek behind them with some rope.

"Parker go get the video camera." Cynthia told her grandson.

"Are you sure you want to do it now? The kids can wait." Meredith said as Julianna came out with a huge pink and blue pinata in shape of a question mark and handed it to Carver who brought it up the stairs. He and Darek started tying it up, and the kids all got in the living room

"They might be able to but I can't. I've been dying for a week to find out what it is." Sam said. Sawyer and Justin started moving the coffee table and pulled the couch back.

"Yeah she even called the doctor's office a few times. She begged them to tell her, but they didn't even tell her." Josh laughed. Sam chuckled and rolled her eyes. Julianna went into the room and came back out with a long stick, also decorated in pink and blue. The kids were all jumping to take the stick first.

"This is not a toy." Julianna said as Josh took it and started using it as a light saber and spinning it around. "It's only meant to hit the pinata. No one better start horsing around with it-" she asked as Josh hit her in the back of the head. She leaned over and smacked him.

"I'm so sorry." he laughed.

"Alright it's all set." Darek said as he and Carver came down. Ali and Spencer pulled it up and down, having it float in the air in the middle of the living room

"Alright you heathens pipe down. Youngest goes first. And you get three swings. And no pushing or I will kill you." Sam said.

"You all sit down on the couch till it's your turn." Cynthia said. The kids groaned and sat down. Sam and Josh stood by the side.

"Alright Caleb first." Sawyer said and handed him the stick. They lowered the pinata down and he swung. Gus went next. Followed by Chloe, Zoey, Mackenzie and Alexis. Justin went and stood next to Sam.

"Nervous?" Justin asked her.

"As hell." Sam said. Brian came back over and sat on the couch with his drink. Justin sat down next to him.

"Darek and Carver need to man these kids up. It's gonna take forever to get some fucking colored candy out of there." Brian grumbled. Justin sighed and leaned his elbow on the couch behind Brian, and curled his feet up.

"You said you're not mad at me. But you've been acting weird with me." Justin said. Brian took a sip of his drink.

"I've already said I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. Stop acting like a paranoid girl." Brian said as he sat back.

"I just hate what happened. I didn't ask for him to try and kiss me." Justin whispered. Brian rubbed his eyes and then looked at him.

"I know this. I want to kick his ass. Not yours. I'm the opposite of mad at you. You kicked his nuts in. Gotta admit I wish I was there to see that." Brian said. Justin smiled at him.

"I gotta admit, it did feel good to kick his nuts in." Justin chuckled. "I'll always feel guilty about leaving you for him. It was the biggest mistake of my life." Justin said and looked down.

"Look. I don't fucking care about all that. It's in the past. And you did what was best for you back then. It wasn't a mistake." Brian said. Justin stared at him.

"It wasn't?" justin asked. Brian shook his head.

"It got us where we are today." Brian admitted. He didn't have to say more. He didn't have to elaborate. It was just simple. It was the truth. Justin smiled at him.

"Thanks" Justin said.

"STOP PULLING IT UP!" Mackenzie screamed loudly up at her sisters. Ali and Spencer laughed.

"They've each had four turns." Parker groaned. Justin watched as they all hit the pinata. He looked over at Sam and Josh. He could tell they were trying to keep their excitement down. He was wondering if he'd get this. Waiting to find out if he and Brian were gonna have a boy or girl? He shook his head. It's something he wanted. Not at the moment, but he wanted a family with Brian. A few kids of their own, along with Gus.

"I can't do this anymore." Brian said as he stood up. "Give me that." he said as he yanked the stick out of Zoey's hands.

"DO IT DADDY!" Gus screamed. Ali went to pull up the pinata, but Brian swung hard and broke the bottom of the pinata opened. The candy fell out and the kids all went running and grabbing all the candy. Trying to get the most. The bottom of the pinata landed by Sam and Josh's feet. Sam wiped at her eyes and looked up at Josh.

"We're having a little girl." Sam said.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 9

The next day they had the big gender reveal party. Brian made fun of Sam mercilessly. They had pink and blue everything. Decorations and food. The cake and cupcakes couldn't be touched. That had pink icing on the inside and no one could touch them till they revealed it. "I couldn't pick just one way to reveal it. The cake and cupcake idea was really good. But then I liked the whole releasing balloons. And squirting paint. Oh and of course the whole shooting and having the colored smoke appear. So I chose all of them." Sam said proudly.

She gave Gus and the other kids paint bottles so squirt out the pink paint. Everyone gathered around and Josh used a gun to shoot something in the distance. The pink smoke came out, and thousands of pink balloons were released. The kids all screamed and started squirting the pink paint.

Justin loved watching Sam and Josh. They were so excited. He knew from Sawyer why she wanted to have this huge party. This could be their only baby that they have biologically. She wanted to make a big deal out of this. It was nice to see her so happy. He couldn't help but be jealous. He wanted this. Maybe not this big party. But starting a family. He really wanted that. Sawyer was also on cloud 9. He had other family members there. A ton of cousins that he could show Brian, Justin and Gus off to.

When they got home, life went back to normal again. A lot had changed in Teresa's family in just a few months. Three of Brian's cousins were pregnant, all had their babies now. But now five more of Brian's cousins (or their wives) were pregnant. And they had now attended three cousins weddings. More cousins were engaged. There had been High school and college graduations. And lots of birthday parties. It made Justin deliriously happy being apart of such a big family. He knew that secretly Brian liked being apart of it to.

Sam and Josh ended up moving back completely into their own house in Boston. Sam kept calling Brian, bugging him because she wanted Brian to throw Justin a birthday party. "Will you leave me the fuck alone and stop calling me?" Brian bitched at her and hung up. Daphne walked into his office and laughed.

"When are you going to tell her you're throwing him a birthday party next week?" Daphne asked as he stood up and grabbed his keys.

"Josh already has her plane tickets. Come on we have to get going." Brian said as he walked out, with Daphne following him.

"Where exactly are we going?" Daphne asked as she followed Brian into the parking lot "Why are you driving Justin's SUV?" she asked as she got into the passenger seat.

"You ask to many fucking questions." Brian said as he pulled out. "I told him I needed to borrow it. He didn't bug me to much when I gave him the Vette." Brian said.

"So where are we going?" Daphne repeated. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"To pick up Sunshine's birthday present." he grumbled. Daphne's eyes widened.

"Oh my God. I can't believe Brian Kinney is getting Justin Taylor Kinney a birthday present" Daphne said and laughed.

"Shut the fuck up." Brian said. After Daphne was done laughing she wiped her eyes.

"So what are you getting Justin?" Daphne asked. Brian's face hardened.

"Something that I don't want. But I know he's dying to have." Brian said. He drove them to a house and they went inside. Daphne instantly clapped her hands.

"Oh my God you totally caved. I love it. This is exactly what he wants Brian." Daphne said. Brian crossed his arms.

"You have to keep both of those at your house for a few days." Brian grumbled. Her eyes widened again.

"Both? You got him both of these?" Daphne asked. Brian groaned.

"So Sammy FaceTimed me and showed me all the different colors she picked out for you to paint the nursery. She's so excited." Teresa said as she stirred the pot at the stove. Justin had brought Lilly over to Teresa's house after he picked her up from Daycare.

"Yeah she's got everything planned out already. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to plan her baby shower." Justin laughed. Teresa made a face at him. "Oh my God. She has tried to plan it?" Justin asked.

"Of course she has. She's planned the whole entire thing already. Meredith and Julianna just run the errands for her. She's picked out the decorations and planned how she wants them. But she at least doesn't know where it's going to be. But pretty much everything else she planned. Shocker." Teresa laughed. Lilly laughed at her and Justin bounced her in his lap. "You've gotten really good with her." Teresa said to him. Justin smiled and kissed the top of Lilly's head.

"Yeah it's weird. I didn't think I'd ever get this chance with her. But it's fun. Taking care of her so much. I'd do anything for her. Even paint that awful Disney Princess mural in her bedroom at my house." Justin laughed.

" _Why are sketching princess's?" Brian asked as he looked over Justin's shoulder as he sat on the couch. Justin laughed as he pointed to the T.V. He was using the Smart T.V. and getting pictures pictures to sketch._

" _Their not just princess's. They're Disney princess's. It's for Lilly's room. I'm gonna paint one of the guest rooms with these on the wall." Justin said. Brian made a face._

" _God why?" Brian groaned as he sat down. Justin sucked in a deep breath._

" _Because Laurie wanted her room to have Disney princess's. Because when she was growing up, she had a princess room, and wanted Lilly to have one just like it." Justin said simply._

"Well I think it's sweet. You're a good older brother. Are you gonna paint the same thing on her walls in Jennifer's house?" Teresa asked.

"We haven't decided yet. But my mom and Tucker are looking for a bigger house, so she said we'd talk about it when they move." Justin said. She nodded her head and started cutting some vegetables. Teresa nodded her head. "What are you planning for Thanksgiving?" Justin asked. Teresa eyed him.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well I don't know how you guys do the holidays. I was curious." Justin said. She turned and leaned her hip against the counter and crossed her arms.

"Are you curious because you have something in mind?" Teresa asked. Justin gave her an innocent smiled and she laughed. "You obviously do. I take it you want to do the holidays in your house, and you're worried that it might change my plans and you don't want to hurt my feelings or something." Teresa said.

"You're good." Justin chuckled.

"Justin...you're married, and you're in a new house. This is a big deal for you. I think you and Brian should celebrate however you want to celebrate." Teresa told him.

"Well Brian doesn't make a big deal out of holidays. I do...I really wanted to have Thanksgiving and Christmas at my house. I want to have everyone over. You know you're invited right." Justin asked. She smiled.

"Thank you. So what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Well I really want to spend the holidays with Brian's family. It's the first time that he's with you guys, and even though he won't admit it, I know he'd like to be with you guys." Justin said.

"I'm still not seeing the problem." she chuckled.

"Well does it mean we stay here, or we go to Boston?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"Honey...no one expects you two to up and leave every other weekend to spend time with them. If you want to have Thanksgiving and Christmas at your house, then do it. And if you want to invite everyone over, or only some people, then you do the holidays however you want to. It's up to you. There's no right or wrong answer. And no one's going to be upset. But this is exciting because it's the first year that you're married, and it's the first year in your new house. So I say, do whatever the hell it is that you want. No one's gonna be upset."

"I know...I just know that Sam's excited to be back in her house. She may want to do something there." Justin said. Teresa laughed.

"As crazy as that girl is Justin, she'd be just fine if you invited her here. She doesn't fight over things like that. She does love her house and loves being back in Boston, but they're gonna be many more holidays spent in her house. She's always been the one to go wherever. She never made a big deal where she spent holidays because she knew Meredith and Derek were the one's with kids and with in-laws, so as long as she knew where she was going to, she didn't make a big fuss." Teresa said. Then she chuckled. "Now I can see her wanting Christmas at her house next year. I think it'll be the first time that she calls rank, and everyone's gonna listen to her because she's let Meredith and Derek have first pick all these years. But I can see her wanting to have her baby's first Christmas at her house. But this year I bet she's waiting for you to ask her. She probably already knows you want the holidays here." Teresa said. Justin smiled.

"Yeah she is kinda a know-it-all that way." Justin chuckled. Teresa looked out the window.

"I just realized you have Brian's car. Where's yours?" she asked.

"Brian said he needed it for something. Wouldn't tell me. I totally forgot though that I was supposed to pick her up today. So I had to end up going to Kinnetik and getting the car seat out of my car before he left for where ever he's going with it." Justin said as he turned her around and tried to get her to stand on his legs.

"You're not interested in what he's doing with your SUV?" she asked. He laughed and made Lilly sit back down in his lap.

"Oh I'm really curious. But I get to drive the Vette around all day. So I'll worry about that tomorrow." he chuckled.

"So tell me." Teresa said as she went back to cutting. "When are you and Brian gonna have one of those. Make me a grandmother again." Teresa said. Justin snorted.

"Yeah I hate to break it to you, but I don't think we'll ever have a baby of our own. Brian would hate having a baby." Justin said sadly. A couple days later, Justin was surprised to come inside from his art studio to see that Brian was home for lunch. "Hey what are you doing here?" Justin asked. Brian was sitting at the table eating a sandwich.

"I have something for you." Brian grumbled. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. You don't seem to happy about it." Justin chuckled.

"It's for your birthday." Brian grumbled. Justin groaned.

"Please tell me you didn't get me another hustler." Justin asked, worried. Brian snorted and stood up.

"Yeah I'm gonna deal with sticking a condom on my dick for the next six months just so you can have a little fun. No. This is something that you actually want." Brian said. Justin smiled.

"Are you telling me that you actually got me a birthday present?" Justin asked. Brian walked out of the kitchen with Justin following him.

"Will you shut the fuck up please? There." he said pointing to a big wrapped box with a bow in front, sitting in the middle of the living room. Justin jumped and went over there, and realized the box didn't have a lid. He went over and peaked in, and his mouth dropped. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't even move.

"Speechless. I like it." Brian said as he sat on the couch. He pointed to the inside of the box and just stared at Brian. He chuckled. "Yep. Just get them out and don't bring them near me." Brian said. Justin bent down and pulled out two puppies. "They're 8 weeks old today." Brian grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"You bought me two puppies?" Justin asked, shocked. Brian rolled his eyes. The little puppies licked his face, and Justin laughed. "What kind are they?" Justin asked as he looked at them.

"They're mixes. Boston Terriers and Pugs. So apparently they're called Buggs. They're only supposed to get around 25 pounds. And they're both boys. No need to have girls." Brian grumbled. Justin sat next to Brian. "Come on keep them away from me." Brian grumbled. Justin kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you. I love them." Justin said. One of them got out of his arms and jumped into Brian's lap.

"Get this fucking thing off of me." Brian grumbled. Justin reached to grab him, when the other one reached out and licked Brian's face. Justin just laughed. He called Gus over after school, and Gus screamed and jumped around with excitement.

"Daddy got you a puppy?" Gus asked. Justin nodded.

"Yeah for my birthday. What are we gonna name these guys Gus?" Justin asked as he and Gus sat on the floor playing with the little guys. They were both brindle colored. Black, gray and tan. Justin absolutely adored them. Gus started rattling off names. "We have to come up with something clever. They have to go together." justin said. Gus went chasing after one of the puppies.

"Like butt and plug." Brian said. Justin turned his head to look at him, and Brian smiled.

"Please don't help us try to name them." Justin said. Brian held up his hands.

"You could do book and end. Or ham and cheese." Brian said. Justin just smiled and shook his head.

"Like twin names?" Gus asked Justin as he sat back down next to him.

"Yeah we could do that."

"Like Fred and George. From Harry Potter." Gus said. When they got back from their honeymoon, whenever Gus would sleep over, Justin had started reading him Harry Potter before he went to sleep. He loved the books. He thought it was a great idea.

"That's perfect Gus. Ok who should be Fred and who should be-" Justin asked as he looked around. The one that was in his lap was gone. "Hey where'd the other one go?" Justin asked.

"Damnit." Brian said as he picked him up after he was trying to eat his pant leg. He held him in the air and glared at Justin. "I don't like this one. He's been an ass to me ever since I picked him up." Brian grumbled. Justin laughed and grabbed him.

"I have Fred." Gus declared.

"Ok then. This guy is George." Justin said as George fought his way to get over to Brian. Justin made Brian go with him, Gus and the dogs to Petsmart to get everything they needed. "I haven't done any research on what food I should put them on. I have no idea when to take them to the Vets, or even which one to go to. And I have to research all the shots they'd get, and what medications they need. I'm gonna be on my computer all night tonight." Justin said. And then he stopped. "Oh crap. We have dinner at my moms tonight. We're gonna have to cancel. We can't leave them home alone." Justin said. Brian gave him a disgusted look. "What? They're babies. Babies can't stay by themselves." Justin argued.

"First of all, if you're gonna be up all night it's gonna be with my dick in your ass." Brian said. Justin looked over to see if Gus was listening, but he was picking out a million different toys for the dogs. "Second of all, don't you think I knew you'd want to research all this crap?" he asked. Justin tilted his head. "You have an appointment at the best Veterinarian's office in West Virginia. And I printed up all kinds of shit so you can read it." Brian grumbled. Justin just smiled.

"And you can take the dogs with you. Molly's flipping out because she wants to see them. And by the way, you CAN leave them by themselves. They're dogs not babies. We're gonna get a box or a crate for them to live in when we're not there." Brian grumbled. Justin's mouth dropped.

"I don't want to put them in a crate." Justin said sadly. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Well where do you think they're gonna sleep?" Brian asked. Justin looked at him. "Not in my bed. Get that fucking idea out of your head right now! I draw the line at that." Brian told him. Justin laughed and rolled his eyes. They came out of the store with two full carts, and two more with employees help. They had toys, dog beds, fences, toys, leashes, collars, toys and Brian didn't know what else.

"I'll have to look online for some other dog beds. Better ones." Justin said as he put the dogs next to Gus in the backseat. "Maybe a Gucci or Prada one to match Brian." Justin said as he chuckled. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell do you need more beds?" Brian demanded.

"Well you don't want them on the furniture. So if they have their own place to lay down in each of the rooms, then they won't go up on the couch or our bed." Justin explained.

"Armani to." Brian said. Justin laughed at him. Molly went crazy when they got there. She grabbed the puppies and her, Gus and Lilly sat on the floor in the living room and played with them. Lilly was obsessed with them.

"They're all so cute together." Jen said and took a picture with her phone.

"I don't know if Lilly's gonna let them go." Tucker laughed. He looked over at Brian. "I can't believe you caved and got a dog." Tucker laughed again. Brian grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Thats because he's a sucker and just loves Justin soooo much. Maybe Brian's the wife in the little family." Molly teased him. Brian grabbed a pillow off the couch and hit her hard in the face, sending her flying backwards. She burst out laughing. Brian just glared at her.

"Alright leave him alone before he takes my dogs back." Justin warned her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jennifer asked Justin as she walked into the kitchen. Justin looked at Brian and fidgeted around.

"Well we wanted to talk to both of you." Justin said as he waved at his mom and Tucker. Brian and Tucker followed Justin into the kitchen.

"This sounds serious." Jen said. Justin nodded his head and leaned against the counter. Brian stood next to him while Tucker sat down at the table. Justin cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"So I know you guys are looking for a bigger house. Things are getting pretty tight in this Town House. I mean, you gave up your office for Lilly." Justin said. Jen nodded.

"Yeah we're managing. I thought this place was huge when it was just me and Molly. Now with Tucker and a baby-"

"Are you saying I take up lots of room?" Tucker asked. Jen laughed.

"Absolutely. He spreads out all over the floor, the table and the bed with all of his papers to grade and his lesson plans." Jen chuckled. Justin cringed, making Brian elbow him. Brian always caught Justin when he was annoyed with Tucker. He'd always get on Justin's case about getting over Tucker being his step-father. Which Brian loved to point out any chance he got.

" _Do you want Thai for dinner?" Justin asked as he looked through the take out menus._

" _Yeah that's fine. Hey did you notice how your mom married Tucker and he's your new daddy now?" Brian asked. Justin looked just with his eyes, and then took the take out menus and threw them at Brian._

He knew from conversations with his mother some of the things they were looking for. They wanted more open spaces, enough for Lilly to run around and a big backyard with a pool. His mom wanted an office and an office for Tucker. Molly's room, and even a room for Gus to stay in when he stayed over. Because now even Gus had been spending more time with Justin's family, and had spent the night over and Jen's a few times. And they wanted a guest room, mainly for his grandparents who had been visiting more often. But he knew that they couldn't afford what they wanted.

He ran his hands through his hair and then cleared his throat. "Have you guys found any houses that you like yet?" Justin asked.

"Of course. They're just out of our price range." Jen said.

"That's kinda what we want to talk to you about. I know the kinda house you really want. I also know that you wouldn't be..." he trailed off, not wanting to offend them. "You're raising my little sister. And I always want to do as much as I can. So I want to buy your house for you." Justin said. Tucker's eyes widened, and Jen's mouth fell to the floor, along with the metal spoon, making a loud noise and causing the puppies to start barking. Molly, Gus and even Lilly laughed loudly. Jen sat down.

"You what?" Jen asked.

"I want to buy you a house." Justin repeated.

"Justin you can't. You don't have to do that-"

"I know I don't have to. But I want to. All my paintings sold when I was in New York. There was a bidding war over a few of them. But I have the money from that show alone to buy you the house of you dreams mom." Justin said. Jennifer was stunned and she looked at Brian.

"Where did he get this idea?" Jen asked. Brian snorted and laughed.

"Sunshine came up with this all on his own. I had nothing to do with it." Brian laughed.

"Honey. I love you for wanting to do this. But Tucker and I can do this-"

"Mom you got enough money when you got your divorce. You got a really nice settlement, and you bought this Town House. I know you still get child support from Craig's account for Molly, but as soon as you married Tucker, you stopped getting alimony. And I know the house that you want...you're taking care of Lilly. You're starting all over with another kid...I want to help mom. And I don't want you to completely change your life because of a Craig's mistakes. You've already turned your life around...but I want to do this for you. Because you've always been there for me." Justin said. Jen wiped at her eyes.

"You've gotten me where I am today. And I want to do this for you. You should be able to save your money for your future. For Molly and Lilly's future. I want you to be able to take care of one monthly bill for you. I want to make sure that you're not gonna spend the rest of your life making sure you have enough money to make your mortgage." Justin told her. Jen burst out crying and got up and hugged Justin. Brian rubbed his face.

"I don't know what's worse. Staying in here with her crying, or going out with the damn dogs." Brian said, making Tucker laugh, and then making Jen laugh and she pulled away.

"This is all coming from me. With the money I saved from my paintings. I've thought about doing this for awhile. You've been an amazing mother to me and Molly, and I want to help any way that I can to keep you focused on Lilly, and not on a mortgage. So please let me do this." Justin said. Jen looked at Tucker. "You can think of this as a...late wedding present." Justin tried his best to say without sounding uncomfortable, even though he really was. "It will have everything you two want." he tried to convince them.

"I'm letting this be totally up to you. It's an amazing gift Justin's giving for his mom. So I'll let you make that decision" Tucker said. Jen wiped at her face.

"I can't even believe this Justin. I never imagined this." Jen said softly. She burst into tears again and hugged Justin. "Thank you. But this is your birthday, not mine. You're not supposed to get me a gift." she cried. The kids ended up coming over to the table for dinner, and Molly blocked the room off so the puppies couldn't get out. Jen told her about Justin buying them a house. She looked over at Justin and Brian.

"Does this mean you're gonna get me a car when I turn 16 next year?" Molly asked. Justin rolled his eyes and Brian laughed.

"Molly!" Jen scolded.

"What? I'm just waiting on you to take me to get my permit. Ask me anything, I know that book backwards and forwards. I know all the rules. Now just let me get my permit, and get me a car when I turn 16 and I'll be able to get my license." she said and smiled. Justin covered his face and shook his head.

"I can't believe she's old enough to drive." Justin groaned.

"Please mom. Can we go?" Molly begged.

"I can't this week. I have Open Houses all week." Jen said. Molly looked over at Tucker.

"It's my week to do detention." Tucker said. Molly moaned and sat back.

"I could take you to get your permit." Justin said. Molly sat up straight and looked at Justin excitedly, and then looked at her mom.

"Oh can he please?" Molly begged her mom.

"I can't believe we're already here. You're ready to learn how to drive." Jen said sadly.

"Why's grandma Jen crying?" Gus asked.

"Because she's a cry baby." Brian said quickly before anyone else could. They all laughed at him.

"Yes. Justin can take you." Jen said. She stood up and pulled something out of the fridge.

"You didn't have to get me a cake." Justin told her.

"Well if mom didn't then no one was. Because we know crabby pants over here doesn't like birthdays." Molly mocked Brian. Justin laughed at as Brian glared at her.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked as Justin brought some blankets into their room.

"The puppies need a comfy place to sleep. I'm building a wall of blankets around the dog bed. They won't be able to get out now." Justin said as he built some crazy contraption around the dog bed. Brian rolled his eyes. He knew this was a bad idea. Getting a dog. The only reason he got two was because he knew that Justin would want the dog to have a friend. He already saw all the arguments happening about that one, and decided to just give in now instead of later on. He knew he was gonna lose anyways. He was brought out of his thoughts by Justin getting on his lap and straddling him and then kissing him.

"Thank you for celebrating my birthday." Justin said. He knew it would make Justin happy. And he loved being the one to make him happy. It still shocked him, ever since the bombing at Babylon, it still shocked him how much he loved doing nice things for Justin. It still shocked him, that he was content. He didn't feel like he was changing who he was. He was still the same cynical Brian Kinney. He never changed who he was. The only difference now, then before...he lived in a nice house. He took in active role in his son's life. He married that stupid blonde kid...and he never had to compromise who he was.

"Where are you?" Justin asked as he chuckled "You seem really lost in thought." Justin said. Brian smiled.

"I was just thinking that today isn't your actual birthday." Brian said. Justin smiled.

"I know it's tomorrow. I just want to spend it at the house. We can call everyone over tomorrow or something. We'll order pizza or something. I want it to be low key. I don't need some fancy big celebration. I just want my family around. And that's all that matters." Justin said. Brian smiled.

"Whatever you want Sunshine." Brian said. Of course, he knew that Justin meant what he said. He would be happy. He was sincere about that. He would be over the moon exited just to have Brian by his side on his birthday, and spend the day at home being lazy and having everyone over for an easy dinner...but Brian had other plans.

A few hours after they went to sleep, Brian was woken up by some weird noise. "What the fuck?" he grumbled. There was a yip. He opened his eyes and growled. The puppies. The fucking puppies. He turned over to see Justin sleeping through it. He shook him. "Make those fucking things shut up." Brian bitched at him. The puppies must of heard his voice, because now they were crying loudly. He shook Justin harder. "Justin get the fuck up and get those things out of here." Brian told him. But Justin was sound asleep. "DAMNIT!" He yelled. He threw the blankets off and walked over to the puppies. They were stuck on the blankets, trying to escape. He picked them both up and put them back in the dog bed.

"Go to bed." he told them. They wouldn't listen. This was fucking awesome. These obnoxious things were howling in his room, and Justin wouldn't even wake up. He raised an eyebrow. He knew exactly what would wake Justin up. He walked back over to the bed and put his hand under the sheet and found Justin's cock. He started squeezing it and rubbing it. After a minute, Justin started responding and moaning. He slowly started waking up, and he opened his eyes and smiled, but stopped when he saw Brian glaring at him.

"Good you're awake. Shut those fucking things up." he complained and crawled over Justin and laid back down. Justin sat up and shook his head. He walked over in just his underwear and straightened his hard on. He bent down and picked the puppies up.

"Come here guys. I'll take you outside." Justin yawned and left the room. That was a bad idea. Why did he get Justin puppies? He knew why. Because as soon as Brian saw Sam's dogs, he knew it was all over. Justin couldn't stop talking about dogs after that. He knew that that was something Justin had wanted for so long. Since he was a kid, but Craig never let him get one. He didn't want to be anything like Craig. So now he was stuck with two annoying puppies.

The next day Brian drove Justin over to the Vet's office. He had the windows rolled down and complained the whole time about having dog shit in the car. "You have to bring a fecal sample. We have to know if they have worms Brian." Justin said.

"If they have any fucking worms we're taking them back where they came from." Brian said. Justin rolled his eyes. When they parked, Justin held out one of the puppies to Brian. "Why the fuck are you handing him to me?" Brian asked.

"Because I can only hold one at a time. I have the little bags of their poop and their paper work. So carry George. He really likes you. He's the one who peed in your shoe this morning." Justin said and smiled. Brian hated these dogs already.

"You better not pee on my clothes you little bastard." Brian grumbled. "Wait which shoe did he pee in?" Brian demanded. When the fuck did that happen? Justin just laughed and ignored him. They walked in and the receptionists oohh'd and aww'd over the puppies. Brian was all to willing to hand them over to the girls to go all goo goo eyed over. Justin stayed at the counter filling out paper work, and laughing with the receptionists. He did come over to him at one point with the clip board and sat down.

"I forget what my drivers license number is." Justin said as he started pulling out his wallet. Brian looked over at the paper.

"Why the fuck are they asking for a social security number? And why is my information on there?" Brian demanded. Justin chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Because if they can't get ahold of me, they can call my husband. And it's really for making payments. Some people don't pay after services on their pets are done. So having this information, they can take them to court and all that stuff. I'm not too worried about it. I have my husbands credit card." Justin said and smiled brightly.

"I liked you better when I had to beg you to take my money." Brian grumbled. Justin just laughed at him. One of the Vet Tech's called Fred and George's name out, making the girls whine that they were being taken away.

"Oh my God they are so sweet." she said, and introduced herself. Lilly.

"Oh wow that's my little sisters name." Justin said. It was weird to Justin. To say he had two little sisters. He had been so used to only having one. The tech got them all settled and checked the puppies out and talked with Justin about what was going to happen, and then left the room. Justin sat down with the puppies in his arms and smiled. Brian crossed his arms. He wasn't going to give in because Justin was giving him that killer sunshine smile. Justin chuckled. "What I don't understand if why the hell you got me two puppies if you were gonna be such a grouch about it." Justin laughed. Brian rolled his eyes.

"I made a huge mistake." Brian groaned. Making Justin laugh. The Vet came and Justin got right up. He was all excited to introduce his puppies, and then waved his hand over at Brian.

"That's my husband Brian. He hates the dogs he got me." Justin laughed. Brian sighed and rolled his eyes. The woman laughed.

"You got them for your husband and you already dislike them?" Dr. Lyndon said.

"He only got them last night. They haven't even done anything." Justin defended.

"Except keep me up all night and pee in my shoe." Brian said. Justin laughed.

"I was joking about that." Justin said, avoiding his eyes. Yeah right he was kidding. Justin was probably trying to hide which shoe the little creep peed in. All his shoes were being inspected the second he walked into the house today!

They were in the office almost an hour. Justin talked the Vet's ear off about the stupidest things. What food to feed them. What shots were really necessary. How to potty train them. Heart worm and flea medication? Brian really did NOT think this through. When they got to neutering him, then he spoke up. "Wait a minute. You're gonna chop their balls off?" Brian asked. Justin's eyes widened.

"Oh now you care? Of course I'm gonna get them neutered. I don't want them getting out and getting some other dog pregnant do you? Besides it's healthier for them. I was reading up on it last night." justin said. Brian shook his head.

"You're not emasculating them." Brian said. Justin's mouth fell open.

"Are you kidding me right now? You don't even like them. They're my dogs. So you can sit there and shut up. You get no say in this." Justin said. Dr. Lyndon laughed. They went back out to the front counter, and the girls took the puppies again. Justin made a million appointments with them. To get different shots, and because this was the first time they were getting the shots, they needed to get them done a few times. Boosters the receptionists were calling them. They were given pills and a bag of food. Justin paid, and then took the puppies and looked at the food and then at Brian. "You can either carry the dogs or that bag honey." Justin said and smiled. The girls snickered and he looked back at them. "My husband is a grumpy ass. Please don't take it personal if he answers the phone and he's an ass. It's just how he is. You can write that in the chart if you want." Justin told them, making the three girls laugh. Brian snatched up the bag.

"Stupid fucking birthday present." Brian grumbled.

"Happy birthday Mr. Kinney." one of the girls said. It took Brian a moment to realize they weren't talking to him. They were talking to Justin. Five months of being married to Justin and he still wasn't used to hearing Justin being called Kinney. Well, it was more then five months for that, because Justin changed his name a few months before. But it was still really weird. He threw the bag of food into the bag and got into the drivers seat. Justin sat and put his seat belt on.

"I'm so sorry you had to get shots. But you both were so brave." Justin talked in a funny voice. Brian rolled his eyes. "I've never even seen this kind of breed before. Where did you find them?" Justin asked.

"Some lady has different dogs in her house that she breeds. She mixes them all up and makes these mutts. She's been doing it for like ten years, and got a bunch of good reviews. All that good shit about really taking care of her dogs. All her clients love her and she got a bunch of recommendations online. I'm surprised she wasn't crazy when I got there, but she was relatively normal, for someone who has a million dogs." Brian grumbled. Justin laughed.

"Well I really do love them. So thank you." Justin said and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Brian gave him a half smile.

"Did that one really pee in my shoe?" Brian asked, making Justin chuckle. They dropped the puppies back off at the house, and blocked them in the kitchen, and then went out to the art supply store. Brian knew that if he brought Justin there, he'd get totally lost in there, and loose all track of time. He had the house being decorated and had the food catered, and had everyone arrive while they were gone. Brian sat on a couch and read all his emails on his phone while Justin shopped.

"You wanna go out to dinner tonight?" Justin asked. Brian didn't realize he was at the counter paying for his art supplies. Brian stood up and stretched.

"What are you in the mood for?" Brian asked.

"Do I get to pick?"

"It is your birthday." Brian grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Someplace romantic then. I want to have just a nice quiet dinner, just the two of us. I just want to be with you on my birthday." Justin said and smiled. Brian snorted and rolled his eyes, and it just made Justin smiled bigger. Before the bombing at Babylon, Justin wouldn't dare to say anything like that to Brian. He had to walk on eggshells most of the time. Now it didn't matter what Justin said. He could express his love for Brian without fear of being rejected. They were married for God sakes. It was a secure, settling feeling. Things were settled for him and Brian. He was confident in their relationship. It was freeing.

"Just as long as I get to see you in your birthday suit. Ha." Brian sang jokingly. He helped Justin grab some of his bags and walk down the street to their car. When they got back to the house, Brian parked in the garage and walked around to the passenger side. Justin had opened the back door to pull out his bags, but Brian shut the door. Justin just looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked. Brian pushed him up against the SUV and kissed him. Justin moaned into his mouth. Brian pulled him forward and then started walking him backwards towards the door. He struggled with getting it opened. Justin tried to move towards the left. He knew Justin wanted to go upstairs, but he was pushing him towards the kitchen. Everyone was outside, waiting for him.

"I wanna fuck you in the hot tub." Brian whispered. They had been waiting for it to get cool so they could use the hot tub, and Brian hadn't been able to fuck him in it yet. He put his hands on the side of his Justin's face, so he didn't see any of the decorations. He walked Justin backwards, while Justin tried to take off his and Brian's clothes. Brian had a hard time pushing his hands away, and covering his face.

"What are you doing?" Justin laughed against his lips. Brian slid open the glass door and pushed him out onto the porch and turned him around.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered. Justin was stunned, and Brian just laughed. Everyone hugged Justin and wished him Happy Birthday.

"Oh my God Brian." Lindsay said and slapped his arm.

"What?" Brian asked.

"The kid has a huge hard on." Sam said.

"You couldn't have figured out another way to get him out here?" Melanie asked.

"He's so uncomfortable." Daphne said. Brian rubbed his eyes.

"FUCK!" He yelled loudly. They all stared at him. "This is why I'm fucking gay. I can't stand being around women this long." Brian bitched and walked over to the bar and snatched up a beer. "It's to cold out here. I'm going back inside. And don't any of you bitches follow me." Brian bitched at them. He didn't see Justin for about an hour. Everyone was hugging him and talking to him and wishing him Happy Birthday. Somehow he ended up in the living room with the Gus, and his best friend Memphis playing that stupid video game, Minecraft, that Brian hated. Callum, who was a year older then Gus and who was his cousin Roberts oldest son was playing with them, and his little cousin Seth, who was almost 9, who was his aunt Angela's youngest son.

And somehow he ended up with Justin's little sister Lilly. Lilly loved Justin and Brian. She had been spending more time with them. He even had picked her up from Daycare a few times. It was weird. Since when was he helping raise Craig's child? He shook his head. That just never made any sense to him.

"Lilly look at the house I made for you. It's pink." Gus told Lilly. She had no idea what he was saying, but giggled.

"Did you make my big mansion Sonny Boy?" Brian asked. Gus nodded.

"I had help though." Gus told him. Brian chuckled with him. Gus tried winking at him, making Brian laugh. He couldn't quite master the art of winking. Justin came in and sat down next to him.

"Guess what my mom just told me?" Justin asked. He didn't let Brian answer. "They found a house and their offer was accepted. They're going Monday to sign the papers. So they're gonna get the house that they want. My mom is flipping out. She loves it." Justin said. He was so excited. It was a proud moment for Justin. This was his money. He didn't use any of Brian's money. This was all Justin. He knew those seven months in New York was worth it. For Justin to feel like he could do it on his own. It made Justin a completely different person. He was secure in who he was. He couldn't help but be more prouder of the little fucker. He was lucky to watch him...grow up.

"So we're gonna have Lilly's birthday party here now. Because their house will be a mess with all the moving." Justin said excitedly Brian snorted. God what had his life turned into? It used to be just his. He never had to host any fucking birthday parties...a flash of Michael's surprise party flashed through his mind. He immediately got that out of his head.

Everyone who had kids started leaving early. And soon, it was just his dad's side of the family that was left. Sam was sitting at the table eating. "God haven't you had enough?" Brian asked, disgusted. She shook her head.

"Oh my God these Crab Rangoon's are amazing." Sam moaned.

"Don't bother her while she's eating. She already bit Derek when he got to close." Josh told Brian. Sam glared at him.

"What are we doing for Thanksgiving?" Sam asked Justin. His face brightened up.

"Oh of course this fat ass is gonna talk about food." Brian said. Sawyer laughed loudly.

"Thanksgiving is her favorite holiday. She eats all day. And eats nothing but leftovers for the next five days." sawyer said.

"How is she not 800 pounds?" Brian asked.

"I have a super high metabolism. Why do you think I'm in the bathroom all the time?" Sam asked. Brian and Sawyer each groaned.

"Does she have to talk about that?" Brian asked, disgusted. Sawyer just rubbed his face.

"I can't stop her." Sawyer told him.

"Can we please talk about Thanksgiving?" Sam asked, ignoring them.

"Well you guys are all invited. I'm really excited to have it here. Do you want to come? I know you're excited to be at your own house again." Justin said. Sam waved her hand.

"I'm pregnant. I don't feel like doing Thanksgiving. I just don't feel like cleaning the damn house and having everyone over. But I do feel like helping you out for sure. Cooking all that food. I can just taste it." Sam moaned.

"STOP IT" Josh yelled loudly at her, making her jump. "Don't get all excited about Thanksgiving food because I'm not fucking making a turkey." Josh told her. Sam glared at him. The three other guys laughed.

"Well I'd really love it if you came for Thanksgiving. All of you. And anyone else from Boston can come." Justin said. Brian groaned.

"Do you have to invite all them? The whole fucking house is gonna be filled up again. I fucking hate that." Brian complained. Justin ignored him.

"I've already been looking up some recipes. I really want it to be fancy." Justin said, totally getting excited. He sat down next to her.

"Oh Jesus. He's gonna pull out his cookbook." Brian said, making Josh and Sawyer laugh. It wasn't till later on, that Justin came upstairs to go to bed. He had just brought the puppies outside, and was now brushing his teeth. Brian stood next to him and did the same. He stood behind Brian and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and kissed his shoulders.

"Thank you for giving me such a great birthday." Justin said. Brian turned around and hugged him. He reached down and pulled Justin's pants down.

"How about I finally get you into that birthday suit now?" Brian said as he pulled back. Justin raised his arms as Brian pulled Justin's shirt over his head. He pulled his pants down. He licked his lips. "Now this is the birthday suit I love." Brian said, looking at Justin, standing there naked. His cock hardening. He leaned down and started kissing him and reached down and squeezed Justin's ass cheeks in his hands. They stood in the bathroom kissing for a minute, before Brian reached down and pulled him up, making Justin wrap his legs around Brian's waist. He walked him out to the bed and dropped him down. He took his clothes off and stood down at Justin.

God Justin was hot. Hotter then any guy he knew. And he knew ALOT of hot guys. He gave Justin a mind numbing blow job and fucked him over an hour. They ended up falling asleep, with Brian's cock still inside him. Justin snuck out of bed and got dressed and quietly walked downstairs and into the kitchen, to see Sam sitting at the table looking at her Ipad, and eating still.

"What are you doing up?" Justin asked as he pulled a water bottle out of the fridge.

"I can't sleep. She's kicking my kidney and she's starving." Sam said. Justin chuckled and sat next to her. She was reading something on her Ipad. He looked over at it to see. "It's some stupid love story. Reading keeps my mind off of everything. I like getting lost in another world." Sam said. Justin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mind off of what?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'm a walking talking bundle of nerves. I hide it pretty well...but I'm totally freaked out that I'm gonna go through this whole pregnancy and not have a baby at the end of it." Sam admitted. He was surprised by her honesty. "It just took so long to get pregnant. I've had so many disappointments. I'm so scared that she's not gonna make it. And I'll have a house full of all her things...and she'll never be able to use anything. I have this bad feeling that the only connection I'm ever going to have to my daughter is her kicking me from the inside." Sam said. Justin had no idea she felt like that.

"Am I the only one who knows how you feel?" Justin asked. She chuckled.

"My family knows. I haven't said anything. But they know. That's why they don't say anything when I go to the doctors every week and get another ultrasound." Sam said. His eyes widened.

"Please tell me your exaggerating" Justin said. She shook her head.

"A family friend owns the practice. He makes time for me every week. And every week he tells me she looks perfect." Sam said and started eating again.

"Oh my God you really are gonna be so fat after you have the baby." Justin said. Sam shrugged.

"It'll be worth it right?" Sam asked. Justin reached out and squeezed her hand.

"It will be. Even if...God forbid the worst did happen. You're to strong to let it bring you down. You'll just adopt. But I think everything's gonna be just fine. I totally believe that you'll hold her in your arms. Happy and healthy. And I think it's just all in your head." Justin said, making her smile.

"Hey I have a question." Sam said. Justin nodded his head. "Joan's funeral...how come Michael never showed up?" Sam asked. Justin blushed. "Yeah I know you did something. What did you do?" Sam asked. Justin rubbed his face.

 _Brian was asleep. Justin snuck out of the house and drove to Michael's house in the middle of the night. He rang the doorbell. He felt bad for waking Ben up. He knew he would. He knew that Jenny wasn't there though. Hunter was the one that answered the door, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Hunter yawned._

" _I'm sorry. But I need to talk to Michael." Justin said. Hunter raised his eyebrows._

" _Are you sure about that? Am I gonna have to stay down here and referee?" Hunter asked. Justin shook his head. Hunter let him in, and Michael came down the stairs._

" _What the fuck are you doing here?" Michael demanded as he walked towards him. Hunter went upstairs._

" _I came here to tell you that you're not allowed to show up at the viewing tomorrow, or Joan's funeral. You are to stay far away from Brian." Justin told him. Michael laughed and crossed his arms._

" _Yeah that's not happening. So get the fuck out of here." Michael told him._

" _It is happening." Justin said and pulled out some papers and showed Michael. He stared down at them in confusion._

" _What is this?" Michael asked._

" _That's a copy of the paperwork that I can file. For all the rights to Rage." justin said. Michael whipped his head up to stare at him. "There's tons of documentation in there stating the last three issues you've had no input on them. I've done all the work. I can keep making Rage without you. I can keep coming up with storylines by myself. But you can't draw. You need me. But I'll sue for all the rights." Justin said. Michael's mouth fell open. "And before you say anything about the last three issues, you know it's your own fault. I sent you everything, and you'd never reply. So I had to take it upon myself to work on the comic book by myself. We had deadlines, and you failed to hold up your end. Which by the way, if I go through with this, I'd also be suing for any profits you made with the last three issues." Justin told him._

" _You fucking bastard." Michael said._

" _It doesn't have to be like this. But as usual, you don't see anything you've done wrong. I'm not going to sit here and argue with this. This is how it's going to go. You stay away, and I won't sue you. You go anywhere near Brian, and Rage will no longer be yours. Do I make myself clear!" Justin asked. Michael didn't say anything, so he walked passed him towards the door._

" _He didn't even want you to go to Jack's funeral." Michael said. Justin stopped. "He needed me. I'm the one who got him through it. I'm the one he called. I'm the one who went bowling with him, and I was the one who was with him when he finally said goodbye to Jack...I was the one who he came to, crying in the middle of night right before he died. Whenever Jack hurt him, I was the one who he came to. It was always me...I bet he hasn't even let you hug him. I bet he hasn't even let you see him cry. And I bet he hasn't invited you along to share any of his pain." Michael said. Justin whipped around._

" _He doesn't need to invite me. He doesn't need to share his pain. He doesn't need to come to me. I'm right there. I'll always be there for him. He's my husband. I always feel his pain no matter what." Justin said, making Michael glare at him. "And I'm the one who's going to be with him at Joan's funeral. Me. I'm the one who's gonna be in bed with him while he grieves however he wants to. It's me Michael. He chose me. Fucking get over it." Justin said and slammed out of the door._

"Holy shit." Sam said. Justin snorted. "Good for you. Standing up for yourself." Sam said. Justin smiled. "Did you tell Brian you did that?" Sam asked. He shook his head.

"I'm sure he knows though. Why else would Michael stay away?" Justin asked.

The next two weeks were crazy. Justin was keeping Lilly at his house because his mom and Tucker were packing everything up in the Town house to move into the bigger house. Justin couldn't help but love having Lilly around so much. She was such a joy to have in the house. Justin loved dressing her up as a butterfly for Halloween. Jen and Tucker came over so they could take her trick-or-treating. They were going with Lindsay and Melanie. Gus was dressed up as Steve from Minecraft, and Jenny was a bumble bee, which was so cute when they put Jenny and Lilly next to each other. Sawyer had flown in, and Teresa was going with them. And a bunch of Teresa's nieces and nephews were coming with their kids.

"WE GOT THE BEER!" Nico announce loudly.

"Thank God." Brian grumbled as he took one from him.

"Do you think we can get going now? Maybe walk down a few blocks before we start?" Lindsay asked suddenly. Everyone looked at her.

"Why are you freaking out?" Brian asked.

"Some of the neighbors around here aren't participating. I think the kids will enjoy it much better if we walk a few blocks ahead." Lindsay said, nervous. Justin looked up and saw Melanie through the window arguing on the phone.

"Is that about Michael?" Justin asked. Lindsay sighed.

"Look. He's on his way here. It's our night with her. But he's insisting on coming over and we don't want that. So can we just go a few blocks down before he gets here so he can't find us?" Lindsay asked sadly.

"Alright new plan. Get the kids in the car and we'll drive to my parents neighborhood. There's a bunch of houses that give out full size candy bars." Teresa said, getting the kids excited. Everyone packed up and drove twenty minutes to get to Brian's grandparents house.

"It's to bad he makes everything so difficult. He should put his daughters needs before his own. He doesn't have to be missing out on Halloween." Teresa said to Lindsay. She chuckled.

"It's not worth having him around. We don't even know him anymore. He's completely unhinged. He's not the same person he was even a year ago." Lindsay told her sadly. Lindsay looked around for Brian or Justin. "It's scary the way he acts. He blames Justin for everything. He won't even acknowledge that Ben's sick. He fights with everyone. I just don't know who he is anymore. Melanie gets scared to death every time she leaves Jenny with him. She's scared it will be the last time she sees her. She's scared he's just gonna leave and take Jenny with him." Lindsay said.

"He wouldn't get far." Jennifer said, rubbing Lindsay's arm.

"Do you even know your wife? Melanie would go after him." Teresa said.

"This is kinda fun." Justin said. Brian chuckled.

"This is exactly what I wanted to be doing tonight." Brian grumbled, making Justin laugh.

"And where else did you wanna be?"

"Babylon. The scariest cock contest is in a couple of hours." Brian said, making Justin laugh.

"Well I'll tell you what. After we go back home, you can go with Emmett. I'll stay with Lilly and you go and have a good time." Justin said.

"Get the girls to watch her. Or better yet, get my father to watch her. Then you can join me." Brian said. Justin laughed.

"No I wouldn't do that. She's my responsibility. I honestly don't mind if you go though. I always did like the Halloween contest." Justin said. Brian shrugged. "Seriously I know you wanna go. There's no reason for both of us to stay home. Just go. Me and Sawyer will hang out. I enjoy spending time with him. And I'll still be awake when you get home. And I'll give you a great blow job after watching all those hot guys all night." justin said, wiggling his eyebrows. How could Brian say no to that.

They drove back to the house, and right away trouble started. Michael was there screaming at Melanie and Lindsay. Lindsay brought the kids inside, while Melanie blocked him, not letting him inside their house. "I honestly don't have the energy to stay out here and watch this." Justin said sadly and took Lilly inside. Brian and Sawyer stood in Brian's driveway and watched.

"Michael has a lot to be thankful for. And he doesn't even see it." Sawyer said. Brian just watched. "You gonna go over there?" Sawyer asked him.

"If I have to. I'm trying not to. But he's messing with butch Melanie. She can kick his ass. He doesn't stand a chance." Brian said plainly. They watched as Michael got real close, and Melanie pushed him back and went inside, with Michael pounding on the door, demanding to see his daughter. Brian shook his head and went inside, with Sawyer following him. Justin had to convince Brian to leave after that. It was just for a couple of hours. It wasn't a big deal.

"We can always watch a scary movie. I used to do that with Sammy every Halloween. Then she got older and was to cool for me." Sawyer laughed.

"Oh yeah that's fine. We have some popcorn in the cabinets. I have to bring the garbage cans out." Justin said. He walked into the garage and opened the door. He rolled two bins down to the end of the driveway. He walked the third one down, and turned back towards the house, when he was suddenly pushed into the street, hitting the back of his head hard on the cement. Even though it was dark, all he could see was bright shiny stars on his eyes. It was all blurry, and he couldn't see the person who had pushed him. But they were in his face, and they had hit him. There was a bullet fired in the air.

"GET BACK FROM HIM!" someone yelled. It was Marvin. They still had their security team watching the house in case Craig came back. A car driving by had come to a screeching stop, almost hitting Justin and whoever was hitting him. The person beeped over and over, and the person got off and ran down the street.

"OH MY GOD IS HE OK?" a woman yelled as Marvin came running up to him, still holding is gun out towards where the man went running.

"JUSTIN!" he heard Lindsay scream and came running out, with Melanie behind her.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Sawyer yelled as he ran down the driveway.

"I need assistance to the Kinney house." Marvin started talking into his walkie. Asking for police and an ambulance. Lindsay, Melanie and Sawyer were down on the ground talking all at once to Justin.

"His head is bleeding." Lindsay cried.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked.

"There was someone on top of him hitting him. That's why I was beeping. To make him stop. He ran off that way." the woman yelled, pointing down the street.

"Oh my God. Was it?..." Lindsay trailed off. "The kids." Lindsay whispered. Melanie ran back in the house.

"Lilly." Justin whispered.

"Jackson is already going upstairs to retrieve the baby and bring her outside. No one's in the house. The guy was outside the property. And Jacobson is in your house Ms. Marcus. He said no one was on your property either." Marvin said.

"Justin. How many fingers am I holding up?" Sawyer asked, holding up three fingers. Justin shook his head.

"I don't know." Justin cried. He was freaking out. Lindsay started crying.

"Justin I need you to lie still. And stay awake and just talk to me ok." Sawyer said as he turned his head. "Ok Lilly's coming out with that Jackson guy. She's alright. And Melanie has the kids on the porch. Everyone's fine Justin. So just calm down and talk to me." Sawyer said. Justin wouldn't listen though. He tried getting up. He was confused. And he couldn't see. His vision was blurry.

The police and an ambulance came. "Wait where's Brian? He needs to go with Justin." Lindsay asked.

"He's at Babylon. I'm going to go get him. Lindsay go with Justin. Just keep him calm." Sawyer said. Lindsay was shaken herself, and Sawyer felt terrible for her. "I need you to stay strong right now. I don't want to call Brian and have him drive up here. He won't let anyone drive him. But he'll let me. And I'm gonna call Teresa. She'll come pick up the kids and bring them...to someone's house. And she'll stay with Melanie alright. I know you want to stay with her but I need you to ride to the hospital with Justin. Can you do this?" Sawyer said. Lindsay wiped at her face and nodded her head and got into the ambulance. He made sure the security guards stayed with Melanie. "Teresa will be here shortly and she'll take you up to the hospital." Sawyer told her, and hopped into Justin's SUV. He scrubbed his face and called Teresa.

"Did something outside scare you?" Teresa joked as she answered the phone.

"I need you to pick up Melanie and take Gus, Lilly and Jenny to one of your families house, and then take Melanie to the hospital." Sawyer said. Teresa gasped.

"What happened?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Someone attacked Justin in the street. Lindsay's with him. I'm going to get Brian." Sawyer told her. Teresa didn't need to be told twice. Jenny and Lilly could go to any of her families house with kids. They had been spending so much time with them. But it was Gus who she was worried about. But if Gus was with Memphis, his little partner in crime, she knew he'd feel safer. She called up her nephew Vance, and Vance and Cheyanne were more then willing to watch the three kids. Vance ended up calling his younger sister Julia to come over and help with Vance's three kids, and with Gus, Jenny and Lilly.

Melanie was shaken when Teresa picked her up, but she was holding it back. Teresa told her she didn't need to pack anything, because Vance had anything the kids would need. Teresa ran into the house to get Lilly's blanket, and they were on their way. Gus was quieter then usual, because he knew the ambulance took Justin away, but Teresa made it seem like an adventure. They dropped them off, with the security staying behind. It was then that Melanie broke down.

"It had to have been Michael. He was threatening that he wanted to kill Justin. That everything bad in his life was Justin's fault. This was Michael I know it." Melanie cried.

"Well do my eyes deceive me. Is that Mr. Kinney? Slumming it with us single folks at Babylon?" Emmett joked as Brian walked over to them. Emmett, Calvin, Ted and Blake were all upstairs by the railing, drinking.

"I never miss the scariest cocks contest. It's a tradition." Brian joked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Where's the husband?" Ted asked.

"Staying home. Lilly's at the house." Brian said.

"Oh my God Justin is so adorable with her. He looks just like a little daddy with her." Emmett said, resting his hand on his heart.

"Fatherhood really suits him." Blake said, eyeing Brian, who rolled his eyes.

"Better watch out Bri. Sunshine's gonna get baby fever." Ted said.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up." Brian said, making the four of them laugh. It was true though. He was dreading the day Justin asked to have a baby of their own. He didn't want a baby. He had Gus. That was all the kids he wanted. He knew Justin loved and adored Gus, and he was practically a father to Lilly...but he knew Justin would want one of his own. A baby that was biologically his. He dreaded that day. They were half way through the contest when someone pulled his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Brian asked his father.

"I need you to come with me." Sawyer said seriously

"Is everything all right?" Calvin asked wearily.

"If you want you can all follow. But we have to go now." Sawyer said and turned. The others followed him.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Brian demanded.

"Go get your jackets and I'll explain on the way. And don't argue and just do it." Sawyer told him. Brian rolled his eyes and went upstairs to his office. The others had their jackets downstairs. As Brian was walking down the stairs, he saw Sawyer whisper something in Ted's ear. Ted's eyes widened and he pulled Emmett towards the door. Blake and Calvin followed them. "They'll meet us there. Come on." Sawyer said, rushing out of the club, with Brian right behind him.

"What the fuck is going on? Where's Justin?" Brian demanded. He got into the drivers seat, and Brian growled and went around and got into the passenger seat. Sawyer sped off.

"Justin was taking the garbage out...and someone jumped him." Sawyer said. Brian's blood drained from his body. "Marvin was by the front door and instantly ran over to them. He shot his gun into the air, and someone was driving by and beeped at him and scared him off. But Justin hit the back of his head. He was still awake when they took him to the hospital. Lindsay went with him. His head was bleeding...and I don't think he could see anything in front of him." Sawyer said wearily. Brian was gripping the door handle.

"Teresa came and picked up Melanie and all three kids. They dropped them off at Vance and Cheyanne's house. Security is at the their house. Police are all over the neighborhood looking for the guy." Sawyer said. Brian hadn't said anything. "Melanie and Lindsay think they know who it was." Sawyer said. Of course. It had to only be on person. Brian was going to kill Michael.

Before Sawyer even stopped the car, Brian was out and into the emergency room. Demanding to know where Justin was. "Justin Kinney was brought in here. I want to know where the fuck he is." Brian said as Sawyer caught up to him.

"Brian." Lindsay said from the waiting room. Her, Melanie and Teresa came running up. He ignored them and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Where the fuck is Justin Kinney?" Brian demanded. The receptionist stood up.

"I'll go check on him." she said and ran away.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Teresa asked.

"Why aren't you with him?" Brian demanded from Lindsay.

"They took him back to stitch him up. And they wanted to take some tests. Check out his head." Lindsay told him.

"He's had a fucking brain injury before. A blow to his head is serious." Brian said, as he started to pace. He had to tell the doctors that they had to run every test in the god damned book because he had already had a brain injury before.

"I told them as soon as we got here." Lindsay cried. "I told the EMT's in the ambulance. The hospital knew we were coming and they had gotten everything from Pittsburgh sent to this hospital so they knew exactly what they were dealing with. That's why he's been back their so long." Lindsay told him. She started crying harder. "Of course I would tell them about his brain injury. I just want him to be ok." Lindsay cried, making Melanie hug her. Brian hadn't realized he had been yelling at Lindsay. This wasn't her fault. Brian ran his hands through his hair.

"Then where is he?" Brian demanded. It took about 30 minutes for Sawyer to get to Babylon, and then another 40 minutes for them to get to the hospital. And they were in Babylon for about 10 minutes. It takes only 10 minutes to get to the hospital from Britin. So that meant that Justin had been in the hospital around an hour and 10 minutes now. Surely someone knew something. Someone knew what was going on with Justin. He went back up to the desk and slammed his hand down again, making the other two receptionists jump. "My husband was brought in for a head trauma, and I want to fucking know right now where he is." Brian demanded. A nurse came out after hearing Brian yell.

"Are you looking for Justin Kinney?" the nurse asked.

"Yes." Brian said. She waved her hand.

"He's coming back from testing. You can follow me." the nurse said. Brian practically jumped over the counter to follow her.

"Is he ok?" Brian asked.

"I honestly don't know what's going on. I wasn't on the case. I helped admit him though. I was the one asking him questions. He told me his name, and said he was married to a guy. So I figured you were his husband." she said. She directed him to his room, and he could see Justin in his bed. It was all the way up in a sitting position. Justin had a bandage around his head. His eye was black, his face was swollen.

"Justin." Brian said in the door way. He opened his good eye. The other one was to swollen to open. Justin covered his good eye and started crying. Brian rushed over and sat down and took his other hand into both of his. "Hey it's ok. I'm right here." Brian told him.

"Everything is so blurry. I can't open my left eye. And I can't see out of my right eye." Justin cried drowsily. Brian gulped. "I hit my head on the ground. What if I can't ever see again." Justin cried. He took his other hand and held both of him.

"Hey that's not gonna happen. Everything's gonna clear up in the morning. And you're gonna see just fine." Brian said. Justin kept crying. "Are you hurt-" he stopped. Of course Justin was hurt. "I mean are you in any pain?" Brian asked, choking back the frantic rattling his voice was making. Justin shook his head.

"They gave me pain killers. I have a concussion. And they stitched up my head." Justin cried.

"What happened?" Brian asked. He wanted to hear it from Justin.

"I was taking the garbage out. And he just pushed me into the street. I couldn't see anything because I hit my head. And I couldn't focus. And then he was on top of me and he was hitting me. And I think someone shot a gun. And then a car almost hit me. And it just happened so fast." Justin cried.

"Did you see...did you see who it was?" Brian asked. Justin cried and shook his head. Brian sat up on the bed and pulled Justin to his chest. "It's ok come here." he said and hugged Justin as he cried. "It's ok I got you." he whispered into his ear and rubbed his back. What if Marvin hadn't shot his gun? What if that car never came down the street. Or what if the car had actually hit him. What if Justin had died? People could be beaten to death. What if Justin had been beaten to death? Or run over by the car? He blinked back tears and kissed his head. The opposite side that wasn't hurt. Justin cried into his chest until he fell asleep. Brian softly pushed him back. He kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right back." Brian said as he left the room. He jumped when he saw one of the security guys right outside the door, standing guard. He couldn't remember this guys name.

"I didn't mean to startle you Mr. Kinney. Your father sent me back here. We have someone covering all the exits in the Emergency room. And a few officers watching the house where the children are." he told Brian. Brian nodded. He didn't want to deal with that right now. He walked out into the waiting room. They were all standing there. Ted, Emmett, Calvin and Blake were there. And now Jennifer, Molly and Tucker were there.

"How's Justin?" Jennifer cried.

"He's sleeping. Go back there with him. I have to run an errand." Brian said, not looking at them, and starting to walk away.

"In the middle of the night?" Melanie asked. He walked over to Sawyer.

"Give me the keys." Brian told him, not looking at him.

"No I'm not doing that. If you need to go somewhere, I'm taking you." Sawyer told him. Brian turned towards the exit.

"Where is he going?" Teresa asked as Sawyer bent down to get his jacket from the chair.

"To Michael's." Lindsay said tiredly.

"We're going to." Ted said as he and Emmett went to follow, but Calvin stopped them.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll go with them. You both stay here." Calvin said and kissed Emmett and followed Sawyer. Daphne and Jayden were running in. Sawyer grabbed Jayden and turned him around.

"You're coming with me." Sawyer said, before Jayden could say anything. Calvin and Jayden hopped in the backseat.

"Where exactly are we going?" Jayden asked.

"To Michael's." Calvin said. Jayden rubbed his face.

"What happened?" Jayden asked.

"My former best friend beat the shit out of Justin." Brian said. They were silent the whole way there, till they were about a minute away.

"I know what you want to do to Michael. I get it. But you're not going to kill him. The three of us will see to that." Sawyer told Brian. Brian jumped out of the car and pounded on the door.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Brian yelled. They waited for a few minutes until Ben, looking awful answered the door. "Where's your husband?" Brian demanded. He was careful as he walked by him.

"I don't know. It's just me and Hunter. Hunter has the flu." Ben said, referring to why Hunter didn't answer the door.

"Ben you look really bad. Let me help you back to bed." Calvin said as he caught Ben as he swayed.

"I'm sleeping on the pull out couch. Hunter's got the flu. He's upstairs...I can't catch it." Ben said. Calvin nodded and helped him over to the pull out couch.

"Where the fuck is he?" Brian demanded. Ben looked between all the guys.

"I honestly don't know. He was fighting with Mel on the phone about trick-or-treating and he stormed out of here. I have no idea where he is." Ben said.

"Wanna know what your precious little husband was doing tonight? He was beating the shit out of my husband." Brian told him. Ben's mouth dropped. Brian laughed. "So when I find him, I'm gonna return the favor." Brian said and stormed out. The three followed him. "Go to Debbie's." Brian told him. They drove over to Debbie's. The lights were still on. Brian could see Michael's car around the corner. He jumped out and went running up the steps and threw the door open.

"Well look who it fucking is." Brian yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"What's the matter?" Debbie asked.

"Oh why don't you tell her Michael?" Brian asked. Michael crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Michael said, making Brian laugh. Sawyer, Jayden and Calvin stood close to Brian, waiting for him to lunge.

"Oh of course you don't. Let me tell your mommy what her son as been up to tonight." Brian said and turned to Debbie. "After he yells and screams at Melanie all night, he hides in the dark waiting for Justin to come out, and then fucking attacked him. Trying to kill him." Brian said. Debbie gasped and let out a sob.

"I DID NOT!" Michael yelled. Brian looked back at him.

"Oh you're going to fucking deny it?" Brian asked.

"I never attacked Justin. And I was never hiding. I came here after I left Melanie's." Michael said. Carl came down asking what was going on, and then went over to Debbie to console her, crying on his chest.

"Why is she crying?" Carl asked.

"Her son humiliated her." Brian told him. Carl glared at Michael. "You don't think of anyone but yourself you selfish little prick." Brian told Michael. "You've made everyone's life miserable Your mother won't even come around any of us because she's trying to stay loyal to you. You've managed to ostracize her from her whole fucking family. Your daughter hates being around you and cries the whole fucking time. You have no more friends because you've pushed them all away. Then you try and attack Justin. What the fuck is the matter with you?" Brian demanded, stepping closer to him. His father and cousin stopped him.

"I didn't attack him. I don't know what you're talking about." Michael yelled back, making Brian laugh.

"Oh of course you don't know. What's wrong with your hand then?" Brian asked. Michael covered his hand. Brian noticed right away that there was an ice pack on the table.

"I punched my car." Michael said uncomfortably. Brian just laughed again.

"Do you really think I'm fucking buying that bull shit? You go after Justin? You don't ever lay a hand on him ever again do you UNDERSTAND ME?" Brian screamed. He tried to lunge. He was gonna beat the shit out of Michael. But Sawyer Jayden and Calvin were holding him back. The doorbell was ringing, and Michael was all to willing to answer the door. There were police on the doorstep.

"Michael Novotny-Bruckner?" the officer asked. Michael looked scared and turned to Brian.

"What did you do?" Michael asked.

"Brian never had a chance to call the police. That was me." Sawyer said. Michael's eyes widened. The officers turned Michael towards them and put the cuffs on him, making Debbie sob louder.

"I didn't do it. I didn't do it." Michael cried. Brian just stood there, watching. "Please don't let them do this. I didn't hurt justin I swear." Michael cried as they started pulling him out. That was the thing. The one person in the whole world that Brian knew would never let him down, would never lie to him, would never hurt him...DID!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't been replying to anyone on here. I know everyone loves it. I'm gonna try and play maaaajor catch up.**

 **First of all I am so glad everyone loves Sam being pregnant. I really love how everyone has gotten attached to my made up characters. Thank you.**

 **Second, I love how everyone reacted to Brian's nephew (well not nephew anymore lol) Peter. I didn't think everyone would have such a strong response to him. I didn't see everyone getting that excited about it. It wasn't planned at all. It was just something I added in last minute and thought hey, this sounds fun. That's where ALOT of my ideas come from. Just random add ins...like the fact that Justin was attacked outside the house and couldn't see anything. That was totally not planned out at all. I wanted to end that chapter, with how I ended this chapter. But it took a life of it's own.**

 **But I'm reeeeeally excited about this chapter. I hope you all love it. Im actually almost done with the next chapter. I was writing the next one out until I had a chance to get online. ENJOY**

CHAPTER 9

Jennifer had stayed with Justin until Brian came back. They only allowed one person to stay in the room with him. Brian slept with his head on the bed, and held Justin's hand. The nurses woke him up every hour to check on him. Justin never understood where he was. But he answered all their questions until they let him go back to sleep. By the morning Brian was exhausted. He hadn't gotten a full hour of sleep yet. Jen had dropped off breakfast for them when Justin finally woke up. When he started stirring, Brian sat straight up.

"Hey Sunshine. How are you feeling?" Brian asked. Justin hissed in pain, and then rubbed his good eye. "Can you see me?" Brian asked. Justin opened his eye and looked at him.

"You're blurry." Justin whispered. That worried Brian. "It's better then last night though. Last night I couldn't see you at all. You were just a mash up of colors. Now you're just a really fuzzy blob." Justin said. Brian let out a sigh.

"I've been called a bunch of things before. But a fuzzy blob..." Brian trailed off and chuckled.

"Where's Lilly?" Justin asked as he started to get worried.

"Relax. My mom brought her, Gus and J.R. to Vance and Cheyanne's house." Brian said, trying to soothe him.

"What about the puppies though?" Justin asked. Brian already had to deal with this hours ago.

" _Mr. Kinney. Can I get you to open your eyes for me?" the nurse asked. Brian groaned as he sat up. He always thought they were talking to him. He forgot Justin's last name was Kinney. She turned the light on and softly shook Justin. He groaned. "Can I have you open your eyes for me. Do you know your name?" she asked._

" _Justin Kinney." he moaned._

" _Good. Can you tell me-"_

" _Where are the puppies?" Justin asked, interrupting her. He looked over towards Brian._

" _Justin don't worry. They're at home."_

" _But someone has to go get them. I have to get up at least three times in the night to take them out. They'll pee all over their beds. Please go get them Brian." Justin begged. Brian lightly pushed his shoulder so he would sit back in bed._

" _Don't worry about it. I'll have my dad go check on them. He probably already went home anyways." Brian said as he pulled out his phone and texted Sawyer._

 _ **Will you go check on the damn dogs. Justin woke up and it's all he's freaking out about**._

 _He waited a few minutes before Sawyer texted back._

 _ **Apparently Gus woke up and was crying for them about two hours ago. Vance met Teresa at the house and picked up the dogs, so they're with Gus right now.**_

" _Good news Sunshine. Gus has the puppies." Brian said. Justin was already asleep again._

"The puppies are with Gus. Vance and Cheyanne are taking care of them. So don't worry about them. Everyone's fine. Let me call for one of the nurse's." Brian said as he reached over and hit the call button. A nurse came in a few minutes later, and she went and called for the doctor. The doctor examined Justin, and wanted him to stay over night again. He wanted to run a few tests, and watch for swelling. He was going to see the Neurologist for some tests. Justin was totally freaked out. Brian couldn't help but also be freaked out.

When they got Justin settled in his room, that's when everyone came to see him. They had been waiting in the waiting room all night. Jennifer, Molly, Lindsay, Melanie, Daphne, Jayden, Ted, Emmett, Sawyer and Teresa. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Brian asked Ted and Jayden. Ted rolled his eyes and ignored him. Jayden fidgeted around uncomfortably. Daphne looked at Jayden, and then looked at Brian.

"Fuck off Brian." Daphne said.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Teresa asked him.

"I don't really feel anything. They gave me the good pain killers." Justin said softly.

"Sammy will be very disappointed in that." Sawyer said, making them all chuckle. It was awkward. No one wanted to talk about why Justin was here. Michael almost killed him. They could be at home right now. Sobbing. Planning a funeral. Brian shook his head. He told himself to get a fucking grip. It didn't happen.

"Maybe we all should take off. Justin looks really tired." Lindsay said. They all agreed, and slowly they all started leaving, until it was just Brian left. He sat in the chair next to him. Justin just kept his head laid back. Not wanting to open his eye. Justin was totally freaked out about his vision. Who could fucking blame him.

"Teresa said that Gus has been really attached to the dogs. Vance and Cheyanne said they'd keep him, but with Gus freaking out about them, Lindsay said they'd take them home until we came back." Brian said. Justin just nodded his head. They sat in silence for awhile. What was he supposed to say? Sorry my best friend tried to kill you?

"What am I gonna do if my vision never clears up?" Justin asked softly. Brian looked up, not realizing that he had been dozing off. Justin was holding the good side of his face. He had tears streaming down his face. "I'll never be able to paint again if I can't see." he whispered. Brian sat next to him on the bed and pulled Justin to his chest. He rubbed his shoulders and his back while Justin sobbed. He kissed his head. He wasn't going to lie to Justin. He had already had a brain injury. Blows to his head were serious for him. He was scared shitless that Justin's sight might be blurry for the rest of his life. He wouldn't sit here and tell him that everything would be fine. Because it may not be. God why the fuck did he go out last night?

An hour later the Neurologist specialist came in. He looked at Justin's eye, and then had them wheel him up to a different floor. "You're welcome to stay here, but he's gonna be upstairs with me for at least three hours. Might as well go home and take a shower. Bring Justin back some things he may need." he said and left with Justin. Brian nodded his head. He got up and stretched. He got to the waiting room and realized...he didn't have his car. He felt his pocket to see if his phone was there.

"Is Justin ok?" someone asked. Brian picked his head up, and Sawyer was standing in front of him.

"Where'd you come from?" Brian asked.

"Well you don't have a car if you need to leave. So I stayed here waiting for you." Sawyer said. Brian was kinda stunned. His dad had been sitting out here for a few hours, waiting for him. He shook his head again and ran his hand through his hair.

"He's gonna be upstairs for awhile. They're gonna run all these crazy tests. I just need to go home and take a shower and...bring some stuff back for him." Brian said. Sawyer nodded and pulled the keys out to Justin's SUV. Brian let him drive. He didn't feel like it. He leaned his forehead against the window. "You should have let me beat the shit out of him." Brian grumbled. Sawyer looked over at him.

"I didn't feel like bailing you out of jail. You needed to come back here and be with Justin. Not sitting in a jail cell. Besides, two wrongs don't make a right." Sawyer said. Brian scoffed and looked at him.

"That's the speech you're gonna give me? Just because Michael beat the shit out of Justin, doesn't mean that I should beat the shit out of Michael? Don't stoop to his level? That's what you're gonna tell me." Brian asked. Sawyer fidgeted around.

"Well no...not now." Sawyer said, trying not to laugh. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "Seriously though, you would have regretted it. And I would have regretted letting you do it." Sawyer told him. Brian rubbed his face.

"I don't fucking care. He deserves it." Brian said angrily.

"Well that I won't argue with you about. But you still care about him. I won't let you feel guilty. I did the right thing, whether you see it or not. And I'm not gonna change my mind on it." Sawyer said. Brian glared at him. He took a long shower and then packed up some things for him and Justin. He wondered if he should pack a sketch pad. It was a Catch 22. If he packed it, then Justin would be upset he couldn't see it. If he didn't pack it, Justin would be bored and want it. He knew there was no winning that one. If Justin really wanted it he could always ask someone to bring it. Oh his brain was fucked him. He can leave it in the SUV. If he wants it, he'll just run down and get it.

He drove back in Justin's SUV. When he got back to Justin's room, he still wasn't back. He figured he would try and get some rest before he came back. He got in that totally uncomfortable recliner and tried to sleep, but was woken up by Justin coming back. He helped him back into bed. "What did the doctor say?" Brian asked as he sat on the bed, facing Justin. Justin shrugged.

"He said he would come in here and tell me. They had me in all those weird machines. It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic. They did all these different tests to look at my brain." Justin said. He was just sitting back, with his eyes closed. He squeezed Justin's hand.

"It'll be ok Sunshine. Whatever they say." Brian said honestly. He didn't care if Justin could see perfectly or not again. He didn't give a shit. Justin was still stuck with Brian.

"Knock knock." someone said from the door way. It was the doctor. He came in with a clipboard and sat down. He started rattling off a bunch of tests he did, and what the results were. Brian didn't listen to a word he said. The only sentence he paid attention to was... "You're going to be just fine."

"Are you sure? I still can't see out of my eye." Justin asked. The doctor nodded his head.

"You knocked yourself out pretty good. Your vision has gotten clearer from last night. And that vision test that you took, right when I took you upstairs, and right before they brought you back down, your vision has gotten better in just three hours." he said. Brian looked over at Justin. "I have every reason to be hopeful that by tomorrow your vision should be back tomorrow." the doctor said. Brian smiled and squeezed his hand. "I still want you to stay over night. I want to make sure that there's no swelling. And if all is well tomorrow, I'll send you home. As long as everything stays normal." the doctor said. He excused himself, and Brian sat back on the bed.

"Everything's gonna be ok Justin. You're eyes are gonna be fine." Brian said. Justin nodded his head. Something was wrong. He didn't understand why Justin wasn't more happy about this. Everything was going to be fine. He leaned forward and kissed his good eye.

Justin slept on and off through out the day. Jennifer came back to sit with him for awhile, but he just slept. He went back up to get another scan that night, to see if his brain was swelling. His results came back fine. The next morning was what Brian was waiting for. If Justin's eyes were back to normal. He was wondering if Justin was holding out till he could see again. Maybe that's what was bothering him.

He waited for Justin to wake up. He was on pins a needles. When he started stirring he sat straight up and squeezed his hand. "Morning Sunshine." Brian said. Justin yawned and opened his eyes. He blinked and looked around. "How are your eyes?" Brian asked. Justin looked over at him.

"Back to normal." Justin said. Brian smiled and leaned forward and kissed his eyes, and then softly kissed his lips. He pulled back and smiled, and pushed some hair out of Justin's face.

"I fucking knew you'd be fine. Now we get the fuck out of here." Brian said. Justin smiled and nodded his head. The doctor did another scan, and by the afternoon they were free to go. But before they left, the police came in to get Justin's statement.

"I didn't see anything. It was really dark. I was just pushed into the street, and after I hit my head everything was so blurry. I know someone was on top of me, but I couldn't see who it was." Justin answered.

"Did the person speak at all. Or make any type of noise to figure out who it might be?" the officer asked. Justin shook his head.

"Even if they did, I was so out of it. I didn't even realize they were on top of me hitting me. I heard a gun shot...but I was confused. And then there was that bright light from the cars headlights. And there was just to much commotion." Justin said.

"We know there was an argument that night with the mothers of your son and with Mr. Novotny. He had threatened your life to them. We arrested him. He has no alibi where he was for the first hour after the women saw him. And he claims his hand is all banged up from hitting his car." the officer said. Justin just looked at Brian.

"You guys think it was Michael?" Justin asked. Justin didn't sound convinced. Brian nodded.

"The fight was pretty bad with Melanie. And he said some things about...wanting to hurt you." Brian said, with a lump in his throat. God how could his own best friend do this to him? The cops left, and Brian brought Justin home. This could have been so much worse. He looked over at Justin. His left eye was still all black. Justin was trying to hide his face. He was wearing a hoodie and had the hood over his head. Justin wasn't himself. How could he be? He had just been attacked. Last time Justin got hurt...prom night...he wasn't there for Justin. He was desperate to make it up to him. He always wanted to make it up to him. Not in this way though. He never wanted Justin to get attacked again. But here they were. And he was going to be there for him this time. He was going to do whatever it took to make Justin feel better.

He picked up Justin's hand, and laced his fingers through his, and brought it to him mouth and kissed it. Justin looked over at him. "I'm glad you're ok." Brian said. Justin smiled softly.

"I know." Justin said. He held Justin's hand in his lap while he drove with one hand. He rubbed circles on his hand with his thumb. They didn't hold hands a lot. It just wasn't something that they did. But right now, he just needed to feel Justin's hand. Let Brian know he was still there. He was still alive.

When they got back home, Justin went straight up to their bedroom. He was desperate for a shower. Brian hopped in with him. He smelled himself, and didn't like it. Justin was slow in all his movements. He complained about the left side of his face hurting. Of course it hurt. He washed Justin's back for him, and Justin stopped moving. He leaned against the wall and let Brian work his hands down his body. Brian rubbed and squeezed his shoulders and all his muscles in his back. Justin was tense...he could feel Justin loosen up a bit. He was a frigate mess...but Justin was putty in Brian's hands and just melted into him. He was careful not to touch a certain part of his back though, and to be careful on his neck. He was still achey from falling.

Justin let Brian wash his whole body. It felt good. It was just what Justin needed. He needed to be taken care of at that moment. After Brian washed his whole body, he started washing Justin's hair. There was some dried blood, and he took care to make sure it all came out. They had to shave some parts of Justin's hair. Luckily no one would know, because the rest of his hair fell on top of the little bald spots. He wondered if Justin knew they were there? Luckily he didn't need stitches. They just had clean him up.

He helped Justin out of the shower, and he could tell he was ready to fall asleep. That shower did wonders for Justin. He dried him off and then brought him into the bedroom. It was like dressing a child. He put some sweat pants on him and then helped him into bed. "My body feels like a truck hit it." Justin groaned. Brian pulled on pants of his own, and by the time he turned around, Justin was asleep. He went downstairs, and could hear Sawyer and Teresa talking in the kitchen. They sounded like they were having an argument.

"You're about to be 49 years old. When are you going to grow the fuck up?" Teresa hissed at him. Brian looked around the corner. Sawyer scoffed.

"Me grow up? Are you fucking kidding me? This is all on you. You could have been happy. We could have been happy. Us not being together is all your fucking fault. Don't tell me to grow the fuck up. I've been trying to since I found out you were pregnant. You're the one who wants to live in some delusional little world and punish not only yourself, but me in it. I would have done anything for you. I'd do anything for you. I'm the one who grew up." Sawyer told her. Brian groaned, causing them to jump and he walked in towards the fridge.

"Christ can't you fucking heteros get your acts together?" Brian complained as he opened the fridge and pulled out a water. "You're having this argument again?" he asked. Teresa wiped at her face. He looked over at Sawyer and saw that something was in his pocket. He rolled his eyes and looked at Teresa. "Are you telling me he has a fucking ring box in his pocket, and you said no again?" he asked. Sawyer laughed.

"Oh no. I didn't ask. I told her I wouldn't ask her ever again." Sawyer said. Teresa glared at him.

"Shut up Sawyer." Teresa said.

"She found it in my suitcase. So she comes down here bitching like a crazy woman. I wasn't even proposing to her. I fucking told her I never would again." Sawyer said.

"What were you doing going through his suitcase?" Brian asked before he could stop himself. He wanted nothing to do with this argument, but he couldn't help but wonder.

"He sent me up there. He asked me to get him something and I saw it in there. He did this on purpose." Teresa argued.

"What did he send you up there for condoms?" Brian asked. Teresa moaned and covered her face.

"I forgot the fucking ring was in there. It was in the zipper part. I didn't know you'd search through my entire bag." Sawyer said.

"You did this on purpose. You act so fucking innocent when we both know this was your plan all along."

"I told you. I'm done proposing to you. It's never happening again. I just forgot to take the ring out of my bag. You lost your chance. This is probably your way of getting me all fired up and making me ask you again so you can say yes." Sawyer said. Teresa's face turned bright red.

"It is not. You wanted me to find it so I'd come down here all pissed and you'd propose to me again." Teresa yelled. Brian rubbed his face. Sawyer laughed.

"I told you. I'm NEVER proposing to you again. You wanna marry me? You can fucking ask me." Sawyer said.

"ENOUGH!" Brian yelled at them. They both stopped and looked at him. "Marry him or don't marry him. I don't fucking care. But don't fight about this in my house anymore. I fucking hate hetero problems." Brian grumbled and walked back up to his room. He decided to finally lay down. He had slept in the hospital, in a chair, for the past two nights. He let out a long deep breath and fell into sleep.

It wasn't till later that night that Brian woke up. He stretched and reached towards Justin. He found the bed empty. He picked his head up and looked around. He wasn't in the room. He got up and stretched again and walked out of the room. It was dark in the house. He figured Sawyer had gone to bed early. It wasn't like he was waiting up for anything. Brian and Justin had been in bed all day. He walked downstairs. The house was dark. He went into the kitchen and saw that it was after 10:00. How the fuck was he going to go back to sleep. And why the fuck is he worried about that?

He made sure that the alarm was set, and that all the doors and windows were locked. Everything was. He assumed that Sawyer took care of all that. He couldn't see Justin anywhere. He looked out the window to see if he was in his studio. The lights were off. He had already been downstairs, and the lights were off. He walked back upstairs, and he heard Sawyer talking to the dogs.

"Listen just go to sleep. You're right down the hall from Justin. You're supposed to sleep. Go to sleep." Sawyer grumbled. Brian was about to knock on the door, when he heard him huff. "Fine. If I let you sleep in my bed will you go to sleep?" Sawyer asked. He heard him moving around and then the dogs weren't whimpering anymore. "If Brian finds out I let you sleep in the bed he'll kill me. Just go sleep." Sawyer told him. Brian couldn't help but chuckle. So he had the dogs now. Brian wondered how that happened. How did he tear them away from Gus?

He went to go back to his room to grab his cell phone, when the attic door caught his eye. It was opened a little. He walked over and pushed the door open and walked up the stairs. He finally saw Justin sitting in the bay window. He didn't even hear Brian walking up the stairs. "How long have you been up here?" Brian asked. He was really surprised he didn't startle Justin. Maybe he did hear him after all.

"Not long. I couldn't sleep anymore." Justin said without looking over. Brian walked over to him and looked out the window. He was looking at their back yard. It really was huge. What the hell was he supposed to do with all that? They hadn't been home to long in the summer. They were traveling around the world. They didn't have enough time to do much in the backyard. Maybe next summer they would. He leaned forward and squeezed his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Brian asked. Justin looked like a little kid. His knees pulled up to his chest. His arms crossed. He shrugged his shoulders. Brian sat down on the opposite side of the bench and rubbed Justin's legs. "This isn't like you. You're usually a fucking chatter box with your feelings. So what gives?" Brian asked. Justin took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I don't know what to say." Justin whispered. He looked around the room. The Rage room. The room he painted and designed, to be Justin and Michael's work room. "He attacked me while my back was turned...and I just can't imagine that he'd do such a thing." Justin whispered. He pulled Justin's feet into his lap. Justin shook his head and looked back out the window. She chuckled. "I've always been attacked from behind. I never get a chance to defend myself...but I don't know why they all come after me in the end." Justin said. He wished Justin was crying. At least he'd be showing some emotion. He was monotone. He had no feeling. Not being sad or angry. He was just sitting there. He had no idea how to handle this.

"Well I never saw it coming either...and I'm sorry it did." Brian told him. Justin nodded. That was it. He knew Justin didn't want to talk anymore. "Come on back down to bed." Brian said. Justin nodded his head and let Brian wrap his arm around him and walk down the stairs. "Sawyer has the dogs in his room. They're bugging the shit out of him." Brian said. Justin nodded his head again. He let out a sigh. He wondered what would work. Maybe sleep would help him.

Justin spent the next couple of days in his room. Justin actually hadn't let on how much pain he was actually in. Michael really hurt him when he pushed him and fell to the ground. His neck and back were really sore. And then the whole left side of his face. He kept taking pain killers. So Brian was chalking up his unfeeling attitude to the pain killers. Justin wore his sweat pants and hoodies. The few times he did emerge, he'd wear the hood over his head. He didn't want anyone seeing his face. It was all black, blue, purple and yellow. It looked terrible. It pissed him off. Really made him angry. How could Michael do this to him?

Debbie came by the house a few days later. Her face was soaked with tears. Swollen from crying. "How Sunshine doing?" she asked as Brian let her in.

"He's sitting upstairs. I'll go get him-" Brian tried to say, but Debbie stopped him.

"Please don't. I can't see him." She said and wiped her face. "I need to talk to you. In private. I can't let Justin hear what I have to ask you." Debbie said. He brought Debbie out to the stables. She hadn't been here in so long. She hadn't seen the stable with any horses in it. "It's gorgeous. Everything you have is beautiful Brian. I'm so proud of you." Debbie whispered. He knew she meant it.

"Thank you...why did you need to talk to me?" he asked. He was sure this wasn't good.

"I need your help. And I know I have no right to ask. And no one in their right mind would ask this of you...but I have to." Debbie said as she cleared her throat. This really wasn't good. "Michael's still in jail. And he's gonna stay there...he's had to stay in solitary confinement because there are some guys there harassing him because he's gay...he's all alone." Debbie said as a sob escaped her lips. "I know what he did was wrong. Believe me...I'll never forgive myself for what Michael did to Justin...but he's my son Brian. I can't turn my back on my son. I'm so torn up inside. You and Justin are my sons to. I love you both so much." Debbie cried. Brian leaned forward and hugged her. "I'm so sorry." Debbie cried.

"We don't blame you. It would never happen." Brian told her. After a few minutes she pulled back.

"I hate myself for asking this of you...but Michael's sitting there because I can't bail him out...Brian please...please bail him out for me." Debbie whispered. Brian's mouth fell open. He had not seen that one coming. Debbie wants Brian to bail Michael out? After he tried to kill Justin? "I know what he's done. It's unforgivable But he's my son." Debbie sobbed. Brian hugged her and let her sob. He knew how hard it was to ask Brian this. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." she sobbed. He just hugged her. What was he supposed to say to that?

"I have to ask Justin." Brian said. She nodded her head. He wouldn't bail Michael out if Justin didn't want him to. This was totally up to him. He waited till Debbie stopped crying. She pulled away and wiped her face.

"This whole thing is so fucked up. How's he doing? For real?" Debbie asked. Brian sat down on a bench and shrugged his shoulders.

"He doesn't talk. And he doesn't really want anyone seeing him. Seeing his face. And he doesn't want to talk about it." Brian said. Debbie shook her head.

"That's not like him." Debbie said. No shit it wasn't like him. Justin was always such a chatter box. "I feel so awful. I feel so guilty. I'm so sorry. I never thought my son was capable of such a thing. I never knew. Brian I'm so sorry." Debbie cried.

"Sorry's bullshit. It's not like you attacked him. This isn't your fault." Brian said. After Debbie left, Jennifer called. Justin had been asleep (or faking asleep) whenever Jen came by. She hadn't seen him since the hospital. He wasn't in the mood for any visitors. They were supposed to have Lilly's birthday party at the house. Actually, Lilly was still supposed to be at their house, because they were in between houses, but will Justin, they took Lilly back to the house. Luckily Brian's family was helping watch her. But Jen was worried about Justin, so she wanted to cancel it for another weekend.

Brian went upstairs and saw that Justin wasn't in their room again. Brian knew where he was. He was upstairs in the attic again. He had been hiding out up there a lot the past couple of days. Brian had been leaving him alone, but he walked up there to talk to him. "Hey Sunshine." Brian said as he walked over to him. Justin gave him a half smile, and he sat down by his feet again. "I have something I gotta talk to you about." Brian said. Justin turned his attention to Brian. He figured Lilly's party was the less of two evils.

"Your mom called...she wanted to let you know she's canceling Lilly's birthday party. She'll plan it for another weekend." Brian said. Justin shook his head.

"No. It's fine. It should be here. It's not her fault that I was attacked. She can still have Lilly's birthday party here." Justin said and turned back to the window.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Brian asked.

"It's fine." Justin answered without looking at him.

"You know you have to show your face down there. Are you gonna come downstairs? Or are you gonna hide out up here the whole time? Because it's a waste of time to have them all over and not even go down there." Brian said. Justin sighed.

"I'll be downstairs." Justin said. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "What else is wrong?" Justin asked, still looking out the window.

"Debbie came by...she's all upset and..."

"Debbie like." Justin finished for him. Brian snorted and looked out the window.

"Yeah...she asked me something. I told her I had to ask you. I wouldn't do it unless you said it was ok." Brian said.

"What does she want?"

"She wants me to bail Michael out." Brian said. Justin slowly looked at him. He just stared at Brian. He wasn't showing any emotion at him. Brian was being honest with himself. It worried the shit out of him. Justin stared at him and then turned back to the window.

"Don't leave that up to me. He's your friend. You can decide what you want to do. I won't be mad at whatever you decide." Justin said. Brian laughed and stood up.

"No of course you won't be mad. You won't show any type of emotion. Why would you be mad?" Brian asked sarcastically. Justin turned and watched him. "Why don't you get angry? Why don't you cry. Why don't you show some type of emotion?" Brian burst out. Justin didn't say anything. "Yeah let's have a fucking kids birthday party. You can be the fucking zombie." Brian said and stormed downstairs. He didn't mean to say it. He should have have jus been patient with him. God what had he just done?

Justin didn't come down from the attic. Brian knew well enough to not go up there. He knew Justin came to bed, but then got up early in the morning before Brian did and went back up to the attic. He fucking blew that one. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know if Justin was really going to come downstairs that morning. Jennifer had come by and started to decorate. Her, Tucker and Molly were laughing and having so much fun. Emmett, Teresa, Melanie, Lindsay and Daphne had all come by to help set up for the party. Brian called Debbie though and told her they were still thinking about if Brian would bail Michael out of jail.

Brian went upstairs to see Justin in the closet, getting clothes to wear. Brian leaned his shoulder against the doorway and crossed his arms. "It looks a fucking pink bubble gum popped and threw up all over the house." Brian said. Justin nodded his head. "Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Brian asked. Justin let out a deep breath. "Because I'm sorry I freaked out on you." Brian told him. He was never one to apologize. He never liked to say he was sorry. Sorry was bull shit. But he knew he had to apologize to Justin.

"At least one of us is showing emotion." Justin said. He was facing the wall and didn't look at Brian. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Justin admitted. "I don't feel anything...I don't feel connected to anything that happened...I don't know how to change how I am. I don't know what's wrong with me." Justin said. Brian walked behind him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and wrapped it around his chest and gently pulled Justin back against his own chest.

"I can help you." Brian whispered. He wrapped his other arm around Justin's chest and held him.

"Something's wrong with me Brian. And I can't snap out of it." Justin whispered, and softly started crying. Brian squeezed him tighter and kissed the side of his temple. Justin seemed in another world. He realized for the first time in Justin's life, he was depressed. Justin never showed any signs of that before-no he did show signs of it before. After Chris Hobbs had bashed him, he went through a wave of depression. He refused to acknowledge it though. He showed signs here and there. When he came back from New York, and Craig filed a restraining order against him and Jennifer so they couldn't see Molly. He was showing signs then. But now it was more apparent then ever. Now that he accepted it, how was he supposed to bring it up to Justin? How was he supposed to help him?

"I just want to feel normal again. I just want to feel like myself again." Justin cried. He turned Justin around and let him cry in his chest. Brian was glad he was finally showing some emotion. He was glad he was finally crying. It just couldn't have come at a more shittier time. They had a small circus going on in their house. "I don't know how to feel normal again. I just feel so empty." Justin cried into his chest. God Justin needed him to say something brilliant here. Something about feelings. He was awful at this crap. He was beyond terrible. So what was he supposed to say to him? He stood there saying nothing for a few minutes. He just held him and rubbed his back as he cried.

"If you feel like this...you have to tell me. I can't read your mind. I'll help you but you have to tell me so I can help you." Brian said. Oh that was pathetic. That was super unhelpful.

"Help me." Justin whispered. Well it must have worked. He kissed his temple.

"I will. I'm right here." Brian told him. Justin nodded his head. "We just gotta get through this fucking birthday party." Brian told him. Justin pulled away and nodded his head and wiped his face. "Seems like you're not completely not like yourself." Brian said. Justin tilted his head in confusion. Brian used his thumb and wiped under his eye. "You're crying. You're feeling something." Brian said, making Justin wipe harder.

"Fucking baby crying." Justin muttered to himself.

"No you're not a baby." Brian told him. Justin looked at him. He was hanging on every word Brian said. Great. He had to be brilliant again. "I would take you crying any day over you shutting everything out. Because that's not you."

"I'm crying and I'm a weak little faggot." Justin said. Brian shook his head.

"No you're the complete opposite. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met." Brian said. Justin gave him a look, that he thought Brian was lying. "If you have to cry and lay in bed for a week, then do it. You do whatever you have to do. But then you always get back up and dust yourself off, and push forward. Even harder then the last time. That's what makes you strong." Brian said. Justin's breath caught in his throat. "It doesn't matter if you had to spend a week in bed, or sob...you have to do all that in order to be strong. So I don't care if you cry. That doesn't make you week. Cry about it...but then get back up." Brian told him. Well, he knew by the look on Justin's face that something had broken through. Justin had leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"I want to feel you inside me." Justin whispered in Brian's ear. Well that got his attention. His cock instantly started getting hard, and he cleared his throat and pulled back a little.

"Are you sure?" Brian asked. Justin nodded his head. Brian knew this was supposed to be gentle. Justin wouldn't be able to take it rough and hard. He leaned down and kissed Justin softly. His mouth tasted so good. He hadn't tasted it in almost a week. He slowly led Justin to their bed, and pulled off his t-shirt. God this man had a perfect chest. He pulled off his own shirt, and then got on his knees and pulled Justin's jeans off. Justin stood there in only his underwear. He put his hands in the back, gently squeezing his cheeks, and pulled them off.

Justin's cock was getting harder. All that romantic stuff about helping Justin could easily turn him on. It's the thought that counts, sprang into his mind. He smiled. He leaned forward and started kissing and licking up and down the shaft. Justin put his head back and softly moaned. He gave some special attention to Justin's balls. He ran his hands up and down Justin's legs, and rubbing his ass. He reached his hand under the bed for some lube. Justin needed gentle right now. He needed it soft. Plenty of lube was in order for that. He squeezed some onto his finger and gently reached back and rubbed it at his hole, before slowly pushing one finger into his ass, working it in and out. Still licking and sucking on his cock. Justin moaned a little louder and held on to Brian's hair.

He stuck a second finger in, and then a third finger. Gently pushing them in and out, spreading them. Preparing Justin. He slowly thrusted them in and out, fingering Justin. He loved fingering Justin. He could easily make Justin cum like this. But he knew Justin wanted Brian's cock inside him. He kissed his way up his stomach, slowly taking out his fingers, and stood up to kiss him. He pulled back and pulled his own jeans off. No underwear. He held onto Justin's hips as he kissed him, and they made their way backwards on the bed. Brian laying on top of him. He ran his hands through Justin's hair. He loved Justin's hair. God what a mush Justin turned him into.

He reached down with his hands and rubbed at Justin's hole again, making him moan. More like purr like a kitten. The sounds Justin could make. God he could get off alone on Justin's moaning. He squirted more lube onto his finger and worked it in again, and squirted a generous amount on his cock. Working it up. God he was hard. He hadn't been inside Justin all week. All he got was his own hand all week. He moved the head to Justin's hole and gently pushed in. Justin arched his back and moaned louder. He pulled back and pushed more inside. He did it again, and was only half way in. Justin was tight. He stayed there a moment, letting Justin adjust. Then he pulled back and went half way in a few times, before pushing further and further until he was all the way inside. God it felt so good to be here.

He laid back down on top of Justin, and let him breathe. Justin nodded, and he slowly started thrusting. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist, making him go in deeper. "Oooohhhh." Justin moaned deeply. They kissed and held hands, and ran their hands all along each others bodies. It was good to be home again. To feel normal. Oh it felt so good. So fucking good. They went slow for who knows how long, before they were both cumming together. God it was amazing.

"I love you." Brian told Justin. He knew Justin loved more then anything when Brian would say it first. Justin smiled.

"I love you to." Justin said. After they laid there for awhile, with Brian's softening cock still in Justin's ass, which Justin loved to feel, they got up and took a shower. Brian couldn't keep his hands, or any part of his body off of Justin. He hadn't touched him in a week. He just wanted to feel his whole body. He had Justin's body turned towards him, and he stopped to look at his face. His eye wasn't black anymore. It was still a bunch of colors. Purple, blue, red, yellow. But it wasn't black eye. It was hideous, but it was slowly healing.

"Does it hurt?" Brian asked. Justin looked down.

"Not as bad as it did." Justin answered. Brian slowly leaned down and started kissing the left side of his face. He felt Justin tense in his arms, but he moved his hands down to his forearms to hold him in place, and softly kissed everywhere is face was bruised.

"I'm sorry." Brian whispered. His supposed best friend hurt him. Hurt his Justin...hurt his husband. He hated Michael right now.

After they had showered, dried off and gotten dressed, they finally made their way downstairs. Everyone had started showing up. "Please stay with me." Justin asked him. Brian nodded his head and linked his hand through Justin's.

"Hey how're you feeling sweetie?" Emmett asked and hugged him gently.

"I'm ok." justin said, and looked at Brian and smiled. Everyone hugged Justin. They were cautious around him. No sudden movements. No one said anything about his face. He could tell Justin didn't want anyone seeing his face. Brian was holding his left hand, and he'd turn his face towards Brian, so whoever he was talking to wouldn't be staring at the left side of his face. Of course people were all around, so if he turned his head, the people behind him saw his face. Justin couldn't win.

As soon as Lilly saw Justin, she screamed and held her hands out to him. She had been with Justin non stop lately, and then all of a sudden Justin was gone. Lilly was stuck to him like glue now. "You're dress is so pretty Lilly. You look just like a princess." Justin told her and kissed her cheek. She kept touching Justin's bruises and staring at them.

"She looks like she's trying not to cry." Daphne said as she pinched Lilly's cheek. "Don't cry Lilly. Justin's ok." Daphne said and made a silly face.

"How are you doing?" Lindsay asked a little while later. Justin shrugged.

"I'm ok I guess." Justin said.

"Gus was really happy to see you today. He's been asking for you every day. He's been so worried about you." Lindsay told him.

"Did he see something?" Justin asked worriedly.

"He didn't see what happened. But he saw the ambulance. He saw you get put in there and you and I drive off...and Melanie had a little blood on her." Lindsay told him. Justin put his head down. "I told him to be gentle with you. Not to get to crazy when he saw you. That's why he gave you such a quick hug." she said. He nodded his head. "He was really sweet. He wanted to make sure your puppies were being taken care of. And when I told him you were in bed when you got home, he insisted that we bring George and Fred back for you. He said that would make you feel better." Lindsay told him.

"He really is just so sweet." Justin said. She hugged him.

"That's because he loves you. We all do." Lindsay told him in his ear and pulled back. "You scared me you know. That whole ambulance ride...you kept squeezing my hand. You wouldn't let me go." Lindsay said as she pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be sorry. You didn't do this...we know who did. I just never thought he was capable of that." Lindsay said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about him today. Is that ok?" Justin asked. She kissed his cheek and nodded her head as Jen pulled Justin away. Jen had Lilly sit in jJustin's lap when Molly brought her birthday cake over. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to her, and she surprisingly didn't cry. Justin and Molly blew out her candles for her. Lilly was the little Bell of the Ball.

"This one won't stop following me around." Sawyer grumbled a little while later, talking about the dogs. Sawyer picked up Fred. "He likes me to much." Sawyer said as Fred licked his face, making Sawyer chuckle. George went over and jumped on Brian's leg. He pointed down at it.

"That one's obsessed with me. I hate him more then the other one." Brian said. Everyone laughed at him.

"George is so sweet though. He's so goofy." Daphne said.

"He's a shit head. He's always touching my stuff. He leaves all of Justin's shit alone. But it's my shoes and my stuff he goes after. And he's constantly trying to get into my office." Brian complained. Emmett picked him up and put him in Brian's face, making Brian push Emmett's hand away from him. Justin reached out and took George and held him to his chest.

"He just knows how much you can't stand them. That's why he loves you so much." Justin said. Everyone was having fun. The kids were all in good moods and eating tons of sugar and running around.

"Hey there's a bad storm coming this way." Ted said as he was looking down at his phone, and turning it around for everyone to see. There was a sudden thunderstorm that was headed to West Virginia.

"It looks pretty bad." Lindsay said.

"Well it was real. But we gotta get going. I'm not getting stuck in that crap." Daphne said as she kissed Justin's cheek. Justin, Brian and Sawyer were helping Tucker and Molly load up all of Lilly's presents.

"It's not gonna all fit." Molly said.

"Put them in my car. We'll help you take it all over and be back in time." Justin said. Brian's cell rang. Justin could see that the screen said Babylon.

"What?" Brian asked. He waited for a minute, and then his face turned red. "Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck...yeah I'll be right there." Brian said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"There was an undercover cop at the club. There was a huge drug bust. I gotta go deal with this." Brian said as he went over to grab his jacket and keys.

"You gonna be back in time before the storm hits?" Justin asked.

"I have no idea. If it's that bad I'll just stay at the fucking loft till it passes over." Brian grumbled. "I fucking tell them all the time. If they have any hard stuff get them out. But no. Now I have the fucking cops in my club. Fucking Carl. I'm police chief Carl. I'm fucking awesome." Brian mocked Carl. He kissed Justin. "You gonna be ok?" Brian asked. Justin nodded his head. "We'll talk when I get back." Brian told him. Justin nodded his head again. Brian got in his Vette and left.

"I don't have enough room for all her gifts." Jen said, still trying to fit everything in her car.

"We can put the rest in my car. I'll take it over for you." Justin said as he grabbed his keys.

"Justin you don't have to. We can come back and get it." Jen told him, but he shook his head.

"No it's ok. I've been stuck in this house for a week. I feel like taking a drive. We'll be quick so I can get back.

"Can you even see?" Molly asked, pointing to his eye.

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Justin said as he started packing up his SUV.

"Can I go to? Please?" Gus whined.

"You gotta ask your mommy's. But it's ok with me kiddo." Justin said. Justin put the puppies in the kitchen to run around, and blocked it off so they couldn't get out.

"I'm gonna go help Teresa'a father with a few things around the house. If it gets to bad I'll just be back real late ok?" Sawyer said. Justin nodded his head. Gus was so excited. He sat next to Lilly in the backseat, while Molly sat in the passenger seat.

"Are you ok?" Molly asked him.

"Of course I am." he told her.

"You don't have to lie to me anymore. I'm not a little kid." Molly told him. He looked over at her. That was true. She had her permit now.

" _Ok can I have the keys?" Molly asked as they came out of the DMV with her permit. She was holding her hand out._

" _Are you kidding me? You're not driving my car. The last time I let a teenager drive my car they crashed it." Justin said as he held on to dear life for the keys._

" _But I have my permit now. I got a perfect score."_

" _That means nothing to me. You need to learn how to control the car. Learn how it moves. You can't just go driving on a main road with no training."_

" _Then teach me. Please Justin?" Molly begged her rubbed his face._

" _Fine. We'll go find an empty parking lot. But I swear if you get even a scratch on it you're dealing with Brian."_

"I know you're not a little kid...I'm ok. Ok as I can be." Justin said. After they got everything unpacked, Justin got Gus back in the car quick to take him home. As soon as they hit the West Virginia line all hell broke loose. They sky was black, and the rain was coming down hard. Justin could barely see the roads. What should have been a ten minute ride once they got to West Virginia, was turning into an hour. Justin stayed calm for Gus. But Justin was freaking out. They finally did get home, and what met them stunned him.

"What happened to the tree?" Gus asked. It had fallen across the driveway, and was blocking the garage and the front door.

"Lightening must have hit it. I'll have to go in the backdoor. Let me get you across the street first Gus." Justin said as he started taking off his seat belt.

"No I wanna check on the puppies. They must be so scared." Gus said.

"Ok then. Let's make a run for it. Come out my door." Justin said. Gus hopped into the front seat, and Justin opened the door, and grabbed Gus' hand. They ran up the drive way and around the tree. Part of their fence had fallen down, so he held tightly to Gus' hand as he directed him towards the backdoor and unlocked it. They shook off in the garage.

"Can we do that again?" Gus asked and laughed. Justin chuckled.

"Yeah right. Come on. I think the powers down so the alarms out." Justin said. He didn't hear it going off. He walked in the house and Gus held tight to him. He tried the light. "Yeah the powers out. Come on let's go get some flash lights and some candles." Justin said. Gus held onto him as Justin led him through the house. "I have them all upstairs. I think." Justin said. He was walking towards the stairs, and something on the floor caught his eye. There was lightening that lit up the whole house. As Justin looked at the floor, the air caught in his throat. There were wet shoe prints on the floor. Brian and Sawyer weren't here. Someone was in the house.

He turned around, and held onto Gus' arms behind him, so he would now be in front of him. But when he turned, he saw the last person he thought he would. There was Craig! He was holding a gun straight at Justin. Justin moved quickly to put Gus behind him. "What are you doing?" Justin asked his father. Craig didn't say anything. "Please don't do this. Please dad." Justin whispered.

"You ruined...everything." Craig said. Justin was shaking and could feel Gus shaking behind him. Oh God why did he let Gus come with him? Why didn't he just take Gus back across the street? "You ruined my life." Craig screamed at him, making Justin and Gus jump. Gus started crying.

"Please dad. Just let him go. He's just a little boy." Justin begged his dad. Of God he and Gus were going to die! His father was going to kill them. And it was all his fault.

"I don't care about him. I care about you. And what you did to my life. You ruined it. All because you're a fucking homosexual. You ruined everything I ever had. Your disgusting and dirty, filthy lifestyle. You and your homo friends, ruined everything good in this world. You and that man ruined the pureness and goodness of marriage." Craig told him. Oh God. Brian. His dad was going to kill him, and it would be Brian that would find them. Dead. Right here on the ground. He'd never see Brian again. Justin didn't even know if he was breathing.

"Please just let him go. He's just a little boy. Please I'm begging you." Justin cried. Please just not Gus. Please don't hurt Gus. He tried reaching behind him and rubbing his back.

"You've had that stupid security team with you all this time. They never leave the house. I tried to catch you last week. But then they saw me." Craig said. That was a bomb just dropped.

"You're the one who attacked me." Justin said. Oh God, it wasn't Michael. He was in jail because they accused him. Michael never heard him.

"I've been trying to do this all along. I tried last week. I thought I had you. But then that guy shot the gun, and a car pulled up... You ruined my life. It's only fair I ruin yours."

"Please. Dad. Just let him go. Please. Just let him go back home. Don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this. Please don't hurt him." Justin cried.

"JUSTIN!" he heard Brian yell from the garage. Oh God. Brian was home. Oh God. Craig pointed the gun down at Gus, and put a finger to his mouth as he moved his body away from the doorway. "JUSTIN WHERE ARE YOU?" Brian yelled. Tears strolled down his eyes and Gus started to whimper. Please God, please. Get them out of here. Please don't let Gus and Brian die. Take him. He'll suffer so they stay alive. "Justin are you-" Brian stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what was happening in front of him. Craig pointing a gun down at Gus, who was hiding behind Justin.

Brian stood motionless. He swore his heart had stopped. Craig waved the gun. "Get over there." Craig said, motioning for Brian to stand with Justin and Gus. Brian held up his hands, and walked slowly over them. He bent down and hugged Gus, who was crying.

"It's ok Sonny boy." Brian said and stared at Craig. "Let my son go. He has nothing to do with this. You have business with me and Justin. But not him. He's just a little kid, who doesn't know anything." Brian said as he rubbed Gus' back. Justin put his hand near Gus' back, and Brian grabbed it and held onto it tightly.

"Please. Don't scare him anymore." Justin asked. Craig stood there for a minute, quietly.

"Get him out of here Justin." Craig told him. Relief flooded through both Justin and Brian. Gus held on tightly to Brian.

"It's ok Sonny boy." Brian choked and kissed his cheek. He made Gus look at him. "You're gonna be just fine ok." Brian said, his chin trembling. Gus wiped at Brian's face. It was the first time Gus had ever seen his father get emotional. Brian kissed his forehead and stood up. Justin suddenly had an idea. He bent down to look at Gus, facing away from his father.

"I need you to go across the street ok. I know your mommys aren't home-" Justin said and winked at Gus. Gus had been on this big winking kick lately. "But you're gonna go there and stay there tonight ok? They'll be back tomorrow." Justin said and winked again. Knowing full well Lindsay and Melanie were home. "And there's flashlights in the garage." Justin said, suddenly remembering that's where he put them, not upstairs. Justin smiled. "Now be good. And I love you Gus." Justin whispered. Gus hugged him tightly, and before he could say another word, Gus ran off. He wanted Gus to run back to Lindsay and Melanie what was happening. Justin stood back up and stood next to Brian. But Brian wanted nothing of that. He pushed him back slightly behind him. Justin held onto his arm. He needed to touch him. He knew he was going to die tonight. He needed to touch Brian.

"So you got us. We're right here. You really wanna kill us Craig?" Brian asked. Justin gulped as tears streamed down his eyes. So many moments passed before his eyes.

" _Where ya headed?"_

" _No place special."_

" _I can change that."_

" _So are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming, and staying?"_

" _Look I don't believe in love. I believe in fucking. It's honest,it's efficient. You get in and out with a maximum of pleasure, and a minimum amount of bullshit. Love is something that straight people tell themselves they're in, so the can get laid."_

" _When I heard what happened, I tried to call you on your cell...but you didn't answer...I was, so fucking scared. All I could think was, please don't let anything happen to him...I love you...I love you."_

" _To prove to the person that I love how much I love him. That I would give him anything, I would do anything. I'd be anything, to make him happy...I'm selling the loft. And the club."_

" _Without even knowing what my answer would be?"_

" _I'm taking a chance on love."_

" _You bought this palace?"_

" _It's for my prince."_

Please God. If you're listening. Please don't let him hurt Brian. None of this was his fault. Brian was a good man. He had changed so much. He changed for Justin, and for Gus. He became a good man. And he was just now getting to know his family. Please don't let Brian get taken away from Teresa and Sawyer. They just got him back. They've been waiting 35 years to have a relationship with him. Just take me. Please just take me. Not Brian.

"You really want that on your conscience. You really want that blood on your hands? Killing your own son? I can't believe for one second that you want to do that." Brian said.

"SHUT UP!" Craig yelled. He was unsteady. He covered his head with his hand. Like he had a headache. It was the first time Justin looked at his father. He was filthy. His hair and beard were a mess. He looked like he hadn't showered in days. He was unsteady on his feet, and unfocused. If he and Brian could somehow get that gun away from him, they could get out of here. "Where's my daughter? She was here. I saw you with her. I've seen you both were. That's my baby. SHE'S MY BABY!" Craig screamed at them.

"Please just let Brian go. Just take me." Justin said.

"Shut up Justin." Brian hissed at him. Brian wasn't leaving. No freaken way. Justin gulped. If they were going to die, Brian had a right to know.

"It wasn't Michael who attacked me." Justin said. Brian turned his head. He didn't need to tell him who did it. It was obvious But now Michael was sitting in a jail cell. If Craig killed them, would Michael get out of jail? Would Gus understand what Craig had said earlier, and clear Michael's name?

"Both of you. Both of you deserve to die. Everything went wrong in my life the day you met this child molester I want you to admit. Admit you molested my son." Craig yelled at Brian. Brian took a step back, raising his hands, and forcing Justin to also step back.

"Alright Craig. He was a kid. And I molested him. I fucked him when he was only 17...do hearing the words make you feel better?" Brian asked. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian. He was almost backed up against the stairs. Maybe they could run up the stairs? Hide in a room? Oh God that wouldn't do. His father had a gun. He held onto Brian so tightly.

"No they don't. You deserve to die for what you did. For what you do. Both of you do. You don't deserve to breathe the same air as God fearing people." Craig said.

"Seriously? You're going to be religious? I think there were commandments in there about not committing adultery and not murdering someone. Both of those you broke. Not me." Brian said.

"SHUT UP!" Craig screamed again, making Justin jump.

"I love you." Justin whispered in his ear. Brian turned his head.

"Don't you fucking say that to me right now." Brian said. Justin knew why Brian was saying this. Because Justin was saying goodbye. Brian refused to hear it. Something caught Justin's eye. He looked over to the doorway, making Brian also look. There was Gus. Standing in the doorway with a shovel raised above his head. Craig turned to see where they were looking. It all happened in such slow motion.

"GUS NO!" Justin screamed and went to block Craig's way to him. Gus had swung the shovel in the air. Justin heard the gun go off. He slammed into Gus, falling on top of him. It took him forever before time sped back up and got on his knees to look at Gus. "Are you hurt?" he asked, searching for where he was shot. His father shot Gus. His father shot Gus.

"I hit him daddy." Gus said. What? He made Gus stand up and patted him everywhere. He wasn't shot? "You winked at me." Gus said. Justin stared at him. "My mommy's are home. We all know that. But you winked at me. And you said the flashlight was in the garage and you winked at me. So I went in the garage and found the shovel to hit him. Look!" Gus said excitedly, pointing to Craig. Craig was knocked out on the ground. "You winked at me. I did just what you wanted me to." Gus said. Justin wanted him to run across the street to Lindsay and Melanie and get help. He didn't want him to get the shovel. He didn't have a secret meaning for the flashlight in the garage. He just wanted him to get one so he could see where he was going. Justin turned back to Gus and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank God you're ok. You were amazing Gus." Justin cried.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Gus asked. Justin pulled back, and the power came back on. He looked up, and then looked towards Brian. Brian was still standing there. But for the second time that night, Justin was scared again. Brian was in shock. He moved his hand from his stomach. His shirt was filling with blood. He jumped up and grabbed Brian before he fell back on the stairs, and fell with him to the floor. Brian had been shot!


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I know I am sooooo evil. I have had this idea for a whole stinking year. I've been waiting so long to write it out. I hope I did it justice.**

 **PA Boi**

 **It wasn't nice? But I love cliffhangers. It keeps you all on your toes!**

 **Cullengirl08**

 **I think chapter 9 had the bigger cliffhanger lol I had to laugh as I read your comment. Because when I started reading about Gus on your comment, I thought I had posted the wrong chapter. I thought I accidently posted this new chapter. I had to get back online and make sure I posted the right one...you'll see what I mean when you read it.**

 **Rjones308**

 **Yes your my friend. I would have warned you, had you asked me what was gonna happen next lol Craig set up Babylon? Hmmmm. I didn't think of it that way. I may have to use that lol you never know**

CHAPTER 10

"OH GOD BRIAN!" Justin cried as he fell with Brian. The blood was pouring out of Brian's body. Brian was gasping for air. "Please Brian." Justin cried. Oh God. He was supposed to get shot. Not Brian. He and Gus were supposed to be ok. Gus! "Gus come here." he told Gus. He let go of Brian to grab Gus' hands. "Alright. I need you to do something really important for me. I need you to run across the street and get our moms ok? I need you tell them..." Oh God.

"Did he shoot him?" Gus asked quietly. Justin wiped the tears away on his face.

"Gus. Tell them that Craig's here. That he's unconscious..but your dad is bleeding and I need their help ok? I need you do to this? Can you do it?" Justin asked. Gus nodded. "Ok. Run out the door we came in, and run to the end of the driveway. Look both ways. If you see any lights coming, I want you to stand back and wait for them to pass ok? Then run as fast as you can to your other house ok?" Justin asked. Gus started crying again, but nodded his head. He stared at Brian.

"Go...Sonny...boy." Brian breathed. Gus nodded his head and ran away. Brian groaned and Justin leaned Brian's body against him. He reached down with his hands and put pressure on his stomach, making Brian yell in pain. "Fuck." he moaned out.

"Brian please...please don't die." Justin cried. Brian kept making these weird choking sounds with his throat. He had never heard Brian make them before.

"I'm...not trying...to." Brian choked out. His chest was shaking. Justin just sobbed.

"Please. I love you so much. I'll die if you do." Justin cried. Brian shook his head.

"No...you won't...who else...will teach Gus...about...Gucci?" Brian asked. Justin chuckled through his sobbing.

"Or Armani?" Justin chuckled. Brian smiled.

"Prada."

"Versace." Justin said. Brian smiled and started coughing. "Please Brian. I'm begging you. Just hold on." Justin cried. Brian squeezed Justin's arm tightly.

"I never...told you...how much I...admire you." Brian said. Justin shook his head.

"No. No you're not going to do this to me. You're not saying goodbye to me. I won't let you." Justin cried.

"You're strong..don't keep thinking...that you're not...because you are...so strong." Brian said. Justin sobbed louder.

"Stop it." Justin cried.

"You can sell Babylon. I wouldn't...ever be mad. You can...sell everything. It's ok...I'm ok with that...but not Kinnetik...save it for Gus...let my...let my dad run it." Brian said as tears started falling down his face. "And let Gus know...it's his. It's for...him...and tell him I...made mistakes...but I love him." Brian cried.

"You have to stop. I'm not gonna tell Gus any of this. You have to. You're gonna be fine." Justin said. Brian laughed and shook his head.

"No. I can tell...I won't. So you...have to listen...to me...are you listening?" Brian asked.

"Please just stop." Justin whispered.

"And you can tell...my parents...don't feel guilty...for giving me up...I'm not mad at them. And I never...have been or...or will be. So don't live...with regrets anymore...and to fucking...get...married." Brian said. Justin laughed.

"Please stop." Justin whispered.

"Lindsay...always say...good things to Gus...about me...and thank her for...always believing in me...and tell Michael I'm...I'm sorry." Brian whispered.

"You tell him that yourself." Justin said. Brian shook his head.

"And you find...someone else." Brian said.

"Stop it I'm not listening to this anymore." Justin cried.

"Don't cry about me...all the time...but find some...geeky romantic guy...who calls you baby...and all that other...romantic shit...and don't feel guilty...because I may have fucked up...with you so many times...but I love you...and I love you so much...that I just want you to be...happy...and feel peace." Brian said and couched again. "You changed me...I never...felt love...but you kept...loving me...no matter what...I did to you...thank you...for giving me the best...7 years of...my life." Brian whispered.

"I love you. Please Brian." Justin cried.

"OH MY GOD!" Lindsay screamed as she pulled Gus back. Melanie gasped and covered her mouth.

"I can't stop the bleeding." Justin cried. Lindsay sobbed. Melanie sprang into action and she grabbed Lindsay's' face.

"You stop crying. You go and find towels or blankets and cover the bullet hole." Mel told her. Lindsay was in shock. "NOW LINDSAY!" Melanie screamed. She ran away, leaving Gus standing there. Melanie ran off and came back with duct tape.

"I didn't...buy that." Brian said as Melanie went over to Craig and taped up his hands and then started working on his feet.

"Grandpa bought it." Gus cried.

"Must be...where the...shovel came from." Brian breathed.

"Gus he's going to be ok." Melanie said. Lindsay came back with towels.

"Put them where he's bleeding and both of you press down as hard as you can. Gus grab the cell phone in the hallway and call 911." Melanie said. Gus grabbed the phone and called 911.

"My daddy's been shot." Gus said into the phone.

"That's my...Gucci shirt." Brian said as Lindsay pressed down, making him groan.

"Oh Brian. Please don't die." Lindsay cried. Melanie jumped over and put her hands on top of Justin's and Lindsay's. Gus sat down right next to Brian's head.

"Press down harder." she told them. Brian groaned loudly.

"You fucking bitch." he gasped. Melanie's eyes filled with tears.

"You fucking faggot." Melanie told him.

"No. That's my mommy and daddy. They always yell bad words at each other." Gus said. Brian laughed. Gus looked at them. "They said the am..bu..lance is on it's way." Gus said, stuttering on the big word. Brian smiled at his son. He looked over at the other three hovering over him.

"It's ok...I won't blame any...of you." Brian said. Lindsay started crying harder.

"Stop that ok. I don't want to hear any of this. You're not going to die. I won't let you. You're never to die before me. I want to go first." Justin said. Brian laughed at him, and then started coughing.

"There's a big tree in the driveway. It's blocking the front door." Gus told the 911 operator.

"Gussy go open the garage door. If the power turns back off then at least they can get in without having to go in the backyard to get in here." Melanie told him. He nodded his head and ran out.

"He's a smart...little kid..." he looked up at Melanie. "Tell him nice...things about me." Brian said. Her eyes widened.

"Please don't say things like that." Lindsay cried.

"Kinnetik is for him." Brian said.

"Stop it. I told you to stop it!" Justin cried. Gus came running back in.

"The kitchen door is broken." Gus said as he ran back in. The phone no longer in his hands. "There's glass all over the floor and the puppies are gone." Gus cried.

"That's how he got in." Justin said and looked over at his father laying on the floor. "He broke in through the glass door." Justin said.

"I have to go find the puppies." Gus cried.

"Gus stay in here. I need you to wait by the window for the ambulance. When you see the lights you have to go to the garage and direct them in here. Go Gussy." Melanie said. Gus ran over to the window to watch. And minute later he saw the lights and went running to the garage.

"You hold on ok. Because I need you to stay alive. They're gonna take care of you." Justin said. A moment later there was so much chaos. Gus came rushing in with the EMT's behind him. Justin, Melanie and Lindsay stepped back when they surrounded Brian. Gus hugged Justin tightly. He had to be strong. Brian said he was strong. Why the fuck would Brian say that? They got Brian on the gurney and rushed him out down the hall and into the garage. Down the driveway, and they all maneuvered him over the tree and into the ambulance.

"Please can I go. I'm his husband." Justin cried.

"Yes hurry." a woman said. Justin turned.

"Sawyer's at Teresa's house. Call him. And call Carl. Tell him Michael's innocent. Get him out of there." Justin cried. Lindsay and Melanie gasped. Justin turned and hopped in the van and sat up near Brian's face. He reached over and grabbed his shoulder. He couldn't reach his hand.

"Sir do you know your name?" the male EMT asked.

"Brian fucking Kinney." Brian said. The EMT looked at Justin

"That's good. He's being himself." Justin said.

"Do you know how old you are?" he asked Brian.

"29." Brian said. Both the woman and the man looked at each other.

"He's being sarcastic." Justin said. That was good right? He wasn't delirious. He was acting like his normal sarcastic self.

"Do you know where you are?" the woman asked.

"Babylon." Brian said.

"Brian stop it. Answer there questions." Justin said. There was a loud beeping sound and the two EMT's jumped.

"He's coding." the man said. He heard a scream. He assumed it came from his mouth. Why would anyone else scream. The driver said something about a detour because of flooding. He saw Brian's body jump. He saw them stab Brian with something. Brian's heart stopped. He was going to die in this ambulance. They finally got to the hospital and they wheeled Brian out.

He tried to follow them. Some doctors or nurses wouldn't let him follow. He couldn't hear what they were saying. He couldn't even hear what he was saying. He was trying to scream for Brian. But they were wheeling Brian down a never ending hall so slowly. They were slowly getting smaller and smaller through the window until he was gone. He tried so hard to follow. But someone was holding him back. He saw their arms and hands wrapped around him. He knew they were talking to him. But he couldn't hear them. He was never going to see Brian again. Brian was dying. He slowly fell to the floor. He couldn't lay flat on the floor. Something wouldn't let him. Who ever was holding him wouldn't let him lay down. Brian was dying. Brian was dying. He tried screaming. He knew he was screaming. But no sound came out. He sobbed. But nothing came out. He couldn't hear anything. He kept sobbing, until the world around him slowly started to fade. Until it went to black. Nothing!

"Your fucking dogs Justin." Brian bitched out. Justin jerked his head over to see Brian coming into the living room "They won't fucking leave me alone!" Brian complained as the two dogs followed him over to the couch to sit down. They jumped on the couch and into his lap. "Damnit Justin get them down." Brian said. Justin was stunned. He looked all around. What the fuck just happened?

"How'd we get here?" Justin asked.

"What?"

"We were at the hospital." Justin said. Brian stared at him.

"What are you talking about? We've been home all day. The fucking rain saw to that." Brian said, referring to the rainstorm outside.

"I had this...this really awful dream." Justin said, rubbing his head.

"About what?"

"You were shot...he shot you. And they were taking you to the operating room. They were taking you away from me and you were dying." Justin whispered. He was starting to freak out. Brian scooted closer, pushing George out of his way.

"Hey relax. We're both fine. I didn't get shot. It was just a bad dream." Brian said. Justin looked down at Brian's stomach. Brian put his hand on the back of Justin's neck and squeezed it. Justin looked into his eyes. "You ok now?" Brian asked. Justin smiled. He was relieved.

"Thank God it was only a dream." Justin said and reached over and hugged him.

"You're shaking." Brian said as he rubbed his hand up and down his back.

"It felt so real." Justin murmured into Brian's neck.

"Forget about it." Brian said. He pulled back and sat back on the couch. He smiled. He was relieved. It was all just a terrible nightmare. "Can you hear me?" Brian asked. But his lips didn't move. "Justin can you hear me?" Brian asked. He stared at him. How could Brian ask him that if he was just sitting there smiling at him. His living room started to fade, and he was sitting on the floor in hospital.

"Justin can you hear me? Please Justin answer me." Brian asked. But he couldn't see Brian. He couldn't see anyone. He was alone. He was sitting on the floor in the hospital. "Justin." Brian called again. But it wasn't Brian's voice. It sounded like it. It was close. But it wasn't Brian.

"Justin please focus on me. Can you hear me?" the voice asked again. Slowly people started appearing in the hospital. He was sitting on the floor, in the hallway. He was sitting by a bench. Everything was still moving in slow motion. "Come back to me Justin. Can you hear me?" he asked again. There was a blurry image sitting on the floor with him.

"Just look right at me Justin. Can you hear me?" he asked. Why did he constantly ask Justin that. Of course he could hear him. "Come on Justin focus on me." he said again. His vision was starting to clear up. He knew why this voice sounded so much like Brian. Because it was Sawyer. Sawyer was sitting in front of him. They were sitting on the floor in the hospital hallway. He was talking to Justin, but what he was saying wasn't matching his lips. What was he saying?

"Just focus on me Justin. Can you do that for me? Can you hear me?" Sawyer asked. Well he wasn't fucking deaf. Justin started moving his eyes around. Where was Brian? Was it a dream? Did he really get shot? Was the whole week a dream? Did he just get knocked out when Michael hit him? Justin moved his mouth. But no sound came out. "Do you know where you are?" Sawyer asked. Slowly, everything started speeding up. Until everything was moving at normal speed again. Everything was so loud. "Are you ok Justin?" Sawyer asked. Justin looked around again.

"Where's Brian?" Justin whispered.

"He's in surgery. He's been there for about an hour. Do you know where you are?" Sawyer asked.

"Babylon." Justin answered, like Brian did in the ambulance.

"No. You're at the hospital." Sawyer said. Justin focused on him.

"It was my dad." Justin whispered. It was all starting to come back to him. Oh God. Brian was going to die. Sawyer must have seen that he was going to freak out again. He put his hands on Justin's shoulders.

"I need you to stay calm." Sawyer said.

"He was gonna kill us. He had a gun. He shot Brian." Justin said as he started to cry.

"I know Justin. But he's in surgery. They should be out any minute." Sawyer told him. Justin went to stand up, but Sawyer was stopping him. "Listen just sit down for a few minutes ok. You've been really out of. Just get your focus back." Sawyer said. But he needed to see Brian. Justin looked down at himself.

"Oh God. I have his blood all over me." Justin said as he saw Brian's blood covering him. "He's going to die isn't he?" Justin asked as he stared at the blood.

"No." Sawyer said and shook his head. "No he's not going to die. I refuse to believe that." Sawyer told him. Justin started breathing heavy. "Why don't we go to waiting room. Everyone's there." Sawyer said. Justin looked around.

"Why am I sitting on the floor?" Justin asked.

"I got here at the same time you did. I ran in after you. You were screaming and you collapsed. We've been sitting here the whole time. But everyone's in the waiting room because we couldn't crowd the hallway." Sawyer said.

"I don't want to be with everyone." Justin said. He wiped at the tears that were streaming down his face. Sawyer nodded his head and sat against the wall next to Justin.

"Ok then. We'll wait here." Sawyer said. They waited for who knows how long.

"Mr. Kinney?" Someone called out. Justin and Sawyer looked down the hall to a woman dressed in scrubs. Sawyer helped Justin stand up and walked over to her. "Your family told me you were out here. I'm Dr. Kensington. I'm the doctor who operated on your husband." she said calmly. Sawyer put his hands on Justin's shoulders to keep him steady.

"Is he ok?" Justin whispered. She smiled.

"He's in recovery right now." she told him. Justin felt relief. Brian was alive. He would have fallen down if Sawyer wasn't holding him up. "We had to remove his spleen. And his lung collapsed on the way to the hospital. There was a lot of internal bleeding. But I repaired the damage. And he should be waking up in a few hours." she said. Justin let out a sob.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Justin cried. Sawyer put out his hand to shake her hand.

"Thank you for saving my son." Sawyer choked out. She smiled at them.

"I need to get back to check on him. But you may want to let your army in the waiting room know he's ok. I couldn't release any information to any of them. So they're waiting for the news." she told him. Sawyer walked him back to the waiting room slowly.

"I told you he was gonna be ok. He's gonna be fine Justin." Sawyer told him. Daphne was standing by the door when they walked in, and jumped into Justin's arms.

"Oh God I'm so happy you're ok." Daphne cried. Everyone rushed towards them. His mother sobbed as she hugged him.

"What did the doctor say about Brian?" Teresa asked Sawyer. Justin looked at her and Lindsay. They were a mess.

"He's in recovery. He's doing just fine." Sawyer breathed out. There were gasps and cries all around. Everyone was hugging. Justin looked around and realized everyone was there. All their friends. Tons of Brian's family. They had taken over the waiting room. Sitting on the floor in a little crowd, letting other people sit down. Everyone was taking out their cell phones and calling and texting the good news. He saw Gus laying on some chairs, covered with a blanket, and he was sitting up.

"Is daddy ok?" Gus asked through tired eyes. Lindsay ran over to him and hugged him.

"Yes Gus. He's ok. He's gonna be just fine." Lindsay cried. Jen pulled away and wiped at her face.

"I can't believe this. How did Craig even get in the house?" Jen asked. Sawyer directed Justin to sit. He rubbed at his face. He still had tears covering his cheeks.

"He broke the sliding glass door." Justin whispered.

"Well what happened tonight? How did you get the gun away from him?" Jen asked. Justin looked over at her, confused.

"Don't you know what happened?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Just what happened when the girls came in." Jen said. He looked over at Gus. He started crying.

"I didn't get the gun away from him...Gus did." Justin said. Everyone was silent as they looked over at Gus.

"I hit him with the shovel." Gus said. There were gasps all around the room.

"How...why?" Lindsay couldn't figure out what to ask.

"Daddy winked at me. He told me to go back home, and that you and mommy would be back tomorrow. And he winked at me. I knew you were home the whole time. And then he told me the flashlight was in the garage and he winked again. So I ran in the garage and I found the flashlight next to the shovel. So I snuck in and hit him on the head." Gus said proudly. Lindsay let out a sob and hugged him again. Justin motioned for Gus to come over to him. He got out of his moms hug and walked over to stand in front of justin. He held Gus' little hands in his own. He didn't know what to say. There were no words. He cleared his throat.

"You are the bravest little boy I have ever known." Justin told him. "Thank you for saving my life. And your dads. Because we wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you." Justin told him. Gus reached up and hugged him, and Justin started crying. "I'm so sorry Gus. I thought you were going to get hurt. I'm so so sorry." Justin cried. Gus didn't say anything. He just kept hugging Justin. They sat there for a little while before Teresa put her hand on his back.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom. One of the boys brought something for you to change into." Teresa told him. He looked down at himself. He was covered in blood.

"Come on I'll go with you." Emmett said as he pulled him up and walked with him down the hall and into the bathroom. What he saw in the mirror scared him. His face looked like there had been blood on it, but it had been smeared away. He touched his cheek. "Sawyer tried to clean you up when he got here the best he could." he said as he wet a paper towel and handed it to him. He tried his best to clean himself up and he took off his shirt. He was still damp from being in the rain. It had been pouring, and it was freezing. His teeth started chattering. Emmett helped him get out of his wet clothes and into some dry ones. He recognized the sweatshirt. It was Jayden's. He wondered how he was able to get out of the house and pack clothes for him. And he went all out. He had a t shirt, a sweatshirt and a jacket. There was a scarf, jeans, socks and even some shoes. He reached in and pulled out a beanie. He smiled sadly. That was so nice of him.

When he came back out dry and warm, a nurse came out and said Brian was moved to a room, and Justin could go in and see him. "Come with me." Justin said to Brian and Teresa.

"Are we allowed to?" Teresa asked as she stood up and wiped her face.

"I don't fucking care." Justin said. He looked over at Lindsay. "He'll wanna see you and Gus to." Justin said. She nodded her head and put her hand out for Gus. They got to the right floor and walked down the hall to his room.

"Why don't you go in first." Sawyer said. Teresa and Lindsay jumped and agreed with him.

"We can wait down here. Give you both a moment." Teresa said as she sat down. Lindsay, Gus and sawyer followed her. Justin nodded his head. He was so wobbly on his feet. He didn't know how he was supposed to do this. He pushed open the door to Brian's room. The light on the ceiling was off. But the lamp was on. There was a beeping from the machine. He was hooked up to a bunch of different things, Justin wasn't even sure what they were. His bed was up so he was sitting up. He had his face turned towards the side and he had his eyes closed. Was he awake? He was scared to move. But he forced himself to keep walking forward.

He stared at his pale face. Tears streamed down Justin's face. Brian took a bullet for him. He almost died for him tonight. He sniffed and Brian opened his eyes. "Hey Sunshine." Brian whispered.

"Are you ok?" Justin cried. What kind of a question was that? Of course he wasn't ok. He just stared at him. Oh God. He almost died. Brian almost died.

"Come here." Brian said. He moved his head so he was sitting up, and held out his arm. Justin sobbed and got on the bed and buried his face in Brian's neck. "I'm ok." Brian told him. Justin just laid there sobbing. Oh God. His world almost ended tonight.

"I'm so sorry. If anything had happened to you I would have died." Justin cried into his neck.

"Nothing happened ok. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Brian assured him. He rubbed his hand up and down his back.

"You can't ever die on me Brian. You can't ever leave me like that. I have to die first." Justin said. Brian chuckled.

"Ok Justin. You can die first." Brian said. He waited until Justin calmed down. He kissed his temple. "You know everything I said before...what can I do to get you to forget everything I said?" Brian asked. Justin took a deep breath.

"Thank you for loving me so much...but I couldn't ever find anyone to replace you. I would never be happy with anyone else. You ruined me." Justin said. Brian nodded his head and winced when Justin moved. He sat straight up. "Oh God I'm sorry. How much does it hurt?" Justin asked. Brian shook his head.

"Not so much. I have good pain killers." Brian said and laid his head back. Justin wiped his eyes.

"Lindsay has Gus outside. And your mom and dad. Are you up for them coming in?" Justin asked. Brian nodded his head. "You should see how many of your family members came. They've been sitting in the waiting room for hours." Justin said and brushed some hair away from his face. He leaned down and kissed him. His shoulders started shaking and he started crying again. "I never thought I was gonna kiss you again." Justin whispered. Brian pushed some hair back from justin's face this time.

"I already told you. You're stuck with me." Brian said. Justin smiled and cleared his throat and stood up. He went and got them outside Gus was the first one in. "Hey there Sonny Boy." Brian said. Gus went over to the bed and smiled.

"You're ok." Gus said and smiled brightly.

"Of course. Nothing can get me down." Brian said. Justin helped Gus climb up on the bed. Not that he needed help, he just wanted to make sure he didn't fall on Brian. He gave Brian a big hug. "You were real brave back there. You were amazing." Brian told him. Gus sat back.

"Was I just like Rage?" Gus asked. Brian smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder. He was silent for a minute.

"You were better then Rage. Because he's an adult, and he has superpowers. You were just brave and smart. And I'm very proud of you." Brian whispered. Gus' eyes brightened. Brian wasn't sure he had ever seen Gus light up like that. His son saved his life. There weren't any words. Lindsay sat down next. She just hugged him. She couldn't even speak. "How about you forget all the crazy shit I was saying earlier." he whispered in her ear. Lindsay nodded her head and kissed him. Teresa and Sawyer just stood there. Brian rolled his eyes.

"I know you want to hug me. So can you just get it over with? I'm dying to go to sleep." Brian said. Justin gasped and Lindsay glared at him for the expression. "Just hurry up." Brian grumbled at them. Sawyer and Teresa both hugged him. Lindsay ended up leaving to take Gus home.

"Can't I stay?" Gus asked.

"How about I bring you back in the morning. We'll go get some sleep and come back after breakfast." Lindsay promised him. Teresa and Sawyer ended up going. Brian fell asleep, and it was Justin's turn to sleep in the recliner next to Brian. God how many times had they been here? When Justin was bashed on Prom night. Although Brian never let Justin know he was there. And then when Brian had cancer. Although again, Brian never let Justin know that he was there. And then when he came back from New York and got his leg cut on the nail in Britin. And then when...he got sad as he thought of the next time. It was when Craig went crazy in court and punched Justin. Craig sent Justin flying into Brian, and then flying into Melanie. All three of them were in the hospital together, all laying side by side.

And then they were in the hospital again when Justin punched Kip in Boston, when they were visiting Sawyers work. He bruised his finger. And then last week when his father attacked me. And now, his father shot Brian. Tears flowed down his cheeks again. He couldn't get over this. Brian almost died tonight. He could be dead right now. He should be dead right now.

"Justin...Justin can you hear me?" he heard someone call. He opened his eyes. He was sitting on the couch. He was resting against the back. "Are you ready? We gotta head out." Sawyer asked. He was wearing a suit. He looked terrible. Justin looked all around.

"What are we doing?" Justin asked. He looked down. He was also wearing a suit. Sawyer sighed and came around the couch to sit down.

"We have to go to the Funeral Home ok? After that we'll go to the cemetery, and you can come back home and sleep. But we just gotta make it through the next couple of hours ok?" Sawyer asked wearily. Justin looked down at his suit again.

"No. Why am I wearing this?" Justin asked, starting to freak out. "Where's Brian? I was just in the hospital with him? He just fell asleep." Justin said. Sawyer grabbed his shoulders.

"Justin listen to me. You keep forgetting what's happening. But I just need you to focus on me ok? We have to go to the Funeral Home, and then to the cemetery..we have to say goodbye alright? Then we'll come back home." Sawyer told him. Justin grabbed his head.

"No no no. This isn't right." Justin said.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked as she came into the room. She was dressed all in black. Daphne was standing next to her. Also in black.

"He doesn't remember again. He thinks he was just in the hospital." Sawyer said. Sam and Daphne came around to sit with him.

"I don't think I was. I know I was. I fell asleep holding Brian's hand. He just had surgery." Justin said. His eyes were blurry. Oh God. His eyes weren't right. Was he losing his vision from when he hit his head.

"Jus...Brian never made it to the hospital." Daphne said softly. Justin stared at her. Then he shook his head.

"Get out of my way. I need to see him." Justin said.

"Baby he's at the Funeral Home." Sam said. Justin stopped and stared at her. Her chin started quivering and her eyes welled up in tears. She swallowed hard. "Justin he died that night. Right there in front of the stairs." she said, wiping at her eyes. "I know this is so fucking hard for you...but you keep forgetting what happened. You keep zoning out and...and we just have to get through today ok? We just have to say goodbye." Sam whispered, and started crying. Justin shook his head.

"No he didn't die. We were in the ambulance, and they took him into surgery. He made it out. And I was in the room with him. He hugged me. And I kissed him." Justin said as he started crying. Daphne looked over Justin's head.

"We can't take him when he's like this. He doesn't understand." Daphne said as she started crying. Justin looked behind him. Why were they all here? And why didn't they keep saying Brian was dead.

"Honey please. Just calm down." Jen told him.

"Where is he? Where's Brian?" Justin cried out. Sawyer started crying.

"He's dead." Michael said. Justin stared at him. "Brian's dead. He was shot through the heart. And it's all your fault." Michael said.

"JUSTIN!" Brian was yelling. "Stop it. Wake up!" Brian called out. Justin looked around. He was back in the hospital. Brian was in bed, and his heart monitor was going berserk. "Justin stop. Just look at me. It was just a dream." Brian said. He was exhausted, and could barely move. A nurse ran in.

"Mr. Kinney are you ok?" she asked as she ran over to Brian. He tried pushing her away from him.

"I'm fine. He just had a nightmare and it woke me up." Brian said, still pushing her arms back. He got her to leave after a minute, and turned back to Justin. He took off the sweatshirt. He was soaking wet from sweating. "It's ok. I'm right here." Brian said tiredly.

"It felt so real. It felt like I was really sitting in the living room." Justin said and covered his mouth. "They were telling me you were dead. We were going to your funeral." Justin cried and covered his face. Brian winced as he scooted over in bed.

"I'm not dead. Come here." Brian said. Justin looked at him and realized he scooted over on the bed for him. Justin shook his head and wiped his face.

"I can't. You just had surgery. You need to be in your bed by yourself" Justin said.

"I don't fucking care about having surgery. Get in the fucking bed with me." Brian told him. Justin didn't need to be told twice. Brian was serious. Brian held the blanket up for Justin to get under. He took his socks and shoes off and got in the bed with Brian. He curled up on his side.

"I don't want to hurt you." Justin said.

"You won't." Brian assured him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Justin buried his face in his chest again and then cried.

"How could my own father do this? He's the one who attacked me...he tried to kill me. He tried to kill us." Justin cried. Brian kissed his head. Justin sobbed uncontrollably Brian didn't know how long he cried. But this had been building up all week. He had just told Justin that he'd help him. He had just been bashed the week before, and had completely just shut down. Now he was sobbing. Justin was a mess. He was the one who was gonna have to push him to get back up. But he didn't know how he was going to do this. And now he just had surgery. God. They're life was a mess right now. Justin had fallen asleep once his crying died down.

Brian had slept on and off. The nurses came in to check on him, and didn't like that Justin was in bed with him. But Brian told them to fuck off. Justin wasn't leaving his bed. During his moments of sleeping, Sawyer had come back in with them. He was sitting in the recliner. He was resting his head in his hand. "When did you get here?" Brian whispered to him. Sawyer shook his head and looked at him.

"Hey you're awake." sawyer said and looked down at his watch. "I got here about three hours ago." Sawyer said. Brian didn't realize that he had even slept for three hours straight. Justin was still in the same position. Brian didn't know how that was possible. He was laying on his side, trying not to crush Brian. He was afraid he was going to hurt him. But he remained still all night. Justin slept all over the place.

"What time is it?" Brian asked.

"8:30." Sawyer answered and stretched. "How are you feeling?" he asked him.

"Exhausted." Brian said. Sawyer nodded and rubbed at his face.

"Listen...I just got you back. I know I don't have a right to ask this. I gave you up...but can you not go and get yourself hurt like this anymore? I just got you in my life...I don't want to loose you. It'll break my heart." Sawyer choked out. Brian chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah I'll try not to." Brian said.

"Justin's been through a hell of a week...last night though." Sawyer said and shook his head.

"What?"

"I got here at the same time the ambulance did. But I had to park. I ran all the way over here from the parking lot I had just missed you. But Justin was standing at the door. He was just screaming and crying. He just kept screaming for you...and he fell. He would have hit the floor but I caught him...I was right in his face but he couldn't see me. I sat on the floor with him for over an hour...but he just couldn't see me. I've never seen him like that before." Sawyer said.

Brian couldn't see Justin's face. Just the top of his head. He couldn't take care of Justin. Being unconscience and dying and all...but his father was right there to take care of Justin for him. His father stepped up and took care of his husband. He had almost known Sawyer for a year. Sawyer, Teresa, and all their family. Sawyer had done nothing but love and try to protect him. For the first time, he felt like he had a father. This was what fathers were supposed to do, and for the first time, Sawyer and Teresa felt like his mom and dad.

Before he could say anything about this new realization, Teresa had come in. she had a tupperware container in her hand. A very large container. "Oh good you're awake." Teresa said as she came in.

"What's in there?" Sawyer asked.

"Well Brian just had surgery. And they always serve that awful Jello. So I made some at home. I didn't know which kind you'd like. We had a bunch of different flavors for the kids. So I just made them all and brought some of each flavor. I'll make more of which ever flavor you like best." Teresa said. His mother was always cooking for him. She must have felt helpless at home. She probably just needed something to do. So she made Jello. Lots and lots of Jello.

Justin had woken up after this, and gotten out of his bed. Justin looked horrible. Brian could tell he needed a shower, and a real nights sleep. He had dark, dark circles under his eyes. But they had been there all week. His face was still a rainbow of colors on the left side of his face. His hair was matted to his head from sweating. Lindsay, Gus and Daphne had come in shortly after he woke up with some breakfast for Justin. "What nothing for me? I'm the fucking patient." Brian grumbled. Gus laughed and covered his mouth after Brian cussed.

"You just had surgery. We don't know what you're supposed to eat." Daphne said as she pushed some hair back from Justin's face. She felt his forehead. "You feeling all right? You feel hot." Daphne asked. He rubbed at his face.

"Yeah I feel fine." Justin said. Teresa felt his forehead.

"Sweetie I think you're getting sick. You were out in the rain and then stayed soaked in the clothes in the hospital." Teresa said.

"Great. Just fucking great. I don't need to be getting sick right now." Justin said and sat back, covering his face with his hands. There was a knock on the door, and Sam poked her head in.

"Everyone awake?" she asked as she stepped in. Sawyer went and hugged her.

"When did you get in?" Teresa asked. She stepped aside, and Brian's grandmother and grandfather came in.

"We just got in. We drove all night. There wasn't any flights out till this afternoon. We didn't want to wait that long. So Derek and Josh drove all night. Meredith and Allison came to. Julia and Carver stayed with the kids. How are you?" Sam asked Brian.

"I'm peachy." Brian said tiredly. She went over and hugged him, along with his grandparents.

"Oh your face. Justin I'm so sorry." Sam said as she hugged him and then pulled back. She stared at him.

"Are you feeling ok Justin?" Cynthia asked. Her and Sam both felt his forehead.

"Oooh you're burning up." Sam said. He rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Yeah I've heard." Justin said miserably. One of the nurses came in to check on Brian.

"Maybe you should go home and take a shower. My mom can make you chicken soup. A cold shower might bring your fever down." Teresa said. The nurse looked over at Justin.

"Well I hate to say this, but if you're running a fever, you won't be able to stay in the same room with your husband." she said. Justin's eyes widen. "He just had major surgery. And with his spleen just being removed, and with all the damage to his lung, Mr. Kinney can't be exposed to germs." she said softly. She excused herself and Justin shook his head.

"No. No fucking way. He's in the hospital. I'm not just gonna leave him. I'm not even sick." Justin said, starting to get worked up.

"Honey, Brian's gonna be just fine. And you're not leaving him. Someone will always be with him. But you're sick. You need to just take care of yourself right now." Teresa told him. Justin started crying.

"Sunshine. I'm gonna be just fine. And I'm gonna be sleeping most of the time. I'm not even gonna be great company." Brian told him tiredly.

"I don't wanna go." Justin argued.

"Can we go look for the puppies?" Gus asked Justin. Lindsay's eyes widened and she pulled Gus back. She looked over at Sawyer, helplessly. Justin looked over at Sawyer, and then Teresa, and then to Daphne. They all looked guilty of knowing something he didn't.

"Where are the dogs?" Justin asked. They all looked over at Sawyer.

"The sliding glass door was broken. That's how...he..." Sawyer said. Justin knew who the "he" was. It was his father. "That's how he got in. The dogs must have ran out the door. I looked all over the house. Melanie, Emmett and Ted helped me search the house, but we couldn't find them." Sawyer said.

"I got some of my nieces and nephews. They went out first thing this morning to go looking for them as soon as the sun came up." teresa said. Justin's eyes widened. His dogs were missing? The puppies that he had grown attached to since day one. Brian's birthday present to him.

"We can go help look." Josh said. Sam nodded her head. Justin looked over at Brian.

"Go. Go look for them. I'll be here." Brian said. How could he leave? Brian might be in the hospital two weeks. Now he couldn't even see him because he had a fever? Are you fucking kidding me? "I spent a lot of money on those things. You better not fucking loose them so quick. I'm just gonna be sleeping." Brian assured him. How was he supposed to just leave Brian here? How was he supposed to be separated from him? He couldn't be. He wouldn't be.

The doctor ended up coming in with another nurse who was going to take blood. She kindly told Justin that he wouldn't be allowed to stay since he was running a fever, because Brian's body wasn't strong enough to fight of anything, and if he could get sick, it could be deadly to him. Right then Justin knew he was beat. Before the doctor left the room, she asked Justin not to even go near the bed. Justin felt awful. He had slept in Brian's bed all night. What if he had gotten him sick already? Daphne put her hand on his arm.

"As soon as your fever goes down I'll drive you over here." Daphne promised. Justin left sadly. Brian had almost just died. Didn't anyone understand that? How could he just leave him? Sawyer and Teresa were the only one's that stayed.

"Teresa's family is working right now on getting that tree out of the driveway. And they covered up the slider. I cleaned up the kitchen when I got home. Ted got a bunch of numbers last night and left a bunch of messages for someone to fix it today...and a couple of Teresa's nieces are in the house right now cleaning it up." Sawyer said. Brian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Clean up what?" Brian asked. Sawyer and Teresa looked at each other.

"Clean up the blood." Sawyer said. oh. That. This was something he should be doing. Not his father. But of course, he was laying on a table, bleeding to death. He guessed someone had to handle all these things. Justin was in no state to handle it. He was back to the realization about his parents. God, even his mother came in with different types of Jello, just so he didn't have to eat the hospital's version of it. Who else would do that for him? They really did love him. It was overwhelming to Brian. And he didn't know what to think of it. He had no idea how to have loving parents. Jack and Joan hated him. Treated him like dirt. He didn't even know how to be a father to Gus. He was trying like hell...but he just didn't know how to handle parents who loved him.

He must have dozed off, because the next time he opened his eyes, Sawyer wasn't there, but Teresa was. She was holding his hand, and she was crying. "What are you blubbering for?" Brian asked, startling her. She jumped and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry...it was the first time I was alone with you. Sawyer went to go get some lunch for us. My sister Angela made a whole bunch of food and brought it to everyone at your house. I just..." she trailed off, not wanting him to feel awkward. But tears kept coming. He may as well get this over with.

"I'm still alive you know." Brian told her. She nodded her head and let out a sob.

"If anything had happened to you...I would have just died. I just got you back in my life. And to have you almost ripped away from me." Teresa said. It was strange. She loved him so much...and he didn't know how to deal with that. This was what a mother was supposed to feel for her child. It never mattered that he spent the first 35 years of his life away from her. She never stopped loving him. He held out his arm like he had done Justin the night before. She had been stunned at first, but then she sat next to him in bed and hugged him and cried. He just let her cry. His mom loved him.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere. So you can relax mother." Brian joked. He hadn't meant to call her that. It just came out. She sat up and looked at him. She had been dying to be called that. She had been waiting for him to feel comfortable enough to call her mom. He knew all this. He sighed and looked up at her. "Ok whatever. I'll call you mom. Just don't freak out about it." he grumbled. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. Oh wow thank you. I've waited so long to hear you say that. Thank you Brian." She cried and hugged him.

"Am I interrupting?" Sawyer asked as he came in. Teresa smiled and sat up, wiping her face and standing up.

"No. You're not. You can't eat to much. But I asked the doctor and she said you can eat potato salad. And Angela makes incredible potato salad." Teresa said as he and Sawyer started pulling food out. He looked over at Sawyer. He figured since he called Teresa mom, he should say something to Sawyer. Brian cleared his throat, and Sawyer looked over at him.

"Thank you for being here. And taking care of me and Justin this past week." Brian said. Sawyer smiled.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Sawyer admitted.

"You really just stepped up there...I wouldn't have made it this past week...without you dad." Brian said. Sawyer dropped to tupperware full of pasta salad. Teresa burst out laughing and went about cleaning it up. Sawyer was stunned.

"What did you just call me?" Sawyer whispered.

"I can go back to Sawyer if you make a big fucking deal." Brian said and rested his head back.

"No no...dad is just fine." Sawyer said and smiled brightly. He was bouncing on his feet.

"Thank you for being there. Both of you." Brian said. They both smiled brightly. He looked back at sawyer. "Can you just keep an eye on him?...He's not doing well. He hasn't since he was attacked last week." Brian admitted. God that was something else he had to deal with.

"I feel so awful for him. He looked so devastated" Teresa said.

"He's not doing ok. He hasn't been ok since...since his fucking father tried to kill him in the fucking street." Brian said and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't get all worked up ok. You just had surgery. Just stay calm." Sawyer told him. Brian tried to move but he groaned in pain. God. He couldn't even get up from his bed. How pathetic was that?

"He's not gonna be ok if he's by himself. So I just need you to watch him. Make sure he's ok." Brian told him while he stared up at the ceiling. He could take care of Justin all on his own...but not from a fucking hospital bed. He couldn't even get up.

"I promise I will. Sammy and Daphne are with him right now. All my family is. And there's a ton of Teresa's family over there. They'll all be with him." Sawyer tried to reassure Brian. But Brian knew nothing would help. He was helpless here, and couldn't move. He knew this was going to get worse before it was going to get better.

"Why don't you go take a nap first. I'm gonna go to the store. Get you groceries to make you some of the best chicken soup you'll ever taste. I'm totally into all that healthy shit that builds up your immune system. I'll just look up a health food store and get you all that natural and homeopathic crap that sounds insane, but seriously works." Sam said as Josh pulled into the driveway. It was being blocked off by all the work some of the guys were doing. Justin just watched.

"Teresa's brother Ricky owns a big maintenance company. They all got out here as soon as the sun came up and started working on getting the tree out of here. It's a big fucking tree." Sam said. They were cleaning up the front yard to. It was a mess from all the tree branches everywhere. Ricky had come over to Justin as he got out of the car.

"How're you feeling?" Ricky asked. Justin just shrugged his shoulders. "Well I got my team working on getting the front and back taken care of. You actually had a few trees fall down. One of them was struck my lightening." Ricky told him. God the storm really did his his house hard. In more ways then one.

"Did anyone find the dogs yet?" Justin asked. Ricky looked down.

"No I'm sorry. Justin. But-" Ricky couldn't finish because Justin walked away, and went right in the backyard.

"Justin where are you going? You need to get into bed." Daphne said as she followed him.

"My dogs got out. They've been out all night in the freezing rain. Fucking trees are falling down. What if a tree fell on them?" Justin asked. Daphne stopped dead in her tracks when he said it. He walked down the backyard. It was damp outside, and sprinkling.

"Justin you're sick. Let everyone else-"

"I'M NOT SICK!" He turned around and screamed at her. He looked around. "I thought everyone was looking for them? No one's around here."

"Because they already looked searched here. Fred and George aren't here. That's why they went further back. And we don't even know if they went towards the woods. Part of the fence fell down. They could have gone out towards the street." Daphne said. That didn't make Justin feel any better. He started freaking out. "Justin please just-"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He screamed at her. He whipped around and started climbing over tree stumps and went further back into the woods. Daphne followed silently behind. Justin knew she wasn't going to leave him alone. So she walked with him. For hours. Jayden and Josh ended up catching up to them. Daphne was exhausted and dirty.

"Justin why don't you come back home. My grandma and Cynthia and Sam made chicken soup. It's really the best. It'll warm you up." Jayden said. Justin shook his head.

"I'm not leaving the dogs out here to spend another night alone." Justin told them, not even looking at them. His voice was so raw from calling out for the dogs. He was so tired. And cold. And he was sweating. And his throat hurt. And he was thirsty. And hungry. And his nose was running. And he had a fucking killer headache. And he was a little dizzy. He was completely miserable He shook his head and stopped himself from rattling off anything else.

"Justin why don't you come back and eat something. And drink something. When was the last time you had a sip of water?" Josh asked as they followed him. Justin refused to go back to the house. He didn't answer them but kept walking. He was in the neighborhood now. If he had to go door to door he would.

"Daph just go back. We'll stay with him." Jayden said. Justin spun around.

"I don't need anyone babysitting me. I can fucking do this by myself." Justin told them and spun back around. He stopped for a minute. Spinning was NOT helpful. He heard them asking him if he was ok. He ignored them and started knocking on doors. He had his cell phone luckily and could show people the dogs. No one had seen them. It was night time before Justin turned back and started walking towards the house.

"Derek's coming to pick us up." Josh said. Justin didn't answer him. He just kept walking, and went to walk up to the next house when Josh pulled on his arm. "Justin. It's night time. It's rude to still be knocking on peoples doors. We'll come back out as soon as the sun comes up. Let's just wait here and Derek will-" Josh tried to say, but Justin turned around walking towards his house. Josh and Jayden sighed and followed him.

"He's really hot. I can't believe he's still standing. He's been walking around since 10:00 this morning." Josh whispered to Jayden. Jayden turned on his phone. It was after 8:00. Justin had been walking around for ten hours. Walking through the woods, walking through the neighborhood to knock on everyone's door. Back to the woods, and then he started on the neighborhood on the other side of the woods.

"You can tell he's not even feeling good. His voice is so hoarse." Jayden said. It took over an hour to back to the house. But Justin refused to come inside. He stayed in the woods. Sawyer came back that night and walked into the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Sawyer asked, referring to Justin.

"He's been outside all day. He's refusing to quit looking for the dogs." his father, Mark said. They had been trying to call his cell all day. Sam finally found it that afternoon. It had fallen of in the SUV the night before. It was dead at the time so they were charging it. The few times that they did call Daphne, Josh or Jayden, Justin refused to talk on the phone. Even if it was Brian.

Justin was just miserable Sawyer walked out to where Josh and Jayden were with him. "Go inside guys. It's to cold out here." Sawyer said. The guys went back inside. Justin was looking under a fallen tree trunk that he had already looked under. It was more difficult with having to hold a flashlight.

"Fred...George." Justin called out. But his voice was so harsh. Sawyer held out a water bottle.

"Drink something Justin." Sawyer said. Justin ignored him. "You're dehydrated. Drink something." Sawyer said.

"Just go back inside." Justin said.

"You need to eat something. Drink something. Sleep. Take a damn shower. You still have a little dried blood on your neck." sawyer said. Justin ignored him. "You need to take care of yourself right now. You're sick. And it's wet and freezing out here." Sawyer said. Justin didn't say anything. But he sneezed. That would just be the beginning. "You're sick Justin. Please just come back-"

"I'M NOT GOING BACK INSIDE!..Not until I find them. My dad never let me get a dog. Brian changed all of that and got me two. My fucking father tried to kill me. He tried to kill Brian and Gus. Brian almost fucking died and I can't even see him. He won't make me loose the only birthday present Brian ever got me. I'm not loosing them. If they're not home, then they're out there somewhere and I'm not going to rest until I find them. So everyone can stop fucking asking me to go back inside. I don't care if I'm sick. I'm staying out here and I'm finding my dogs." Justin said.

"Ok then." Sawyer said. Justin wasn't going to be alone. He'd stay with him all night. After a few hours though, Derek came out to relieve him. "Just watch him like a hawk. The dogs aren't out here, so watch him, don't look for them. And if you have to, use force and carry him inside." Sawyer told him. Derek nodded his head. Derek didn't say anything. He just followed real close. Justin's throat was killing him, and he was trying to yell for the dogs, but he just kept clearing it and wincing.

"Give your voice a rest ok. Let me yell out for them." Derek said. Justin didn't say anything, and Derek took that as a good sign. "FRED...GEORGE..." Derek called out and whistled for him. The house was buzzing. It never went to sleep. They waited for Justin to come back in.

Meanwhile at the hospital all day, Brian had dozed in and out of sleep all day. He couldn't move. He was in pain any time he did. He tried calling Justin. Sawyer and Teresa had kept him company all day. His grandparents had also stayed with him. It was Sawyer and Teresa who let Brian know what was going on.

"He's just going door to door looking for them. He won't sit down." Teresa said.

"Teresa's family is making up flyers. They're posting them all over for the dogs. Anything to get him inside and sleep." Sawyer said. It pissed Brian off. He couldn't do anything. He'd be able to get Justin inside. But not while he was here. Stuck in this fucking hospital bed. Brian did convince everyone that he didn't need a babysitter, and that he could sleep by himself. They finally relented and left him alone.

He had his cell phone so he shot someone a text message.

The next morning bright and early, someone had knocked on his door. He nodded his head for them to come in. Michael sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Hey" Michael said.

"Hey." Brian said. They sat in awkward silence. How had things come this far? He never thought he and Michael would be this bad.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked.

"Fucking hurts like hell." Brian chuckled.

"I couldn't believe when my mom told me what happened...I was so worried. I didn't think you'd call me...well, text me." Michael said. He rubbed at his eyes. "If you had died...I don't know what I would have done." Michael cried.

"You would have been fine. You have your family. And I haven't been around that much in your life." Brian told him. He could tell that that wasn't what Michael wanted to hear. His face hardened. "And before you blame Justin let me just tell you, you can walk your ass right out of here. Because I don't want to hear it." Brian said. Michael crossed his arms, and Brian rubbed his face. "I didn't ask you up here to argue with you."

"Then why did you ask to see me?" Michael asked. Brian tried to move a little, but it hurt.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry. For blaming you for attacking Justin. I should have listened to you when you told me it wasn't you. And I'm sorry I didn't pick up when you kept calling me." Brian said.

" _Your phones ringing again." Sawyer said. Brian glared at his phone. And snatched it up and hit the button to turn it off. "Who keeps calling?" Sawyer asked him._

" _It's Michael. Calling from jail." Brian told him._

"It's ok...I guess I understand why you thought it was me." Michael said. Brian glared at him. "Ok I know exactly why you thought it was me." he said. He sighed. "Things have gotten so horrible between us. You're my best friend Brian. I just want us to go back to when things were good between us. Like they used to be." Michael said. Brian wondered if when he said what he was about to say, if Michael would finally hear him. He wondered if Michael would finally listen to reason. Listen to what Brian was saying.

"Listen to me. Are you listening Michael?" Brian asked. Michael nodded in defeat. "Things can't ever go back to how they were. Because things were different back then. I'm different. And I don't want to go back to how I used to be." Brian said. Michael crossed his arms. "Every single person has accepted life moving on. Except for you. My whole fucking life was turned upside down with all of them." Brian said. Referring to Sawyer and Teresa's family. "Everyone else has come along for the ride. I don't ignore Lindsay, or Ted...Emmett. Or even your mother. They're still apart of my life. I see Ted every day still. I see Lindsay and Melanie every day. Emmett's always following me and Justin around. I still go into the Diner every day and see your mother. Nobody gives a shit that my life's changed. Except for you." Brian said. Michael avoided his gaze.

"You managed to take out all your anger on everyone else. Your marriage is suffering because you can't accept changes. Your relationship with your mother is a disaster. She's a fucking train wreck. She feels like she's lost her family. You've ruined the relationship with the mother of your daughter. You've ruined your relationship with Emmett and Ted. You've done this. You can't blame me...and you can't blame Justin." Brian said. Michael glared at him. "And now your gonna loose the comic book and your store. We're all just fine. We're still living our lives. Have you even stopped to think that you're the only one miserable? That you're the only one stuck?" Brian asked him. Michael started crying.

"When are you gonna fucking wake up and realize that you caused your own misery? You did this to yourself?" Brian told him. It felt good. Michael was actually listening to him. It had been so long since Michael sat down and listened to him.

"I feel like I have nothing anymore." Michael cried into his hands. Brian rolled his eyes. He so did not want to deal with this.

"Well if you have nothing, then go and fucking get it back." Brian said.


End file.
